


Why we never had a 2nd Date

by LinaSchoen



Series: Why we never had a 2nd Date [1]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Dinosaurs, F/M, Pre-Jurassic World, Relationship(s)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 63,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaSchoen/pseuds/LinaSchoen
Summary: Claire Dearing hat gerade ihre Arbeit als Parkleiterin aufgenommen und dann schickt Mr. Masrani sie ausgerechnet zu Owen Grady der so  ganz und gar nicht dem entspricht was sie von einem Sicherheitsbeauftragten erwartet. Nur ein Grund   warum  das erste Date  der  Beiden dazu geführt hat,  dass es nie ein Zweites gab. ©Lina Schön Juli 2015





	1. 1.Reptilien Dompteur

1.Reptilien Dompteur

Clarie Dearing stand im Kontrollraum des Parks und starrte auf die Monitore die das Raptoren Gehege zeigten.  
„Wie ist denn sein Name?“ fragte sie an Simon Masrani gewandt der ein undurchdringliches Lächeln aufsetzte.  
Es war Claire irgendwie suspekt, denn immer wenn Mr. Masrani mit seinem glänzenden, weiß - blauen Helikopter auf dem Dach des Hauptgebäudes seines Freizeit Paradieses, landete, kletterte er mit dieser Grinsemaske heraus, als sei er der freundlich - indische Weihnachtsmann, der bloß vorbeigekommen war, um die Bonbons zu verteilen.  
Dabei trug er nicht einmal einen richtigen Bart und war zudem noch hochgewachsen und Klapperdürr.  
Er trug fast ausschließlich feine, helle Anzüge, was ihn mit viel Phantasie doch wenigstens als Nußknacker hätte durchgehen lassen können.  
Durch ein kurzes Räuspern versuchte Claire ihre sarkastischen Gedanken beiseite zu schieben um sich auf ihren Boss zu konzentrieren und richtete die smaragdgrünen Augen nun genau auf sein Gesicht.  
„Er heißt Owen Grady und war bevor er zu uns kam bei der Navy. Ich habe ihn eingestellt, weil er uns als ebenso furchtlos wie entschlossen beschrieben wurde. Und da wir ihm ein besseres Gehalt zahlen, war es ein leichtes ihn... sagen wir mal … für uns zu gewinnen...“ Er grinste, „er ist unser Parkranger im Revier der Carnivoren und zuständig für die Sicherheit, ich halte es für wünschenswert, dass sie einander kennenlernen Mrs.Dearing. Sie leiten immerhin mein kleines Unternehmen hier“  
Claire sah zu wie Owen Grady mit erhobener Hand auf der Traverse über dem Gehege auf und ab marschierte in seiner kräftigen Hand ein totes Futtertier.  
Sein braunes Haar würde wahrscheinlich lockig sein, wenn es länger wäre und als die Sonne über seinen breiten Rücken schien fiel Gwen ebenfalls auf, dass es einen leichten Bronzeton widerspiegelte.  
Die Tiere verfolgten jede seiner geschmeidigen Bewegungen.  
Es war, als würde sie ihn gleichermaßen spiegeln und mit ihren Augen fixieren.  
Wenn er den Fuß aufsetzte machten sie sie ebenfalls einen Schritt voran, als würde er sie an unsichbaren Fäden mit sich ziehen. Seine Hand war der Taktstock in diesem anmutigen Ensemble.  
Er schaffte es, dass tatsächlich eines der Tiere als Einziges den Happen bekam, während die Anderen halbwegs geduldig zu warten schienen. Man konnte sehen, dass es ihnen scheinbar nicht erlaubt war, sich auf den Brocken zu stürzen und ihn sich gegenseitig abzujagen und sie nahmen es tatsächlich hin.  
Eigentlich undenkbar hinsichtlich ihres genetisch vorbestimmten Verhaltens.  
Er bedachte jedes einzelne Tier das ihm folgte.  
„Hat er sie abgerichtet?“ fragte sie.  
Mr.Masrani lächelte erneut sein Weihnachtsmannlächeln.  
Nussknacker!  
„Wenn sie mit ihm sprechen würde ich, auf das Wort abgerichtet verzichten. Er nennt es Beziehung...“  
„Er hat eine Beziehung zu einer Bande von… von Reptilien? Wie schön... das ist ja beeindruckend...“, gab sie gelangweilt zurück ,” Was.....hat er denn da in der Hand...?“ fuhr sie dann fort, kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte auszumachen, was Grady in der anderen Hand verbarg.  
Offensichtlich stand es in engem Zusammenhang mit der Gabe des Futters. Denn er machte zuerst mit der einen Hand eine kurze Bewegung, um dann aus der anderen das Futter hinzureichen.  
„Ein Clicker....“, meldete sich Vivian zu Wort.  
Die spitznasige Kontrollassistentin stützte sich auf ihren Handballen und ihr Blick schien sich nicht von dem Monitor lösen zu wollen.  
Als Hätte Grady einen heiligen Gral gefunden, oder etwas ähnliches, „ ist das nicht eine geniale Idee?“ setzte sie dann mit einem stupiden Lächeln hinterher.  
Offenbar hatte der Navy - Soldat hier im Kontrollraum bereits einen Fan.  
Meine Güte, der Kerl kann sich nichtmal rasieren.  
Vivian!  
Claire's Kennerblick fiel auf, dass es ein schon mehr als Drei - Tage Bart war.  
Der Kerl ist ein Kantholz!  
-Auf knappe 1,90 verteilt --- Güte! Mehr Klischee geht wohl nicht!  
„Ein Clicker?!“ schnaubte Claire leicht verächtlich, und rollte mit den Augen „ ehrlich? Clickertraining ist ja nun nicht wirklich eine neue Erfindung Vivian! Ist das nicht ein Kinderspielzeug...?!“  
“Mrs.Dearing, ich bitte sie - das sind keine Reptilien, es sind Raptoren, dass wissen sie genau. Ich erwarte ein bisschen mehr Respekt. Ich möchte, dass sie zu ihm fahren und herausfinden WER er ist.“  
Claire zog die Brauen hoch.  
„Wozu denn das Ganze? Ich habe ein Büro und eine Assistentin die gerne einen Termin mit ihm ausmacht, damit ich mit ihm ein Personalgespräch führe, wenn sie das so unbedingt wünschen. Sie haben ihn wohl kaum eingestellt ohne zu wissen WER er ist...“  
Mir reicht schon das was ich sehe.  
Simon Masrani fuhr fort :„Ich weiß dass, was in seinen Personalunterlagen steht und wie sein ehemaliger Vorgesetzter über ihn denkt. Er kennt jedes Sicherheitssystem im Park wie seine Westentasche...“, bei diesem Satz blieb Claires Blick an Gradys speckiger, brauner Lederweste hängen, die er über seinem lindgrünen offensichtlich druchgeschwitzten Uniformhemd der Parkranger trug.  
WAS in DIESER Westentasche sonst noch ist will ich lieber nicht wissen...  
„Ich habe unser Raptorenrudel der Militärischen Forschung zur Verfügung gestellt. Grady kennt das Rudel von Geburt an und ich will wissen wie er vorankommt. Er forscht im Auftrag vonVictir Hoskins, ob sich die Tiere für eventuelle militärische Zwecke einsetzen lassen . Aber ich will nicht, dass sich diese Sondereinheit dort so sehr einmischt. Legen sie den Finger in die Wunde Claire. Ich will wissen WAS sie tun. Ich erwarte dass sie Präsenz zeigen! Damit die nicht glauben, sie könnten machen was sie wollen.Es gefällt mir nicht, dass sich Hoskins immernoch aufführt wie ein Oberleutnant...”  
Claire fuhr sich genervt durch die dunkelroten Locken.  
“Schmeißen sie ihn doch raus…”, riet sie kühl, “ das ist doch ihre Spielwiese. Wer sich nicht an die Regeln hält darf gehen.”  
Masranis Lächeln wurde noch breiter :” das mag ich so an ihnen Claire… sie bringen ohne zu lange zu Fackeln die Dinge auf den Punkt. Ich könnte mich nach wie vor dafür beglückwünschen sie ausgewählt zu haben. “ dann lachte er vergnügt und es glich dem zufriedenen Lachen eines kleinen Jungen, der für seine guten Noten gelobt wird.  
Das war ja zu schön.  
Masrani verlieh seine Tiere in irgendeinen Militärzirkus und spielte nun die Parkleitungskarte aus, damit sie für ihn die Karre aus dem Dreck zerren konnte.  
„Hoskins ist im Übrigen auch der Einzige, der da glaubt für Militärzwecke zu forschen... gab Vivians Kollege Lowrey zu bedenken, „ Grady sieht das anders...“ dann wanderte sein Blick geradewegs durch seine Nerdbrille zurück zu seinen Monitoren.  
Claire zog die Brauen hoch, das war ihr ja ganz neu. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und kam genau hinter Lowreys Sessel zum Stehen, so dass sie einen direkten Einblick auf dessen Desktop hatte.  
Simon Masrani bemerkte ihre Verwunderung.  
“Ist Hoskins nicht Sicherheitsmanager…? ”fragte sie  
"Ja und ebenso im militärischen Dienst. Aber das war bis jetzt nicht wichtig für sie zu wissen,Claire... "  
" Ahja... ", machte Claire," aber JETZT... dass sie irgendeinen Army Hokuspokus mit unseren Objekten anstellen, ist jetzt so wichtig, dass ICH ausgerechnet nun aus ihrem Soldaten da Informationen herausholen soll, wozu sie sich nicht in der Lage sehen. Na wunderbar."  
"Ich sehe, wir haben uns verstanden... "nickte Simon und lächelte sein Weihnachtsmannlächeln. 

Claire klemmte sich das rote Haar mit einer Spange am Hinterkopf zusammen und die heraus stehenden Strähnen mit Bobbypins fest, so dass auch keine Strähne aus der Reihe tanzen konnte. Es war schwül und ein Gewitter lag in der Luft. Sie hasste es wenn dieses Wetter ihre Locken zum Vorschein brachte.  
„Ich sehe wir haben uns verstanden....“ persiflierte sie ihren Vorgesetzten Marsrani. Jede Faser in in ihrem Körper sträubte sich dagegen mit ihrem Wagen den Weg hinunter zur Bucht zu fahren, um sich tatsächlich diesem Kantholz von Sicherheitsranger vorzustellen. Es hätte doch ausgereicht, wenn er mal in ihr Büro zitiert worden wäre.  
Was sollte denn dieser Aufwand?  
Sie hatte genug damit zu tun sich durch den Berg von Papieren zu kämpfen den sie nur mühsam bewältigt bekam, seit sie die Leitung von Jurassic World übernommen hatte.  
„Legen sie den Finger in die Wunde....“ ahmte sie den indischen Akzent nach. „Warum machen sie das eigentlich nicht selbst... Mr.Masrani...Hmpf?“ Sie streckte ihrem Spiegelbild die Zunge heraus, bevor sie ihr Make up auflegte.

 

Als sie vor die Türe ihres Appartements auf der Angestellten Seite der Insel trat, schlug ihr feuchte schwüle Luft entgegen.  
In der Ferne war Donnergrollen zu hören die Luft fühlte sich an als sei sie elektrisch geladen.  
Der Weg durch das Dschungeldickhicht war gerade so befestigt, dass nur ein Fahrzeug dort Platz fand.  
Die ganze Fahrt über hatte Claire sich überlegt, was wohl geschehen würde, wenn ihr jemand entgegenkäme.  
Sie war noch nie in der Bucht gewesen, man hatte ihr gesagt, dass sich dort sein Angestellten Bungalow befand, doch als sie dort ankam, war sie sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie tatsächlich richtig war.  
Besagte Behausung entpuppte sich als eine Mischung aus Surfer Trailer und einem Holzhäuschen Anbau mit improvisierter Veranda.  
Unter einer schwarzen Plane daneben konnte man ein Motorrad oder Moped erahnen.  
Ebenso wie allerlei Gerätschaften, die ebenfalls rund um die Holzhütte herum aufgestapelt waren:  
Gasflaschen, Tauchequipment zusammen mit allerlei Werkzeug.  
Sowie weitere Wassersport Gerätschaften und allen möglichen Plunder, der irgendwie anmutete, als habe sich ein kleiner Junge beim Sperrmüll bedient.  
Claire ging die Stufen zur Veranda hoch und hielt vor der Tür inne.  
Keine Klingel, Glocke oder sonst eine Vorrichtung, mit der sich ein Besucher ankündigen könnte.  
Mr. Grady hatte entweder nicht gerne Besuch, oder es war nicht nötig.  
Also hob Claire zaghaft die Hand und klopfte.  
Erstaunlicherweise gab die Tür quietschend nach und schob sich durch ihr Klopfen auf.  
Dafür, dass dieser Mensch nicht nur für die Wölfe, sondern auch für die Sicherheit der Mitarbeiter und der Parkbesucher seines Reviers verantwortlich war, war er mit seiner Eigenen offenbar recht nachlässig.  
Andererseits... wer hätte ihn hier überfallen sollen?  
Derjenige musste ja erstmal bis hierher kommen und wissen, dass es hier etwas zu holen gab.  
Freiwillig und durch Zufall machte dies wohl niemand und etwas zu Holen, gab es nach ihrem Dafürhalten und dem ersten Betrachten der Örtlichkeit schon garnicht.  
Zaghaft drückte sie die Tür noch ein Stückchen weiter auf.  
„Mr.Grady ?“ fragte sie vorsichtig „ Mr. Grady sind sie da?“  
Sie machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt ins Innere.  
Es roch nach Holz und frischer Wäsche.  
Claire bemerkte, dass sie in einer Pantry – Küche Stand und der weitere Raum, der dahinter lag, den Rest der Wohnung darstellte.  
Auf der rechten Seite führte ein Durchbruch in den Trailer.  
Benutztes Geschirr stand in der Spüle, von welcher aus man durch ein Fenster darüber, einen schönen Blick auf die Bucht hatte.  
Sie machte noch einen Schritt. „ Mr. Grady?“ wurde sie nun lauter, „ Ich bin Claire Dearing die Parkleitung, hallo..?“  
Toll Claire , als ob diese Information jetzt ihn dazu bringen würde eher zu erscheinen.  
Er scheint ja nicht da zu sein.  
Soviel verschwendete Zeit und ein Schreibtisch voller Arbeit für diesen Reptilien Dompteur sausen gelassen, der noch nicht einmal anwesend ist.  
Unbewusst war sie weiter gegangen und fand sich nun im Wohnbereich hinter der Küche wieder, der mit dem Trailer verbunden war.  
Das Raum – Konzept war hier gemütlich in einen Küchen– und Couchbereich aufgeteilt.  
Letzterer hatte eine gemütliche Eck-Couch vor einem großen Fernseher an der Wand, an welcher auch einige alte Kisten hingen, die als Regale dienten.  
Um Grady weiter zu suchen, atmete Claire tief ein und trat mutig einen weiteren Schritt über die Kante, welche die Verbindung zwischen Bungalow und Caravan ausglich und befand sich sogleich offensichtlich im Schlafbereich wieder.  
Hach unangenehm… Da ist ja ein Bett!  
Ihre Füße standen geradewegs vor einem großen , mutmaßlich selbstgezimmerten Bett das nicht gemacht war.  
Das anthrazitfarbene Bettzeug lag zusammengeschoben auf der Schlafstatt, so als sei erst vor kurzem Jemand herausgekrabbelt, dem es absolut nicht in den Sinn kam, dass sich ein Besucher daran stören könnte, dass es unordentlich war.  
Wieso auch… ungebetener Besuch tappt ja nicht direkts ins Schlafzimmer!  
Du bist ganz schön unhöflich Claire.  
Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem darüber gelegenen Fenster im Dach, welches die Szene ein ein warmes Licht tauchte, und für einen Sekundenbruchteil fuhr es Claire durch den Kopf, dass es Nachts wunderbar aussehen musste, wenn man den Sternenhimmel über sich hatte, bevor man einschlief.  
Das Bett eines Fremden…  
Könntest du dich jetzt bitte vom Acker machen!!!  
Er ist nicht hier!  
„Ohhh Damenbesuch...“, hörte sie eine dunkle, leicht raue Stimme hinter sich, „ich kann ihnen helfen das Bett mal zu testen...“ lachte er kehlig.  
Claire zuckte zusammen.  
Sie wandte sich um, räusperte sich umständlich und Sekundenbruchteile huschte ein Verlegenheitslächeln über ihr Gesicht, bevor sie sich wieder gefangen hatte und ganz die Mrs. Business war, die sie gewohnt war zu sein.  
„Hrrm Mr. Grady , mein Name ist Claire Dearing...“  
Er zog die Brauen hoch und pfiff erstaunt.  
„Ich bin...“ fuhr sie fort.  
„Ich weiß wer sie sind...“ gab er wissend, jedoch ansonsten unbeeindruckt, zurück.  
Er war völlig durchnässt, scheinbar war er schwimmen gewesen.  
Seine braunen Haare, sahen nun fast schwarz aus und tropften.  
Er trug dunkle Badeshorts und sonst nichts.  
Claire musste einen Moment um Fassung ringen, als ihr Blick auf seinem durchtrainierten, nassen Oberkörper hängen blieb. Wassertropfen perlten über seine gut definierte Brust und Bauch.  
Er hatte eine leichte Gänsehaut.  
Reptiliendomptuer ! Ich hatte doch ein Memo geschickt, dass ich hier auftauche, muss man dann halbnackt vor seiner Vorgesetzten stehen?  
„...es gibt wohl Niemanden hier, der NICHT weiß wer sie sind...“, fuhr er fort und wand sich an ihr vorbei, zu einem Wandschrank der sich der gegenüberliegenden Zimmerseite befand.  
Er verströmte diese angenehmen, leicht salzigen Meergeruch, der einem anhaftete, wenn man im Meer geschwommen war und unter dem sich noch etwas ganz eigenes verbarg, das sich direkt in Claires Hirnwindungen zu bohren schien.  
Grady zerrte ein helles Handtuch heraus und rubbelte sich damit über die Haare, die ihm anschließend wirr abstanden.  
Dann begann er seinen Oberkörper zu trocknen, kehrte ihr den Rücken, und ging zurück in den Wohnbereich, wissend, dass sie ihm folgen würde.  
Er angelte nach einem Shirt , das über der Couch hing, um es sich überzustreifen.  
Claire warf einen letzten Blick auf seinen muskulösen Rücken und registrierte kurz, bevor der Stoff des Shirts ihn bedeckte, eine halbkreisförmige Narbe an seiner linken Schulter, die aussah als wäre sie ihm, in einer geraden Linie entlang der Halbmondform von unzähligen, winzig kleinen Rasiermesserklingen zugefügt worden.  
„Meine Assistentin hat ihnen ein Memo geschickt, dass ich sie heute... aufsuchen werde... haben sie das nicht bekommen?“ fuhr Claire dann back in Business fort.  
Er drehte sich wieder um.  
„Ein Memo?“ machte er unwissend, „ sowas kann ich empfangen? Mit was?!“  
Stöööhn!  
Er ist wohl kommunikationstechnisch genauso gut sortiert wie sein Vorgarten.  
Sie war sich nicht sicher ob er sie auf den Arm nahm.  
Ihrem Diensthandy Mr. Grady...“ zur Verdeutlichung holte Claire ihr geliebtes Smartphone aus der Tasche und fuchtelte damit herum.  
„Ich dachte, das ist zum telefonieren“, lachte er und ging zum Kühlschrank.  
Er öffnete dessen Tür ruckartig und viele Falschen protestierten klirrend durch den heftigen Ruck des Öffnens.  
Mit kurzen Hineinsehen schien er zu überlegen, griff schließlich eine kleine Soda-Flasche heraus.  
Claire rollte mit mit den Augen.  
Er nahm sie tatsächlich auf die Schippe, was ihr gar nicht gefiel.  
„Auch was trinken?“, meinte er und Claire nickte hilflos,.  
Ein weiteres Mal öffnete er den scheppernden Kühlschrank und griff nach einer zweiten Flasche und warf sie ihr zu.  
Sie war so überrascht von dieser Geste, dass ihr die feuchte Plastikflasche prompt durch die Finger flutschte und auf den Boden fiel.  
In einer schnellen Bewegung bückte sie sich danach und hob sie auf so schnell es ging, um den peinlichen Moment vorüber ziehen zu lassen.  
Sie spürte wie ihr Gesicht rot anlief bis in die Haarspitzen.  
Er kicherte und fuhr sich mit dem Zeigefinger über den Nasenrücken.  
Macht sich gewiss prima Claire mit deiner Haarfarbe  
„Warum haben sie denn nun ihr Meeemooo geschickt? “ er zog das Wort betonend in die Länge, „ um mich zu besuchen? Doch bestimmt nicht weil sie die Aussicht auf die Bay genießen möchten? Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass jemand wie sie, aus diesem Grund hier her kommt. Oder um zu sehen ob es seinen Mitarbeitern gut geht..?“ vermutete er spöttisch.  
Claire merkte wie ihr der Zorn in der Kehle stecken blieb.  
„Und wieso nicht?“ zischte sie.  
Das Ganze führt doch hier zu nichts, ich verschwende meine Zeit!  
„ Ah...“, machte er wissend, „ ich habe also Recht...“  
Verdammt!  
Er schlenderte durch den Raum und ließ sich auf einem Barhocker nieder, der an der Küchentheke stand, die als Raumteiler fungierte, drehte den Deckel der Wasserflasche ab und trank tiefe Schlucke daraus.  
Claire sah für einen Augenblick fasziniert zu, wie sie seine Kehle hinunterannen.  
Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, um sich selbst zurück zum Wesentlichen zu rufen.  
Du benimmst dich dämlich Claire Dearing!  
„Mr. Masrani schickt mich, weil er der Meinung ist, dass wir uns mal kennenlernen sollten...Ich bin erst seit einiger Zeit direkt auf der Insel tätig...“  
Owen machte große Augen, setzte erst jetzt die fast leere Flasche ab und stellte sie auf die Theke.  
„Eh?“  
„ Also er ist interessiert daran, was ihre Forschungen machen. Mr. Hoskins scheint ihm nicht die Auskunft zu geben, die er gerne haben möchte und da ich nun die Leitung von Jurassic World vor Ort übernehme...“  
„...schickt er mir sein schönstes Pferdchen im Stall? Hat der ein Glück dass ich Hoskins nicht leiden kann, sonst würde ich ihnen glatt unterstellen, er hätte sie zum aushorchen hergeschickt.“, unterbrach er sie.  
„Ich versteh nicht ganz...“ meinte Claire .  
Das lief hier ganz und gar nicht nach Plan.  
„ Mhm…”, Owen schürzte die Lippen, „ was genau möchten sie denn Wissen?“ ging er nicht weiter auf sie ein.  
Claire öffnete ihre Tasche und zog den Ordner eines Hängeregisters hinaus und wühlte Umständlich in den Papieren.  
Owen verdrehte die Augen.  
Es war kaum zu glauben wie jemand so steif sein konnte. Er musterte sie, während ihrer Suche, vom perfekt frisierten Kopf, bis zu den in hochhackigen Riemchensandalen steckenden Füßen.  
Der Bereich dazwischen steckte geradezu in einem Dress, der geschäftlicher nicht hätte sein können.  
Ein schwarzer Bleistift Rock und eine mintgrüne Bluse.  
Es war heute so verdammt heiß und er war eigentlich froh um jedes Kleidungsstück das er nicht tragen musste.  
Sie musste doch zerfließen in der Klamotte.  
Aber sie duftete nach Veilchen und Jasmin und nicht ein Schweißtropfen bahnte sich ihre Schläfe herunter.  
Bemerkenswert, selbst darüber scheint sie die Kontrolle zu haben.  
„...Welche Fortschritte sie mit den Produkten machen..“, sagte sie schließlich  
„PRODUKTE?!“ fuhr es aus Owen empört heraus. „ Was denn für PRODUKTE?“  
„ Na die...“ wieder wühlte sie in den Papieren, dann hatte sie es offensichtlich gefunden, „ Diese paar Velociraptoren...Nummer...“  
Owen unterbrach sie mit einem verächtlichen Lachen :  
„Das sind doch keine Nummern! Die einzige Zahl die wichtig ist, sie vier, soviele sind es nämlich und ich gab ihnen die Namen: Blue, Charlie, Echo und Delta. Ich gebe ja zu, dass es nicht gerade besonders geistreich ist, Sie nach dem Buchstabieralphabet , oder nach der Färbung ihres Körpers zu benennen, aber es ist immernoch besser, als eine Reihe von Zahlen. Es ist mir auch herzlich egal unter welcher Registrierungsnummer sie ihr PRODUKT abgelegt haben! Das sind Lebewesen!“  
„Mr. Grady wie sie sie nennen bleibt ihnen überlassen,“ sie wollte nicht ganz so großmütig klingen wie es letztendes rüberkam, „ dennoch sollten sie wissen um welche Registrierungsnummer es sich handelt...aber wie dem auch sei, uns interessiert wie ihr Training abläuft... beziehungsweise was sie damit bezwecken. Mr.Hoskins...“  
Owen machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung: “ Hoskins...Pff... Er glaubt, dass sie sich für irgendwelchen Militär Hokus Pokus kontrollieren lassen. Aber es bleiben nunmal wilde Tiere. Die haben ihren eigenen Kopf...und den sollen sie auch behalten… Wir reden hier nicht von einem Haufen domestizierter Haushunde...“  
Mit einem Mal zerriss ein ohrenbetäubender Donnerschlag die schwüle Luft und ein Platzregen ergoss sich über der Bucht.  
Es regnete so heftig, dass Claire sich fragte ob das Dach überhaupt dicht sei und sie erwartete, dass jeden Moment der Regen durch die Ritzen quoll.  
„Was meinen sie damit?“  
„Hoskins möchte sie als Waffe einsetzen. Wofür auch immer, er hat diese Idee, dass man Raptoren beim Militär hält, um mit ihnen Kampfeinsätze zu machen, oder so ein Scheiß. Ich denke das ist es was sie wissen möchten...“  
„Ich habe sie heute beobachtet,“ und Claire entging nicht das leichte Zucken als Owen dies bewusst wurde. „ es sah aus als würden sie ihnen folgen...“  
„Sie respektieren mich, als ihr Alpha - Tier, was so lange gut geht, dass sie mich als den Stärksten der Gruppe annehmen, bis sie begreifen dass ich das nicht bin. Bis sie herausfinden, dass ich ihnen in allem was einen Raptoren eben ausmacht unterlegen bin, so lange bin ich der Anführer des Rudels...“  
„Ehm... es sind nur ein paar Din.. Sauri..ehm Velociraptoren...“ stieß Claire mit Verwunderung aus und hatte gerade noch die Kurve gekriegt um nicht allzu spöttisch zu klingen.  
Owen lachte leise: „ Nein, es sind doch ihre Produkte! Hören sie, dass ist kein Rudel abgerichteter Straßenköter! Es sind und bleiben wilde, hochintelligente Lebewesen und ich habe das Glück, dass es mir gelungen ist, ein Teil von ihrem Leben zu sein, solange sie es zulassen. “


	2. 2.Halbmond

2.Halbmond

Claire war ziemlich beeindruckt von Owen Grady, als sie zurück fuhr.  
Beeindruckt von seiner Person an sich und der sorglosen Art, mit der er einem Rudel gefährlicher Raptoren begegnete, von welchen er als ranghöchstes Mitglied angesehen wurde.  
Er war keineswegs ein einfacher Trainer, der mit einem Kinderspielzeug ein paar Hunde zur Raison brachte und mit ihnen spielte.  
Es hatte sie fasziniert, wie er darüber gesprochen hatte.  
So, als seien sie tatsächlich ein Teil seiner Familie.  
Wie ein gebanntes Kind hatte sie an seinen geschwungenen Lippen gehangen und jedes seiner Worte aufgesaugt, bis der Regen nachließ und die aufkommende Dämmerung sie zurück in die Zivilisation drängte.  
Seine eigenwillig anmutende Behausung, war zwar ganz und gar nicht ungemütlich, dennoch weit entfernt, von dem was Claire Dearing als Komfortabel bezeichnen würde.  
Fast alles was sich dort befand, war irgendwie Marke Eigenbau oder bestenfalls wenigstens ein bisschen umfunktioniert worden.  
Tatsächlich hatte Owen Grady wenig Dinge zuhause, die noch im Ursprungszustand waren.  
Selbst die Außenbeleuchtung seines Trailers, betrieben durch eine Voltaik - Anlage auf dem Dach, war eine lustige Aufreihung von verschiedenen, mit einem Kabel verbundenen Glühbirnen, die zwischen den großen Plantaten und dem Dach seines Bungalows wie ein Netz hin und her gespannt waren.  
Es hatte ausgesehen, als habe er den Sternenhimmel angeknipst, als sie zur Türe hinaus getreten war.  
Das einfache betätigen des Lichtschalters neben seiner Haustür hatte der Reihe nach eine Birne nach der Anderen eingeschaltet.  
Dem Grinsen nach zu urteilen, dass seine Lippen umspielte, als sich auf Claires Gesicht unwillkürlich der “ Whow - Effekt” darüber eingestellte, war ihre Reaktion durchaus etwas, dass er hierauf gewohnt zu sein schien.  
Und irgendetwas in Claires Kopf piepste immer wieder: Dass es wohl vorwiegend WEIBLICHE Personen waren, die er mit diesem Effekt zu überraschen pflegte.

Ihr Weg führte sie nicht direkt nach Hause.  
Nach dem Platzregen waren die Straßen rund um die Insel feucht, warm und dampften unter der kurzen Abkühlung.  
Sie fuhr mit dem Wagen direkt zum Kontrollzentrum und hielt vorm Eingang.  
Der Park war geschlossen und so war sie keinem Gast mehr im Weg, weshalb sie sich keine Mühe machte eine Parklücke zu suchen. 

Lowrey saß an seinem Platz und hatte sich einen der letzten Burger in der inzwischen schon geschlossenen Kantine geholt und mampfte kauend, während er seine Monitore im Auge behielt.  
„Ich möchte, dass sie mir eine Aufzeichnung über schwere Unfälle im Bereich der Carnivoren suchen…” überfiel sie ihn grußlos.  
Lowrey fuhr zusammen und schluckte den letzten Bissen, den er im Mund hatte hinunter.  
„Mrs. Dearing ....ich... eh sicher… Suchen sie etwas bestimmtes…?” er schwang aus seiner gammelnden Haltung mit seinem Sessel zurück an sein Pult.  
“Diesem Raptorenrudel… gab es dort irgendwelche Zwischenfälle, seit sie in dem Forschungsprojekt drin sind?” ihr Ton war hart und dann fiel ihr Blick auf den angekauten Burger in Lowreys Hand.  
Die Soße lief über seine Fingerkuppen und wenn er sich nicht gleich eine Serviette nehmen würde, würde die schmierige Flüssigkeit unweigerlich auf der Tastatur landen.  
„Packen sie das weg Lowrey! Herrgott wie oft noch?! Es gibt eine Angestelltenkantine...“ fauchte sie streng, kniff die hellgrünen Augen zu wütenden Schlitzen zusammen und reichte ihm eine Serviette aus der Papiertüte, die Lowrey neben seinem Arbeitsplatz abgestellt hatte.  
Er nahm das weiche Papier und wischte sich die schmierigen Finger ab. Dann beschloss er seine Mahlzeit zu beenden und beförderte das Brötchen zurück in die Tüte.  
„Ich habe aber alleine Spätdienst heute... was soll ich machen?“ maulte er  
„Gibt es nun Aufzeichnungen oder nicht?“ ging sie nicht weiter auf ihn ein.  
„Es gibt keine Unfälle Mrs. Dearing... Das oberste Gebot im Park ist Sicherheit, wie sie wissen.“  
Claire legte den Kopf schief.  
Der Kerl trieb sie in den Wahnsinn.  
Was betete er ihr jetzt das Sicherheitsmantra herunter?  
Natürlich gab es Unfälle.  
„Sie spielen mit meiner Geduld...“zischte sie.  
Inzwischen huschten Lowreys Finger bereits über die Tastatur.  
Er fing an zu murmeln.  
„Das war nichts gravierendes... ein abgebissner Finger... Ein Stromschlag... Kratzwunden....hmmm, oh hier hat sich jemand in dem elektrischen Maulkorb geklemmt, autsch... also ich kann hier keine großen Unfälle entdecken... Also keine Toten falls sie das meinen...“  
„Ich bitte sie, Lowrey!“ fauchte Clarie.  
Es ließ ihr keine Ruhe.  
“Ich meine etwas wirklich heftiges... Eine Bisswunde. Etwa im Schulterbreich…?” sie tippte mit der Hand auf die Stelle, die sie meinte und für einen Augenblick sah Lowrey sie verwirrt an.  
„Warten sie mal mir fällt da etwas ein…”  
Dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Monitor zu und tippte auf den Tasten.  
“...bei dem heftigen Sturm letztes Jahr, der hier alles zerlegt hat, gab es ein übles Gerangel. Bissverletzung durch einen Velociraptor. Sie hat ihn in die Schulter gebissen. Ist es das was sie suchen? Es gibt eine Video Aufzeichnung dazu. Soll ich sie ihnen aufrufen?“  
Ein Schauer lief Claire den Rücken hinunter, als sich vor ihr auf dem Bildschirm eine Videosequenz öffnete.  
Sie hielt inne.  
„Bitte...“, meinte sie und ihre Stimme war nicht mehr ganz so fordernd, denn plötzlich war sie sich nicht mehr sicher ob sie das wirklich sehen wollte.  
“Wer wurde denn verletzt?” kam es zögernd über ihre Lippen, als Lowrey mit dem Cursor über den Play Button auf seinem Bildschirm fuhr.  
„Owen Grady” unwillkürlich ließ Claire die Erwähnung seines Namens zusammenzucken.  
Das ist das was du gesucht hast!  
Hast du es wirklich finden wollen Claire?  
“Waren sie eigentlich bei ihm?” begann Lowrey einen Small-Talk mit seiner Chefin während der wackelige, tonlose schwarz - weiß Film eingeblendet wurde , das Licht spiegelte sich unnatürlich in seiner Nerd Brille wieder.  
Man sah wie ein heftiger Tropensturm die Pflanzen und Gewächse in einem der Paddocks hin und herschaukeln ließ, ebenso wie die Kommandobrücke die über das Gehege lief.  
“Geht sie das was an?” gab Claire scharf zurück.  
Er braucht garnicht zu denken, dass wir hier jetzt kleine Plaudergespräche anfangen.  
“‘schuldigung…” nuschelte Liam beleidigt.  
Offenbar, war seine neue Vorgesetzte nicht gerade jemand, mit dem sich umgänglich reden ließ, “...er ‘s echt n netter Kerl…” setzte er trotzdem hinzu, so sei es aus irgendeinem Grund nötig, ihn in ein besseres Licht zu rücken.  
Denn Lowrey war sich bei der Grundhaltung von Mrs. Dearing nicht mehr sicher, ob Grady bei ihrem Besuch heute nachmittag besser weggekommen war als er.  
Wenn sie jetzt schon nach dessen Unzulänglichkeiten suchen ließ.

Die Videosequenz ruckelte sich weiter und zeigte, dass die Traversenbrücke vollends ins Schwanken geriet und schließlich aus der Verankerung riss.  
Sie krachte in den Paddock Claires Augen verfolgten gebannt, wie sich vier kleine schwarze Gestalten aus der Schwärze hoben, die sie zuvor nur als Boden im Paddock wahrgenommen hatte.  
Das heruntergekommen Trümmer hatte einen der aufgeregten Raptoren unter sich begraben, sie waren ungefähr halb so groß waren wie die, die jetzt auf dieser Anlage lebten – Oder waren es dieselben?  
Claire rief es sich zum ersten mal ins Bewusstsein, dass es scheinbar doch einen Unterschied machte, WELCHE Tiere es waren.  
Die Brücke landete auf dem Bein des Velociraptors und er konnte sich aus eigener Kraft unmöglich freikämpfen.  
Die anderen Tiere verschwanden in den Büschen . Man konnte nicht genau ausmachen ob sie noch da waren oder nicht. Prasselnder Regen machte das Bild unscharf.  
“... jetzt kommt Owen...” kommentierte Lowrey überflüssigerweise und sein Kuli fuhr über den Bildschirm zu der Person, die sich durch Sicherheitstür ins Innere schlüpfte und versuchte das eingeklemmte Tier zu befreien. Unter großer, minutenlanger Anstrengung gelang es ihm, doch zum Dank drehte es sich um und biss ihn mit einem gewaltigen Hau in seine linke Schulter.  
Er sackte zusammen.  
Claire schlug sich gebannt die Hand vor den Mund, während ein weiterer Windstoß Blattwerk und Regen so heftig herumwehte , dass sie von dem verschwommenen Kamerabild nur noch irgendwelche Bewegungen wahrnehmen konnte.  
Als das Bild wieder klarer wurde, konnte man sehen, dass das Tier, in einer sehr grotesken Szene, wie aus dem Nichts zu Boden fiel, Pflanzen knickten zur Seite und auch die anderen drei Tiere krachten reglos auf den Paddock, und man konnte sehen, wie Owen aus dem Gehege gezerrt wurde.  
Dann endete das Video.

„Sie wurden erschossen...?“ fragte Claire mehr fassungslos als sie hatte sein wollen , und sah Lowrey an.  
Lowrey machte ein paar Clicks auf seinem Pad.  
„ Nein, sie wurden schlafen gelegt, dass hätte Owen niemals zugelassen .Eher würde er ihnen erlauben ihn anzuknabbern...“, lachte er und ihm als ihm bewusst wurde, dass in Anbetracht der Szene dies eine eher makabere Bemerkung war, fror ihm das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ein und er wendete sich wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch.  
Unbeeindruckt von seinem Halbwissen fing Claire an : “ Sagen sie mal Mr. Cruthers…, als wir heute morgen hier zusammen kamen, haben sie angemerkt Grady würde es anders sehen als Hoskins die Raptoren für militärische Zwecke zu nutzen.... wie haben sie das gemeint?“  
Sie richtete sich auf und versuchte möglichst streng und geschäftlich auszusehen.  
„Er trainiert sie, weil er überzeugt davon ist, dass man ihnen Respekt gegenüber bringen muss, um mit ihnen in Kontakt zu bleiben... und sie nicht als eine einsetzbare Maschine zu sehen. Er trainiert sie um sie zu beschäftigen. Die sind echt Schlau... Ich meine so richtig, aber da war kein einziges militärisches Manöver dabei. Also das was ich mir jedenfalls darunter vorstelle...und ich habe davon nicht viel Ahnung.“  
Claire kniff die Augen zusammen, „Woher wissen sie das alles Lowrey? Ich bin erstaunt.“  
Ähnliches hatte sie schließlich selbst von Grady vorhin gehört, aber der konnte ihr ja viel erzählen.  
Lowrey räusperte sich umständlich, „Wir schauen uns das Training an...“  
„Bitte?!“ Jetzt riss sie die Augen auf, es war doch hoffentlich nicht so, dass sie Systemadministratoren beschäftigte, die ihre Arbeit dafür vernachlässigten, um eine kostenlose Show anzusehen.  
„ Ja... eh also...haben sie es sich mal angeschaut?“ hoffte er sie mit eine Gegenfrage packen zu können.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass sie Augenblicklich in der Lage sind MIR eine Frage zu stellen Mr.Cruthers...also?“  
„Er macht jede Woche etwas Neues, und die Raptoren haben es Ende der Woche drauf, das ist der Hammer… Sie vertrauen ihm.“  
Claire ging um den Tisch herum und baute sich vor ihm auf.  
„ Das wissen sie weiiiil?“ Sie tippte energisch mit dem Fuß auf den Boden.  
„Wir treffen uns hier, und sehen es uns an...es dauert ja nicht lange ehrlich,“ gab er dann kleinlaut zu. Er verzichtete darauf sie mit Einzelheiten zu versorgen, wie die Wetten die sie abschlossen, welches der Tiere es als erstes packte... oder das in der Kantine vorbestellte Essen.  
„WIR?“ ihre Stimme klang schrill.  
„ Naja ein paar Leute, es ist wirklich gut Mrs. Dearing sie sollten es sich mal ansehen..“ ging er in die Offensive.  
„Wir haben Shows für Publikum die sie sich in ihrer FREIZEIT gerne ansehen können.“  
„Das sind keine Shows, das sind Fütterungen, und langweilig, wenn man es täglich sieht. Das mit den Raptoren ist eine SHOW! Sie sollten es den Leuten zugänglich machen. Aber das ist ja alles geheimer Militärkram Pffff“ winkte er ab und setzte das Wort „ Militärkram“ mit den Fingern in Anführungszeichen.  
„Ich möchte das sie mir alles was über diesen Unfall dokumentiert wurde schicken. Gute Nacht Lowrey.“  
Sprachs und stöckelte aus dem Kontrollraum.

Owen stand unter der Dusche und dachte über den seltsamen Abend nach. Er war unglaublich müde von dem anstrengenden Tag. Seine vier Damen waren heute nicht leicht zu händeln gewesen und es hatte ihn seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit gekostet. Sie fühlten die Wetteränderung, viel eher als es ein Wetterdienst vorhersagen konnte und waren dementsprechend unruhig. Mittlerweile konnte er zwar gut mit dem Gefühl der Daueralarmbereitschaft umgehen, aber dennoch verlangte es ihm mehr ab, als er jemals gedacht hatte.  
Jede Nachlässigkeit konnte den sicheren Tod bedeuten.  
In den ersten Wochen als er angefangen hatte sie zu trainieren hatte es ihn unglaublich erschöpft. Mehr als es jede noch so anspruchsvolle Arbeit bei der Navy es je war.  
Seinen Ausgleich fand er im Sport, wo er den Kopf ausschalten konnte und das ewige Ausloten des nächsten Schrittes einfach entfiel.  
Einfach nur laufen oder, so wie heute die Bucht durchqueren. Er hatte auf das Bord verzichtet und war direkt schwimmen gegangen.  
Frisch geduscht kam er aus dem Bad zurück in die Küche und nahm sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank.  
Das Gewitter war abgezogen und hatte die Luft noch stickiger hinterlassen als vorher.  
Er öffnete sämtliche Fenster und ging dann zurück in den Trailerteil seiner Behausung.  
Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Wagens, in dem sich das Bad befand, hatte er sich einen Arbeitsplatz eingerichtet.  
Er ließ sich auf den Schreibtischsessel fallen und fuhr den aufgeklappten Laptop hoch.  
Hat mich diese arrogante Vorstandsziege tatsächlich darüber informiert, dass sie HEUTE herkommen wollte?  
Er starrte auf den Bildschirm und musste leider feststellen, dass sie Recht behalten hatte. Am unteren Rand des mit dem Intranet verbundenen Bildschirms des Parks, blinkte eine Nachricht:

Mr. Grady  
Mrs. Dearing wird sie gegen 19.00 Uhr zu einem Geschäftsgespräch aufsuchen.  
Wir bitten sie, sich bereit zu halten!  
I.A. Z. Osbourne - für Dr. C.J. Dearing  
-Masrani Inc.-

Außerdem musste er feststellen, dass er eine weitere Notiz empfangen hatte:

Es ist wichtig dass sie ihren Tracker tragen!  
Dann entgeht ihnen auch kein Termin mehr!  
Gruß Dr.C.J. Dearing, Parkleitung  
-Masrani Inc.-

„Jajaja... DU bist die Parkleitung! Das musst du ja nochmal erwähnen!“ Er hob sein Bier und prostete den Bildschirm zu.  
“Cheers Mrs.Dearing, auf gute Zusammenarbeit Schätzchen, dass kann ja heiter werden…” stöhnte er dann und trank einen tiefen Schluck aus der Flasche.  
Er hasste den Tracker.  
In Form einer Armbanduhr war er verbunden mit der Schaltzentrale des Parks, die jede seiner Bewegungen überwachte und natürlich konnten diese Wunderwerke der Technik ihm auch Memos an ihn senden, oder ihn zumindest daran erinnern, dass er eines bekommen hatte.  
Was ist nur aus der guten alten Kommunikation von Mensch zu Mensch geworden?  
Natürlich diente dieses Ding nur seiner Sicherheit, durch die Aussendung des permanenten GPS - Signals konnte er im Falle eines Notfalls schnell geortet werden, immerhin hatte er es mit entwickelt und genau deswegen legte er ihn so oft wie möglich ab.  
Manchmal WOLLTE er einfach nicht gefunden werden!


	3. 3. Ein störrischer Patient

3\. Ein störrischer Patient

Claire sah sich das Video des Unfalls abermals an, als sie in ihrem Bett lag, den Laptop aufgeklappt auf den Knien. Lowrey hatte brav alles nach Anweisung geschickt.   
Ihr ging Owen Grady nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, und sie ärgerte sich so unkontrolliert zu sein. Sie hasste es, wenn Dinge einfach passierten, ohne das sie sie in der Hand hatte.   
Es dem Zufall überlassen? Kam garnicht in Frage.  
Warum schaue ich mir das hier überhaupt an?   
Was will ich denn mit diesen Infos?  
Ist doch egal.   
Schadensersatzansprüche hat ja offensichtlich niemand gestellt, also ist der Fall doch erledigt.   
Am Leben ist er auch noch, also muss ich keine neuen Einstellungsgespräche führen...  
Und doch klickte sie sich durch die Akte.  
Das Krankenhaus hatte die Verletzung mit Fotos dokumentiert.   
Es sah wirklich übel aus.   
So als habe das Reptil ihm tatsächlich ein Stück aus dem Schultergelenk reißen wollen.   
Wäre es ausgewachsen gewesen, so wie jetzt, hätte es dies gewiss auch mühelos geschafft.  
Am Härtesten traf sie allerdings der versteinerte Gesichtsausdruck der mit auf einem Foto zu sehen war. Er musste unglaubliche Schmerzen gehabt haben.  
Sie öffnete die Datei:

Patientenkartei: Grady, Owen M. geb. 13.09.1979/ Blutgruppe AB pos./ Sektor G P8  
Eingeliefert: 12.November 2012 Unfallverletzung, nach Angriff durch Objekt 867  
Verletzung: Fleischwunde Oberer Torso Schultergelenk linksseitig, stark blutend, herbeigeführt durch Biss   
Erstbefund: Patient wurde bei Bewusstsein liegend eingeliefert/ Dokumentation erfolgt/Kreislauf stabil/ starke Schmerzen erkennbar /im Verlauf: reversibler Bewusstseinsverlust/ orthostatische Synkope.  
Anamnese: Verdacht auf Gefäßverletzung/ hoher Blutverlust/ Transfusion vorbereitet.  
Inspektion: Gefäßsystem und Muskelsehnen in Mitleidenschaft gezogen.  
Therapie:  
Wundränder ausgeschnitten/ Entfernung des verletzten Gewebes soweit als möglich/ Einleitung einer N.OP.  
Wundverschluss erfolgte zur Verhinderung einer Sepsis nicht!  
Ruhigstellung des betroffenen Areals, durch Bandagierung.  
Medikation: Intravenöse Antibiose als Erstmaßnahme   
Aktueller Impfstatus : Liegt vor: Ausreichend  
….  
13.11.2012  
Patient stabil, Ansprechbar,Infusion: ELO-MEL OP/ Lidocain….  
16.11.2012  
Patient lehnt IV ab, drängt auf Entlassung /Hält Bettruhe nicht ein.

„ Pfff... das passt zu dir Mr. Grady ja...“ murmelte Claire. “ Hauptsache gegen die Regeln!”

17.11.2012  
Patient lehnt orale Medikation ab.   
Bandagierung selbsttätig entfernt.  
Gespräch mit behandelndem Arzt  
Erneute Wundversorgung  
20.11.2012  
Patient verlässt die Krankenstation ohne Absprache bis zum Abend

 

20.11.2014  
Therapie auf Wunsch des Patienten beendet beendet,   
Erklärung liegt bei  
Medikamente zur Weiterbehandlung im häuslichen Umfeld erhalten.  
Heilungsverlauf: gut

„Na was für ein störrischer Patient, anders hätte ich es auch nicht erwartet von dir Grady!“  
Reptilen Dompteur!  
Es ärgerte sie das der charismatische Grady sie mehr beeindruckte als es ihr lieb war.  
Leider gab die Akte nicht her was danach passiert war,obwohl sie neugierig war und es zu gerne gewusst hätte.  
Wo war er denn gewesen, als er : „ die Krankenstation bis zum Abend verlassen hatte“ ohne Absprache?  
In ihrer Vorstellung sah sie ihn die Bandagierung herunter rupfen und darüber schimpfen, für wie unsinnig er das alles hielt.  
Er war schließlich nicht der Typ der sich etwas vorschreiben ließ.  
Ebenso konnte sich Claire lebhaft ausmalen, für wie “ Vollkommen unnötig” er überhaupt die ärztlichen Maßnahmen hielt.   
In ihrem Gespräch hatte er mehr als einmal den Eindruck erweckt, dass er keine Person war, die sich einfach etwas vorschreiben ließ.  
Eigentlich eine Eigenschaft, die nicht so wirklich in die Navy passen wollte.   
War es nicht deren oberstes Credo blind Befehle entgegenzunehmen?  
Wer weiß Claire WARUM sie genau DIESEN Typen angeheuert haben?   
Wahrscheinlich weil er genau aus dem Grund zu unbequem für den Verein geworden ist!   
Jetzt denk doch mal nach!  
Und mit sowas kannst du dich jetzt herumschlagen.   
Das kann ja heiter werden!


	4. 4. Training

4\. Training

Owen befestigte die Rinderhälften zwischen den beiden großen Palmen im Außenbereich vor dem Paddock.  
„Dann hat sie mich ausgefragt, was Hoskins mit seiner Idee im Kopf hat...als ob die das interessiert... die interessiert doch nur ob ihre Zahlen stimmen...“ meinte er zu Barry und überprüfte die Seile. Er nickte ihm kurz zu, dann schwang er sich zusammen mit Barry wieder auf das Motorrad und fuhr zurück zum Paddock auf dem im Innengehege die vier Raptoren schon unruhig warteten.  
Beide stiegen ab.  
„Schon seltsam...“murmelte er nahtlos an ihr Gespräch von vorhin anknüpfend, als habe die kurze Motorradfahrt dazwischen nicht stattgefunden, und machte sich auf seine Position am Toröffner.  
Die Raptoren kamen an das Gitter und verfolgten jede von Owens Bewegungen.  
Er trat ebenfalls an das Gitter heran und Blue streckte die Schnauze durch und ließ ein kleckerndes Geräusch hören.  
„ Ach?“ meinte Owen, „Hunger... was du nicht sagst... ich arbeite dran... Diva“, fauchte er sie an.  
Der Raptor wich ein Stück zurück und kam erneut an den Zaun und stieß empört, fauchend heiße Luft durch die Nasenlöcher.  
Owen machen einen entschlossenen Schritt auf sie zu.  
„BLUUUE!“, herrschte er sie an und die Schnauze wich nun ganz aus dem Gitter, „na also!“ er klickerte um zu bestätigen, dass sie sich richtig verhalten hatte und warf ihr ein totes Küken aus dem Eimer zu, der vor der Sicherheitstür stand.  
„ So! Die Damen!“ hob er die Stimme und schwang sich erneut auf das Motorrad, dann flüsterte er: „ wir jagen...“ Er wies seine Meute an sich in Positur zu bringen, was bedeutete, das jede sich in eine Box begab, die er hatte nach dem Vorbild einer Pferderennbahn hatte anfertigen lassen.   
Sobald sich das Tor öffnete würde er mit dem Motorrad Gas geben und sie rasen lassen, um die Beute zu finden die er zuvor versteckt hatte.  
Er ließ den Motor aufheulen, gab Barry ein Zeichen und unter einem lauten, metallenen Geräusch öffneten sich die Tore und noch während er beschleunigte überholte ihn Blue dicht gefolgt von Charlie.  
Er kam am Ziel nur Sekundenbruchteile nach Blue an. Er wusste nicht wie lange sie es ihm noch durchgehen ließ, dass er so langsam war. Er musste unbedingt die Maschine schneller kriegen, sonst würde aus der Symbiose Alpha/ Betha schnell ein Opfer und Alpha werden.  
Owen raste unter der Leine hindurch von der Blue sich bereits das Stück Fleisch geschnappt hatte.  
Sie hatte es in der Schnauze und wehrte mit ihren kräftigen Vorderklauen Charlie ab, die es ihr zu gerne abgenommen hätte. Echo und Delta gemäß ihrer Rangordnung brav abwartend.  
Owen machte eine Kehrtwende mit dem Motorrad und kam vor Blue zum stehen. Sie war nicht mal außer Atem.  
Knatternd hielt er die Maschine vor ihr an und stieg nicht ab. Absteigen hier im Jagdterritorium war Lebensmüde. Er musste schnell sein. Immer schneller als Millionenjahre perfektionierte Jagdkunst die ihr innewohnte, Beinen die nur aus Muskelmasse bestanden auf denen sie nur so dahinflog, Klauen: besetzt mit messerscharfen Krallen, und voran ein Maul voller Rasierklingen.  
Manchmal fühlte er die kleinen Zähne noch in der Schulter, in welche sie sie rein geschlagen hatte, in ihrer Panik bei dem Sturm vor nicht ganz anderthalb Jahren. Doch ihr Kiefer war nun um einiges kräftiger, ein einziger Biss in der gleichen Art und Weise hätte ihm sämtliche Knochen gebrochen, wenn er nicht sogar als Zwischenmahlzeit enden würde.  
Kurz bewunderte er ihre Schönheit, die scharfen Augen in der Farbe von hellem Bernstein - sie fixierte ihn genau, der schillernde bläuliche Strich der sich über ihre grau, grünen Schuppen zog vom Kopf bis zur Schwanzspitze. Es war unglaublich das sie ein durch und durch von Menschenhand geschaffenes Lebewesen war, und doch war es ein Teil ihrer ganz eigenen Natur.   
Er hatte nicht gewusst wie sich diese Färbung entwickeln würde, als er sie als kleine Echse aus dem Ei gepellt hatte, jedoch war sie stark genug um das Ei, dass er zunächst „BRAVO“ getauft hatte in „Blue“ umzubenennen, als sie geschlüpft war.   
Das lebhafteste Ei und das vorwitzigste kleine Sauriertier, das im Terrarium herumgewuselt war, stand nun in Killerpose vor ihm und wartete darauf, dass er ihr erlaubte ihren Lohn zu empfangen für die erfolgreiche Jagt.  
Er hob die Hand und wartete bis Blue seiner Geste folgte, dann erlöste er sie indem er klickerte und ihr das OK gab zu fressen.   
Sie war ein gutes Beta – Tier, denn sie ließ dem Rest der Truppe den ihr zustehenden Anteil übrig, als sie satt war. Die anderen Raptoren begannen zu fressen.  
Blue trat zurück und wartete ab.  
Vorsichtig näherte er sich ihr mit der Maschine. Sie war das Knattergeräusch ihres Anführers gewohnt ,weshalb sie darauf kaum reagierte, jedoch war er nie SO nah beim Fressen gekommen.  
„Owen was hast du vor...?“ kam Barrys Stimme vom Handgelenk... Mist der verdammte Tracker, er hatte vergessen, dass er nicht nur von den Monitoren überwacht wurde die im ganzen Gehege verteilt waren, sondern dass sein Kollege auch Funkkontakt zu ihm aufnehmen konnte über den Tracker am Handgelenk.  
Blue hob den Kopf, irritiert von der seltsam verzerrten Stimme von Barry, die sie zwar kannte, aber sie sah ihn nicht.  
„Owen...!“  
Owen schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte Barry dadurch verstehen zu geben, endlich den Mund zu halten, er wollte es doch nur versuchen.   
Einmal nur.   
Er wollte wissen ob sie ihm endlich so weit vertraute, dass sie ihm das Kommando ganz überließ, selbst wenn es um die Jagt ging.   
Er wusste, dass sie wusste, dass sie es natürlich besser konnte als er. Doch sie ließ ihm trotzdem seinen Platz im Rudel.  
Vorsichtig streckte er sie Hand aus um sie an der Schnauze zu berühren.  
„Owen!“ zischte der Tracker, „... lass sie! Das geht nicht gut... nicht da!“ versuchte Barry ihn verzweifelt davon abzuhalten Blue ohne die Sicherheit des Paddocks, zu berühren. Bisher hatten sie darauf verzichtet die Tiere überhaupt außerhalb des Paddocks anzufassen. Es gab lediglich den Moment der Berührung wenn sie im Maulkorb steckten und ihnen die Geschirre angelegt wurden an denen sich ebenfalls ein Tracker befand. IGN hatte darauf bestanden die Tiere damit auszustatten, eines Tages würde es vielleicht von Nutzen sein.  
Es waren keine Kuscheltiere, was sie jedes mal aufs Neue unter Beweis stellten, wenn es ums Jagen und Fressen ging.  
Blue senkte nun den gewaltigen Kopf in Richtung seiner Hand. Die andere hatte Owen vorsorglich am Gashahn des Motorrades, bereit um so schnell wie möglich aus der Situation zu fliehen. Jeden seiner Muskeln wie ein straffes Drahtseil gespannt. Es war ihm klar, dass Blue seine Anspannung spürte. Vorsichtig blies sie ihren Atem durch die Nase. Es gab eine Art schnurrendes Geräusch.   
Owen war immer wieder fasziniert von dem Repertoire an Lauten, dessen sich die Tiere bedienten.  
„Nimm deine Hand da weg verdammt...! Sie wird sie dir noch abbeißen eines Tages!“ fluchte Barry nun. Noch bevor Hand und Saurierschnauze sich berührten riss Blue offensichtlich gestört durch die irritierenden Geräusche des Funks den Kopf nach oben, heulte auf und Owen zog die Kupplung durch und ließ den Motor aufdrehen.  
Die restliche Raptormeute reagierte in dem sie in das Heulen mit einstimmte, und sich in Positur brachte um das scheinbar unsichere Gebiet zu verlassen.  
„Dann nicht! Mann Barry du hättest die Klappe halten sollen!“ fluchte er und gab Gas, um zurück zum Paddock zu rasen, gefolgt von seiner Meute.  
Er bekam mit das Delta und Echo sich gegenseitig schnappten. Während Blue mit ihm gleichauf lief.  
Kurz bevor sie das Tor zum Paddock erreichten, vollführte er mit dem Motorrad ein halsbrecherisches Wendemanöver und wendete sich den Streithähnen zu.  
„Verdammt! Echo!!“ blaffte er sie an und die beiden Raptoren hoben den Kopf, während Blue vorsichtig an seine Seite trottete und einen mahnenden Laut ertönen ließ, als wolle er seine Worte bekräftigen.  
Er pfiff scharf durch die Zähne, „ MADAME!“ herrschte er nun, was Echo endlich dazu brachte ihm die volle Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.  
„Lass es sein...“ zischte er sie an, woraufhin sich das Saurierweibchen getroffen zurückzog., „ guuuut...“ murmelte er und klickerte. Dann gab er den Weg frei und die Vier gingen nacheinander ins Paddock, während Owen vom Motorrad abstieg und den Code am Tor eingab um es hinunter zu lassen.  
Ohne darauf zu achten, dass es sich ganz schloss, wie es sonst seine Gewohnheit war, drehte er dem Ganzen den Rücken und stampfte verärgert zu Barry.  
„ Ich will das du mich dadraußen nicht noch einmal über Funk an quatschst! Wenn du nichts wichtiges zu sagen hast! "fauchte er, „nicht wenn ich so nah an ihnen bin, ich geh davon aus du hast mitbekommen, dass es nicht geklappt hat...“  
Wütend stieß er die Tür zur Futterküche auf. Barry folgte ihm.  
„ Ja ich bin auch froh, dass es nicht geklappt hat – das Blue dir die Hand nicht abgebissen hat!“ gab Barry nun zurück. Wenn er sich aufregte, konnte e kaum seinen Kreol Akzent verbergen, was ihm sonst eigentlich ganz gut gelang.  
„Ach! Das hätte sie nicht, wenn du nicht dazwischen gekommen wärst... dieses Ding irritiert sie!“ sagte er und fummelte sich ruppig den Tracker vom Handgelenk und pfefferte ihn mit einem kraftvollen Hieb in die Tonne für Futterabfälle.   
Der Metallbehälter war leer, darum schepperte es gewaltig als Metall und Metall aufeinander prallte und es offensichtlich in mehrere Teile zerbarst.  
Barry riss die Augen auf, erschrocken darüber dass sein Freund und Kollege offensichtlich gerade Firmeneigentum mutwillig zerstört hatte. Ein Gerät, das ihnen als nahezu unverwüstlich angepriesen wurde lag jetzt mit einem sterbenden kleinen Bildschirm und vielen Platinen und Teilchen in einer Tonne für Futterreste des Raptorenhauses.  
„ Du irritierst mich! Mit deinen unabgesprochenen Aktionen...“  
„ Es hat halt gerade gepasst, ich kann dir nicht immer vorher alles erklären, was ich mache... das kommt einfach so...“  
Barry schnaubte.  
„Mhhm ACH!Krap!“  
Owen blickte in den Eimer, „ ich bin mir nicht sicher ob sie auch die Funkwellen spüren...wir sollten das mal überprüfen...“  
„ Womit...?“, Barrys Stimme hatte nun einen leicht spöttischen Unterton und schielte mit den Augen zum Eimer.  
Owen zuckte die Achseln. Immer noch verschnupft darüber, das Barry ihm die Tour vermasselt hatte.  
Dieser legte ihm nun die Hand auf die linke Schulter und seine große, schwarze Hand griff ein wenig zu fest zu, als dass es eine nette Geste hätte sein können. Owen spürte den Druck auf seiner Narbe. Zwar ganz leicht, aber dennoch stark genug um genau daran erinnert zu werden, ganz so wie Barry es beabsichtigt hatte.  
„Du kommst nicht immer davon wenn du mit dem Feuer spielst!“ raunte er ihm zu, „ und das es wehtut wirst du wohl noch im Gedächtnis haben!“  
Owen schüttelte seine Hand ab.  
„Das war ein Unfall... mehr nicht, sie hätte mich nicht gebissen, wenn sie sich nicht bedroht gefühlt hätte.“  
„Mag sein, das Dumme ist nur, du weißt nie WANN etwas für diese Viecher eine Bedrohung ist. Ich bewundere deinen Leichtsinn, doch irgendwann kostet er dich noch Gliedmaßen, oder das Leben!“Barry ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er sich zwar mit den Tieren umgab so wie es nun mal sein Job verlangte, als Ranger bei den Raptoren. Jedoch nicht mit der Leidenschaft mit der Owen es tat. Für ihn waren es Killermaschinen denen man als einziges Ziel nur immer einen Schritt voraus zu sein hatte.   
Alles andere, so war seine Überzeugung, würde den Kopf kosten.


	5. 5. Firmeneigentum

5\. Firmeneigentum

In der Angestelltenkantine war es um die Mittagszeit heute so gerammelt voll, dass Barry und Owen auf den ersten Blick keinen Tisch fanden um sich mit ihren Tabletts daran zu setzen. Erst als Lowrey den Arm aus der scheinbar gesichtslos mampfenden Menge herausstrecke und winkte entdeckten die Beiden zwei freie Plätze am Tisch.  
„Hey...“ grüße Lowrey und lächelte.  
„Es ist wirklich nett, dass du einen Platz freigehalten hast...“, meinte Barry und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen.   
Mit ihnen am Tisch saß Vivian, eigentlich war alles wie immer.   
…Bis auf...  
Lowrey kniff die Augen zusammen.  
„Wo ist denn Oscar?“ er sah sich um, als erwartete er dass der Helfer der beiden Raptorenainer gleich um die Ecke bog, so wie es in den letzten Wochen der Fall gewesen war.  
„Nicht da...“, murre Owen mit einem Bissen Brot im Mund und rührte gleichzeitig in der Schüssel damit sein Gulasch schneller abkühlte.  
„Das seh' ich...“, gab Lowrey zurück bemüht freundlich zu bleiben, auch wenn man es ihm gegenüber nicht gerade war.  
„Ich bin dafür, dass die Leute die sich auf diese Stelle melden endlich mal mental überprüft werden. Ich kann doch nicht alle drei Wochen 'nen Neuen dort gebrauchen...Vielleicht sollte ich mal mit dieser Vorstandszicke reden...das ist doch ihr Job!“ meckerte Owen los und stopfte sich ein weiteres Stück Brot in den Mund, und fuhr kauend fort: „ dann macht sie wenigstens etwas sinnvolleres als mir dumme Fragen zu stellen...“  
„ Oh nein...“, machte Vivian mitfühlend und hing mit ihrem Blick ein wenig zu schwärmerisch an Owens mümmelnden Lippen fest. , „ schon wieder gekündigt?“  
„ Ich weiß nicht mal ob er überhaupt gekündigt hat...“, meinte nun Barry während Owen vorsichtig den ersten heißen Löffel probierte. „ er hat seine Klamotten gepackt und ist auf die nächste Fähre nach Costa Rica. Am anderen Morgen kam er nicht zum Dienst und bis jetzt ist er nicht wieder aufgetaucht....“  
„Die Anderen hatten wenigstens den Anstand zu kündigen.“ , meinte Owen und leckte sich über die Lippen.  
„Vielleicht...musste er dringend weg...“, murmelte Vivian zögerlich.  
„Hahaa....“, lachte Owen kehlig, „ richtig!“ er unterstrich seine Worte mit einer Geste, indem er mit dem Zeigefinger in die Luft stach, „... Das musste er!“ dann steckte er seine Nase wieder in die Suppenschüssel und aß schweigend weiter.  
Es näherten sich Schritte in hohen Hacken ihrem Tisch, das konnte Owen aus dem allseitigem Gemurmel heraushören.  
Keiner der Leute die hier saßen trug dermaßen hohe Hacken die schon am Anfang des Ganges so energisch den Boden berührten, dass man sie bis hierher wahrnahm. Auch dann nicht, wenn man nur ein halbwegs weniger fein geschultes Gehör hatte als das Seine.  
Barry hob den Kopf und blickte dann wieder auf sein Essen.  
„Ich fürchte DU bekommst Besuch...“ raunte er Owen zu und versuchte unbeteiligt auszusehen.  
„ICH..?“ weiter kam Owen nicht, denn Claire Dearing hatte ihren Tisch zielstrebig erreicht und blieb nun stehen.  
Sie baute sich vor Kopf des Tisches auf Owens Höhe auf. In ihrer Hand hielt sie etwas, das sie nun vor ihn auf die Tischplatte knallte.  
Es war der zerstörte Tracker, vielmehr die größeren Teile die davon übrig waren.  
„Sie wollen ein Sicherheitsbeauftragter sein?!“ zischte sie, „ wie soll das gehen, wenn sie die eigenen Sicherheitsbestimmungen für ihre Person nicht einhalten?!?“ man merkte ihr an, dass sie bemüht war ihre Worte sachlich klingen zu lassen.  
Owen legte den Löffel weg und blickte ihr fest in die Augen.  
„Ein sehr anfälliges Ding, finden sie nicht?“, meinte er, wohl wissend dass es mit Sicherheit schon die Runde gemacht hatte was damit eigentlich gesehen war.  
„Ich weiß nicht, das kommt drauf an wie man damit umgeht..!“, meinte Claire verärgert. „Mr. Grady sie haben mutwillig Firmeneigentum zerstört und ich sehen keinen Anlass dafür.“ erhob sie nun die Stimme, so dass der Rest des Tisches auch daran Teil haben konnte.  
Natürlich musst sie sich Respekt verschaffen! Es konnte nicht sein, dass solch ein unkontrollierter Ausbruch ohne Folgen blieb. Wenn ihre Angestellten sich schon eine Party daraus machten, diesen Reptilien Dompteur auf dem Monitor regelmäßig zuzuschauen, dann hatten sie auch dies gesehen.  
„ Was wäre denn ein Anlass der es rechtfertigen würde?“, fragte er frech zurück hob eine Braue, legte ein schiefes Grinsen auf und funkelte sie an.  
„Das ----!...“, sie verstummte und es ärgerte sie, dass ihr tatsächlich die Worte fehlten, „...ehrm...ich wünsche, dass sie sich zu diesem Vorfall äußern Mr. Grady! In meinem Büro! Im Anschluss an ihre Mittagspause!“ lavierte sie sich aus der Situation. Reckte das Kinn vor und stolzierte davon.  
Owen machte ein spöttisches Gesicht als sie davon marschierte.  
Es war ihr nicht entgangen.   
Es war unglaublich wie unmöglich der Kerl sich benahm.   
Sie hätte sich ihn viel früher vorknöpfen sollen.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf um das Leuchten seiner grau - grünen Augen aus der Erinnerung zu bekommen   
Claire! Das ist lächerlich - !  
Warum war er ihr bis jetzt so dermaßen durchgegangen?  
Seit Simon Masrani sie auf ihn angesetzt hatte, bekam sie das Gefühl dieser Mensch wollte nicht mehr raus ihren Gedanken verschwinden.

„Ich werde sie anmelden...“, meinte Zara im Vorzimmer von Claires Büro und wollte schon die Klinke nehmen, als Owen sich an ihr vorbeidrückte.  
„Nicht nötig,“ meinte er und nahm nun die Klinke selbst in die Hand, „ ich mach das selbst...“ und murmelte außer Hörweite, „ immerhin hat sie mich herbestellt...“  
„Aber...“, hörte er Zara noch sagen, dann fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss.  
Stille empfing ihn, ebenso wie ein klimatisierter Raum. An dessen Ende Claire an ihrem Schreibtisch saß. Sie blickte nicht hoch als die Tür ging, „ Zara ich habe ihnen doch gesagt, dass...“ dann hob sie den Kopf und sah Owen., „ Mr. Grady...“ stellte sie überflüssigerweise fest.  
Owen stemmte die Arme in die Seiten und nickte kurz.  
Ein bisschen kam es Claire vor, als habe sie einen trotzigen Jungen vor sich, obwohl seine ganze Erscheinung dazu zu maskulin war. Das enge Shirt, dass sich über seiner muskulösen Brust und den Oberarmen spannte und der drei – Tage – Bart, der gerade noch ruppig genug aussah, um nicht klischeehaft zu wirken.  
Er verströmte den Geruch von Arbeit, Schweiß und erneut von etwas sehr Eigenem wovon Claire sich im Bruchteil dieser Sekunde wünschte, es würde eine Weile in ihrem sterilen Büro hängen bleiben.  
Reiß dich zusammen Claire! Du machst dich schon wieder lächerlich!   
„Nehmen sie Platz.“, meinte sie und wies ihm den Stuhl an, der vor ihrem Schreibtisch stand.  
Owen verdrehte die Augen und ließ sich auf sie Sitzfläche fallen.   
„Dauert's so lang...?“, murrte er.  
Claire richtete sich in ihrem Stuhl auf.  
„Mr. Grady...“, begann sie, doch er unterbrach sie sofort: „ ….können sie mal mit diesem Mr. Grady - Kram aufhören?“  
Clarie sah ihn irritiert an, schon wieder hatte der Kerl sie aus der Fassung gebracht, gerade als sie sich zurechtgelegt hatte, wie sie mit ihm ein ernstes Wörtchen über das Benutzen von Firmeneigentum wechseln wollte.  
„...Owen....“, meinte er, „ ich heiße Owen...Mr. Grady ist mein Vater...“ dann legte er fein säuberlich die zusammengeklaubten Teile der Trackeruhr auf die Tischplatte, „also Claire...sie können mir jetzt gerne eine Predigt halten, darüber, dass dieses Ding durch mich nun das Zeitliche gesegnet hat, oder wir verkürzen das Ganze: das Teil hat mich aufgeregt, weil es mich bei meiner Arbeit behindert hat, kommt nicht wieder vor...“  
Claire räusperte sich.  
„Es ist mir wichtig, dass meine Mitarbeiter ihn tragen...für ihre Sicherheit...OWEN!“ betonte sie.  
Owen nickte kaum merklich. Er machte Anstalten sich aus dem Stuhl zu erheben.  
„Ich werde veranlassen das sie einen Neuen bekommen.“  
Er verdrehte die Augen. Klar bekam er einen Neuen, aber der Gedanke daran erheiterte ihn nicht gerade.  
„... allerdings würde ich gerne wissen was so hinderlich daran ist, dass sie sich in ihrer Arbeit eingeschränkt fühlen...“  
-Oh!-   
Irgendwie war Owen nicht davon ausgegangen sich großartig erklären zu müssen. Er hatte eigentlich geglaubt schon wieder so gut wie raus zu sein, aus diesem piekfeinen Büro, dem Raum der erfüllt war von ihrem betörenden Parfüm. Er ließ sich zurück in das Sitzmöbel fallen.  
„Eh...“, fing er an, „ ich... ich gehe davon aus, dass meine Tiere sich durch die Funkwellen des Trackers gestört fühlen...“, mutmaßte er und hoffe es würde ihr genügen.  
„Ah so, ich nehme an sie werden dazu einen Bericht verfassen...“ meinte sie, erhob sich und kam hinter ihrem Schreibtisch hervor.  
Wie er die Worte MEINE TIERE aussprach, ließ bei Claire keinen Zweifel darüber zu, dass er deren Wohlergehen IMMER an erste Stelle setzen würde.  
Egal worum es ging. Etwas das sie im Hinterkopf behalten würde, wenn sie erneut mit Masrani sprach.

Owen seufzte : „Ich habe wohl keine Wahl, hm..?“   
\- Meine Güte was ein Aufstand! -  
Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie ihn vielleicht sogar mit Absicht diese Art Spießrutenlauf vollführen ließ. Nur um zu sehen wie er sich dabei anschickte.  
„Sie haben es erfasst...“, meinte sie und grinste.  
Die Tür ging auf und Zara steckte ihren Kopf herein: „ Mrs. Dearing, ihr Termin von 15.30 Uhr wurde vorverlegt, um 15 Minuten...“, sagte sie.  
„Wir sind dann hier fertig...“, meinte Claire auf diese Nachricht hin und nahm ihr Smartphone vom Schreibtisch, um darauf herum zu tippen und ihren Terminplaner einzusehen.  
Owen erhob sich.  
„Mann Claire... ich bin froh dass ich ihren Job nicht machen muss...“, meinte er dann, „ ist das eigentlich der Grund warum sie so steif sind? Das sie immer nur in dieses Ding starren, gehetzt von einem Termin zum Anderen, ohne mal frischen Sauerstoff zu tanken...“ meinte er frech.  
Claire legte das Smartphone auf den Tisch zurück. und blickte ihn ausdruckslos an.  
Sie holte tief Luft und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass Irgendetwas in ihrem Inneren dafür sorgte, dass es ihr gefiel, wie er sie jedes Mal aufs Neue aus ihrem Terrain der Kontrolle brachte, in Welchem sie sich immer so sicher gefühlt hatte.  
„Owen, sie können gehen...“, meinte sie dann.  
„Ich meine ja nur, sie sind so verdammt hübsch, aber ein bisschen mehr Sonne würde ihnen sicherlich gut stehen. Ich wette sie bekommen Sommersprossen!“, lachte er.  
Statt verärgert zu sein flog ein Grinsen über ihr Gesicht, dass Claire nur mit Mühe unterdrücken konnte.  
Sie wandte sich wortlos zur Tür, öffnete sie und wies ihn mit einer Geste nach draußen.  
„Wenn sie wollen, zeigen ich ihnen mal das Sonnenlicht... is' gar nicht Schlimm.. ehrlich!“, sagte er und lachte.  
„Guten Tag...Owen!“, gab Claire zurück und schloss schnell die Tür als er hindurch war, damit er nicht bemerkte WIE sehr sein verkapptes Kompliment ein Grinsen auf ihr schmales Gesicht zauberte.


	6. 6. Resort

6.Resort

Die Sonne vor Isla Nubla fiel langsam ins Meer, als Owen seine Feierabendrunde machte.  
Er schloss das Innengehege der Raptoren, denen er immer den letzten Besuch des Tages abstattete.  
Echo und Charlie lagen bereits schläfrig in ihrem Nest, so eng zusammengerollt als wäre es ein Tier mit zwei Köpfen.  
Als sie Owen erspähten, hob Charlie nur müde eine Braue. Soviel Aggressionspotenzial auch in ihnen steckte, so sehr beruhigte sie doch die tägliche Routine mit der Owen immer wieder den Tag begann und beendete.  
Blue, wie immer wachsam den Kopf erhoben, trabte sie am Gitter entlang und beobachtete ihn, als er den Code zum verschließen eingab. Ein schnurrend, rollendes Geräusch kam aus ihrer Kehle.   
Als Owen sie anblickte, legte sie den Kopf schief und wieder gerade, so als müsste sie das Bild seiner Gestalt in ihrem Kopf scharf stellen.  
„Du merkst dir eines Tages diesen Code... hm?“, meinte er sanft zu ihr, „irgendwann stehst du da und tippst seelenruhig die Zahlen ein... und marschierst über das Gelände...“ lachte er dann leise.  
Er wechselte ihn alle zwei Tage, zwar hielt er es für unwahrscheinlich das es irgendwann passieren würde, doch wer konnte das schon wissen? Sie hatten ihn oft genug überrascht.  
Er zuckte zusammen, als Blue ihren Warnlaut ausstieß und mit einem Mal die friedliche Idylle des sich herab senkenden Abends zerrissen wurde. Denn alle vier Tiere standen nun in Lauerstellung am Zaun und gaben Warnlaute von sich.  
Vic Hoskins hatte den Vorplatz des Paddocks betreten und es war unübersehbar, dass nicht nur Owen seinen Boss nicht sonderlich leiden mochte.  
„Ich habe wohl gestört...“, meinte er laut.   
Er war immer laut.   
Eine Eigenschaft die ihm als Kommandant sicher von Nutzen war, jedoch für seinen Gesprächsgegenüber äußerst unangenehm.  
„Japp...“, gab Owen knapp zurück. Er rieb sich die Hände an seiner Arbeitshose ab und trat vom Zaun weg, hinter welchem die vier Raptoren fauchten.   
„... ich wollte sie nur kurz sprechen Owen.“  
„Das wollen heute viele...“ antwortete er seufzend, ließ seine protestierende Meute zurück und verließ nun gefolgt von Vic den zweiten Sicherheitsring.   
Dieses Tor schloss sich lediglich mit einem Knopfdruck, den Owen drückte, sobald er sich hinunter durch geduckt hatte. Es war ihm egal ob Hoskins hinter ihm herkam, oder nicht, weshalb sich Dieser ganz schön tief beugen musste, um nicht eingesperrt zu werden.  
„Ist es richtig, dass die Parkleiterin sie aufgesucht hat, um mehr über unsere Forschungen zu erfahren?“  
Owen setzte seinen Weg zunächst wortlos fort.   
Er ging durch die Katakomben des Trainerbereichs, bis zu seinem Spint in der Umkleidekabine, ohne einmal anzuhalten. Vic war ihm dabei dicht auf den Fersen geblieben.  
„Ist doch ihr gutes Recht oder? Immerhin hat sie hier auch eine Verantwortung, ich habe nichts zu verbergen.“ meinte er mürrisch und öffnete seinen Spint.  
„Diese Saurier sind doch bald soweit , dass wir einen ersten Feldversuch wagen könnten, und da sollte uns besser kein Vergnügungspark dazwischen kommen. Wenn sie verstehen was ich damit sagen will.“  
Owen legte seine Weste ab und knöpfte sein Hemd auf.  
„Hier wird kein Feldversuch gestartet! Schon garnicht solange Saison ist, sie können doch nicht ein paar der gefährlichsten Killermaschinen die jemals den Planeten bewohnt haben, einfach so auf der Insel herumlaufen lassen. Sie sind noch lange nicht soweit, sie sollten das wissen. Jedoch würde dafür die Voraussetzung gelten, dass sie mal anwesend sind ! Außerdem habe ich ihnen schon gesagt, dass ich es bezweifle, dass die Tiere es jemals sein werden. Würden sie sich ihr Verhalten ansehen, so wie es unsere Aufgabe ist, müssten wir über das hier nicht sprechen.“  
„ Ich weiß sehr wohl wie weit sie mit ihren Arbeiten bei den Tieren sind, sie haben schon außerhalb des Paddocks gejagt...“, meinte Hoskins wissend.  
Owen lachte spöttisch: „ Ja, weil sie sich ein paar Videos haben zeigen lassen. In einem absolut sicheren Bereich ist das vielleicht der Fall... Das Jagtteritorium ist weit entfernt von einer realen Bedingung. Aber sie sind zu intelligent, um in einem Paddock zu verblöden, diese Tiere müssen beschäftigt werden... sonst suchen sie sich eine Beschäftigung... Das sind Ausbrecherkönige... ich weiß nicht ob sie sich die Berichte dazu mal angesehen haben! Man kann nicht einfach die Tür aufmachen und sie Gassi führen... “, gab Owen belustigt zur Antwort.  
„Das lässt sich umsetzen...wir könnten das Ortungsimplantat so koppeln, dass es im Falle eines Fehltritts dafür sorgt, dass es die Tiere eliminiert.“ gab er sorglos zurück.  
„Sie werden hier garnichts koppeln!Oder eliminieren! Nicht solange sie in meiner Obhut sind!“ zischte er wütend.   
Der Gedanke daran, dass jemand seine Vier derart manipulierte, sie sogar für seine Zwecke töten wollte, falls nötig, ließ ihm den Zorn bis zum Hals schlagen, „Glauben sie mir, dafür wollen sie keine Verantwortung übernehmen...“, sagte er nun, legte sein Hemd ab und streifte sich ein T – Shirt über, „ außerdem sind SIE doch ganz gerne unter dem Deckmäntelchen eines Vergnügungsparks mit ihrer Idee unterwegs, alles eine Frage der Ansicht. Meine kennen sie ja. Hier blättern Familien ein kleines Vermögen dafür hin, um etwas zu sehen, dass es nur einmal auf dieser Welt gibt und das ist ganz sicher NICHT die verrückte Idee eines ehemaligen Kommandanten."  
„Sie sind doch unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit, niemand von ihren Familien kann sich die Tiere ansehen. " warf Hoskins spöttisch in die Waagschale.  
„ Aus gutem Grund, wir können keine Prognose stellen, wie sie sich verhalten, wenn sie der Öffentlichkeit zugänglich gemacht werden. Wir müssen ständig die Schließmechanismen der Türen verändern, weil die sich das merken. Oder glauben sie wir haben einen zweiten Ring um das Gehege gelegt, weil die Landschaft so schön ist?“  
„Perfekt, dann wird auch niemand eine Attraktion vermissen. Ich muss dringend mit diesem Masrani reden, dem ist es doch egal solange seine Millionen fließen. Man muss es ihm nur schmackhaft machen, das er in das Richtige investiert. Diese Tiere da,“ sagte er und wies mit dem Daumen nach hinten, in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren, „ sind militärischer Fortschritt. Sie werde noch an meine Worte denken Grady!“  
„Wir befinden uns hier ganz sicher nicht im Krieg!“  
„Hier NICHT Lt. Grady!“ herrschte er ihn nun an und trat nah an ihn heran, „ aber sie dürften wohl kaum vergessen haben wie es war...“  
„ Ich habe hier keinen Dienstgrad!“, gab er zurück und warf die Metalltür seines Spints scheppernd ins Schloss.  
Damit ließ er ihn stehen und verließ das Gebäude.

Er trat nach draußen auf die Main Street des Parks und atmete tief ein, um seinen Ärger hinunter zu schlucken.   
Seine Arbeit bestand darin, das Verhalten von Velociraptoren zu erforschen. Es ärgerte ihn das Hoskins jedes mal, wenn er der Insel einen Besuch abstattete, von seiner diffusen Kriegsmaschinenvorstellung anfing.   
Mittlerweile war diese Idee ja schon bis zur Geschäftsleitung vorgedrungen, wenn auch nur vage, denn ihm war aufgefallen, dass Claire bei ihrem Gespräch über seine Arbeit nur einem Auftrag gefolgt war.   
Sie hatte von Produkten, Gewinn, Vermögenswert und lauter Dingen die mit einem Haufen Zahlen zu tun hatten gesprochen.   
Die Forschung interessierte sie nicht wirklich. Jedoch konnte sie gut auswendig gelernte Floskeln herunter beten, die – so war er sich sicher – nun mal zu ihrem Job gehörten, um irgendwelchen Anzugträgern ihre Produkte schmackhaft zu machen.  
Owen fragte sich, wie es möglich war sich ausschließlich mit so etwas zu beschäftigen?  
Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass sie nur Zahlen in ihrem hübschen Kopf hin und her jonglierte.

Er ging zum Parkplatz auf dem er seinen Jeep geparkt hatte.  
Hier und da schlenderten noch Besucher über die Passage. Sie saßen in den Außenanlagen der Restaurants bei einem letzten Drink, oder kaufen noch ein paar Souvenirs und bummelten über die Gehwege in Richtung ihrer Hotels da die Geschäfte bald schlossen.  
Er mochte dieses Gefühl von Dauerferien, das seinen Arbeitsplatz umgab, ganz besonders wenn er zurück in seinen Bungalow kehrte – es gab wirklich Schlimmeres als dort zu wohnen wo andere Ferien machten.   
Allerdings war er froh dieses Refugium dort ganz für sich zu haben, weit ab vom Trubel der Touristen.  
Er wollte gerade einstiegen, als Rachel vom Snack Shop ebenfalls zu ihrem Wagen kam der, wie so oft, neben seinem geparkt war.   
Sie trug noch ihre erdfarbene Uniform und die dichte, haselnussfarbene Mähne wurde von einem Zopfgummi zusammengehalten, aus welchem ihr im Laufe des Tages offensichtlich ein paar Strähnen entwischt waren.  
„Hi Owen...“, meinte sie und schenkte ihm ihr schönstes Snack - Shop – Lächeln in einer Reihe weißer, makelloser Zähne, das bis zu ihren großen, braunen Kulleraugen reichte.  
Er zwinkerte ihr zu.  
„Ich hab dir was aufgehoben...“, meinte sie und holte eine kleine Cupcake Schachtel hervor und überreichte sie ihm.  
Überrascht von dieser Geste zog er die Brauen hoch.  
„Für mich?. .. Hey Danke....“, meinte er und nahm die Schachtel an.   
Als er sie öffnete wurde ihm klar, warum sie diesen Cupcake aufgehoben hatte, ein kleiner Miniatur - Velociraptor zierte das grüne Pistazien Topping.  
Ein breites Grinsen überzog sein Gesicht: „Du bist die Beste...“, sagte er.  
Rachel lächelte.  
„Hast du was vor? Oder Lust auf 'n Drink...?“ meinte sie unverbindlich.  
Nach dem ganzen Ärger, kam ihm diese Idee vor wie der beste Einfall des Tages, einfach mit ihr abzuhängen und einen Drink zu nehmen. Darum steckte er seinen Wagenschlüssel wieder in die Tasche seiner Rangerhose.  
„Klar wieso nicht. Ich kann echt n Bier gebrauchen...“

Die Bar des Hilton Isla Nubla Resort hatte gegen zwei Uhr ihre letzten reichlich angetrunkenen Gäste auch loswerden können, als Owen ein „ Jetzishenuch“ genuschelt und sich schwankend von seinem Barhocker erhoben hatte. Der Barkeeper schnappte sich die leeren Gläser und wusch sie ab. Gleichzeitig schaltete er die Thekenbeleuchtung aus.  
„Ich glaube, wir müssen mal geh'n...“ kicherte Rachel in sich hinein.  
Owen schnappte sich den Plastik Velociraptor, von Rachels Cupcake von der Theke.   
Den ganzen Abend hatten sie damit herumgeblödelt nachdem sie sich das Gebäck geteilt hatten. Er steckte ihn in seine Hosentasche und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
Rachel hielt sich lachend an ihm fest, als sie hinaus auf die Straße traten.  
„Eigentlich brauche ich kein Auto...“ murmelte sie und schmiegte sich in seinen Arm, den er um sie gelegt hatte und sah zu ihm hoch. Er war einen ganzen Kopf größer als sie.  
Owen hatte Mühe sie zu fixieren.  
„Hm?“ machte er fragend.  
„Na, das lass ich ma' besser steh'n. Es is' nich' weit bis zu meinem Apartment...“, flüsterte sie, „ aber ich bin sonst zu faul zum lauf'n.....“ dann lachte sie.  
Owen drückte sie an sich und stimmte in ihr Lachen mit ein.  
„Glück für dich...“murmelte er dann, „ich werd' wohl im Scheep schlaf'n müss'n...So komm'ch nich' durch'n Schung'l.... Un' su Fuss auch nich' “ versuchte er sachlich fest zustellen und war sich nicht sicher was ihn mehr irritierte, dass seine Zunge ihm nicht mehr gehorchte, oder Rachel die sich immer fester an ihn drückte, so dass er froh war, eine weite Hose zu tragen.  
Rachel legte ihre Hand in seinen Nacken und zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter und küsste ihn verlangend.  
„Brauchst du nich..' „ murmelte sie an seinen Lippen, „ ich sagte doch, es ist nicht weit....“

Was Rachel allerdings nicht gesagt hatte, war dass es dafür steil war.   
Sie hatte eines der oberen Appartements auf einer der Anhöhen der Insel.  
Schöner Ausblick, blöder Fußmarsch!  
„Ok … ich weiß jetzt warum du fährst...“ nuschelte Owen lachend, als sie endlich die Türe aufschloss.  
Er hatte durch den Spaziergang ein wenig die Kontrolle über sein Sprachzentrum zurück erlangt.  
Rachel schob die Wohnungstür auf und Owen hinein.  
Sie drückte ihn an die Wand und ihre Lippen streiften sehnsuchtsvoll die Seinen.  
“Ist das deine Masche…?”, fragte er grinsend unter ihrem Kuss und seine Stimme schwankte dabei leicht.   
Er zerrte aus seiner Hosentasche die Velociraptorfigur hervor und setzte sie spielerisch auf Rachels schmale Schulter.  
“...erst schenkst du mir Süßes....” meinte er und vergrub sein Gesicht dorthin, wo zuvor die Figur gesessen hatte, “ gibst mir etwas zum spielen…”, daraufhin ließ er das kleine Figürchen in ihren Ausschnitt fallen, und folgte ihr mit seinen Lippen. Rachel kicherte unisono, als sein Drei - Tage -Bart auf ihrer Haut leicht kitzelte, “ und schließlich füllst du mich ab, damit du mich abschleppen kannst…”  
Sein benebelter Geist wollten nur noch ihre pfirsichweiche Haut anfassen und sie aus ihrer Snack – Shop - Uniform pellen.  
„Sie scheint zu funktionieren...“ gab sie keck zur Antwort und genoss seine warmen, leicht rauen Hände die sich sachte unter ihr Oberteil schoben und nun den kleinen Dinosaurier aus ihrem dunkelblauen Büstenhalter pflückten, um diesen anschließend aufschnappen zu lassen.  
Rachel küsste ihn fordernd und fuhr mit den Fingern durch seine braunen Locken. Dann glitt sie mit der Hand an seinem Rücken herunter, nestelte an seinem Shirt und zerrte daran, um es ihm schließlich über den Kopf zu ziehen.  
Er war mit blankem Oberkörper wirklich eine Augenweide. Weshalb sich Rachel nur zu gerne von ihm küssend zur Couch in der Mitte des Zimmers drängen ließ, dabei landete ihre Bluse, samt BH auf dem Fußboden.  
Sie berührte vorsichtig seine muskulöse Brust und glitt sachte mit ihren Fingerspitzen weiter nach unten zu seinem Hosenbund und öffnete die Gürtelschnalle, und befreite ihn aus der Hose.   
Er ließ sich rittlings auf die Couch, fallen und zog sie auf seinen Schoß.  
Owen konnte garnicht genug davon bekommen sie überall zu berühren und zu küssen.   
Ihre Haut war so verdammt weich und ihre Zunge, die mit Seiner spielte, so verlangend.   
Er lehnte sich zurück und seufzte tief, als sie ihren Kopf an seiner Halsbeuge verbarg, um ihn dort zu küssen, was Rachel einen wohligen Schauer über ihren Rücken schickte und ein sehnsuchtsvolles Ziehen in ihrer Leistengegend hervorrief.  
In ihrem Kopf breitete sich ein allumwabernder Nebel aus Lust und Verlangen aus, der Einfach bloß diesen Kerl haben wollte.  
Sofort.  
Gierig fasste er ihr ins Haar und zog ihre Lippen auf seine.  
“Mhmm warte…” nuschelte sie unter seinem Kuss.  
Ein letztes bisschen Verstand hatte sie sich aufgehoben, der sie nun an ihm Vorbeigrapschen ließ, um eine der unteren Schubladen ihres Sideboards neben der Couch zu öffnen.  
“Es geht doch nichts über Vorbereitung…”grinste er dunkel, als sie nach oben kam, ein Kondompäckchen hervorgezaubert hatte und es ihm hinhielt.  
Während er die Packung aufriss, befreite sie ihn aus seiner letzten Kleidungshülle, und pellte sich selbst aus Jeans und Slip, als er sich das Präservativ überstriff.   
Behutsam nahm sie auf ihm Platz, wobei sie darauf achtete , dass er jeden Muskel zu spüren bekam.  
Es war wunderbar das sein Stöhnen ihr mitteilte, wie sehr es ihm gefiel.  
[style type="italic"]Der Kerl hat einen unwiderstehlichen Ton drauf![/style]  
Jede auf und ab Bewegung die sie vollzog, brachte Beide unweigerlich näher an den Rand der Erlösung.  
Er griff fest mit den Händen ihre Taille, schob sie zu sich, so dass er noch tiefer in sie eindringen konnte.  
Es fühlte sich einfach unglaublich an, denn er hatte genau diesen einen Punkt getroffen, an dem Rachel von ihrer Leidenschaft in dem Augenblick überrollt wurde, als Owen ebenfalls mit einem tiefen Stöhnen in ihr kam.  
“Oh Gott…” entwich es als gurgelnder Laut aus ihrer Kehle, obwohl sie eigentlich nichts dergleichen jemals hatte sagen wollen.   
Doch es schien ihm zu gefallen, denn Owen zerrte sie zu sich herunter und küsste sie atemlos in der letzten, lustvollen finalen Bewegung, die er ihr schenkte.


	7. 7. Versuchung

7\. Versuchung

 

Rachel blinzelte ins gleißende Sonnenlicht, dass durch das große Fenster ihres Wohnzimmers schien und stellte fest, dass sie auf ihrer Couch lag und nicht wie sonst in ihrem Bett.  
Sie spürte einen leichten Druck in ihrem Kopf, der sich schlagartig in einen stechenden Kopfschmerz ausweitete, als sie ihn anhob um sich umzusehen.  
Vage kehrten die Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Abend zurück und sie spürte, dass sie nicht allein auf der großen Couch lag.  
Owen schlief tief und fest neben ihr.  
Rachel betrachtete sein friedlich, schlafendes Gesicht eine Weile: Die entspannten Züge und die gerade feine Nase... sie konnte sich kaum abwenden, um sich wieder zur Ordnung zu rufen.   
Sein Atem strömte gleichmäßig durch seine Lungen und seine breite Brust hob und senkte sich mit jedem Atemzug den er tat.   
Eine Hand lag auf seinem nackten, festen Bauch die andere neben seinem Gesicht.   
Die Decke, unter der sie Beide lagen, war ihm bis zum Nabel gerutscht.  
Ihr war klar was sie getan hatte und diese Nacht durfte niemals stattgefunden haben.  
Aber es war so schwer wenn man einen Freund auf dem Festland hatte, manchmal sahen sie sich wochenlang nicht. Ausgerechnet zum Feierabend im angetrunkenen Zustand hopste dann auch noch ein Owen Grady vor ihr her.   
Sie würde lügen, wenn sie sagen würde, dass sie Owen nicht schon oft genug hinterher gestarrt hatte, wenn er zu seinem Parkplatz ging, der genau vor ihrer Ladentüre war.  
Dass sie nicht schon ein paar Mal darüber nachgedacht hatte, wenn sie ihm morgens seinen Kaffee gab, den er fast immer bei ihr holte, wie es sich wohl sein würde, einmal von ihm geküsst zu werden. Oder wie sich seine Hände auf ihrer Haut an fühlten. Dazu war der Kerl einfach zu heiß!   
Man durfte ja schließlich seinen Tagträumen mal ein wenig hinterher hängen.  
Das dann plötzlich ein Haufen Drinks zu viel dazu führten, dass diese sich plötzlich bewahrheiteten konnte ja kein Mensch ahnen.   
Mit jedem bisschen betrunkener das er wurde, umso niedlicher wurde dieser Kerl auch noch.  
Er hätte doch tatsächlich in seinem Auto übernachtet   
Wenn du ihn nicht den verdammten Berg hinaufgezerrt hättest Rachel!  
Es war so verdammt heiß gewesen wie er sie angefasst hatte, seinen Körper über sich zu spüren und ihn ganz zu fühlen.   
Er war ein unglaublich guter Küsser...Jeder seiner Küsse hatte nach soviel mehr geschmeckt.   
Sie widerstand nur knapp dem Drang ihn wachzuküssen. Dabei sahen seine entspannten Lippen so verführerisch aus…  
Jetzt durfte so etwas schon garnicht passieren.   
Im nüchternen Zustand.   
Ohne Ausrede,völlig Herrin ihrer Sinne.  
Owen bewegte sich im Schlaf und Rachel zuckte zusammen.  
Ok Rachel es war eine heiße Nacht, ihr wart betrunken und das darf niemand erfahren und schon ist alles wie vorher  
Er schien allmählich wach zu werden, denn es kam langsam mehr Bewegung in seinen Körper.  
Fieberhaft überlegte Rachel was sie tun sollte, wenn er die Augen aufschlug.  
Mich schlafend stellen? Oder Klartext reden? Ist das überhaupt nötig---? Verdammt so ein Aufwachen am “Morgen danach” kann ja so schrecklich unangenehm sein… Sie schielte zur Uhr an ihrer Hi-Fi- Anlage... verdammt!und zu spät zur Arbeit kam sie auch noch!  
Aber sie konnte ihn doch nicht einfach in ihrer Wohnung zurücklassen…. Ihre Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn während sie die Augen zukniff und überlegte wo sie ihre Kopfschmerztabletten hingelegt hatte.  
Sie entschied sich sich die Augen dann doch aufzumachen und dem Lotterbett zu entziehen.  
Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf die Kante und schob die Decke beiseite.  
Lassen wir es drauf ankommen   
Ohne sich nach ihm umzudrehen schlich sie in Richtung Bad. An seinem veränderten Atemgeräusch konnte sie erkennen, dass er erwacht war.

Als Rachel wenig später aus dem Bad zurückkam hatten sich sämtliche Zweifel, darüber wie dieser “Morgen danach” weitergehen sollte aufgelöst, denn Owen hatte seine Klamotten wieder eingesammelt und angezogen. Er sah total verschlafen und ziemlich verkatert aus. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass es ihm auch nicht angenehmer war als ihr.  
“Ich bin zu spät…”, meinte sie zaghaft und knöpfte sich ihre Bluse zu.  
Er grinste schief und fuhr sich durch die Haare.  
“Nicht nur du..”, gab er zur Antwort. Das er bereits mehr als nur zu spät war, wurde ihm in dem Moment bewusst, als an seinem Handy der Klingelton ertönte den er für Barry eingestellt hatte.  
Er nahm den Anruf mit reichlich schlechtem Gewissen entgegen.  
“Wo BIST du!?” kam es aus dem Hörer als er sich gemeldet hatte.  
“Eh.. ich...eh…”, stammelte er los und kletterte in einen seiner Stiefel, den er auf dem Boden vor der Couch gefunden hatte, und sah sich dabei nach dem Zweiten um.  
“Owen? Ist alles OK?” fragte Barry.  
“Ja...hrm…”, räusperte er sich umständlich, “ is’ alles in Ordnung…”  
“...dein Auto steht am Parkplatz, hier bist du nicht und zu Hause auch nicht…” resümierte er übeflüssigerweise  
Als ob ich das nicht wüsste  
Er hatte mittlerweile den zweiten Schuh auf der anderen Seite der Couch entdeckt und angelte mit der linken Hand danach.  
“...ich war da…” fügte sein Freund hinzu.  
“Hm…”, machte Owen, “ ich bin gleich bei dir...”, meinte er nur und legte auf.  
Dann schlüpfte er in Stiefel Nummer zwei und erhob sich.  
Er ging einen Schritt auf Rachel zu.  
“Machs gut…”murmelte er, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. “...danke..”, setzte er dann flüsternd hinzu und verließ er die Wohnung.  
Rachel atmete erleichtert auf.   
Es war ein One - Night - Stand.  
Ok.   
Es würde keine Schwierigkeiten geben.

“Mann siehst du Scheiße aus…” empfing Barry ihn lachend.  
“Das weiß ich…”, knurrte Owen ihn an. Er sehnte sich nach einer Dusche. Der Dauerlauf in Stiefeln den Berg hinunter bis zum Paddock hatte dieses Gefühl nicht gerade besser gemacht. Es hatte ein wenig gedauert, bis er sich an das feucht, warme Klima der Insel gewöhnt hatte. Aber heute Morgen wäre es ihm deutlich lieber gewesen durch die klare Luft seinen Heimatstaates Minnesota zu laufen statt im feuchten Klima Isla Nublas. Außerdem brummte ihm der Schädel als wolle er im nächsten Moment zerplatzen.  
Scheiß Guaro! Ich hätte beim Bier bleiben sollen!  
“Was ist denn los? Du siehst aus als hättest du die Nacht durchge…”Barry unterbrach sich selbst und sah ihn an, als er begriff, “Ohhhh du hast…”  
“ Klasse Sherlock ich gratuliere dir!” feixte Owen ihn an, " Mann, ich fahr’ jetzt nach Hause…” ließ er ihn dann wissen. Er fühlte sich absolut nicht in der Lage seinen Raptoren zu begegnen, sie würden ihm keine noch so kleine Unaufmerksamkeit verzeihen.  
Barry lachte, “ Jahh, das denke ich mir, es wird das Beste sein. Ich meld’ mich später mal...ich krieg das hier schon hin…”

Claire hielt die die Schachtel mit dem Tracker in der Hand. Unschuldig und Originalverpackt lag er in seinem weißen Karton, sichtbar durch ein Klarsichtfenster.Mit schwarzen Filzschreiber hatte jemand : O. Grady/ Raptor - Squad  
raufgekritzelt.  
SAMSUNG stand in großen Lettern zu lesen.   
Was auch sonst? Samsung spendierte sämtliche Technik im Park was das Unternehmen reichlich für Werbezwecke nutzte.   
Eine Hand wäscht eben die Andere.  
Zara kam ins Büro.  
“Claire, ich habe dieses Dings… oh gut sie haben es gefunden…” meinte sie dann, als sie sah, dass Claire die Schachtel bereits entdeckt hatte.  
“Danke Zara, ich bringe es gleich selbst hin.”  
Es war eine Chance ihn wieder zu sehen und das wollte sie.   
Auch wenn sie nicht genau sagen konnte was sie sich davon versprach.  
Er schien nicht gerade Respekt vor ihr zu haben. Ständig hatte sie den Eindruck von ihm nicht ernstgenommen zu werden. Außerdem war an ihm sowieso alles zu…. Rangermäßig und Klischeehaft - und trotzdem wollte ein Teil von ihr eine Begegnung mit ihm erneut herbeiführen.   
Aus welchem Grund auch immer.  
Sie packte den Karton in ihre Tasche und checkte kurz ihr Handy.  
“Dann kann ich ihn gleich nach seinem Bericht fragen…” meinte sie schnippisch, obwohl ihr eigentlich klar war, dass Dieser auf sich warten lassen würde.  
Eben weil der Kerl dich nicht ernstnimmt! DARUM   
“ Ich werde gegen Mittag zurück sein. Sehen sie dann zu, das dieser Footballteam-Sponsor sich darüber einig ist, wieviel ihnen der Name ihres Teams am Mosasaurusbecken wert ist. Damit wir endlich festlegen können WO wir den hinpappen sollen. Ich will nicht schon wieder mit der Diskussion von vorne anfangen. Es gibt genug Andere die klarere Vorstellungen haben.”  
Sie griff den Schlüssel ihres weißen Benz vom Pult und verließ das Büro.

Barry staunte nicht schlecht als seine Vorgesetzte am äußeren Ring des Paddocks am Gatter auftauchte.  
“Was will DIE den hier?”, murmelte einer der Typen von InGEN der der zum Wachpersonal für die Anlage gehörte und blinzelte in die Sonne.  
“Keine Ahnung…”,Barry unterbrach seine Arbeit und ging ihr entgegen.  
“Hey…”, grüßte er sie, “ fuhr das Außengatter hoch und kam auf sie zu, “ kann ich ihnen helfen?”  
“Eh…”, meinte Claire und sie reckte ein wenig den Kopf, um Owen vielleicht selbst zu erspähen. “...ich wollte Mr. Grady sprechen.”  
“MISTER GRADY?”, machte Barry in übertriebeben Tonfall. Das jemand seinen besten Freund “Mr. Grady” nannte kam auf Nubla so gut wie garnicht vor.   
Er unterdrückte ein leises Lachen.  
“Owen ist heute nicht hier.” ließ er sie dann wissen.  
“Ist er krank? Oder … ?”  
Claire war verdutzt und ging kurz vor ihrem geistigen Auge die Liste der Krankmeldungen des heutigen Morgens durch. Ein paar aus dem Catering Bereich, ja - dort war irgendwie immer Einer krank. Aber bei den Tieren... für diesen Sektor jedenfalls nicht. Sie zückte ihr Smartphone, um zu überprüfen ob ihr Gedächtnis sie nicht im Stich gelassen hatte  
Gut organisierte Claire, du hattet so Recht! Ein Hoch auf dein Computerhirn!!  
“Gewissermaßen.” hörte sie den Kreolen sagen, “ er ist wieder nach Hause gegangen, er hat sich nicht wohl gefühlt.” meinte er und wendete sich bereits wieder ab. Es musste genügen, was wollte sie sonst noch?  
Claire wiederstand dem Drang nachzufragen was denn genau der Grund dafür sei und ließ ihn gehen.  
Sie beschloss es selbst herauszufinden und zur Bay zu fahren.

Sie parkte neben dem Trailer und steig aus. Die kleine, weiße Ablibi Schachtel in der Hand, stieg sie die Stufen hinauf und klopfte an die Holztür. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Déjà-vu als diese aufschwang und sie stumm um Einlass bat.  
Claire machte sich garnicht erst die Mühe zu zögern, sondern setzte einen festen Schritt in die Küche.  
“Mr….” , fing sie an, und verbesserte sich, “Owen? Hallo?”  
Riecht der Typ wenn ich im Anmarsch bin, oder warum ist er immer dann nicht in seiner Behausung?  
Ihr Blick ging durch das Fenster auf die Bucht, als erwartete sie ihn dort schwimmen zu sehen. Jedoch als sie ein paar Schritte getan hatte, fand sie ihn paradoxerweise genau dort, wo sie bei ihrem letzten Besuch hier auch stehen geblieben war.  
Er lag schlafend , bäuchlings quer über seinem Bett. Ein Arm berührte fast den Fußboden.  
“Oh….”, meinte sie und spürte wie sie rot wurde und überlegte ob sie sich schnell wieder gehen sollte, jedoch bewegten sich ihre Füße nicht von der Stelle.   
Er trug nur eine Short und so blieb ihr Blick auch diesmal auf der feinen Narbe an seiner Schulter hängen.   
Es hatte wirklich ein bisschen was von einer Zeitschleife in der sie gefangen war.  
Sie räusperte sich laut und schüttelte den Kopf, um den Gedanken an sein verstrubbeltes Haar loszuwerden.  
Ich will den Bericht und hier ist dein Tracker!...   
Haben sie den Bericht fertig?   
Und trag’ den Tracker!...   
Der Tracker...   
und wo ist mein Bericht?   
\--- Es ist doch egal was mit seinen Haaren ist! …  
Der Bericht…   
Tracker….  
Hallo! Wieso bist du nicht auf der Arbeit?   
Sind SIEEEE ---   
Sie räusperte sich erneut und berührte ihn an der Schulter und stupste ihn sachte.  
“Owen!” sagte sie dann laut mit fester Stimme.  
Er knurrte etwas unverständliches und drehte sich auf die Seite.  
“OWEN!” sagte sie nochmal im selben Tonfall wie zuvor und tippte diesmal auf die andere Schulter die er ihr zugewandt hatte.  
Abermals drehte er sich um und blinzelte sie schließlich an.  
Kurz verwundert darüber sie zu sehen, langte er nach dem Kissen und zog es über sein Gesicht und hielt es fest.  
“Waaaas willst duuu denn hiiier?” murmelte er quäkend in den Stoff.   
Claire hatte ein bisschen Mühe ihn zu verstehen.  
“ Nach ...DIR sehen… du hast dich von deinem Arbeitsplatz entfernt ohne es zu melden. Darf ich erfahren aus welchem Grund?”  
Er stöhnte.  
War sie jetzt sein persönlicher Kontrollfreak?  
Ich hatte gestern Nacht ein bisschen zuviel Spaß werte Claire. Das geht dich ‘nen Scheiß an!  
“IchmeldemichhiermitfürheutekrankFräuleinParkleitung…” nuschelte er in das Kissen hinein.  
Claire zog nun halbherzig an seiner Kopfbedeckung.  
Was Owen dazu bewegte nun sein Gesicht freizugeben.  
“Muss meine Mama mir jetzt eine Entschuldigung schreiben?!” meinte er spöttisch und grinste sie an.  
Claire wollte nicht, aber sie musste Lachen.  
Es war nur ein völlig blöder Witz aber der Teil von ihr der genau hier sein wollte, mochte es, dass er sie damit zum Lachen brachte.  
Owen richtete sich in seinem Bett auf, rutschte nach oben und lehnte sich an die Rückenlehne. Er fühlte sich tatsächlich deutlich besser als noch vor ein paar Stunden.   
Claire legte ihm nun vorsichtig die Trackerschachtel auf die Bettkante.  
“Da…”, meinte sie und nickte mit dem Kopf zur Schachtel.  
“Yaiii..:” meinte Owen spöttisch, “ ab heute bin ich wieder ein kleiner, blinkender Punkt auf deiner großen Kontrolltafel in der Kommandozentrale, dann hast du ja endlich all deine Schäfchen wieder beisammen.”


	8. 8. Quarantäne

8\. Quarantäne

Das Meer war aufgewühlt, doch von alledem bekam das riesige Tier in den Tiefen seines Beckens nichts mit. Es konnte nur nach draußen blicken in die See. Manchmal schwammen andere Lebewesen vorbei, die sie nicht kannte, aber dass sie nicht nach ihnen schnappen konnte hatte sie längst begriffen. Manchmal tat sie Owen leid, weil sie eingesperrt war in einem, wie er fand, zu kleinen Becken. Doch die Welt dahinter war viel zu jung. Sie kannte keinen Mosasaurus. Da war es doch besser das Tier blieb in seinem künstlich geschaffenen Universum.  
Er beendete die Schweißnaht an der Barriere die den Mosasaurus von der weiten See trennte und tauchte wieder nach oben.   
Als sein Kopf die Wasseroberfläche durchbrach war, sein erster Blick an einer der langen Streben nach oben, die in den Himmel ragten und das Meeresungeheuer davon abhielten den Weg in die Freiheit zu suchen. Bis jetzt waren sie hoch genug, doch seit er gesehen hatte wie hoch sie mittlerweile springen konnte, um ein Stück Beute zu ergattern, kontrollierte er regelmäßiger als nötig die Schweißnähte.   
Nicht auszudenken, wenn das Ungetüm einen Satz ins offene Meer machen würde. Alledings liebten die Leute genau diese Attraktion. Wie sie wie ein dressierter Delfin aus dem Becken sprang, um ihren unbändigen Hunger zu stillen, und mit einem riesigen Platscher eine Welle erzeugte, die das komplette Publikum durchnässte.  
Er machte einige kräftige Schwimmzüge zurück zum Boot und einer der Bootsleute half ihm an Bord.  
“Sieht nach Regen aus…” meinte er und pellte sich, nachdem er das Equipement abgelegt hatte, aus dem oberen Teil seines Taucheranzuges..  
“Ist denn alles ok?” fragte Lynn, die verantwortliche Pflegerin für den Mosasaurier. Sie begleitete diese Touren regelmäßig und war froh, dass Owen die Sicherheit am Becken öfter als vorgesehen checkte.  
“Japp...”, meinte er knapp und Lynn war erleichtert. Owen verknotete den Anzug mit dem Ärmeln vor seinem Bauch und schüttele das Wasser aus den Haaren.  
Sie fuhren zurück an Land.  
Als Owen hinter den Andren auf den Bootssteg neben dem Schaubecken kletterte, kam Barry auf die Truppe zu.  
Sein Schritt war schnell und er sah besorgt aus.  
“Es gibt ein Problem mit Blue…”, sagte er noch bevor er bei ihm angekommen war.  
Owen riss die Augen auf.  
“ Problem?”, meinte er und eine Gänsehaut übelief seinen blanken Oberkörper, was nur bedingt daran lag, dass ein Wind auffrischte, der den Regen näher brachte.  
“Ich glaube sie ist krank…”, sie will nicht fressen.  
Blue wollte immer fressen, wenn es Eines gab das man sicher bei den Raptoren voraussagen konnte, dann war es ihr Appetit.  
Schlagartig war Owen nicht mehr beim Mosasaurus, sondern seine Gedanken waren bei seinem graublauen Saurermädchen.  
Er folgte Barry im Taucheranzug zum Parkfahrzeug und wollte einsteigen. Als sie Lynn rufen hörten: “Oooweeen!”, sie fuchtele wild mit einer Hand in der Luft in der Anderen ein Haufen Stoff.  
Barry musste Lachen, “... deine Klamotten Mann…!” er blickte an ihm herunter.  
Erst jetzt wurde Owen bewusst, dass er tatsächlich in dem schwarzen Taucheranzug auf dem Sitz saß und Diesen gerade durchweichte.  
Lynn war inzwischen bei ihnen angekommen.  
“Deine Fürsoge in allen Ehren, aber du solltest dich vielleicht anziehen…” , grinste sie und reichte ihm den Kleidungstapel durch das geöffnete Jeep Fenster.  
Auch Owen musste grinsen, er bedankte sich und während Barry zum Raptoren Gehege fuhr, zog er sich sein Shirt über.  
“Wie schlimm ist es denn?”, fragte er und sortierte seine Kleidung.  
Kurz überlegte er, ob er sich wirklich die Mühe machen und während der Fahrt aus dem Rest des Neoprenanzuges schälen sollte, verwarf den Gedanken aber dann wieder.  
“Sie jault kläglich...starrt den Happen an und macht einen sehr schwachen Eindruck. Ich habe sie schon aus der Gruppe genommen, die anderen Drei verkraften das nicht. Ich bin sicher sie bringen sie dann um ihren Platz.”  
“Sie war nie krank? War ein Tierarzt bei ihr?"  
Socken und Schuhe wären wenigstens schön… Vedammt…   
Er beugte sich nach unten und überlegte, ob er seine Socken anbekommen würde, aber auch diesen Gedanken verwarf er wieder.  
Dann parkte Barry den Wagen vor dem Raptorenbereich.  
Der Wachmann blickte ihn irriert an, als Owen in halber Tauchausrüstung und T - Shirt aus dem Jeep stieg.  
Noch vor dem Eintritt in das Außengehege streifte er nun endlich den Neoprenstoff von den Beinen und zog den Rest seiner Kleidung an. Gerade in diesem Moment riss der Himmel auf und schickte den erwarteten Regen.  
“ Das is’ ja wohl n schlechter Scherz…” murrte Owen mit einem Blick nach oben, als habe ihn eine höhere Macht auf die Schippe genommen. Er warf den nassen Taucheranzug auf die Ladefläche des Pick-ups und hastete ins Gebäude. Teils Flucht vor dem Wetter, den anderen Teil die Sorge um Blue.

Sie lag in ihrem Nest allein im Innenbreich, und Owen konnte bereits von Weitem sehen, dass es ihr nicht gut ging. Ihre Augen leuchteten nicht wie sonst und sie hob kaum merklich den Kopf.  
“ Blue…”, murmelte er und kam an das Gatter.  
“ Der Tierarzt ist unterwegs…”, meinte Barry und beugte sich ebenfalls ein wenig vor, allerdings in gebührendem Abstand.  
“ Wo sind die Anderen?”, fragte Owen und ging zum Bedienfeld für den Code um das Gitter hoch zu lassen.  
“Sie sind im äußeren Paddock, das Tor ist zu… Ich habe gedacht sie hier drinnen einzusperren wird das Beste sein bis Hilfe kommt. Außerdem haben wir ein Dach über dem Kopf...”, meinte Barry und blickte nach oben zum Dach auf das der Regen prasselte, dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass Owen tatsächlich zu ihr hineinwollte.  
“...du kannst da doch nicht rein…”  
“Siehst du wie schwach sie ist… ich muss da rein? Vielleicht kann ich was feststellen.”  
“Du bist echt verrückt. Das wird mal die einzige Frau sein, die dir wirklich den Kopf abreißt, und das nur weil du ihr zu Nahe gekommen bist.”  
Owen grinste müde und tippte den Code ein und ließ das Gatter nur halb hoch, um es gegebenenfalls wieder schneller schließen zu können.  
“Wenn es sein muss schließt du das Tor…!” meinte Owen und schlüpfte durch den Spalt.  
“Du bist lebensmüde!” Barry schüttelte den Kopf.  
Leise mit beruhigenden Worten näherte sich Owen der Schlafstätte seiner Raptorendame.  
“Sssschh.. Blue… ganz ruhig..:” , murmelte er beschwörerisch und streckte seine Hand aus.  
Blues Atem ging stoßartig ein und aus als Owen sich ihr näherte.   
Sie kannte ihn: Seinen Geruch und seine warme, dunkle, sanft beruhigende Stimme, doch die Situation ängstigte sie.  
Man konnte sehen wie der Atem sich schnell durch ihrem Körper pumpte. Die Schuppen an der Brust hoben und senkten sich hastig.  
Owen berührte sanft ihren Kopf.  
Ein schwaches Schnauben, fast geräuschlos kam aus ihrer Kehle und Owen war entsetzt darüber, denn er wusste wie sich dieser Protestlaut eigentlich anhören musste.  
Er widerstand dem Reflex sich zu Barry umzudrehen, um ihm beim Sprechen ins Gesicht zu schauen, denn er musste jedes Detail im Auge behalten, bereit sich bei der kleinsten Veränderung in ihrem Verhalten unter dem halbgeöffneten Gatter hindurch zu rollen.  
“Fressen tut sie nicht?...”, fragte er ab und massierte dabei vorsichtig die Schuppen an Blues Kopf.  
“ Nein… ich habe das Gefühl sie möchte, aber es geht nicht… Vielleicht eine Infektion, oder so?”  
“Ganz ruhig, Mädchen….”, sprach Owen beruhigend weiter. Sie versuchte den Kopf zu heben, doch es kostete sie zuviel Mühe.  
“Wo kam die letzte Fleischlieferung her?” hörten sie plötzlich eine Stimme aus dem Gang im Hintergrund.  
Es war der zuständige Tierarzt. Es war nicht der Selbe der zur regelmäßigen Kontrolle erschien. Es war jemand den Owen und Barry noch nie zuvor gesehen hatten.  
Ohne Blue aus den Augen zu lassen, die sogar zu schwach war, um gegen den Fremden zu protestieren der dazu kam, kam Owen zurück zum Gatter und schlängelte sich durch den Spalt und ließ es wieder herunter.  
“Vom gleichen Lieferanten wie immer in Costa Rica.” gab Owen zur Antwort.  
Der Arzt wurde begleitet von zwei Leuten aus dem Labor Team, wie unschwer an ihrer Uniform zu erkennen war.   
Während die beiden Männer sich unterhielten, postierten sie sich um das Gehege von Blue herum.  
“Wir hatten das gleiche Problem mit zwei anderen Carnivoren - Arten vor ein paar Tagen die letzten Schweine hatten einen Virus, den nicht alle Tiere gleich gut verkraftet haben. Offensichtlich ist das bei den Raptoren auch der Fall, denn ich nehme an es war der selbe Mastbetrieb...” erklärte der Arzt und klappte einen Koffer auf. Die Leute die mitgekommen waren bauten nun Owen unbekannte Waffen aus ihren Köfferchen, die sie mitgebracht hatten auf. Er kannte sämtliche Arten von Gewehren und Geschützen im Park. Auch die, die der Sicherheitsdienst im Ernstfall benutzen durfte, jedoch nicht diese.  
“Was haben sie denn vor?!”, fragte Owen entgeistert, eine leise Ahnung schlich in ihm hoch.  
“Es wird schnell gehen, glauben sie mir.”, sagte der Arzt dann beruhigend.  
Blue ließ einen kläglichen Laut ertönen. Als könne sie erahnen worauf das hier hinauslaufen würde.  
“WAS?! ---! Was wird schnell gehen…?” jetzt baute sich Owen vor dem Tierarzt auf. Sein Blick wanderte hektisch von ihm und zu den Bewaffneten die nur auf ein Kommando zu warten schienen.  
“Sie wird nichts merken...und dann ist es vorbei… es tut mir ja auch leid, ich habe das in der letzten Woche dreimal machen müssen, es ist eine Schande glauben sie mir. Ich bin immerhin Tierarzt. Aber wir können uns nicht leisten, dass sich hier eine Seuche ausbreitet."  
“Sie meinen sie wollen meinen Raptoren da einfach abknallen?” und mit einem Schlag wurde seine Ahnung zur Gewissheit.  
Der Tierarzt blickte ihn mitleidig an und seufzte.  
“WAS SIND SIE DENN FÜR EIN TIERARZT!?”, keifte er ihn an und heiße Wut stieg in ihm hoch.  
“ Owen…” meinte Barry beruhigend, dem das Ganze auch nicht gefiel, sich jedoch sicher war, das aufbrausen die Situation nicht unbedingt retten würde.   
“Wo ist denn Doc Miller? Kann er sich das nicht auch mal ansehen bevor sie eine solche Entscheidung treffen? Er kennt die Tiere ” meinte er dann.  
“Dr. Miller trifft solche Entscheidungen nicht…”  
“WER DANN? Die Parkleitung ETWA!?”, brüllte Owen nun außer sich vor Wut. Seine Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn.  
Diese rothaarige Hexe. Du unterkühlte kontrollbesessene Frau! Warte nur bis ich dich in die Finger kriege!   
“Wahrscheinlich ist ein kranker Dinosaurier nur ein Punkt auf einer ihrer verdammten Listen die sie abzuhaken hat! Wenn nötig mit einem Knall!”  
“Ach… die bekommt darüber einen Bericht, es gibt wichtigeres zu tun für Mrs. Dearing… Es ist eine Routine Entscheidung. Die das Labor und ich getroffen haben. Zum Schutz der anderen Arten.”, meinte der Arzt nun trotzig.  
“NEIN!”, entgegnete Owen und ging um das Gatter herum zu dem Schützen der Blue am nächsten war.  
“Gibt es denn keine andere Möglichkeit?”, warf Barry nun ein, seinen wütenden Kollegen ignorierend. Owen würde ihm so nicht weiterhelfen. Also versuchte er allein dem Tierarzt eine andere Entscheidung abzuringen.  
Owen stellte sich drohend neben einen der Labormitarbeiter.  
“Jetzt lassen sie das!”, meinte dieser hilflos. Er war doch nur hier um seinen Job zu machen.  
Owen trat wieder auf den Tierarzt zu.  
“ SIE VERLASSEN SOFORT DIESEN PADDOCK ODER SIE LERNEN MICH KENNEN!” fauchte er drohend und fuchtelte mit dem Finger vor seinem Gesicht herum.  
“Es gibt keine andre Wahl.... die… die…”  
“DIE ...WAS?” Owen der sich inzwischen wieder zu Blue und die Leute umgewandt hatte, um sie im Blick behalten hatte, drehte sich erneut zu ihm um und funkelte ihn an.   
“... jetzt beruhigen sie sich doch mal…”, meinte der Arzt nun kleinlaut. “Wenn wir alle Tiere mit diesen teuren Mitteln behandeln wollen, mit denen man nicht einmal die Garantie auf Erfolg hat… das können die Besucherzahlen bis zum Ende der Saison aber nicht wieder aufholen. Zumal es sich hier nichteinmal um eine Publikums zugängliche Attraktion handelt….” fing er an zu erklären, “mein Auftrag ist es die kostengünstigste Lösung zu entscheiden...meine Güte, die im Labor züchten doch alles nach was sie haben wollen….”  
“Es gibt also eine andere Möglichkeit…”, sagte Owen nun hoffnungsvoll, “Ich werde das mit Claire besprechen… sie werden das Gelände verlassen und kommen besser nicht mehr in meine Nähe. Es wird ja wohl auf der Insel noch jemand Anderen wie sie geben, der seinen Job wirklich ernst nimmt,” ließ er den Arzt wissen, er war froh, dass er Claire Unrecht getan hatte, was dieses Desaster hier betraf. Er würde sie einfach darum bitten. Auch wenn es ihn seinen letzten Stolz kosten würde. Sollte sie doch von ihm denken was sie wollte, " gib mir die Wagenschlüssel…?” bat er Barry dann barsch.  
“Ich denke sie scheinen nicht zu verstehen um was es sich hier handelt. Wenn Sie tatsächlich vorhaben das Tier zu behandeln… dann werden sie hier bleiben müssen. Der Virus könnte ansteckend sein. Sie haben sie doch vorhin angefasst.”  
Barry riss die Augen auf und zog den Autoschlüssel zurück, den er seinem Freund gerade hinreichen wollte.  
“Na schön, kein Problem. Was muss ich machen?” meinte Owen stolz und schien immer noch nicht zu verstehen was diese Aussage für ihn bedeutete.  
“Mr. Grady sie sind kontaminiert sie können jetzt nicht einfach hier heraus marschieren und wegfahren. Wenn sie das Tier angefasst haben und wenn sie vorhaben das auch weiterhin zu tun, weil sie der Meinung sind sie könnten sie behandeln, dann werden sie unter Quarantäne gestellt, um sicher zu gehen, dass sich das nicht verschleppt.”  
Owen starrte ihn fassungslos an.  
“Wenn sie tatsächlich verhindern möchten, dass wir dieses Tier wie vorgesehen eliminieren und entsprechend beseitigen , muss ich sie bitten ab sofort dieses Gelände nicht mehr zu verlassen. Sollten sie es sich doch anders überlegen, werden wir für sie die Dekontaminierungsmaßnahmen ergreifen, die nötig sind, das betrifft ebenso ihren Kollegen hier, dann entfernen sie sich aber auch bitte umgehend.” erklärte er sachlich.  
„WAS?“  
„ Ich denke sie haben mich verstanden. Sollten sie diese Entscheidung treffen, bleiben sie vorerst hier! Es bedeutet nicht, dass sie damit durchkommen, damit ihnen das klar ist – das muss ich erst besprechen. Jedoch WENN!...“ , und das betonte er mit fester Stimme, „ werden sie so lange hier bleiben bis das Ganze vorbei ist...“  
Barry ließ ein keuchendes Geräusch ertönen.  
„Und dieses Dekontaminierungsdings... können sie nicht machen und ihn dann wieder zurück schicken...ich meine....“, schlug er kleinlaut vor.  
„Nein...“, meinte er und es machte nicht den Eindruck, als wollte er dazu mehr erklären.  
„Nein?“, fragte nun auch Owen und war um einiges kleinlauter als zuvor.  
„Nein...ich werde sie mit dem Einsatz der Mittel vertraut machen, falls sie das wünschen... oder ich finde jemand anderen der diesen Job ernst nimmt und das erledigt.“ grinste er triumphierend.


	9. 9.Vergessen

9.Vergessen

Die gesamte Parkanlage war wie ein blinkendes Negativ auf dem bläulich, schwarzen Hintergrund in der dunklen Kommandozentrale. Zufrieden mit der heutigen Bilanz, beschloss Claire nun nach ihrer routinemäßigen Stippvisite endlich Feierabend zu machen. Einmal die Sonne genießen - so hatte sie es sich vorgenommen. So hatte es Owen gesagt. Sie hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, ob sie ihm beweisen sollte, dass sie tatsächlich Sommersprossen bekam, die sie selbst an sich nicht leiden konnte. Doch nach ihrem letzten Besuch bei ihm in der Bay hatte sie es sich überlegt, ob es nicht besser wäre es drauf ankommen zu lassen.Einfach so. Vielleicht nur um zu prüfen ob es ihm mal auffallen würde.Prüfen Claire! Prüfen... nichts anderes kannst du, selbst ein Kompliment das man dir macht musst du auf seine Richtigkeit überprüfen! „Machen sie es gut Vivian...", meinte sie zu der Blonden, die heute als Letztes übrig geblieben war, um den Spätdienst zu übernehmen. Es war selten der Fall das Lowrey vor ihr Feierabend machte, aber da es ein Samstag Abend war, tippte Claire darauf, dass er vielleicht eine Verabredung haben könnte. Das Mauerblümchen wohl eher nicht. Während sie nur flüchtig zuhörte wie sie ihr einen Gruß zurückgab, als sie bereits im Gehen war, erschrak sie darüber, dass SIE ebenfalls ein Mauerblümchen ohne Verabredung an einem Samstag Abend war. Gefangen auf einer Insel voller Spaß und Ferien. „Sonne....pffft...", machte sie als sie hinaustrat, denn der Himmel war bewölkt und außerdem war es bereits Abend, wie immer, wenn sie beschloss früher ihren Schreibtisch zu verlassen, „ tolle Idee Claire..." sie musste über sich selbst Lachen. Da hatte sie den ganzen Tag in klimatisierten Räumen zugebracht, ohne zu bemerken, dass NICHT immer die Sonne schien. Möglicherweise erst Recht nicht aus Trotz, weil es sich gerade heute eine Claire Dearing in den Kopf gesetzt hatte,Sommersprossen zu bekommen.  
„Ach was solls ---", führte sie weiter Selbstgespräche, „ ich gehe trotzdem an den Strand..." Sie fuhr zu ihrem Apartment und schlüpfte in eine kurze Caprijeans und eine weite hellblaue, Bluse, dazu wählte sie flache Riemchensandalen und fühlte sich zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag als könnte sie richtig atmen. Natürlich war sie gewohnt den ganzen Tag auf High Heals herum zu stolzieren. In ein Kostüm gesteckt, wo selbst die Accessoires stimmten, jedoch nutzte sie selten die Gelegenheit ein anderes Outfit zu tragen, denn meist führte ihr Weg vom Schreibtisch direkt ins Bett. So dass die tatsächlich vergessen konnte wie gut sich Freizeitkleidung anfühlte.  
Sie nahm ihr Handy zur Hand und überlegte, Zara zu fragen ob sie Lust hatte mit ihr zu gehen. Doch sie verwarf den Gedanken wieder, als ihr einfiel, dass Zara übers Wochenende zu ihren Freundinnen aufs Festland gefahren war. Sie hatte wenigstens Freundinnen. Claires einzige Freundin war die Arbeit, tröstliche Ablenkung und schmerzhafte Erfahrung zugleich, wer nur hinter seinem Schreibtisch klebte hatte für Freunde keine Zeit. Genausowenig wie für den längst mal wieder fälligen Anruf bei ihrer Schwester die so schrecklich weit weg lebte, dass sie fast vergessen hatte, das es zwei Neffen gab, von denen sie wusste, dass sie eigentlich von nichts anderem sprachen, als ihre „ Tante Claire im Dino - Park" zu besuchen, seit sie die Leitung übernommen hatte. Doch Karen hatte beschlossen, dass die Jungs noch zu jung für einen Besuch waren. Bevor Claire anfangen konnte die Familie schmerzlich zu vermissen, verließ sie ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken wieder ihr Apartment und stieg in den Benz. Sie beschloss zu einem der Strände weiter außerhalb zu fahren, die nicht in der Nähe der Touristenplätze lagen.   
Gerade hatte sie den Wagen abgestellt, als ihr Handy klingelte und eine ihr unbekannte Nummer anzeigte.Verdutzt nahm sie den Anruf entgegen. „Dearing?"„Du könntest mir wenigstens mal etwas zu Essen vorbeibringen, wenn du mich schon hier einsperren lässt!" kam es Grußlos und zerknirscht aus dem Hörer. „Was?", sie war verwirrt, war das Owens Stimme? Seit wann rief er sie denn an? „Ich habe echt Hunger, du kannst doch sonst alles mögliche veranlassen mit deinem tollen Job. Stattdessen lässt du mich hier versauern mit meinem todkranken Raptoren und ner Kiste MRE - Fraß . Ich hatte eigentlich von dir erwartet, dass dir so etwas besser von der Hand geht... als PARKLEITUNG", meinte er ungehalten und betonte das letzte Wort spöttisch. „Owen?" „Ja ich! Sag bloß du hast bereits in den letzten zwei Tagen vergessen wer ich bin? Du hast doch dafür gesorgt, dass ich hier festsitzen darf..." „Ich verstehe nicht...", meinte sie und öffnete wieder die Autotür, um sich zurück in den Wagen zu setzen. Ihr wurde heiß und kalt, weil ihr überhaupt nicht klar war wovon er sprach, oder was ihn so aufgebracht hatte. Der Gedanke daran etwas Wichtiges übersehen, vergessen, oder einen Fehler gemacht zu haben trieb ihr Schweißperlen auf die Stirn. Oder war das wieder einer seiner derben Scherze? „Was ist denn daran nicht zu verstehen? Dein übereifriger Tierarzt hat dir doch einen deiner geliebten Berichte gegeben, du hast ihn unterschrieben und mich hat man mit nem Haufen Zeugs, dass ich in meinen Velociraptoren rein pumpen darf und ner Army - Futterkiste hier eingesperrt..." „ Ich weiß wirklich nicht wovon du sprichst...", gab sie dann zu und überlegte fieberhaft, ob ihr irgendetwas untergegangen war. Owen lachte spöttisch: „ Kaum vorstellbar, dass du sowas nicht weißt..." im Hintergrund war ein Geräusch zu hören, das wahrscheinlich von dem Tier stammte, von dem er gesprochen hatte, „...hast du ein Glück dass ich jetzt nicht weiter meckern kann... aber ich werde mich wieder melden und dann erwarte ich, dass du mir das Catering vorbeischickst verdammt!" Genauso Grußlos wie er das Gespräch begonnen hatte, hatte er es auch wieder beendet. Wie vom Donner gerührt, saß Claire in ihrem Wagen. Der Mann sprach in Rätseln. Wo saß er fest? Und warum? Todkranker Raptor? Sie wusste, dass die Auswirkung eines Virus in der Fleischlieferung dazu geführt hatte, dass in der letzten Woche drei Tiere eingeschläfert und aufwändig beseitigt werden mussten, um die Ausbreitung einer Erkrankung zu verhindern, normaler Parkalltag eben, aber von einem Verlust im Raptorengehege war nie die Rede gewesen. Oder einer Erkrankung dort. Einer Festnahme? Oder was sollte das heißen : Eingesperrt? So sehr sie auch in ihrem Gedächtnis kramte, es wollte ihr nichts dergleichen einfallen. Hastig wischte sie sich durch Memos und Nachrichten auf ihrem Handy, doch es brachte Claire leider keine Erkenntnis.Vorbei der Gedanke an einen erholsamen Strandspaziergang. Sie startete den Wagen und fuhr eilig zurück ins Büro. Das Gefühl etwas offensichtlich derart Wichtiges übersehen zu haben, oder das ihr Etwas entgangen war ließ ihr keine Ruhe.  
Zunächst stand sie ein wenig ratlos im Vorzimmer und überlegte wen sie als erstes anrufen sollte: Zara, oder einen der Tierärzte in der Hoffnung endlich Klarheit in die Sache zu bringen? Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Zaras Schreibtisch, und wie mit einem Blinklicht angezeigt leuchtete ihr ein neon grünes Post - it auf einem Hängeregister mit der Aufschrift:   
Dearing, abzeichnen Wichtig!   
Entgegen. Claire setzte sich an den Schreibtisch ihrer Assistentin und nahm das Schriftstück in die Hand und blätterte darin. Es enthielt sämtliche Fakten über den Erkrankungsfall, alles Dinge die schon einmal in ihren Händen gewesen waren. Bis auf das letzte Blatt. Es enthielt nicht etwa die Nachricht über diese aufwändige Eliminierung der Tiere, sondern es ging um ein Lebendes, Erkranktes. Einen Velociraptoren Nummernkennung: 867. Sie überflog kurz die handgeschriebenen Zeilen in denen zu lesen war:   
...der zuständige Trainer hat die Eliminierung der Produkte derart behindert, dass es nicht möglich war sie durchzuführen.Beginn einer Medikation, mit mäßiger Aussicht aEbenso wird Aufgrund der Ansteckungsgefahr und somit zur Vermeidung der möglichen Verbreitung einer Seuche auf eigenen Wunsch Mr. O. Grady in den Räumlichkeiten des Velociraptorenbereiches bis auf weiteres unter Quarantäne gestellt. Er wird sich selbst unter veterinärer Anweisung um die Medikation des erkrankten Tieres kümmern.  
Für Ad Acta wird ihre Unterschrift wird erbeten.   
Ergebnisse folgen.  
Gruß..

„Wieso weiß ich davon nichts...?", murmelte Claire entgeistert. Wieso hatte sie dieses Papier nie gesehen? Ein unglaublich schlechtes Gewissen stieg in ihr hoch. Kein Wunder, dass Owen sich vergessen fühlte, wenn scheinbar nur dieses Stück Papier und einer der Veterinäre davon wusste, dass er im Raptorenhaus unter Quarantäne stand. Sie nahm ihr Handy und tippte Zaras Nummer ein, die sich nach endlos scheinenden Sekunden meldete.„ Zara...", meinte Claire und sie konnte nur schwer verbergen, dass sie an Ort und Stelle mit ihr gerne dieses Hühnchen gerupft hätte, „ es klebt hier ein Post - it, auf dem zu lesen ist, dass ich eine Unterschrift zu leisten habe, können sie mir etwas dazu sagen?" Schweigen am anderen Ende. Dann ein leises „ Oh..." als der Groschen scheinbar gefallen war, und schließlich eine überaus schuldbewusste Zara, die ihrer Chefin erklärte, dass sie sich gerade von ihrem Freund trennte und aus dem Grund einfach vergessen habe ihr das Schriftstück vorzulegen. Als der Veterinär aber deswegen angerufen hatte, um sich über das „Ok" von der Parkleitung zu erkundigen, hatte Zara einfach „ Ja geht in Ordnung" gesagt und es dann beiseite gelegt. Claire hatte es für einen Moment die Sprache verschlagen. Zara war normalerweise zuverlässig und Fehler passierten ihr eigentlich nie. Schon gar nicht ein derartiger Patzer. Das ist der Grund warum du KEIN Privatleben hast Claire! Dann passieren Solche Fehler!  
Gerade als sie sich zurecht gelegt hatte, wie sie am Besten los wettern sollte, lenkte sie der nächste Anruf ab, der in der Leitung klopfte. Sie erkannte Owens Nummer und wollte ihn nicht warten lassen. Darum beschloss sie sich Zara vorzuknöpfen, wenn diese wieder zurück war und speiste sie kühl mit den Worten : „Wir sprechen uns wenn sie wieder hier sind!" ab und drückte den Anruf weg.Sollte sie doch das Wochenende ruhig schmoren! Es war mehr als Verdient. „Ich dachte du stehst schon mit den gebratenen Tauben vor der Tür..." kam es mürrisch aus der Leitung. Claire schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund um ein leichtes Grinsen zu verbergen, obwohl er es nicht sehen konnte. Irgendwie hatte die Situation etwas tragisch - komisches an sich. Die Vorstellung, dass er dort im Exil hockte, von der Außenwelt irgendwie vergessen. Zumindest stellte sie es sich so vor; und das nur weil Zara vor lauter Liebeskummer eine Nachricht nicht weitergeleitet hatte. „... ich weiß nicht was daran so komisch ist!" fluchte es aus der Sprechmuschel und Claire erschrak. Woher weiß der Kerl das ich das finde...? Sieht der mich etwa?!---! Sie sah sich um,als erwartete sie beobachtet zu werden. „Nichts...", meinte sie dann. „ Ich habe wirklich Hunger Claire...", meinte er dann ernst. „Ok... Ich werde veranlassen, dass man dir etwas bringt... versprochen...", meinte sie dann und überlegte, WER an einem Samstagabend diesen Botendienst erledigen könnte, es fiel ihr nur Diejenige ein, die sowieso den Samstag allein verbringen würde... Sie selbst. Warum auch nicht... es würde dein Schuldgefühl immens eindämmen, und nach ihm zu sehen fühlt sich gewiss gut an ... Claire! - JETZT reiß sich aber zusammen! Bring ihm halt was zu Essen! Und dann machst du deinen Strandspaziergang! Wie du es wolltest. Schlechte Gesellschaft hattest du heute genug!!! „Ich danke dir...", meinte er theatralisch und sie konnte förmlich hören wie sich seine Mine aufhellte. Claire grinste in sich hinein, wie er wohl reagieren würde wenn sie selbst kam? Oder ob überhaupt? Mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich wie ein Agent in geheimer Mission, „ ...hast du an etwas bestimmtes gedacht? Oder fehlt sonst noch was?" „Mein Schmusekissen...", meinte er ernst, „ kannst du es mir aus meinem Bungalow holen?" Claire stutzte. „Eh...." machte sie, aber bevor sie Weitersprechen konnte, um zu fragen ob das wirklich sein Ernst war, kam ein dreckiges Lachen aus dem Hörer, „ 'n Bier fänd ich toll..." sagte er dann, als er aufgehört hatte zu lachen.


	10. 10. Eingesperrt

10\. Eingesperrt

Ein bisschen fühlte sich Claire wie die sprichwörtliche gute Fee, als sie mit ihrem Rotkäppchenkorb, die „Fressmeile“ des Parks abklapperte. Sie war zufrieden mit sich und dem Sortiment, dass sie zusammengestellt hatte.   
Die Leute hinter der Theke hatten zwar verwundert geschaut , dass sie so spät noch einen Burger zum Mitnehmen bestellte, aber diesen Wunsch konnten sie ihrer Chefin nun nicht abschlagen, egal ob die Küche bereits zu hatte oder nicht.  
In einem kleinen Thermobehälter verpackt warteten nun ein Burger und Wedges darauf von ihr ausgeliefert zu werden.  
Männeressen!Hoffentlich bleiben die Kalorien nicht aus versehen an meinen Hüften hängen, bloß weil ich sie mit mir herumtrage! Vielleicht will er ja lieber Pizza? Es reicht Claire! Bring dem Kerl jetz' sein Essen, damit du endlich Feierabend machen kannst  
Sie machte einen kurzen Stopp an einer der Bars vom Restaurant im Zentrum, um ihm ebenfalls das gewünschte Getränk zu organisieren.  
„Ein Bier...“ verlangte sie und ließ ihren Blick über den Platz wandern während der Barkeeper ihr ein Glas einschenkte und stelle es vor sie hin.  
Claire schaute ihn verwundert an: „ Oh... nicht hier....“ meinte sie dann, „ ich will es mitnehmen...“   
„Hm?“ machte der Mann hinter der Theke leicht verwundert und nahm das Glas wieder zurück. Dann nahm er eine Flasche und wollte gerade den Öffner ansetzen, als Claire ihn davon abhielt und sie ihm aus der Hand nahm.  
„Oh neinneinnein.... IN der Flasche....Danke...“, meinte sie dann und stellte diese in ihren Korb. Zahlte und setzte sich endlich in ihr Auto.  
Es war ein kurzer Weg zum Carnivorenbereich, und als sie ihren Wagen direkt vor dem Snack – Shop parkte, kam ihr die Idee, das die Fee ihm dort noch ein „Goodie“ besorgen könnte.  
Als die die Türe aufdrückte, grinste sie in sich hinein, bei dem Gedanken daran.Denn es gefiel ihr, die gute Fee für ihn zu spielen. Für Sekundenbruchteile hatte sie vergessen, dass sie dies eigentlich nie hatte zulassen wollen.  
„Oh Mrs. Dearing....!“ grüßte sie die Bedienung mit Namen. Claire war froh, dass ihr Name auf der Uniform eingestickt war, so konnte sie sie wenigstens direkt ansprechen, „Nabend ...“, meinte sie und kniff die Augen zusammen um besser lesen zu können, „...Rachel...“ fügte sie dann zögernd hinzu, „...ich hätte gern ...“ fuhr sie fort und ihr Blick schweifte über das Angebot in der Theke.  
„Wir haben Velociraptor - Cupcakes, seit letzter Woche...“, meinte Rachel eilfertig und hob einen der kleinen Kuchen in die Höhe, um ihn ihr zu zeigen, „ kommen gut an... sehen sie: Es ist ein kleiner Dinosaurier drauf...eine Velociraptorfigur...“  
Grandiose Idee Claire, nimm den! Er wird sich freuen, dass du dir gemerkt hast, dass er genau diese Viecher betreut!  
„Ähm...Klar, den nehm' ich, packen sie mir den ein.“ meinte sie dann.  
„Der Chef ist auf diese Idee gekommen... mit den Figuren meine ich,“, erklärte Rachel dann, „ die Kids wissen, dass wir die Raptoren hier nebenan haben, auch wenn man sie noch nicht besuchen kann, vielleicht wird das eines Tages mal ein richtiger Renner. Wenn es soweit ist...“  
„Ich bin sicher das wird es...“murmelte Claire   
Falls es sie dann noch gibt!

„Sie müssen hinter der Absperrung bleiben, Mrs. Dearing!“ hörte Owen den Wachmann an der Tür sagen und dann dann Schritte den Gang hinunter kommen, die eindeutig nicht zu ihm gehörten.  
Er stand von seinem Feldbett auf, das man ihm in den Umkleideraum gestellt hatte und kam aus dem kleinen Räumchen hinaus und schaute durch die Plastikfolie, die Blues Gehege absperrte.   
Sie hatten eine Schleuse gebaut die den Käfig mit seiner kleinen Kammer, verband und vom restlichen Bereich abtrennte. Während Owen hier fest saß, kümmerte sich Barry um das Training der anderen Raptoren die man auf einem entfernteren Teil des Geländes untergebracht hatte, um zu verhindern, dass die Tiere miteinander kommunizieren konnten, um sich gegenseitig zur Hilfe zu rufen.   
Das sie dazu in der Lage waren, hatten sie schon mehrmals unter Beweis gestellt.  
Allerdings war Blue immer noch zu schwach um überhaupt irgendeinen Laut von sich zu geben.  
„Willkommen im Exil....“, lachte er müde, als er Claire erkannte.  
Claire schaute sich erstaunt und ein wenig entsetzt um.   
So hatte sie nicht erwartet ihn anzutreffen.   
So... eingepackt.  
Quarantäne? Was hast du denn erwartet? 'nen Pool und Strandfeeling?  
„Hallo...“, meinte sie zaghaft und ihr Blick streifte an dem Gebilde aus Abtrennung und Planen entlang und blieb dann an ihm hängen.   
Er sah ziemlich mitgenommen und unglaublich müde aus, auch wenn er durch die Folie nicht so klar zu erkennen war. Irgendwie wurde ihr erst jetzt zu ersten Mal bewusst, dass er eigentlich ein Riesenkerl war, der sie um fast anderthalb Köpfe überragte, es musste wohl daran liegen, dass sie noch nie flache Schuhe getragen hatte, wenn sie sich begegnet waren.  
Sie versuchte ihr Mitleid hinunter zu schlucken  
Das geht sich ja nun nichts an, das ist sein Job.   
Dann hielt sie ihr Körbchen hoch, „Lieferung...“ meinte sie und lächelte.  
Er grinste breit.   
Welch ein schöner Anblick , eine Frau mit Essen sein konnte.  
Und was wirklich ein schöner Anblick, genau DIESE Frau zu sehen.   
Die kann ja richtig heiß aussehen, wenn sie nicht diese Business Kostümchen trägt.  
„Du bist meine Heldin Claire...“, meinte er und deutete ihr an zu seinem Lager zu kommen.   
Dort konnte er wenigstens die Türe öffnen, um das was sie mitgebracht hatte entgegen zu nehmen, „ ich hätte es uns gerne romantischer gemacht, für einen Samstagabend doch leider erlaubt man mir hier keine Kerzen...“ scherzte er. Claire reichte ihm den Korb hin. Doch Owen schüttelte den Kopf.  
„ Du musste es mir schon hinstellen, sonst kannst du dein putziges Märchenkörbchen nicht wieder mit nach Hause nehmen...“, erklärte er ernst, „ KONTAMINIERT! Ist das Zauberwort.“ fügte er dann das Wort hinzu, das er mittlerweile nicht mehr hören konnte; und war ganz aus dem Häuschen als Claire auszupacken begann und ihre Mitbringsel auf den Tisch legte.  
„Burger... ich könnte dich knutschen!“ meinte er strahlend und Claire spürte mal wieder wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss, „ du glaubst ja gar nicht wie sehr man in der kurzen Zeit richtiges Essen vermissen kann, wenn man es nicht mehr gewohnt ist... Blöder Army Fraß, davon hatte ich genug bei der Navy, die sollten mal einen besseren Koch einstellen....“ brummelte er und biss herzhaft in das Brötchen.  
Claire kicherte, dann zog sie die Flasche Bier aus dem Korb und stellte es ebenfalls hin.  
„Dein Schmusekissen...“, meinte sie spöttisch.  
„Mhm...Danke...wunderbar...“ sagte er kauend und schloss genießerisch die Augen. Während er aß beobachtete Claire ihn genauer, jetzt wo sein Gesicht nicht durch den Schleier vom Plastikplanen verdeckt war, sah er noch fertiger aus. Die Falte zwischen seinen Brauen schien tiefer als sonst und die grau grünen Augen leuchteten nicht mehr.  
„Wie... geht es denn deinem...dem...ehm...?“ stammelte sie los.  
„PRODUKT?“ grinste er nahm die Bierflasche und öffnete den Kronkorken mit einem gekonnten Schlag über die Tischkante. Klirrend fiel dieser auf den kargen Fußboden.  
„...ja dem Dinosaurier...“  
„Raptor...“, verbesserte er sie und steckte sich ein Wedges in den Mund „... sie trinkt seit heute morgen, fressen tut sie immer noch nicht. Sie ist sehr schwach...“  
„Meinst du denn es macht Sinn das durchzuziehen...?“, gab sie zu bedenken und hatte schon wieder den Bericht und Zahlen der anderen Tiere die beseitigt worden waren vor Augen,.  
Owen ließ die Hand mit Essen sinken und schaute sie ernst an: „ Für einen kurzen Moment habe ich gedacht, du hättest wirklich eine Seite an dir, die nicht nur aus Business besteht. So wie du hier in deiner Jeans und ohne deine Stelzen, mit deinem Korb, mit all den netten Sachen darin hereinspaziert bist ,, nur ganz kurz Claire....“ zeigte er ihr mit einer Geste von Daumen und Zeigefinger an.  
„Ich habe nur gefragt weil....“Scheiße Claire...! Verkackt, der einzige Kerl der es bisher geschafft hat die menschliche Seite an dir zu finden und du verkackst es! –-- Ich hab dir 'n Cupcake gekauft....--- Zählt das nicht? „, naja weil... man wir doch mal fragen dürfen...“ meinte sie hilflos.  
Sie konnte ja in dieser Situation schlecht zugeben, dass er Recht hatte.  
„Ich will dir mal was erklären... auch wenn es für dich und dein Unternehmen möglicherweise keinen Sinn macht, ist es doch meine Aufgabe es wenigstens zu versuchen, solange man den Hauch einer Chance hat. Ich bin ihr das schuldig. “  
Er trank einen weiteren Schluck Bier und überlegte, ob er ihr vielleicht vorschnell Unrecht getan hatte, als er sah wie betroffen sei drein blickte.   
Drei fast Schlaflose Nächte hatten sein Urteilsvermögen doch ein bisschen eingeschränkt.  
„ Ich sollte besser gehen...“, meinte Claire, und stand auf.  
„ Tja, da kann ich dich leider nicht festhalten, ich darf dich nämlich nicht berühren... doch vielleicht sollte ich genau das tun, dann müsstest du nämlich mit mir hier festsitzen.“ meinte er und stand auf.  
Unwillkürlich wich Claire einen Schritt zurück.  
„Glaub mir, nach ein paar Tagen mit mir auf dieser wunderbaren Pritsche hast du sämtliche Businesspläne vergessen. Könnte ich für sorgen...“ meinte er mit übertrieben anzüglichem Grinsen und nickte zu seinem kärglichen Feldbett.  
„Eherm... „, räusperte sie sich, „ du hast glaube ich einen Lagerkoller...“, meinte sie und atmete keuchend aus.  
Es ist unglaublich wie frech der Kerl ist!  
„Kann schon sein...“, meinte er dann schulterzuckend und schob sich die letzten Bissen seiner Mahlzeit in den Mund, „aber ich hab noch nie ausprobiert ob man zu Zweit auf so 'nem Ding liegen kann, mit dir würde ich es glatt versuchen...“ lachte er dann.  
„Du bist unmöglich!...“ gab sie zurück und erinnerte sich an den Cupcake.  
Sie holte die Schachtel aus dem Korb und stelle sie auf den Tisch.  
„Weil ich so herzlos bin, habe ich dir einen Nachtisch mitgebracht...“, meinte sie dann triumphierend.  
Owen lächelte schief als er die Schachtel öffnete, und erinnerte sich daran, wo der Kollege des kleinen Velociraptor auf dem Topping des Mini – Kuchens vor einigen Tagen gewesen war.  
In seiner Bierseligkeit war er auf Rachels echt heißem Körper auf Entdeckungsreise gegangen , bevor er es ihm gleich getan hatte.   
Doch das war gar nichts im Vergleich zu dem anderen heißen Körper der im Augenblick vor ihm stand.Das konnte er nicht leugnen.  
Wie paradox, dass ausgerechnet   
DIE bei deinem Abenteuer von letzter Woche diesen Kuchen gekauft hat.   
Man kommt sich schon ein wenig von der Regie verarscht vor.  
„Stimmt was nicht?“, drang ihre Stimme zu ihm durch.  
„Eh doch... Danke...“ meinte er dann und zupfte die Figur aus der Creme und stellt sie auf den Tisch, „ich hebe es mir auf, ok? Wer weiß wann ich wieder etwas Richtiges zu essen bekomme...“ fügte er matt hinzu und trat näher an sie heran.  
Claire wollte zurück weichen, doch ihre Füße blieben wie festgeklebt stehen.   
Er war ihr so nah, dass sie die Wärme spüren konnte die von seinem Körper ausging.   
Sie konnte seinen wunderbaren Geruch wahrnehmen.   
Der sich als Erinnerung in ihrem Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatte, seit sie ihn das erste Mal geschnuppert hatte.  
Ob die Bartstoppeln beim Küssen kitzeln?  
\---- CLAIRE!!!---  
Mach dich nicht lächerlich!   
Warum machst du dich immer lächerlich wenn dieser Typ in deine Nähe kommt?  
„Ich kann dir nochmal was bringen, wenn du das wünschst.“ meinte sie dann leise und schaffte es endlich einen Schritt zurück zu weichen.  
„Ich wäre begeistert, kann ich Kleidungswünsche angeben? Zieh diese Jeans an, du hast einen wunderbaren Arsch darin...“ lachte er.  
Claire schnappte nach Luft.  
„Es sei denn du...“, er stoppte abrupt, denn sie wurden von einem leisen keckernden Laut aus dem Raptorenkäfig unterbrochen.   
Wie mit einem Hammer niedergeschlagen war die Flirtatmosphäre beendet!  
„ Blue...“ rief er und ließ Claire stehen und ging zum Gehege.  
Sie folgte ihm auf der anderen Seite der Abtrennung.  
Das Raptorenmädchen stand zum ersten Mal seit drei Tagen wackelig auf den Beinen und schnupperte an dem Stück Fleisch, dass Owen vor ihrem Nest abgelegt hatte.  
„Hey.... das ist gut....“, redete er sanft auf sie ein, und konnte nur sich nur schwer zurückhalten, sich nicht überschwänglich darüber zu freuen, damit er sie nicht erschreckte „... sie frisst wieder...“ meinte er fast flüsternd, er sah Claire an und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.  
„Ich seh's...“, gab Claire lächelnd zurück und es war herrlich zu sehen wie sehr er sich darüber freuen konnte.  
„...Prima mein Mädchen...“ munterte er sie auf und redete ihr zu. Was sie mit einem leisen Murren quittierte. „... ja genau, so kenn' ich dich.... das ist deins...“, meinte er und hätte am liebsten Luftsprünge gemacht.

In den nächsten Tagen machte Blue weitere Fortschritte und es sah aus, als würde sie sich gänzlich erholen.   
Sie fraß und nahm wieder an Gewicht zu, ganz zur Freude ihres Trainers.  
Claire besuchte ihn Abend für Abend mit einem Fresskorb und auch wenn Owens Raptorendame Fortschritte machte, so setzte ihm das Hocken in dem kleinen Umkleideraum mehr und mehr zu. Dadurch, dass er sich auch weiterhin Nachts darum kümmern musste, dass sie die Medikamente bekam, wusste Owen nach einer Woche schon nicht mehr wie sich ein erholsamer Schlaf überhaupt anfühlte, was mehr an seinen Nerven zehrte, als er es zugeben mochte.  
Barrys Versuche ihn aufzuheitern, wenn dieser seine Arbeit beendet hatte und er wie immer kurz bei ihm vorbei schaute hatten, je länger es dauerte, immer mäßigeren Erfolg.  
Sein einziger Lichtblick des Tages war, wenn Claire ihn besuchen kam, mit ihrem Futterkorb und den kleinen Aufmerksamkeiten die sie dazu gepackt hatte.   
Sie blieb nie lange, jedoch immer lange genug für einen kurzen Plausch und er liebte es sie zu Necken und jedes Mal aufs Neue aus der Fassung zu bringen. 

Auch wenn Blue große Fortschritte machte, die es kaum noch rechtfertigten, dass das Tier inklusive seinem Betreuer weiter unter Quarantäne gestellt blieb, hatte der Veterinär sich noch nicht dazu hinreißen lassen, diese für ihn aufzuheben und Owen wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er ihn absichtlich schmoren ließ, weil er ihm bewiesen hatte, dass es richtig war es zu versuchen.  
Natürlich konnte Owen es nicht lassen ihm das ständig unter die Nase zu reiben, was mit Sicherheit nicht dazu beitrug, dass sich die Sache beschleunigte.

Doch als Claire an dem Abend der mittlerweile zweiten Woche mit ihrem Versorgungskörbchen wieder vor der Tür stand, war diesmal der Veterinär auch anwesend.   
„Ich denke, man kann sie wieder auf das Gelände lassen...“, hörte sie den Mann sagen.  
„Jaaa!!“, jubelte Owen und als Claire um die Ecke bog konnte sie sehen, das er vor Freude die Arme in die Luft riss, „ ich kann also gehen...?“, meinte er dann doch etwas unsicher.  
„Das muss die Parkleitung...“, fing er an, um in der Tat einen letzten Schachzug gegen diesen aufmüpfigen Kerl zu ziehen, jedoch hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Claire in genau diesem Moment den Raum betrat.  
„Die Parkleitung gibt ihr OK.“ sagte sie lächelnd und Owen wischte die Planen zur Seite und machte einen gekonnten Satz über das Gatter auf sie zu.  
Der Tierarzt verzog das Gesicht.  
Owen nahm die verdutze Claire in die Arme und wirbelte sie herum.  
„Gute Parkleitung...!“, sagte er und drückte der völlig verdatterten Claire einen übermütigen Kuss auf die Wange und stürmte nach draußen, „ich hol meine Sachen später...“ rief er ihnen zu, „ ich muss Erstmal sehen wie das Wetter ist...“ hörten sie ihn noch rufen, als er bereits nicht mehr zu sehen war gefolgt von einem kurzen Jubelschrei. Dann das Geräusch eines startenden Motorrades das sich schließlich rasch entfernte.


	11. 11 .BBQ unter Freunden

11 .BBQ unter Freunden

Owen stand am Steg „seiner“ Bucht, sog tief die salzige Luft ein und genoss wie sich seine Lungen damit füllten.  
Ahhhh... Frischluft, wie sehr man so etwas vermissen konnte, wurde ihm erst jetzt bewusst.  
Dieses kleine Fleckchen Erde war sein Zuhause, das er sich nach seinen Vorstellungen so zurecht gemacht hatte, wie es nirgends sonst auf der Welt möglich gewesen wäre, auch wenn er es manchmal vermisste, einfach zur Tür hinaus zu spazieren und an keine Grenze zu stoßen so weit er lief. Einfach, ohne irgendeine Fähre zu besteigen, seine Schwester und Nichten besuchen, oder mal eben bei seinen Eltern vorbei zu schauen.   
Das war nun mal der Preis dieses Jobs gewesen, nicht dass das bei der Navy immer einfach gewesen wäre, wenn man so auf einem Ozean herumschipperte und doch war es anders ganzjährig auf dieser Insel zu leben.   
Aber heute war das nicht wichtig.  
Er hatte vergessen, wie tröstlich ein Himmel sein konnte und Wind, der jetzt an seinem noch leicht duschfeuchten Haar zerrte.  
Beinahe drei Wochen eingesperrt in einem kleinen, fensterlosen Raum, ohne zu wissen, wann er ihn wieder verlassen würde, hatten ihm bewusst werden lassen, wie kostbar das Gefühl von Freiheit sein konnte.   
Dass eine noch so enge Koje mit schnarchenden Kameraden um ihn herum und der Gewissheit die Oberfläche bald wieder zu erreichen, im stickigsten U – Boot der US Navy, immer noch angenehmer sein konnte, als neben einem sterbenskranken Raptor auf einer ungemütlichen, unwesentlich größeren Pritsche als er selbst, zu liegen und an die Decke zu starren.   
Für einen winzigen Augenblick dachte er daran, dass dieses kostbare Gefühl, gerade den Kreaturen, an denen sein Herz so sehr hing, verwehrt blieb, so groß ihr Areal auch sein mochte.   
Sie waren immer gefangen.

Einige Male hatte er versucht sich vorzustellen, ein sanfter Wellengang würde ihn, wie auf dem Meer, in den Schlaf schaukeln. Es hatte auf See oft geholfen, sich bloß auf das sanfte Hin - und Her zu konzentrieren, wenn es unruhig oder laut um ihn herum war.   
Es war ihm so lange gelungen, bis ihn der nervige Alarmton seines Handys nach jeweils zwei Stunden geweckt hatte, um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er sich um seine Patientin kümmern musste.

Wahrscheinlich würde er die ganze Nacht die Türen und Fenster auflassen, um zu spüren , dass draußen der Wind die Blätter in den Bäumen bewegte.   
Er ging zurück zum Bungalow ohne eine Tür zu schließen.  
Bin ich jetzt klaustrophob?  
Er zuckte über sein eigenes Verhalten die Schultern und um sich selbst zu beweisen, dass es nicht so war, ging er zur Türe und klappte sie zu, um sie im selben Augenblick wieder zu öffnen.  
Sie sieht geschlossen einfach nicht gut aus! redete er sich ein.  
Er ging zum Kühlschrank und öffnete ihn.   
Das Einzige, was an neuen Lebensmitteln hinzugekommen war, war ein 6 - er Träger Bier an dem ein Zettel hing :   
Genieß es - Barry.   
Owen grinste.  
„... nett... aber irgendwie stehe ich immer ohne was zu Essen da...“ redete er mit sich selbst und beförderte die paar Lebensmittel, die der Kühlschrank noch enthielt, in den Müll, da sie inzwischen verdorben waren „ schade das mir hierher niemand ein Versorgungskörbchen bringt...“ murmelte er mit leichtem Wehmut.   
Er griff eine Flasche aus dem Paket heraus, öffnete sie und ging wieder nach draußen, zurück zu seinem Steg. Er hielt das Behältnis gegen die untergehende Sonne.  
„Danke Blue, dass du dir wenigstens die Mühe gemacht hast gesund zu werden...Prost.“ meinte er zufrieden und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus der Flasche und kostete das Gefühl des kühlen Getränks aus, als es seine Kehle hinunterrann.

Owen ließ sich in den Campingstuhl fallen, den er genau an der richtigen Stelle postiert hatte, um zu sehen wann die Sonne im Meer ertrank und stellte im selben Moment fest, dass es überhaupt keine gute Idee war sich zu setzen.   
Denn die Müdigkeit kam schlagartig über ihn, in dem Moment, als sich die Ruhe auf ihn legte, nach welcher seinen Körper die letzten Tage so sehr verlangt hatte.  
Schwerfällig erhob er sich wieder und leerte die Flasche.   
Gerade als er zurück zum Bungalow schlenderte und er sich überlegte ob er erst ein paar Lebensmittel besorgen und dann endlich schlafen sollte, oder umgekehrt, kam Claires Benz den Weg heruntergefahren. Gefolgt von Barrys Parkjeep.  
Beide steigen fast gleichzeitig aus.  
Owen ging zu den beiden und Barry begrüßte seinen Freund mit einem kräftigen Handschlag und klopfte ihm die Schulter.  
„Mensch, das Tageslicht hat dich wieder...“, lachte er erfreut und Owen nickte ihm zu.  
„Japp fühlt sich gut an... danke für das Bier...“ meinte er dann und hielt die leere Flasche hoch.  
Erst jetzt bemerkten Beide, dass Claire sich immer noch an ihrem Auto zu schaffen machte. Sie fluchte leise und zerrte an dem großen schweren Seesack, den man ihr in den Kofferraum geworfen hatte mit seinen Klamotten drin.   
Barry hatte sie ihm gebracht, nachdem klar gewesen war, dass Owen länger im Raptorenhaus bleiben musste. Leider war er nicht besonders umsichtig beim Packen vorgegangen, weshalb der Sack viele Kleidungsstücke enthielt, die Owen nicht hatte brauchen können.   
Es sollte halt schnell gehen und dies hatte das Packstück unnötig schwer gemacht. Außerdem war Barry nicht der Typ, der die Schränke seines Freundes durchwühlte. Somit war dies nun der Grund, warum Claire an dem viel zu schweren Gepäck zerrte ohne es auch nur über den hohen Rand ihres Kofferraums zu bekommen.  
„Brauchst du Hilfe?“, hörte Claire seine Samtstimme dicht neben ihrem Ohr – zu dicht für ihren Geschmack.  
„Scheinbar, wollten die so schnell wie möglich deinen Krempel aus der Station, nachdem du ausgeflogen bist, sie haben mir das hier in den Kofferraum geschmissen damit ich es dir geben kann.. und bevor ich das Zeug noch ewig mit mir spazieren fahren muss und mir deine stinkige Dreckwäsche im Auto herumliegt, habe ich es direkt her gefahren...“ sie zerrte erneut an dem Seesack „ … sag mal was hast du da noch drin Steine?“ murmelte sie und drehte sich jetzt erst um und erschrak ein bisschen, als ihr bewusst wurde WIE nah er ihr tatsächlich war, denn ihre Nasen berührten sich fast. Wäre seine nicht ein ganzes Stück weiter oben gewesen als ihre.   
Sie musste so schnell wie möglich mehr Platz zwischen sich und ihm schaffen, doch er wich nicht einen Zentimeter zurück und grinste frech.   
Das Heck ihres eigenen Wagens hinderte sie ebenfalls daran rückwärts auszuweichen und sie konnte es an dem Funkeln in seinen Augen sehen, wie sehr er ihre ausweglose Situation auskostete.  
Claire zog die Nase kraus, es war echt unglaublich, dass sich ausgerechnet immer als erstes sein Duft in ihre Nase schlich, wenn sie sich begegneten - diesmal gemischt mit dem süßlich herben Geruch von Duschgel.  
Offensichtlich war es seine erste Amtshandlung in Freiheit gewesen, sich zu Hause unter die Dusche zu stellen, was sie sehr gut verstehen konnte, nachdem sie gesehen hatte, wie unwirtlich die Sanitärgelegenheit im Raptorenhaus aussah.   
Er beugte sich vor und griff um sie herum und hievte mit einer Hand das Gepäckstück aus dem Kofferraum.  
„Danke...“, sagte Claire und drückte ihm die Handfläche gegen die breite Brust, um ihn ein Stück weg zu schieben. Wobei sie seine sanft definierten Muskeln hart an ihrer Handfläche unter dem Stoff seines Shirts ertasten konnte.  
Fassung Claire. Wo ist deine Fassung???  
„Ich hab zu danken...“, meinte er und gab ihrem Druck nun nach und machte einen Schritt zurück, „ perfekter Service... Schade das er nun ein Ende hat.“ wieder grinste er und schulterte nun den Seesack im Begriff ihn in seine Behausung zu tragen.  
„Tja dann...“, meinte sie und Owen wandte sich wieder zu ihr um, „... einen schönen Abend noch... Euch...“, stammelte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf Barry und schickte sich an wieder in ihr Auto zu steigen.  
„Bleiben sie doch...“, meinte Barry nun freundlich, „wir wollten grillen. Es kommen noch ein paar Leute.“  
Owen hob die Brauen, „ Ach?“ machte er und stellte seinen Seesack wieder ab.  
„Eh ja...“ lachte Barry dann, „ ich hab Lowrey und Vivian gefragt, ob sie nicht Lust haben ein bisschen zu feiern... ich finde wir haben allen Grund dazu.“  
Owen versuchte zu verdrängen, dass er es eben vor lauter Erschöpfung kaum aus dem Campingstuhl geschafft hatte.  
„Ich hab alles im Wagen,“ meinte Barry dann und wies mit dem Daumen auf die Ladefläche des Pick ups.  
„ Okay...“, murmelte Owen, „ Warum nicht... bitte bleib Claire. Sieh es als Revanche dafür, dass du mich so nett versorgt hast.“ Und diesmal lag weder Anzüglichkeit noch Spott in seiner Stimme.   
Es war einfach nur eine ehrliche, ernst gemeinte Einladung.

Claire wusste nicht wie lange es her gewesen war, dass sie an einem Feuer gesessen hatte, um mit Leuten einfach nur gemeinsam zu essen OHNE dass es sich um ein Geschäftsessen handelte.  
Irgendwann hatte sie mal mit der Familie ihrer Schwester ein BBQ gemacht jedoch war ihr Neffe Gray zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht einmal geboren.  
Es fühlte sich auf eine sehr merkwürdige Weise fremd und gut an, zwischen ihnen zu sitzen als wäre es völlig normal, dass sie dazu gehörte.  
Sie betrachtete Owen im Schein des herunter brennenden Feuers, wie er neben Barry stand, der auf einem Stuhl saß und sich mit ihm über das Training mit den anderen Raptoren unterhielt.   
Auch er hatte seinen Kopf scheinbar ständig bei seiner Arbeit, jedoch war sie nicht behaftet von kalten Büroräumen, Typen in schlecht sitzenden Anzügen, und Zahlen die sie auf einem Monitor vor sich herum jonglierte. 

Ohne es zu wollen prägte sich ihr Hirn jedes Detail ein: Die braunen kurzen Locken, mit dem leichten kupferschimmer, je nach Lichteinfall, seine gerade Nase und die unergründlichen grau – grünen Augen, in denen die Flammen tanzten.   
Sie versuchte sich auch die Bewegung seiner Lippen einzuprägen wenn er sprach. Er hatte immer dieses leichte Grinsen das sie umspielte und es fiel ihm so verdammt leicht zu Scherzen.   
Irgendwie war sie für Gesellschaft nicht gemacht, stellte sie fest.   
Warum fiel ihr das nur so schwer? Und Außerdem warum konnte sie den Blick nicht von Owen Gradys markantem Gesicht wenden? JA! Du hast gemerkt, dass der Bart beim küssen kitzelt Claire, also hör gefälligst auf dich das zu fragen! Er hat dir heute Mittag die Wange geküsst und du hast es noch eine ganze Weile gefühlt das er es getan hat!   
Eigentlich spürst du es gerade JETZT auch wieder - Das ist echt lächerlich!  
Das sie nicht so unsichtbar war, wie sie sich fühlte, bemerkte sie, als Lowrey sich fürsorglich zu ihr herüber beugte.  
„Ist ihnen kalt Claire...?“ und er mache Anstalten seine Jacke für sie abzulegen.  
Erst jetzt wurde sich Claire der Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen bewusst, da sie mit dieser Einladung nicht gerechnet hatte, war sie natürlich nicht unbedingt passend gekleidet und schlagartig begann sie unter ihrem dünnen Kleid zu frösteln.  
„Danke Lowrey,“ meinte Claire höflich und wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen, um zu gehen, als Owen sagte: „ Kommt wir gehen rein, es wird kühl...“

Eigentlich wäre es Owen lieber gewesen, die Gesellschaft hätte sich aufgelöst.   
Denn er wagte es nicht sich hinzusetzen.  
Mittlerweile war er sich sicher, dass es nicht nur an den paar Bier lag die er getrunken hatte, dass sich sein Kopf anfühlte, als sei er aus Watte.   
Es fühlte sich fast an, wie in den Navy Ausbildung, in der Schlafentzugsmethoden zum Programm gehörten.  
Eine Erinnerung, auf die er gut verzichten konnte!  
Doch er wollte seine Freunde nicht wegschicken.   
Er war dankbar, dass sie sich mit dem spontanen Grillabend soviel Mühe gemacht hatten und dass sie scheinbar jede Minute seinen Bangens und Hoffens um Blue mitverfolgt hatten.   
Lowrey und Vivian ließen jedenfalls keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie alles an den Monitoren genau mitbekommen hatten.

Als sie sich alle auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer niederließen, ging er zur Theke in der Küche, holte in guter Geastgebermanier ein paar Getränke und brachte sie zu ihnen.   
Ein wenig unschlüssig stand er schließlich im Raum und überlegte welches Sitzmöbel wohl am ehesten dafür geeignet war, ihn nicht sofort bei der ersten Berührung mit seinem Hintern in komatösen Schlaf fallen zu lassen, doch bevor er sich einen Barhocker heranziehen konnte, rückte Claire ein Stück zur Seite und er ließ sich dann doch einfach neben sie fallen.  
Es war wirklich eigenartig, wie sich seine Beine anfühlten, als er nicht mehr auf ihnen stand.   
Irgendwie leicht und schwer zugleich, was aber aber auch an der Anspannung liegen könnte, die langsam von ihm abfiel.  
Sie plätscherte weg im leisen Gemurmel der Stimmen um ihn herum und Owen hörte die Gespräche nur noch dumpf zu sich hinüber wehen. Als habe jemand den Lautstärkeregler heruntergedreht.  
Nicht einschlafen!!!  
Er fuhr sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand über die Nasenwurzel, kniff die Augen zusammen und blinzelte.   
Für einen kurzen Moment drehte der Lautstärkeknopf wieder nach oben und er hörte Barry erklären, dass es wichtig war, das Training des gesamten Rudels möglichst bald wieder aufzunehmen.  
Dann verschwanden Barrys Worte wieder im Einheitsstimmenbrei um ihn herum.  
Ständig fielen Owen die Augen zu.   
Er fühlte sich so erschöpft, ebenso sehr wie er sich anstrengte an dem Geschehen um ihn herum teilzunehmen.  
Jetzt nicht einschlafen!!!  
Er wollte sich aufrichten, um dem erneut entgegenzuwirken, doch aus irgendeinem Grund brachte er keine gerade Sitzposition zustande.   
Eine unsichtbare Macht kämpfte mit allen Mitteln dagegen an, dass er endlich aufhörte mit sich selbst zu ringen, nicht Eins zu werden mit der bequemsten Ecke seiner gemütlichen Couch.  
Sie würden sicher gleich gehen, dann hätte er Zeit genug zum Schlafen.  
Er blinzelte zu Barry und Lowrey herüber, die sich derart in ihre Unterhaltung vertieft hatten, dass es ihnen scheinbar nicht auffiel, das er sich nicht mehr am Gespräch beteiligte und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

Erneut klappten seine Lider nach unten und diesmal gab er dem unwiderstehlichen Bedürfnis nach die Außenwelt endlich auszublenden.  
Nur ganz kurz, für einen Moment nur ich mach sie auch gleich wieder auf...Es ist so unglaublich schwer...   
Es war eine Wohltat.   
Endlich Stille und Ruhe in seinem brummenden Schädel zu finden.   
Ohne das Geschnatter der Menschen um ihn herum.

Claire bemerkte es als Erstes, dass er still geworden war, sie hatte eine Weile ungewollt zugesehen, wie er mit sich kämpfte und jetzt, dass er offensichtlich verloren hatte.   
Er lag zusammengesackt, mit geschlossenen Augen, in der Ecke seiner Couch, das Kinn auf der Brust, die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkt und atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig.  
Sie stupste Vivian an und lächelte: „ Wir sollten gehen...“, meinte sie „unser Gastgeber ist bereits durch mit dem Abend...“   
Gib es zu Claire: Irgendwie hat das leise Geräusch seines Atems etwas so beruhigendes, dass es bis zu dir herüber reicht .   
Dein Puls war schon lange nicht mehr so gleichmäßig.  
Vivian blickte zu Owen hinüber und kicherte:„ Hey Lowrey...“ flüsterte sie dann an ihn und Barry gewendet, es dauerte einen Moment bis die Beiden auf sie reagierten,   
„... wir fahren...“ meinte sie zu den ihnen und stellte sich neben Claire , die sich inzwischen bereits erhoben hatte.  
„Bonté… der arme Mensch…”meinte Barry leise lachend und erhob sich ebenfalls von seinem Platz.  
Sie räumten fürsorglich die Gläser und Flaschen beiseite und verließen dann gemeinsam den Bungalow.

Der Parkjeep mit Barry , Lowrey und Vivian an Bord, der vor Clarie geparkt hatte brauste bereits in die Dunkelheit des Dschungels davon, als Claire ihren Motor startete, um ihn kurz darauf wieder auszumachen.  
Sie blieb einen Moment hinter dem Steuer sitzen und atmete tief ein.  
Dann sagte sie zu sich selbst : “Ok Claire warum du das machst, willst du dir lieber nicht erklären. Doch was brichst du dir dabei ab… ?” seufzte sie und verließ ihr Fahrzeug wieder, um zurück zum Bungalow zu gehen.

Vor dem schlafenden Owen der sich auf der Couch inzwischen zusammengerollt hatte wie ein Baby, blieb sie stehen,.   
Kurz, nur ganz kurz, betrachtete sie ihn und sie fragte sich wie man so schlafen konnte.   
Überhaupt hatte er interessante Schlafpositionen, wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, wie sie ihn vor einiger Zeit, tatsächlich in seinem Bett vorgefunden hatte.  
Das muss man sich mal überlegen... Claire , was ist denn nur mit dir los?   
Und JETZT wirst du auch noch mütterlich oder was soll das?   
Der Kerl weckt Seiten in dir, von denen du nicht einmal wusstest, dass sie überhaupt existieren.  
Reptiliendompteur!  
Sie nahm die Decke, die am Fußende der Couch gelegen hatte, faltete sie auseinander und legte sie über ihn.  
Dann verließ sie genauso leise wie sie zurückgekommen war den Bungalow erneut.


	12. 12. Gestrandet

12\. Gestrandet

„Das ist doch jetzt bitte ein schlechter Scherz oder? Verdammt!“, fluchte Claire. Wieder drehte sie den Schlüssel im Zündschloss um.  
„Komm schon, komm schon, komm schon...“ flehte sie, aber der Wagen gab nur ein leer drehendes Geräusch von sich. Aber er sprang nicht wieder an.  
Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht? Vielleicht als sie den Motor vorhin wieder ausgestellt hatte?  
Was kann man denn daran bitte falsch machen?Schlüssel umdrehen und aus! – Überlege dir lieber wie du hier wieder wegkommst![  
Wieder versuchte sie den Wagen anspringen zu lassen, diesmal war das Geräusch noch schwächer, und beim nächsten Versuch reagierte das Fahrzeug gar nicht mehr.  
„Na wunderbar Claire... ganz wunderbar...“ Sie warf verzweifelt die Hände aufs Lenkrad. Die Anderen waren mit Sicherheit schon wieder im Park vielleicht sogar zu Hause. Während sie hier am Rand des Dschungels fest saß.  
Allein!  
Sie wühlte in ihrer Handtasche nach ihrem Handy und ging die Liste der Telefonkontakte durch.   
Ich brauche einen Mechaniker?.... Fieberhaft tippte sie herum, aber in ihrer Liste fanden sich, neben ihrer Familie die weit weg war, nur noch Geschäftspartner, und eine Reihe Telefonnummern aus den verschiedenen Bereichen und Verantwortlichen im Park, allerdings alles Menschen die sie - und dabei sie sah prüfend auf die Uhr im Display - unmöglich um ein Uhr in der Nacht wegen ihres Wagens aus dem Bett klingeln konnte, zumal es auch fraglich war ob Einer unter ihnen war, der mal eben so ein Auto reparieren konnte.  
Du könntest dich aber abholen lassen Claire  
\----- VON WEM DENN?----   
Wem soll ich denn sagen das ich hier bin?   
Nein!  
Sie verwarf den Gedanken wieder. Es fiel ihr auch niemand auf der Insel ein, den sie hätte fragen können, ob er sie abholen, oder um diese Uhrzeit nach ihrem Wagen sehen könnte, außer vielleicht den Menschen, mit denen sie vorhin den Bungalow verlassen hatte. Doch von ihnen hatte sie keine private Nummer.  
–---Privat------!  
Das hatte man nun davon, da war man einmal privat unterwegs – noch dazu mit Angestellten und schon endete das Ganze in einem Desaster.  
JA-- Wieso??? Dein Wagen hätte dich fortgebracht, wenn dir nicht plötzlich eingefallen wäre fürsorglich zu sein...  
„Diesen Reptilien Dompteur ZUDECKEN... Was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht..?!“   
Sie tippe sich an die Stirn und erklärte sich selbst für völlig bescheuert.   
Dennoch kramte sie in ihrem Kopf nach, dass es ein schönes Gefühl gewesen war, welches sie mit Wärme erfüllt hatte, sich Gedanken um jemand zu machen und das es ihr auf eine sich sehr merkwürdig anfühlende Art wichtig war, ob es ihm gut ging.   
Genau der Grund warum du fast drei Wochen lang wie Rotkäppchen mit einem Körbchen zum Raptorengehege gewandert bist...  
Gefühle die bisher sie einzig und allein ihrer Familie vorbehalten hatte.   
Naja hin und wieder der ein oder anderen Beziehung, doch was hatte das schon genutzt?  
Es waren Waschlappen gewesen, - alle samt! Ohne Rückgrat weshalb es auch nie von langer Dauer gewesen war.   
Es ging immer eine Weile gut, bis es ein Problem mit ihrer Karriere gab. Daran hatte sie sich inzwischen gewöhnt.  
Sie würde nie dieses Familiending durchziehen wie Karen und Scott mit ihren Kindern Zach und dem kleinen Gray.   
Ja sie waren süß, aber dieser Familienkram war einfach nichts für sie. Auch wenn ihre Mutter es nie müde wurde zu betonen, wie bedauerlich es war, dass ihrer jüngste Tochter nur die Karriereleiter erklimmen wollte.  
„Die Luft da oben ist dünn , Claire --- ich hoffe du vergisst eines Tages nicht wie man atmet.“ hatte sie gesagt.  
Oh ja Moms Sprüche, derartige hatte sie für sämtliche Lebenslagen parat. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl ihre Mutter sei ein wandelnder Glückskeks.  
„Man sieht ja wohin mich das gebracht hat... alleine in einen Dschungel! MIT EINEM GOTTVERDAMMTEN NICHT FUNKTIONIERENDEN AUTO!“ schrie die das Lenkrad an, um gleich darauf wieder ihre Beherrschung zurück zu erlangen.  
Es würde ja noch erlaubt sein, in dieser Situation mal ganz kurz die Nerven zu verlieren.  
„Gut Claire, das bringt dich nicht vorwärts....“, redete sie weiter beruhigend mit sich selbst.   
Ratlos stieg sie aus und ging um das Auto herum, als könnte sie so in Erfahrung bringen was denn das Problem war. Aber sie hatte nicht mal den Hauch einer Ahnung.   
Selbst wenn sie fachmännisch die Motorhaube aufgeklappt hätte, was wollte sie sehen?  
Ein Haufen Zeugs von dem sie nicht einmal wusste wozu es gut war.   
Wieder machte sie das Handy an, wischte über die Nummer der Werkstatt des Parks, immerhin war es deren täglich Brot den Fuhrpark von Jurassic Word in Schuss zu halten. Der Anruf aber ging ins Leere. Wohin auch sonst? Sie wäre wirklich überrascht gewesen wenn dort Jemand abgenommen hätte.   
Was für eine erbärmliche Verzweiflungstat Claire!  
Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrem ganzen Körper aus. Es war empfindlich kalt, so dass man ihren Atem als leichte Kondenswolke sehen konnte. Wenn die Nächte auf Nublar kühler wurden, näherte sich die Saison dem Ende.   
Der einzige Wetterunterschied der sich hier einstellte. Ein paar Grad kühlere Nächte, vielleicht mal ein Sturm.   
Sie schlang fröstelnd die Arme um den Körper und schlich ein weiteres Mal ratlos um ihren weißen Wagen, dann stieg sie wieder ein.  
Drin war es auch nicht wärmer.  
Sie starrte in die Nacht durch ihre Frontscheibe, in den schwarzen Dschungel.   
Das einzige Licht das sie ausmachen konnte, war das leichte Glimmen des restlichen Holzes in der Feuerschale über der sie gegrillt hatten.  
Sie stieg wieder aus und klappte diesmal die Tür zu.  
Sie überlegte, ob sie es schaffen würde durch den Dschungel zurück zu laufen, sich einfach an der Straße zu orientieren um zur Main Street zu kommen. Von dort aus war es nicht mehr ganz so weit bis zu ihrem Apartment, oder sie würde kurzerhand im Hotel einchecken für den Rest der Nacht. (Die Rezeption wird ja wohl Nachts besetzt sein)  
Doch sie konnte nicht abschätzen wie lange der Weg zu Fuß dauern würde.   
Wenn sie am Ende falsch abbog landete sie in einem von den Gebieten in denen die Saurier zu Hause waren, auch wenn es sich dabei um Herbivoren handelte, so war die Vorstellung einem von ihnen in der Dunkelheit zu begegnen sehr furchteinflößend.  
Du weißt, welcher dein einziger Ausweg ist... Claire...  
„ Ja das weiß ich allerdings verdammt!“ antwortete sie ihrer nervigen, niemals Ruhe gebenden inneren Stimme.  
Sie ging durch die Dunkelheit auf den schwarzen Umriss des Bungalows zu, der sich kaum vom Nachthimmel abhob und stieg die Stufen hinauf.  
Mit der Frage ob ich bleiben kann, werde ich garantiert keinen Erfolg haben, der Kerl ist vorhin völlig fertig mitten im Gespräch eingeschlafen, da kann ich ihn doch jetzt wohl kaum wieder Wachschütteln....!   
\----- Dann finde dich damit ab zu bleiben ohne zu Fragen –----  
Oder willst du die Nacht frierend im Auto verbringen?   
Jetzt geh schon rein!!  
Zaghaft öffnete sie die Tür und trat in die dunkle Wärme des Hauses. Es war schön zu spüren, dass einen die Gänsehaut nicht mehr auffraß.  
Claires Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn.  
Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Sie konnte sich doch schlecht ungefragt hier einnisten einfach so.  
Ich habe nicht mal ein Zahnbürste, oder frische Unterwäsche----!  
DAS IST DOCH JETZT NICHT DEIN ERNST?! Das ist deine einzige Sorgen die du im Augenblick hast?  
Sie seufzte tief. Manchmal war es schon anstrengend sich mit der inneren Claire zu zanken.   
Sie dachte zu oft so verdammt emotional. Während sie dann von der Logischen überrumpelt wurde! Am liebsten wäre ihr, sie würde jetzt mal Ruhe geben! Doch unaufhörlich kreisten sie als Gedanken in ihrem Kopf herum, immer dann wenn man es am wenigsten gebrauchen konnte. In Form von Zweifeln und Grübelei.  
Sie warf einen verzweifelten Blick zurück zu ihrem Wagen.   
Doch dann schloss sie die Tür und stand unschlüssig in der Küche.  
Vorsichtig streifte sie diesmal die Schuhe von den Füßen, um keinen Lärm zu verursachen und schlich zur Couch. 

Es war stockfinster, und sie hatte Mühe sich in der fremden Umgebung zu orientieren, weshalb sie erneut ihr Handy aus der Handtasche zog, um sich mit dem Gerät zu leuchten.   
Bloß nicht noch über etwas stolpern!  
Owen lag eingerollt unter den Decke die sie über ihm ausgebreitet hatte, leise und still, sie konnte ihn nicht einmal atmen hören.  
„Owen..?“flüsterte sie leise.  
Ich will wenigstens sagen können ich habs versucht.  
Vorsichtig schlich sie zur angrenzenden Ecke der Couch, setzte sich und stellte ihre Schuhe, die sie in der Hand getragen hatte, auf dem Holzfußboden ab.  
„... sssh.. Owen....ehm...“ jetzt war ihr Flüstern fast tonlos, „ich muss hier bleiben, mein Auto ist kaputt...ok?“   
Ok du HAST es gesagt, prima! Das muss reichen...  
Sie musste über sich selbst kichern.  
Dann würde sie halt hier neben ihm auf der Couch die Nacht verbringen, ohne das er sich damit einverstanden erklärt hatte, oder gar davon wusste.   
Jedenfalls für diesen Moment.   
Es hatte schlimmere Nächte in ihrem Leben gegeben.  
Vielleicht würde sie es schaffen irgendwie davon zu kommen bevor er erwachte.  
Claire versuchte sich auszustrecken, um wenigstens ihre Füße, die sich anfühlten wie Eisklötze, ein wenig zu ihm unter die Decke zu schieben.  
Ich kann sie ihm ja schlecht wieder abnehmen.   
Selbst Schuld Claire!  
Sein Körper strahlte eine angenehme Wärme aus.   
Gut auch wenn er schläft wie ein Toter, er ist es nicht! Das ist ja schon mal Etwas.  
Sie legte sich vorsichtig hin und versuchte eine Position zu finden, in welcher sie zur Ruhe kommen konnte.   
Sie wollte wenigstens etwas Schlaf finden und bemerkte dabei gar nicht, wie sich ihre Füße auf der Suche nach Wärme, ganz leicht unter seine Beine schoben und sie ein kleines Stück tiefer zu ihm unter die Decke rutschte, als sie in einen traumlosen Schlaf hinüber dämmerte.

!!!Hey! Jetzt mach sie wieder auf! Du wolltest schließlich nur ganz kurz... los jetzt!  
Owen blinzelte ins Sonnenlicht.  
Sonne? Es ist doch dunkel draußen , wieso Sonnenlicht?   
Warum sind die Anderen denn so still?   
Gewiss haben sie alle bemerkt, dass ich nur mal für einen Moment... und glotzten jetzt blöd.....  
Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf und ihm wurde bewusst, dass heller Tag und niemand mehr da war.   
Er warf die Decke beiseite,   
Decke? Wieso Decke....?  
und stutzte, irgendwas war äußerst seltsam. Als seine Augen sich an das helle Licht gewöhnt hatten, sah er sich in seinem Wohnzimmer um.  
Er konnte sich nur noch daran erinnern, dass er mal einen kurzen Moment lang die Augen geschlossen hatte und...  
-–-Ich bin nicht allein!---  
Mit einem Mal saß er kerzengerade. Er wusste zu wem der rote Haarschopf und der gerade, schmale ihm zugewandte Rücken in dem blauen Kleid gehörte, der da am anderen Ende seiner Couch lag.  
Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und versuchte in seiner Erinnerung herauszufinden WANN sich diese Situation ereignet hatte, die sich ihm darbot, und vor allem WAS?  
Es wollte im nicht einfallen.   
Er hatte doch nicht so dermaßen viel getrunken das....  
\----Nein---!   
Er fühlte sich völlig klar und ausgeruht, außerdem konnte e sich nicht erinnern betrunken gewesen zu sein.   
Ein Teil der Decke lag über ihr und reichte bis knapp zu ihrer Hüfte.   
Sachte zog er daran.  
Ok... sie ist angezogen..Dann blickte er an sich herunter...ich bin angezogen... Dann ist nicht...Hab ich denn ohne es zu merken?...Es wäre doch eine Schande wenn......Neiiin?!  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und so sehr er auch grübelte, er hatte scheinbar eine Erinnerungslücke darüber, wie Claire Dearing schlafend auf seine Couch gelangt war.   
Was ihm daran am meisten zu schaffen machte war, dass er nicht wusste aus welchem Grund.  
Er stand vorsichtig auf, versuchte immer noch Anzeichen eines Katers zu finden, was ihm vielleicht seine Gedächtnislücke erklären konnte, doch er fühlte sich körperlich völlig normal.   
Ok ein bisschen Rückschmerzen vielleicht... aber deren Urheber war höchstens die Nacht auf der Couch.  
Er ging zu der Couchseite hinüber auf dem Claire mit dem Gesicht zur Lehne lag und beugte sich vor, um ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. Sie sah aus wie ein Engel, und die sonst so glatt gebügelten Haare wellten sich an den Enden was ihm besonders gefiel.   
Auch wenn er sich nicht im geringsten erklären konnte wie diese Situation, die sich ihm darbot, zustande gekommen war, beschloss er zu warten bis sie aufwachte und es ihm selbst sagen konnte.

Er tappte in die Küche und setzte Kaffee auf.   
Während dieser durchlief überlegte er, ob sie vielleicht frühstücken wollte und er erinnerte sich keine Lebensmittel mehr im Haus zu haben. Doch wenn er jetzt zum Markt auf der Insel fahren würde, der für die Angestellten die einzige Einkaufmöglichkeit war, wäre e sicherlich nicht vor einer Stunde zurück.  
Und er war sich nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war für eine Stunde zu verschwinden. Außerdem sah ihre Figur nicht unbedingt aus, als wäre sie ein Fan von Nahrung im Allgemeinen.  
Er beschloss es vorerst bei Kaffee zu belassen und kurz unter der Dusche zu verschwinden.

Als Owen zurück kam saß Claire inzwischen auf der Couch und hatte ihr Handy am Ohr. Sie sprach sehr aufgebracht ihrem Gesprächspartner.  
„Ich habe ja nicht gesagt, dass sie alles Andere dafür stehen lassen sollen, aber ich erwarte, dass sie mir einen Ersatzwagen heranschaffen. Ich muss zurück in mein Büro, ich kann es mir nicht leisten den ganzen Tag in einem Dschungel festzusitzen... ja im Westteil... ich weiß das es hier nur EINE Behausung gibt, was glauben sie denn wo ich sitze?.. Was soll das denn heißen ich soll Owen Grady fragen?... Viellicht möchte ich das ja nicht... aha, na schön, ich erwarte trotzdem das sie Jemanden vorbei schicken.“ genervt beendete sie das Gespräch.  
Dann blickte sie ihn an, wie er vor ihr stand mit zwei Kaffeetassen in der Hand wovon er ihr Eine stumm hinhielt.   
Sie hatte das Gefühl er würde sie in Grund und Boden starren.  
Zögernd nahm sie ihm die Tasse aus der Hand, die er ihr hinhielt.  
„Gibt es einen Grund so zu starren?!“, fragte sie dann und funkelte ihn an.   
Es war ihr so unangenehm, dass sie es nicht geschafft hatte fort zu sein, bevor er bemerkt hatte, dass sie sich unerlaubterweise Zutritt zu seinem Heim verschafft und dort genächtigt hatte ohne zu fragen.  
Sie wünschte sich es würde sich ein Loch im Boden auftun, in das sie auf Nimmerwiedersehen verschwinden konnte.  
„Jahh...“, meinte er ernst, „ den habe ich.“   
Da war es wieder!   
Es war ganz ernst gemeint und trotzdem umspielte dieses feine, leichte Lächeln seine Lippen.   
Er roch wie gestern Abend frisch und herb seine Haare waren feucht und die ganze Luft war erfüllt von seinem Geruch, gemischt mit dem von frischem Kaffee.   
Sein Gesicht war glatt rasiert, was es ein wenig jünger wirken lies.  
„Der wäre?“ entgegnete sie schroff und hasste sich eigentlich dafür so zu sein.   
Der arme Kerl wusste ja nicht einmal was hier vor sich ging.   
Sie fragte sich was er sich wohl gedacht hatte, als er heute morgen aufgewacht war und sie hier vorzufinden, ohne zu wissen wie es dazu kam? Er musste doch an seinem Verstand zweifeln.  
Eben Claire, es gibt keinen Grund jetzt gehässig zu sein!  
„WAS machst du hier? Und WAS sollst du mich fragen? Ich wüsste mal gerne ab welchem Moment ich die Party verpasst hab. Sie scheint gut gewesen zu sein.“ Jetzt lachte er und es war irgendwie erlösend.  
War dieser Mensch eigentlich nie verlegen?  
Reptilien Dompteur!  
Claire seufzte: „ Ich soll dich fragen ob du mal nach meinem Auto sehen kannst, es ist gestern nicht mehr angesprungen...“  
Ich hätte fahren können, aber leider bin ich dummes Ding nochmal zurückgegangen, um dich zuzudecken, was ein RIESEN Fehler war, denn wir würden uns jetzt NICHT unterhalten, wenn ich genau DAS nicht gemacht hätte... und ich weiß nicht einmal WIESO ich das überhaupt gemacht hab...  
„ ich habe einen Mechaniker angerufen, der mir gesagt hat wenn ich sowieso hier bin, könntest du nach meinem Wagen sehen. Denn sie haben gerade viel zu tun.“  
Owen legte den Kopf schief und sagte nichts, alles in seinem Gesicht verlangte nach Erklärung.  
„.... wir sind alle gegangen, nachdem du dich leider der Macht des Schlafes hingegeben hast...“  
„...und Barry hat dich einfach so sitzen lassen?...“ fragte er ungläubig.   
„Nein, er hat es nicht mehr mitbekommen, dass mein Wagen gestreikt hat. Sie sind zuerst gefahren. Es tut mir echt Leid, ich wollte mich nicht hier einfach so einnisten, ohne dich zu fragen. Aber ich wusste mir keinen Rat und du warst so fix und fertig, dass ich dich nicht deswegen wecken wollte...“ erklärte sie dann.  
Owen blickte zur Decke und sah sie dann wieder an.  
„Oh guuut, ich dachte schon ich hatte die heißeste Nacht meines Lebens und kann mich bedauerlicherweise nicht dran erinnern.“lachte er, „DAS hätte ich wirklich bis an mein Lebensende bereut...“  
Claire verdrehte die Augen und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen. Damit es nicht auffiel, steckte sie schnell die Nase in den Kaffeebecher und trank einen Schluck.  
„Trink du mal deinen Kaffee, ich schau mir mal deinen Wagen an. Is' bestimmt die Batterie, die sind ein bisschen anfällig in diesem Klima.“ meinte er dann und froh darüber etwas tun zu können, ging er nach draußen und klappte die Motorhaube des Benz auf.


	13. 13. Besuch

13\. Besuch

Clarie war froh, als sie das vertraute Motorengeräusch ihres Wagens vor der Tür hörte.  
Was für eine Erleichterung, sie konnte endlich fliehen.  
Sie stellte die Kaffeetasse ab und war auf dem Weg nach draußen, doch als sie ihr Spiegelbild in der Fensterscheibe der Küche sah bekam sie einen kleinen Schreck.  
Ihre Haare waren ein Wirrwarr aus roten Locken und ihr Gesicht sah unglaublich zerknirscht aus.  
Eine Nacht bei Owen Grady und das ist das Ergebnis! Wenn du ja wenigstens davon mehr gehabt hättest als einen peinlichen Morgen! Na wunderbar, und so hat er mich auch noch gesehen ---! Schlimmer geht’s ja kaum!  
Sie strich sich über die Haare und versuchte sie ein wenig zu ordnen, sich sehr wohl bewusst darüber, dass es nichts nützen würde, denn er hatte sie ja so bereits gesehen.   
Wie peinlich!  
Sie trat nach draußen auf die Veranda und sah, das Owen seinen Jeep vor ihr Auto gestellt hatte und die beiden Fahrzeuge mit Überbrückungskabeln verbunden waren. Beide Motoren brummten. Er kam zu ihr und wischte sich dabei den Hände an einem Fetzen Stoff ab.  
„Da...“, meinte er grinsend und machte eine ausladende Geste zu den Fahrzeugen, „es war die Batterie... du wirst eine Neue brauchen...“  
Claire kam langsam die paar Stufen herunter und blieb auf der Letzten stehen. Jetzt waren ihre Augen auf gleicher Höhe.  
„Auch das noch...“, seufzte sie, „ als hätte ich nicht genug zu tun.“ Sie vermied es trotzdem in seine Augen zu sehen, aus purer Befürchtung sie könnte sich in ihnen verlieren.  
Owen stutze.  
„Ja... eh gern geschehen...“, meint er dann und klang ein wenig beleidigt.  
Geh doch einfach Weeeeeeeg! Ich will nur hier raus. Du sollst nicht sehen wie schrecklich ich aussehe, und du sollst nicht mitbekommen haben, dass ich mich in dein Haus geschlichen habe, wie eine kleine Diebin, während du schliefst. Es ist mir alles so unsagbar peinlich!  
„Ja, ehm... danke.“, setzte sie dann abwesend hinzu.   
Owen hob die Brauen, sie klang nicht im geringsten, als sei sie dankbar, sondern eher verärgert darüber.  
„Ok, ich weiß ja nicht was ich verbrochen habe, aber du kannst fahren. Ich würde den Wagen nur jetzt nicht ausmachen, bevor du in der Werkstatt angekommen bist. Es könnte passieren, dass er nicht wieder anspringt. Ich bin kein KFZ Mechaniker.“ sagte er dann schroff, warf den Lappen in einen Eimer, der auf der Veranda stand und drängte sich an ihr vorbei die Treppe hoch. Er war im Begriff in seinem Bungalow zu verschwinden, doch bevor er durch die Tür war sagte Claire: „ Owen...“ und diesmal klang sie nicht abwesend. Er hielt inne, drehte sich jedoch nicht zu ihr um.  
„Was?“, knurrte er.  
„ Danke...“, sagte sie dann nochmal und es klang sehr aufrichtig.  
„Mhm...“, brummte er machte einen Schritt vorwärts und als er hörte, dass sie nun die letzte Stufe hinunter trat drehte er sich doch zu ihr um.  
„Du solltest öfter deinen Kopf auf meine Kissen betten Claire... auch wenn ich leider nicht verantwortlich für die Frisur bin, ich finde sie steht dir...“ er lachte dreckig und genoss es, wie sehr sie ihn anfunkelte, bevor sie in ihr laufendes Auto stieg.

 

Claire starrte unschlüssig auf die weiße Karte die auf ihrem Schreibtisch lag.  
Eine Einladung zur Betriebsfeier. Einmal im Jahr veranstaltete Masrani dieses Bankett für sämtliche Mitarbeiter und Angestellten des Parks, zum Abschluss der jeweiligen Saison. Natürlich war der Park ganzjährig geöffnet. Jedoch wenn die großen Ferien vorbei waren, brachen die Besucherzahlen immer etwas ein. Was Masrani damit auffing, diese Saisonabschlussfeier zu veranstalten, um seine Mitarbeiter zu motivieren sich auch in der nächsten den Arsch gefälligst für ihn aufzureißen.  
Für Claire bedeutete es, sich darum zu kümmern, diese Zahlen auszubügeln, bis der nächste Aufschwung kam. Mr. Masrani hatte bereits vor einiger Zeit diesen Gen - Hybriden in Auftrag gegeben, und wenn sie sich recht erinnerte, so hatte sie die Nachricht erhalten, dass Eines von ihnen gestern geschlüpft war. Es blieb abzuwarten, ob sich das andere Ei überhaupt entwickeln würde. Wenn das Tier ausgewachsen war, würde es neue Besucherzahlen bringen.  
Wie hatte sich Masrani ausgedrückt?„ Mehr Zähne Claire, die Leute wollen mehr Zähne! Alles muss größer und schrecklicher sein.Für die Kids, die heute den Park besuchen hat es nie eine Welt ohne Dinosaurier gegeben, lassen sie sich das mal durch den Kopf gehen. Ein T – Rex lockt die nicht mehr hinter ihrer Spielkonsole hervor. Mr. Wu hat dafür gesorgt, dass es nicht lange dauern wird, bis das Tier eine entsprechende Größe hat, um sie dem Publikum zu präsentieren.“   
Aber wie lange das dauern würde war im Augenblick noch ungewiss.  
Sie seufzte und schob die Einladung unter den Poststapel.  
Bis jetzt hatte sie sich vor dieser Betriebsveranstaltung drücken können, doch da sie nun die Parkleitung übernommen hatte und selbst ein Teil der Insel war, war es wohl kaum möglich, dort nicht aufzutauchen.  
Die letzte Gesellschaft in der sie gesessen hatte, war die in Owens Bungalow gewesen, und das war bereits zwei Wochen her.   
Seit dem hatte sie nichts mehr von ihm gehört.   
Wieso auch Claire? So wie du abgerauscht bist? Oder soll er sich etwa dafür bedanken, dass du ihn zugedeckt hast? Oder du auf seiner Couch übernachtet hast ohne zu fragen?--- Das hättest du wohl gern?--- Ein Dankeschön für deinen Anflug von Fürsorge? Wie kommst du denn darauf? Ein Wunder, dass du ihm nicht noch Eine rein gehauen hast, als er deine dämliche Karre repariert hat. Dafür soll er wohl auch dankbar sein?  
Du hast dich aufgeführt wie eine verzogene Prinzessin!  
Seit sie an dem Lagerfeuer gesessen und unfreiwillig die Nacht bei ihm verbracht hatte, fiel es ihr immer schwerer ihn aus ihren Gedanken zu verbannen und das gefiel ihr gar nicht.  
Sie würde sich auf Niemanden einlassen, das führte doch zu nichts.  
Und doch ertappte sie sich immer wieder dabei, dass sie seinen Punkt auf der großen Karte im Kontrollraum zuerst suchte, wenn sie kam um sich ihr tägliches Update zu holen.   
Niemand bemerkte es, aber bevor sie sich die Zahlen geben ließ, wanderte ihr Blick zuallererst in den Paddock 8 in Sektor G. und den kleinen Punkt neben seinem Namen. Jedes Mal wenn sie ihn nicht sofort ausmachen konnte, begann sie ihn zu suchen, ohne dass sie darauf einen Einfluss hatte.  
Kurz hatte sie überlegt ihm etwas zu schicken, um sich zu Bedanken, und sich damit auch für ihr Benehmen zu entschuldigen. Aber es war bei dem Gedanken geblieben, weil sie nicht wusste was, und ob er das überhaupt gut finden würde und wenn ja was?  
Gleichzeitig hasste sie sich dafür, dass sich sich überhaupt Gedanken machte, ob jemand gut fand was sie tat, dass hatte sie doch früher nicht interessiert.  
Aber irgendwas in ihr hoffte darauf, dass er auch der Einladung nach kam und es dazu führen würde, dass sie sich wieder begegneten.

Nirgendwo schmeckten die Empanadas so gut wie in den Gassen von Puerto Moín.  
Es war herrlich endlich wieder mal nicht umrahmt von Dinosaurier Kulissen zu sein, auch wenn man hier an manchen Ecken Werbeplakate fand, so war es doch schön, in einem Restaurant zu sitzen, in dem man keine Jurassic World Serviette vorgelegt bekam.  
Owen biss herzhaft in seine Teigtasche.   
Während Barry sich sein Casado schmecken ließ.  
Alles schmeckte einfach besser und so gar nicht nach Jurassic World, was wirklich eine Erholung für die Geschmacksnerven war.  
Es war zu einem Ritual geworden, einmal im Monat mit der Fähre nach Costa Rica herüber zu schippern, um einfach nochmal am normalen Leben teilzunehmen.   
Hin und wieder blieben sie über Nacht, aber nicht heute.  
Es ergab sich nicht.  
Paradoxerweise saß ein paar Tische entfernt Rachel mit ihrem Freund.   
Owen hatte sie erkannt, als sie ihre Bestellung aufgegeben hatten und jetzt beobachtete er sie, während sie aßen. Sie rutschte unsicher auf ihrem Stuhl herum, weil sie ihn natürlich auch erkannt hatte und der Kerl warf ihr indessen verliebte Blicke zu.  
„Ich will nicht immer so lange warten bis wir uns wiedersehen,“ wehten seine Worte zu ihnen herüber, „ du warst jetzt sechs Wochen weg...“ sülzte er und strich ihr über die Wange.  
„ Das ist die Kleine aus dem Backshop bei uns, oder?“ , meinte Barry, als er Owens Schauen bemerkte.  
„Mhmm... ja...“ meinte er, kniff die Augen zusammen, wendete sich ab und blendete damit auch aus, was sie miteinander sprachen.  
Auch wenn es ihn jetzt nicht überraschte, aber er hatte auch nicht unbedingt damit gerechnet, dass sie hier mit ihrem Freund saß. Sie war ja ein freier Mensch und konnte sich schließlich treffen mit wem sie wollte.   
Doch irgendwie hatte ihr kleines Abenteuer mit einem Mal einen faden Beigeschmack.  
Die Bedienung kam an ihren Tisch und fragte ob sie noch etwas bestellen wollten.  
„No, gracias ! Por favor, dame la cuenta.”, meinte Owen dann und leerte sein Glas.  
„Eh ja?“ meinte Barry überrascht darüber, dass sein Freund bereits nach der Rechnung verlangt hatte, „ Schon? ich dachte wir bleiben noch was...“ er schlang den letzten Bissen seines Casados herunter.  
Owen nickte zu Rachel herüber, „ Ich will woanders hingehen,“ sagte er dann.  
Barry schaute ihn verständnislos an, und blickte dann zu Rachel und wieder zu ihm zurück „Was ist denn das Problem?“  
Die Bedienung kam mit der gewünschten Rechnung und Owen zahlte.  
„ Ich denke, ich bin das Problem...“ brummelte er, denn Rachel schaute sich so häufig zu ihm um, als erwartete sie jeden Moment von Hinten erschossen zu werden. Owen ignorierte seinen fragend drein blickenden Freund und stand auf.  
„Die nächsten Drinks gehen auf dich,“ meinte er dann, als Barry sich umständlich bedanken wollte, dass er die Rechnung für Beide übernommen hatte.  
Barry folgte ihm und ihr Weg von ihrem Tisch, aus dem Außenbereich des Lokals hinaus, führte sie direkt an Rachels Tisch vorbei.  
Auch wenn Owen Rachel aus ihrer Situation erlöste, indem er den Laden verließ, konnte es nicht lassen, ihr zu zuzwinkern, obwohl sie ihn mit Blicken förmlich anflehte nicht zu erkennen zu geben, dass sie sich kannten.  
Ihre Blicke hätten ihn erdolcht, falls das möglich gewesen wäre - und gleich darauf redete ihr Freund wie ein Wasserfall aus sie ein.  
Owen grinste, als er am Ausgang angekommen war und er ein paar Wortfetzen verstehen konnte, in denen Rachel versuchte ihrem Typ zu erklären wer er war.

„Gehen wir noch ein paar Guaros trinken?“, fragte Barry und steuerte zielstrebig eine Bar an.  
Die letzten Guaros waren Owen, dank der kleinen Begegnung vorhin mit einem Mal wieder sehr präsent in seinem Gedächtnis.  
„Ne lass mal, die Letzten die ich getrunken habe waren nich' so gut.“ murmelte er,   
„lass uns das nächste Schiff nehmen.“   
Auf einmal kamen ihm die engen Straßen überfüllt vor.  
Barry zuckte die Achseln, „ Ok, das sind billige Drinks für mich...“ lachte er in sich hinein und machte sich mit seinem Freund zum Anlegeplatz.  
Es waren nicht viele Touristen dort. Die Fähren gegen Abend waren meistens nicht so voll wie die am Tage und doch war es leicht auszumachen, wer nur Zwischen Nublar und dem Festland pendelte und wer Urlaub machen wollte.  
Es waren außerdem wenig Familien mit Kindern, eher Einzelpersonen oder Paare.

Owen und Barry suchten sich einen freien Platz auf dem Oberdeck und Owen schob sich seine Piloten Sonnenbrille aus den Haaren wieder auf die Nase. Natürlich war es mit Absicht so gewählt, dass die Fähre die Insel immer von der Sonnenseite ansteuerte, selbst wenn diese so gut wie untergegangen war.   
So lag Isla Nublar immer noch im Licht der untergehenden Sonne, wenn die Fähre ihre letzten Ankömmlinge ausspuckte.  
Die Lautsprecher tönten ihr Mantra herunter, was die Besucher alles erwarten würde und Barry und Owen machten sich wie jedes Mal den Spaß die letzten Worte mitzusprechen, weil sie den gesamten Text auswendig kannten.   
Sie hatten auch schon versucht einen Song daraus zu machen, doch sie verwarfen die Idee bald aufgrund fehlenden Gesangstalentes.  
„... haben wir diese Vision umgesetzt und das Erbe von John Hammond angetreten...“ murmelte Owen das Lautsprecher Gequake vor sich hin und er wusste, dass es bedeutete, dass die Fähre jeden Moment anlegen würde.  
Beide setzten gleichzeitig ein als „Willkommen in Jurassic World“ aus den Lautsprechern kam und es ein allseitiges Gedränge zum Ausstieg gab.  
Faszinierendes Staunen und ehrfürchtiges Gemurmel.  
Als sich plötzlich eine Stimme hervorhob: „Achtuuuuuung!!! Vooorsiiicht...!“  
Owen drehte sich um, er sah einen kleinen roten Trolley auf sich zu rollen und stellte dem rasenden Gepäckstück rasch einen bestiefelten Fuß in den Weg, packte mit einer Hand blitzschnell den Griff und hielt den kleinen Koffer auf.  
Die Besitzerin desselben kam fast genauso schnell hinterher.  
„Danke... dass sie ihn aufgehalten haben..“ keuchte sie außer Atem, „ Vielen Dank... man hat mir noch gesagt ich sollte es festhalten, und dann...“ plapperte sie los.  
Owen grinste.  
„War mir ein Vergnügen, ist mir lieber als von 'nem Koffer erschlagen zu werden.“ meint er lachend.  
Er nahm den Trolley in die Hand.  
„Ich trage ihnen das besser vom Schiff, wer weiß auf Wen das Teil es als nächstes abgesehen hat.“ gefolgt von Barry verließen sie mit den letzten Passagieren die Fähre.

„Danke das ist wirklich nett“, meinte sie und nahm Owen den Koffer wieder ab, als sie den Bootssteg erreicht hatten.  
„ Alles im Service.“ murmelte Barry und kicherte leise.  
Ihr Gesicht erinnerte Owen an Irgendeines das er schon mal gesehen hatte, auch wenn er sich darüber bewusst war, dass es nicht dasselbe war.   
Sie war etwa gleichen Alters wie er und Barry, hatte langes, hellrotes Haar das zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden war, ein offenes Lächeln und hellblaue Augen. Ihre kleine Himmelfahrtsnase stach aus dem freundlichen Gesicht hervor.  
„Sie machen wohl keine Ferien hier,“ meinte sie  
„Ehm nein, wir hatten heute Ausgang...“ lachte Barry.  
„Japp,“, bestätigte Owen, irgendetwas in ihm wollte sie nicht stehen lassen, denn sie machte mit ihrem unfreiwillig selbstständigen Koffer ein klein wenig einen verlorenen Eindruck, was sofort das Helfersyndrom in ihm wachrüttelte.  
„ Dann kennen sie sich hier wohl aus...“, redete sie weiter ihre Stimme klang für eine Frau recht tief.  
Owen nickte.  
„Ich möchte zu Claire Dearing der Parkleitung wissen sie wo ich sie finde?“  
Jetzt zog er die Brauen hoch.  
„Oh Owen da bist du doch mittlerweile Experte...“, meinte Barry, „ wenn du sie nicht findest findet sie aber DICH.“ spottete er und spielte damit auf seine Tracker Uhr an.  
„Sehr witzig...“,meinte er gelangweilt, „ich kann sie zum Kontrollzentrum bringen, dort ist ihr Büro.“ meinte er.

Vor dem Innovation - Center trennten sich ihre Wege. Barry ging zu seinem Wagen um nach Hause zu fahren, und Owen mit seiner Begleitung - nun doch brav deren roten Koffer tragend - in den Mitarbeiterbereich, der zu Claires Büro führte vorbei an dem allabendlich abebbenden Gedränge der Touristen im Center.  
„Eigentlich hat sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich heute schon komme...“, begann sie einen Smalltalk, „aber ich wollte sie überraschen.“  
„Hmm...“, machte Owen und blieb dann vor dem Bürobereich stehen.   
Die Vorstellung, dass die gut organisierte, alles vorausplanende Claire eine Überraschung gut heißen würde,wagte er zu bezweifeln.  
„Hier ist es... meinte er und drückte ihr den Koffer zurück in die Hand. „am Ende des Ganges, es steht an der Tür...“ erklärte er ihr.  
„Ok. Danke...“ sie zögerte, als wollte sie ihn mit Namen ansprechen.  
„Oh. Owen... ich heiße Owen,“ meinte er dann, als er es bemerkte.  
„Na dann Owen, ich hoffe sie freut sich. Sie ist übrigens meine Schwester, ich bin Karen.“ setzte sie dann erklärend hinzu.

Dem zarten Klopfen an der Tür folgte ein direktes Öffnen ohne das „ Herein“ abzuwarten.   
Doch bevor Claire über diese Unhöflichkeit verärgert sein konnte, blickte sie in das vertraute Gesicht ihrer großen Schwester.  
„Karen...“, rief sie aus und kam um den Schreibtisch herum. Karen trat ein paar feste Schritte auf sie zu und nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm.  
„Ja ich...“, meinte sie und nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände und beschaute sie, als habe sie einen reifen Apfel in in der Hand.  
„Hmmm.“, machte Claire und schob ihre Hände weg, „ los sag es schon, dann haben wir das hinter uns...“ murrte sie.  
„Ja, du siehst in der Tat überarbeitet aus. Machst du eigentlich auch mal Pause? Du antwortest ja nicht auf meine Nachrichten. Seit du auf diesem Eiland gestrandet bist.“  
„Deswegen kommst du her?“ fragte Claire und sie gestand sich ein, wie gut es tat sie zu sehen, „ hast du Scott und die Kinder mitgebracht...?“  
Karen zögerte einen Moment und ihre Augen wurden trüb, „ Nein, wir haben im Moment eine Menge Streit, und er meinte es sei gut, wenn ich dich mal besuchen fahre. Zach war sehr traurig, dass er nicht mitkommen durfte. E r konnte nicht verstehen, dass man für Dinos keine Schule schwänzen darf. Naja und Gray... ist gerade in die Vorschule gekommen...“  
Schuldbewusst wurde Claire klar, dass sie viel zu selten anrief um all diese Dinge selbst abzufragen  
„Oh das tut mir leid...“ Sie sind doch das Vorzeige Paar. Immer glücklich mit den statistischen zwei Kindern. Mums gutes Beispiel um mir zu zeigen wie es geht. Und jetzt flüchtet sie fast bis ans Ende der Welt weil sie sich mit Scott streitet? Whow! Das muss ja heftig sein! - Doch nicht alles Gold was glänzt!  
„Hm,“ machte Karen, „ du hast sehr nette Mitarbeiter,“ lenkte sie dann ab.  
„So?“  
„Ja einer von Ihnen hat mich bis hierher gebracht, ich hätte das nie gefunden...“  
„So?“ Claire hob die Brauen.  
„ Ja er war auf der Fähre und hat meinen Koffer getragen.“ sie wies mit dem Finger auf das Gepäckstück.  
Claire stutzte , „Wer bietet denn diesen Service an...?“ meinte sie ungläubig und klang dabei spöttisch.  
„Ok das Teil hätte ihn fast umgefahren als es mir übers Deck geschlittert ist, aber...“ sie ließ den Satz unbeendet, und fuhr dann anschlusslos fort, „ Er heißt Owen, sagte er mir zumindest... leider ohne Nachnamen.“  
Bei dem Namen zuckte Claire innerlich zusammen und Karen ging näher an die Monitorwand heran die Claires Büro zierte. Sie war lediglich halb so groß wie die im Kontrollzentrum nebenan, beleuchtete jedoch die wichtigsten Areale im Park, unter anderem auch das Foyer in welchem sich Owen gerade den Weg zurück bahnte.  
„Der da...“, meinte sie und zeigte mit dem Finger auf den Monitor.  
„Aham...“, machte Claire und versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch wer konnte schon der großen Schwester etwas vormachen?  
„Ihr kennt euch näher...“ machte Karen wissend , und grinste diebisch, so als habe sie ein Geheimnis aufgedeckt.   
Froh darüber, von ihren eigenen Problemen abgelenkt zu haben.  
Claire spürte wie ihr Gesicht heiß wurde, „ Najaaaa...“ sagte sie gedehnt und überspielte es, „ näher ist vielleicht ein bisschen zu viel gesagt.“ und wie ein Film liefen gerade die vergangenen Wochen an ihrem geistigen Auge vorbei.  
Wenn das nicht NÄHER ist Claire, was denn dann?  
Sie sah wie Owen an einer der Infoplattformen stehen blieb, dort wo man ein Hologramm aufrufen konnte. Einige Kinder tippten auf den Displays herum und es sah so aus als würde er mit ihnen sprechen. Wiedermal schlich sich in ihren Kopf die Frage ein, wo er gewesen war, mit seiner Sonnenbrille die er im wuschelig, braunen Haar trug, dem lässigen abgewetzten T-Shirt und der Vintage Jeans.  
„Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn diese Jeans im Laufe der Jahre in seinem Kleiderschrank freiwillig Vintage geworden ist...“ murmelte Claire vor sich hin.  
„Was?“, fragte Karen.  
„Nichts, er hat nur nicht unbedingt ein Händchen dafür sich ordentlich zu kleiden.“ meinte Claire dann und wandte sich von dem Monitor ab.  
Karen schüttelte den Kopf, „ Du bist zu viel mit diesen Anzugaffen zusammen.“ dabei wies Karen auf die Sicherheitsleute die in ihren blauen Anzügen im Flur patrouillierten, als gehörten sie zur Schweizer Garde.   
„Wann warst du das letzte Mal aus und hast Dich amüsiert?“  
„Ich bin hier ja nicht zu meinem Vergnügen...“, rechtfertigte sich Claire.  
„Aber jetzt bin ich hier, komm zeig mir Dinos. Ich will wissen wo man hier Spaß haben kann. Und sag mir was dieser Typ da macht.“, meinte Karen voller Tatendrang zeigte mit dem Finger auf den Monitor, auf dem Owen sich gerade im Moment zum Ausgang des Innovation Centers bewegte, sie zog ihre Schwester zur Tür , „Gewiss hat er eine aufregende Aufgabe. Kofferträger ist der bestimmt ja nur in seiner Freizeit.“


	14. 14.  Spielen wir: Wo bin ich?

14\. Spielen wir: Wo bin ich?

Barry hatte das erbärmlich quiekende Ferkel in der Kiste eingesperrt und es tat ihm fast ein bisschen Leid, dass es seinem sicheren Tod entgegen sah.  
Hinter der Absperrung liefen die Raptoren ungeduldig schnaubend auf und ab, sie rochen die Beute und er wusste, dass sie es kaum erwarten konnten ihre messerscharfen Zähne in es hineinzuschlagen.  
Er wartete nur auf Owens Kommando, um die Kiste zu öffnen.  
Er pfiff zweimal, was für die Tiere eigentlich der Befehl war sich in ihre Positionen in den Boxen zu begeben, doch scheinbar gab es wieder mal Tumult.  
Denn er hörte wie er sich mit ihnen stritt.   
Es gab keinen Begriff der es besser beschreiben konnte, er war tatsächlich die einzige Person, die sich mit Raptoren streiten konnte.  
„Delta! Du musst schon früher aufstehen, wenn du denkst ich hätte das nicht gesehen!“hörte er ihn brüllen, daraufhin ein vorwurfsvoller Ton des Raptors.  
„Würdet ihr jetzt vielleicht mal aufhören!“Er hörte nun wie sich eine Box nach der anderen schloss.  
„Blue.... Verdammt nochmal!“ Blue fauchte, es war der einzige Raptor, den Barry an der Stimme immer einwandfrei erkennen konnte.  
„Ich werde hier noch wahnsinnig.“ aufgebracht kam Owen hinter dem Paddock hervor, auf seiner Stirn glänzten Schweißperlen und seine Haare waren nass geschwitzt.  
Barry lachte, „ Es ist wirklich lustig euren... Gesprächen.. zu lauschen...“ sagte er.  
Owen verzog das Gesicht, „das gibt heute nichts... ich wette die haben das Ferkelchen, bevor ich auch nur einen Ton gesagt hab...“  
„Sie spüren das Wetter, sind doch alle Weiber gleich... entweder sie bekommen Kopfschmerzen oder sie zicken rum.“  
Owen lachte.  
„Da ist was dran.“meinte er und kletterte nun die Traverse hoch.  
Vorgesehen war es, dass die Raptoren das Schwein aufspüren sollten, und seiner Fährte folgen. Doch selbst in den Boxen fauchten die Tiere einander an.  
„Versuchen wir es trotzdem. Das wird ein Riesen Tumult geben!“ seufzte er und ließ einen schrillen Pfiff ertönen. Dann klickerte er.   
Er gab Barry das Zeichen, der das Schweinchen daraufhin los ließ, es rannte nun völlig Orientierungslos auf dem Paddock herum. Während die Raptoren in ihren Verschlägen wie verrückt begannen ihren Jagdruf aus zustoßen.  
Das kleine Beutetier suchte sich nun die nächste Kiste, um sich zu verstecken und die Verschläge öffneten sich, aber satt das die vier Raptoren eine Fährtensuche veranstalteten, konnte Owen von oben nur hilflos zusehen wie sich eine Riesen Unruhe zwischen den Tieren ergab.  
„ Meine Güte das ist doch nicht zu glauben. Wir hätten das besser gelassen!“ er machte einen Satz von der Traverse herunter und trat an den Zaun. Mit einem scharfen Pfeifton auf seinen Fingern hatte er wenigstens für einen Moment ihre Aufmerksamkeit.  
„Das ist echt erbärmlich!“ meckerte er sie an, „dann wird das nichts heute...“ er trat einen Schritt zurück und gab Barry das Zeichen, das er das Gatter zum Innengehege öffnen sollte. Die vier Reptilien machten sich schnatternd auf den Weg nach innen und Owen trat noch weiter zurück.   
Als er hörte wie jemand rief „.. sie kommen zurück!“  
Owen schnellte zum Gatter und sah, dass Delta und Echo sich um die Schweinekiste herum postiert hatten und Charlie und Blue sich an der Klappe zu schaffen machten.  
Jetzt war Owen klar, dass es sinnlos war zu klickern und zu pfeifen, denn die Vier waren in einem richtigen Rausch. Sie keckerten die Kiste an und drehten sie herum zerrten mit ihren Krallen an den Klappen.  
Er stemmte die Arme in die Seiten und sah zu wie Charlie die Klappe hochzog und das Ferkel herausfischte. Es ging so rasend schnell, wie es in den vier Mäulern verschwunden war, und das hilflose Quieken des Tieres nur noch als Widerhall in den Ohren zu hören war.  
Owen fixierte Charlie mit einem bösen Blick.  
Dann schüttelte er vorwurfsvoll den Kopf.  
Barry hätte schwören können das das Velociraptormädchen schuldbewusst dreinschaute.  
„Erbärmlich!“ zischte Owen.  
Charlie hielt seinem Blick stand und Owen trat näher an das Gatter.  
„Wollt ihr mich eigentlich verarschen?!“ und jetzt hatten sich auch die Anderen zu ihm gewandt und schauten zu ihrem Trainer wie schuldbewusste Kinder die getadelt wurden.  
„Als hätte ich das nicht geahnt.“ Blue schnaubte heiße Luft aus ihren Nüstern und kam ebenfalls näher. Sie steckte ihre Nase durch den Zaun und fletschte sie Zähne.  
„ Klasse Idee mich einzuschüchtern Blue...“meinte er und klang ein wenig enttäuscht, „ ich bin begeistert.“  
Er machte noch einen Schritt auf sie zu.  
„Oweeen mach langsam, du siehst doch wie gereizt sie sind.“, warnte Barry ihn.  
„Ich w...“, weiter kam er nicht, denn schnell wie ein Wimpernschlag war Delta an den Zaun geschossen und hatte eine ihrer Krallen gerade weit genug heraus bekommen, um ihn an der Innenseite seines Unterarms in der weichen Haut zu erwischen, und mit chirurgischer Präzision einen langen Schnitt zu vollführen von der Ellenbeuge bis zum Handgelenk.  
Blue raste sofort auf sie zu und keckerte sie mahnend an. Während Owen einen Schmerzschrei ausstieß.  
„Verdammt nochmal! Verfluchter Weiberhaufen!!! Scheiße! Hab ich die Schnauze voll von euch heute!!!“ fluchte er und hielt sich den Arm. Warmes, rotes Blut quoll zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch.  
Barry war sofort bei ihm und zerrte ihn vom Gatter weg.  
„Ich habs doch gesagt.“  
Owen schlug seine Hand weg.  
„Hast du danke. Mann verdammt...“ er quetschte die Hand noch fester um seinen Unterarm.  
Er warf einen Blick zurück zum Gehege und sah das Blue, Delta zurückdrängte und sie mit einigen erzieherischen Bissen zur Raison brachte.   
Wie ein geprügelter Hund nahm sie eine demütige Haltung an.  
„Schau dir das an, die Zicke verteidigt dich.“, meinte Barry überrascht.   
Blue drängte Delta nun ganz vom Gatter weg und mit einem tiefen Brustton brachte sie die anderen Drei dazu, zurück ins Innengehege zu gehen.   
Wie bei einem Spuk war der Paddock plötzlich leer.  
„ Sie hat dich ernsthaft verteidigt...“ Barry war für einen Augenblick mehr von dem Sozialverhalten ihrer Tiere angetan, als davon das sein Freund eine Verletzung davon getragen hatte.  
„ Toll Barry, ich verleihe ihr gleich die Congressional Medal of Hornor sobald ich ausgeblutet habe. Kannst du mal bitte einen Verbandskasten herbei holen.“ schnauzte er ihn an.  
Barry zuckte zusammen.  
„Natürlich...Sorry!“

„Ein Schnitt wie mit einem Rasiermesser gezogen.“, murmelte der Arzt und quetschte eine weitere Klemme in Owens Haut.  
Owen kniff die Augen zusammen.   
Der Arzt hatte zwar um die Wunde herum mehrere Betäubungen gelegt, aber trotzdem spürte er den Chirurgentacker der sich in seine Haut drückte, um die Wunde zu verschließen.  
„Ah... ja super faszinierend...“, presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es vielleicht so gar besser gewesen wäre, nicht zur Krankenstation zu fahren, aber Barry und der Wachmann hatten darauf bestanden.  
Das ganze Geklammer und Säubern der Wunde schmerzten mehr als die Verletzung an sich.  
Endlich setzte der Arzt die letzte Klammer und Owen war erleichtert, als eine Schwester kam, um ihm das Ganze zu verbinden.  
Es war nun nur noch ein leichtes Pochen unter der Haut.   
Es fühlte sich heiß an und geschwollen.  
„ Halten sie den Arm möglichst ruhig. Mr Grady, dann werden sie in spätestens zwei Wochen wieder hergestellt sein.“ meinte der Arzt.  
Owen verdrehte die Augen.   
Er hasste es wenn man ihm sagte, wie er sich zu verhalten hatte.  
Er war bereits genervt von dem Verband und den zwickenden Tackernadeln, als sie die Krankenstation noch nicht ganz verlassen hatten.  
Durch die Betäubung fühlte sich sein Arm an, als würde er nichtmal mehr Teil seines Körpers sein.   
Zu alledem kam auch noch der Ärger über sich selbst, weil er nicht achtsam genug gewesen war. Eigentlich hätte er die Situation erfassen müssen redete er sich ein.  
Jedoch irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf hatte er nicht vergessen, dass Blue ihn in der Tat verteidigt hatte.   
Sie hatte ihr Alpha Tier verteidigt, gegen ein Mitglied der Gruppe. Das war doch immerhin ein Fortschritt den man nicht außer Acht lassen durfte.


	15. 15. Frust

15\. Frust

Claire hatte sich den Vormittag mit ihrer Schwester freigehalten, um zu brunchen doch ihr Arbeitsalltag hatte sie abrupt wieder, als sie gegen Mittag die Kommandozentrale betrat und sie ihren Routinepunkt auf der Karte nicht fand. Zunächst hoffte sie ihn einfach woanders zu finden.   
Claire war inzwischen sehr geübt darin ihn auszumachen  
„Wie viel Prozent?“, fragte sie ab und ihre Augen wanderten auf der Karte von einer Ecke der Insel zur Anderen  
„Kapazität 81% … es ist Saisonende.... das ist ja normal!“ meinte Lowrey beschwichtigend als er ihre Sorgenfalte bemerkte. Allerdings galt dies diesmal nicht den schwindenden Besucherzahlen.  
„Hm...“ Claire nippte an ihrem Kaffeebecher, „ und sonst...?“ frage sie und ihre Augen hören nicht auf zu suchen.  
„Oh es gab einen Zwischenfall heute bei den Velociraptoren. Owen hats erwischt... “ meinte Lowrey beflissen und rief das Protokoll auf ,um es auf den Bildschirm zu legen.  
„Verdammt nochmal! Verfluchter Weiberhaufen!!! Scheiße! Hab ich die Schnauze voll von euch heute!!!“ fluchte Owens Stimme blechern aus der Aufnahme, wenn auch nicht viel zu sehen war. Die Kamera hatte einen ungünstigen Winkel.  
„ Was war da los?“ meinte Claire und versuchte beiläufig zu klingen, doch sie hatte plötzlich das Gefühl ihr Herz mache einen unregelmäßigen Hopser.   
Gleichzeitig versuchten ihre Augen aber zu erspähen, was sich genau ereignet hatte.   
Sie hörte Barry und Owen weiter sprechen und dann wie er sage: „...verleihe ihr gleich die Congressional Medal of Hornor, sobald ich ausgeblutet habe. Kannst du mal bitte einen Verbandskasten herbei holen.“  
Sie war ein wenig erleichtert, zu hören , dass es ihn offensichtlich nicht schlimm erwischt hatte, denn er war ja immerhin scheinbar noch in der Lage Witze zu machen.  
„Er war schon auf der Krankenstation...“ , meinte Lowrey, „ wurde wohl getackert und er ist stinksauer. Sagt Barry.“ reihte er aneinander und hoffte seine Chefin würde mit diesen Informationen zufrieden sein.  
„Wo ist er denn jetzt? “ fragte Claire und beförderte ihren Becher in den Mülleimer neben Lowreys Schreibtisch.  
„Zu Hause, nehme ich an, der Arzt hat ihn für zwei Wochen außer Gefecht gesetzt, sagt zumindest das Protokoll im Moment hat er wohl echt irgendwie 'ne Pechsträhne was? ... “ sagte er.  
Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass es nicht warten konnte bis sie irgendwann am Tage dafür Zeit hatte nach ihm zu sehen.   
Da war es wieder dieses Gefühl von Sorge von dem sie wusste, dass sie es nur beseitigen konnte wenn sie hinfuhr, um nachzuschauen wie es ihm tatsächlich ging.  
„Ok. Ich bin nochmal kurz weg.“ informierte sie ihn.

Die verdammte Betäubung ließ langsam nach und auch wenn sich sein Arm nun wieder anfühlte als sei er ein Teil seines Körpers, so war es doch ein ziemlich Lädierter.  
Owen war immer noch sauer auf sich selbst und auf Delta.   
Auch wenn Blue ihn verteidigt hatte, so konnte er nicht aufhören darüber zu grübeln was der tatsächliche Grund dafür gewesen war das Delta diese Gelegenheit genutzt hatte.   
Wirklich nur purer Futterneid?  
Wenn das tatsächlich der Grund war, so musste sich dringend neue Jagdmethoden überlegen.

Der Arzt hatte ihm den Arm überflüssigerweise in eine Schlinge gepackt, die Owen direkt beiseite gelegt hatte, als er zu Hause angekommen war.  
Unschlüssig saß er auf den Stufen seiner Veranda und traute seinen Augen kaum, als ein ihm nur zu bekannter weißer Mercedes aus dem Dschungel gefahren kam.  
„Ich seh' wohl nicht richtig...“ murmelte er vor sich hin.   
Der Wagen parkte, die Türe Klappte auf und ihm entstieg tatsächlich Claire.  
Sie stolzierte auf ihren Highheels auf ihn zu.  
„Hast du dich verfahren, oder ist dein Auto wieder kaputt?“ empfing er sie ungehalten.  
„Was hast du gemacht?“, meinte sie ohne ein Wort der Begrüßung aber sie klang ehrlich in Sorge und besah sich seinen Arm.  
„Whow....“, machte Owen, „ muss mir erst eines deiner PRODUKTE das Leben schwer machen, damit du wieder herkommst?“ meinte er und erhob sich von den Stufen.  
„Wie geht es dir denn?“, fragte sie und hasste sich im selben Moment dafür so klein zu klingen. Konnte er ihr nicht einfach antworten?  
„ Hervorragend, danke der Nachfrage...“, meinte er grantig, „ frisch geritzt und durchgeklammert. So sollte jeder Tag beginnen Claire. Aber für den Fall das du vorhaben solltest mit mir heute noch eine Flugreise zu machen, könnte das schwierig werden, denn ich werde so wohl nicht unbedingt problemlos einen Metalldetektor passieren können!“  
Claire verdrehte vorwurfsvoll die Augen.  
„Könntest du mal für einen Moment Ernst bleiben,ich möchte doch nur wissen wie es dir geht.“  
„Wie ich schon sagte, Bestens.“ Er reckte das Kinn trotzig vor und stemmte sie Arme in die Seiten und bereute es im selben Moment wieder, als ihn ein unangenehmes Stechen in seiner Wunde durchzuckte.  
Er konnte es kaum glauben, dass sie nach ihrem Abgang jetzt auf einmal so hier auftauchte und ihm etwas davon erzählen wollte , dass sie sich wirklich darum scherte wie es ihm ging.   
Das passte nicht zu der Claire, die ihn vor 14 Tagen hatte einfach stehen lassen.  
„Brauchst du irgendwas...“, meinte sie dann und klang dabei genervt weil er so abweisend war.  
Hast du erwartet das er jetzt in die Luft hüpft?  
„Oh, darf ich jetzt wieder ein Teil deines Serviceprorgrammes sein ja?“ spottete er, „ danke Fräulein Parkleitung, ich habe bereits mehr als genug,“ meinte er dann und hielt ihr den nervig verbundenen Arm hin.  
„Scheiß verdammte Metallclips zum Beispiel! In meinem Arm!“ er deutete energisch mit dem Finger der anderen Hand auf den Verband, „ und es geht mir auf die Nerven!!“ fauchte er los und trat gegen einen Metalleimer er auf der Treppe stand.   
Scheppernd rollte dieser an Claire vorbei und sie machte einen gekonnt eleganten Schritt zur Seite um nicht davon getroffen zu werden.  
„ Ich kann ja verstehen, dass es dich nervt. Aber das ist kein Grund sich so zu benehmen.“ sagte sie dann ruhig.  
„Jahhh du kannst dich IMMER benehmen!“ meinte er spöttisch, „sag mal, hast du eigentlich noch nie deine ach-so-geliebte Kontrolle mal abgegeben?“ Er trat die letzten zwei Stufen herunter und kam ganz nah an sie heran, „weißt du eigentlich wie das ist sich mal gehen zu lassen?!“  
Er war jetzt so dicht, dass kaum mehr eine Hand zwischen sie gepasst hätte . Claire war wie vom Donner gerührt unfähig sich zu bewegen.   
Sie hielt den Atem an.  
Was macht der denn da?Darum geht es doch jetzt garnicht!  
„Es muss doch Situationen geben in denen du dich mal gehen lässt.“ seine Stimme klang jetzt ruhig und ein wenig kratzig.  
Sein verdammter Duft bohrte sich schon wieder in ihre Hirnwindungen und machte sie sprachlos.  
„Ehm...“, machte sie nur und es ärgerte sie, dass nicht mehr über ihre Lippen kam.   
Du hast ja keine Ahnung!  
Owen grinste sein unverschämtes Grinsen.  
Er hob seine gesunde Hand und berührte sachte ihren Arm.  
Scheiße! Er muss spüren, dass ich eine Gänsehaut bekomme! NIMM Deine Finger da WEG!  
„... hat dich noch nie jemand so angefasst, das dir egal war kontrollieren zu wollen, was als nächstes geschieht?“ ganz leicht wie ein Windhauch nur ganz kurz fuhr er mit seinem Zeigefinger an ihrem Unterarm entlang, „versuch' das mal...“ meinte er schließlich und wich dann in einem großen Schritt von ihr zurück, und mit der unerbitterlichkeit einer niedersausenden Axt zerriss er diesen Moment und fügte platt hinzu: „ ...du kannst aber auch gegen 'nen Eimer treten...“ Er lachte dreckig.  
Claire hatte erst jetzt das Gefühl sie würde wieder ausatmen können.  
„Sehr witzig...“, meinte sie dann und schöpfte vorsichtig tief Luft.  
Owen drängte sich an ihr vorbei und hob den Eimer wieder auf und stellte ihn zurück an die Treppe.  
„So...“, meinte er und machte eine Geste, als erwartete er für seine Tat gelobt zu werden, „ er ist unverletzt … Glück gehabt...“  
Claire musste Lachen.   
Sein Humor war entwaffnend.  
Er musste zugeben, dass ihre Nähe auf eine groteske Art tröstlich war, auch wenn er sich ihr Auftauchen immer noch nicht erklären konnte.   
Aber es war schön zu sehen, dass er ihr ein Lachen entlockt hatte.   
Wenn sie lachte sah sie so entspannt und locker aus. Ihre Stupsnase zog sich dabei leicht nach oben, was ihrem Gesicht den Ausdruck eines kleinen Mädchens verlieh.  
„Ich hab einen Tipp für dich, lach öfter. Es steht dir unglaublich gut!“


	16. 16. Erkenntnisse

16\. Erkenntnisse

 

Owen saß auf der Traverse, ließ die Beine von der Brücke herunter baumeln und schaute hinunter in den Paddock.   
Er hatte ein Klemmbrett in der Hand und einen Stift mit dem er sich Notizen machte.   
Neben ihm lag ein Notepad, auf dem er eben falls seine Beobachtungen festhielt.  
Inzwischen war sein Arm wieder so weit hergestellt, dass der große Schnitt nur noch von einem schmalen Wundverband abgedeckt war.   
Es war sehr angenehm ihn wieder frei bewegen zu können, seit er Arzt die Klammern entfernt hatte.  
Den ganzen Tag hatte er beobachtet, wie die Tiere auf verschiedene Arten von Futter reagierten, und welche Methoden sie gebrauchten um zu jagen, wenn man sie vor bestimmte Aufgaben stellte.   
Immer wieder hatte er das kleine Schwein laufen lassen und die vier anschließend im Lauf gestoppt, um es erst später freizugeben. Doch es ärgerte ihn, dass er immer noch nicht den Fehler entdeckt hatte, der ihm offensichtlich bei Delta unterlaufen war.  
Blue hatte die Gruppe im Griff, sie vertraute ihm und die Anderen warteten auf ihr Kommando, doch er hatte das Gefühl das besonders Delta seinem Urteilsvermögen nicht traute.  
Er steckte sich den Stift hinters Ohr und ließ die Meute eine erneute Runde drehen, als Barry zu ihm kam.   
„Wir haben Besuch...“sagte dieser schnell bevor Owen es selbst sah, dass Victor hinter ihm über die Brücke kam.  
„Ich hab keine Sprechstunde ,“ seufzte Owen, auch wenn er wusste, dass es ihm nicht viel nützen würde.  
„Es freut mich das sie so fleißig sind Owen...“, grinste er feist und kam auf ihn zu.  
Owen zog sie Beine hoch und erhob sich.  
„Ich werde dafür bezahlt...“, nuschelte er.  
Hoskins warf einen Blick über die Brückenreling und sah das die vier Velociraptoren erwartungsvoll nach oben schauten, wohin sich soeben die Beine ihres menschlichen Alphatieres zurück gezogen hatten.  
„Faszinierend, wie sie auf sie fixiert sind...“ murmelte Hoskins und wollte nach Owens Klemmbrett greifen. Mit einer gekonnt schnellen Bewegung umging Owen Vics Geste und wand das Brett unter dessen Hand hindurch, um es im selben Augenblick Barry vor die Brust zu drücken. Der es daraufhin festhielt  
„Sie sind nicht fixiert sie respektieren mich... Mehr oder Weniger.“ setzte er dann mit bitterem Unterton hinzu, „dass ist ein Unterschied.“ er schielte zu seinem Arm.  
„Ja das war wirklich Pech, das tut mir Leid. Glück gehabt, dass nicht mehr passiert ist. Ich bin ihnen übrigens wirklich dankbar, dass sie sich so vehement gegen die Eliminierung der Tiere verwehrt haben. Ein wahrer Soldat. Hm...?“ er lachte übertrieben, „ Immer im Einsatz...“  
„Ich bin hier weder in einem Einsatz noch ein Soldat...Wie oft den noch?“, schnaufte Owen genervt.  
Hoskins nickte gefällig, „Gutgut wie dem auch sei...“ , meinte er, „ ich wollte nur mal nach ihnen sehen...“, sagte er und schaute fasziniert über die Reling, wie die vier Raptoren immer noch auf ein Kommando zu warten schienen.  
„Natürlich...sie sind so uneigennützig...“knurrte Owen und ließ einen Pfiff ertönen, worauf die Vier dann unter der Brücke hindurch flitzten und in den Büschen verschwanden.  
„Ich muss mir dringend mal das ganze Programm ansehen...“ meinte Vic und lachte selbstgefällig.  
„Machen sie das Vic... am Eingang können sie Karten kaufen...“ gab Owen spitz zurück.  
Worauf Hoskins noch einmal lachte.  
„Sie haben wohl schon welche verkauft he?“, meinte er amüsiert und blickte zum Ende der Brücke, dort standen Claire und die“ Kofferfrau“ von der Owen bereits wusste, dass es ihre Schwester war.

Als er in ihre Gesichter blickte wurde ihm klar, warum Karens Gesicht im so vertraut vorgekommen war.   
Sie hatte die selbe Stupsnase wie Claire.  
Owen kniff die Augen zusammen und drängte sich an Hoskins vorbei, er ging auf die beiden Frauen zu.  
„Heeey!... „ meinte Karen und klatschte begeistert in die Hände, „ das ist ja irre...wie sie auf sie hören ...“  
Er zwinkerte, „manchmal schon...“, sagte er dann und reichte ihr die Hand die sie ihm entgegenstreckte.  
„Hätte ich gewusst, dass ihr Nebenjob derart interessant ist, hätte ich Claire viel früher darum gebeten mich hier her zu bringen.“lachte sie.   
„Tjaaaa, mit dem Koffer retten verdiene ich nicht soviel. Es passiert nicht so oft...“ sagte er lachend.  
„Das ist also Karen, aber ihr kennt euch ja bereits.“ meinte Claire und setzte hinzu: „ Sie wollte unbedingt deinen Arbeitsplatz sehen.“ vorsichtig schielte sie hinunter in das Gehege.   
Man sah ihr an, dass es ihr mulmig war, nicht zu sehen wohin die Tiere verschwunden waren.  
„Kann man sie... anfassen... streicheln.... oder so?“ fragte Karen sorglos.  
Owen schüttelte den Kopf, „ Nein, sie sind nicht zahm , falls sie das meinen...“  
„Was macht dein Arm...?“ fragt Clarie dann und es klang nicht ganz so beiläufig wie es beabsichtigt war.  
„So gut wie neu...“, grinste er, „danke für das Care Paket übrigens... aber einkaufen hätte ich so gerade noch geschafft.“ setzte er hinzu.  
Zwei Tage nach dem Unfall, hatte Claire ihm tatsächlich eine Box mit Lebensmitteln zum Bungalow geschickt.  
Das Einzige was ihr eingefallen war, die Lebensmittelversorgung sicher stellen.   
Auch wenn es im Nachhinein betrachtet etwas albern anmutete.  
Es war ihr immerhin in den Wochen der Quarantäne gut gelungen, warum also nicht auch diesmal?

Hoskins zog die buschigen Brauen hoch, „Ich sehe schon, sie haben zu tun, ich warte auf ihren Bericht, Owen...“ murmelte er dann und verschwand zum Ausgangsbereich des zweiten Paddock Ringes, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.  
„Der ist ja richtig sympathisch...“, meinte Karen spöttisch und im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester, blickte sie neugierig hinunter in den Paddock, in der Hoffnung Eines der Tiere zu entdecken.  
„Nicht alle Chefs sind so sympathisch...“ gab Owen zurück und zwinkerte Claire zu, so dass ihre Haut ungewollt eine leichte rosa Färbung wiedergab, „ dieser hier ist ein Arsch...“, er wies mit dem Daumen in die Richtung in die Hoskins verschwunden war.

„Wo sind die hin?“ fragte Karen und beugte sich gefährlich weit über die Brüstung.  
Claire stieß ein unterdrücktes Quietschen aus.  
„Was denn?“ meinte Karen genervt und kam mit dem Oberkörper ein Stück zurück.  
„Man kann da runter fallen...“ meinte Claire ängstlich.  
„Quatsch...“  
Owen legte ihr die breite, große Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie hrunter.  
„Koffer kann ich aufhalten... aber wenn sie in das Gehege da herunterfallen, wird es schwierig.“ sagte er ernst,„außerdem sollten sie ihre Schwester nicht in Angst und Schrecken versetzten.“  
„Aber wo sind sie denn hin?“   
Owen steckte Daumen und Zeigefinger in den Mund und stieß einen schrillen Pfiff aus.   
Als Karen sich umdrehte, sah sie in vier Velociraptorengesichter die neugierig nach oben schauten.  
„Whow....“, machte sie überrascht.  
„Jahh...“,lachte Owen, und warf jedem der Tiere ein Küken aus einem Blecheimer zu, der auf der Brücke stand, „Lautlos und schnell... die perfekten Killer...“

 

Als sie ein paar hundert Meter hinter sich gelassen hatten und bis dahin schweigend in Claries Benz zurück zum Hotel fuhren, platzte es mit einem Mal aus Karen heraus, als habe es sich ewig in ihr angestaut: „Wie lange ist das schon so Claire?“  
Claire wendete ihren Blick kurz zu ihr und dann wieder auf die Straße.  
„Was?“, meinte sie verständnislos.  
„Na du und der...Trainer...“, sagte sie und es klang vorwurfsvoll, so als müsse sie ihr etwas erklären, dass nicht zu übersehen war.  
Claire schüttelte den Kopf, „ Wovon redest du denn?“  
Karen schnaufte, „ Von dir und .. ehmmm wie heißt er noch?...Owen?“  
Claire durchfuhr sein Name wie ein elektrischer Schlag das muss aufhören Claire sofort!  
„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst.“  
„ Na hör mal! Man muss blind sein, um dass nicht zu merken...du fährst voll auf ihn ab...“ sie lachte, als habe sie gerade das Geheimnis des Jahrhunderts entdeckt.  
„Ich weiß nicht woher du diese Erkenntnis nimmst...“ meinte Claire schroff und merkte gar nicht, dass sie das Gaspedal mehr als nötig durch trat.  
„Du schickst ihm Essen?!“, meinte Karen spöttisch, „ DU? Kümmerst dich darum ob jemand anderes...“  
„Hör auf!“ unterbrach Claire sie fauchend und wurde diesmal rot vor Zorn.  
„Du wirst rot wenn er mit dir spricht... und stocksteif wenn er in deine Nähe kommt... Dich hat's erwischt!“ meinte sie dann.  
„Das ist nicht wahr! Ich habe für so was überhaupt keine Zeit. Er ist nur ein Kollege, der sich verletzt hat und ich wollte nett sein, weil ich neu im Park bin und seine Chefin. Das macht man nun mal, um die Mitarbeiter bei Laue zu halten. Davon verstehst du nichts.“ und sie hasste es sich anzuhören wie die kleine Schwester, die abstreiten musste, erwischt worden zu sein.  
„Ich verstehe das sehr gut... Kleine Schwester, wenn ich das Mom erzähle... die flippt aus.“. Karen schien sich diebisch über ihre Entdeckung zu freuen.  
Claire fuhr mit einem Mal an den Straßenrand und trat abrupt auf die Bremse, so dass Karen in den Gurt geworfen wurde.  
Die Haare flogen ihr ins Gesicht.  
„ Du wirst davon nicht ein sterbens Wörtchen Mom erzählen! Ist das klar?“ herrschte Claire sie an und fuchtelte mit ihrem dünnen Zeigefinger vor dem Gesicht der Schwester herum.  
Karen konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.  
„Du liebe Güte...“, sagte sie, „ dich hat es ja so was von erwischt.“  
Claire legte die Hände nun ruhig aufs Lenkrad und atmete tief ein und aus.  
„Ok....“, meinte sie und klang, als müsste sie ein verletztes Tier beruhigen, „ um es dir zu erklären: Er ist ein Kollege, er hat nicht unbedingt den größten Respekt vor mir, aber er macht seine Arbeit gut, und damit das auch so bleibt, habe ich ihm eben etwas Gutes tun wollen. Was weiß denn ich ob so ein Kerl sich da was kochen kann, wenn sein Arm verletzt ist. Ich habe davon keine Ahnung... Und bevor er da verhungert...“  
Karen berührte ihre aufgebrachte Schwester vorsichtig am Arm.  
„Wirklich so schlimm? Solche Sachen sind dir doch sonst egal Claire. ..gestehe dir das ein... Es sei denn...“  
Claire blickte sie flehend an, „ Bitte sag nichts Mom...“  
„Mache ich nicht, obwohl es sehr schade ist,es würde sie freuen, er ist aber auch wirklich ein heißer Kerl.“grinste Karen  
Wieder spürte Claire wie sie rot wurde. Es war zum verrückt werden.Das kann nicht gesund sein so oft am Tag die Gesichtsfarbe zu wechseln! „...und sein Hintern ist echt ziemlich nett...“ meinte Karen dann mit einem leicht anzüglichem Unterton.  
Claire atmete stöhnend aus: „ Du bist unmöglich!“  
„Aber weißt du, ich verrate dir , was deine große Schwester noch gesehen hat...?“ sie kicherte in sich hinein, wie ein Kind das in der Hand eine Eidechse versteckt hält.  
„Na?“, meinte Claire resigniert.  
„Er steht auch auf dich...“  
Claires Augen wurde rund wie Kuchenteller: „ So?“machte sie und versuchte unbeteiligt zu klingen.  
„Japp...seine Augen verraten ihn. Sie leuchten wenn er dich ansieht, und er zieht dich aus...“  
„Was?!?“  
„Mit den Blicken Claire, mit den Blicken... glaub mir große Schwestern sehen das, dass musst du doch mal gemerkt haben. So abgebrüht kannst du nicht sein. Lass doch einmal die Claire nach draußen die es gab, bevor du diesen Job angenommen hast...“ sie tippte ihr auf die schmale Brust.  
„Ja Mom...“, meinte Claire dann genervt, „ es reicht jetzt!“  
„Ich habe gesehen, was ich gesehen habe... „ beharrte sie.


	17. 17. Nur Kollegen

17\. Nur Kollegen

Claire war froh, dass Ihre Schwester an ihrer Seite sein würde, um zu dem Empfang zu gehen.   
Auch wenn Karen es ja nicht unbedingt erfahren musste, so tat ihre Nähe einfach gut  
Es war schön zu spüren, wie sie mit der Bürste ihre dunkelroten Haare gleichzeitig ordnete und Kindheitserinnerungen hinein strich. Gedankenverloren, wie sie es früher getan hatten als kleine Mädchen, als die Welt noch ohne Dinosaurier und ihr Leben ohne Business gewesen war.  
Karen begann einige Strähnen zu flechten.  
„Es ist ein Jammer da sich nur Jungs hab... manchmal würde ich gerne die Haare von einem kleinen Mädchen frisieren. Gray hat zu wilde Locken dafür...“ murmelte sie.  
Claire lachte: „Der arme Junge, lass ihn in Ruhe...“ Vor ihrem geistigen Augen sah sie den kleinen Gray mit Haargummis und Zöpfen auf dem Wuschelkopf.  
Karen steckte ihr Kunstwerk fest und Claire stand auf,um sich im Spiegel zu betrachten.  
Ihre grünen Augen funkelten ihr entgegen, umrahmt von dem roten Haarschopf und einem müden Lächeln. Die Flechtfrisur war das I – Tüpfelchen. Sie trug lediglich einen unansehnlichen, weißen BH ohne Schnörkel oder Spitze und angelte schließlich nach einem roten Kleid, das gut mit ihrer Haarfarbe zusammen passte und schlüpfte hinein.  
Karen starrte sie ungläubig an.  
„Willst du nicht diese hässliche Wäsche gegen etwas Schickeres tauschen?“, fragte Karen und zupfte an dem BH in ihrem Dekolletee.  
„Ich wüsste nicht wofür...“  
„Ja wer weiß wer das heute noch zu sehen bekommt, wir gehen immerhin auf eine Party. Ich wette der knackige Hintern aus dem Raptoren Gehege ist auch da.... Oder ist er nicht eingeladen?“  
Claire schürzte die Lippen.  
„Hör doch auf, seit gestern liegst du mir damit in den Ohren. Sicherlich ist er eingeladen, er ist immerhin angestellter der Firma, aber es ist ja nicht gesagt, dass er kommt und auspacken wird DER garantiert NICHTS !!!Er ist mein Kollege Karen!“  
Karen legte den Kopf schief und sah sie eine Weile mit durchdringendem Schwesternblick an.  
„Was?“ fragte Claire genervt, denn sie hörte nicht auf zu Starren  
„Es ist wirklich faszinierend wie du dir alles einreden kannst ...“ meinte sie dann zwinkernd.  
„Wenn es sich irgendwie machen lässt, dann sei so gut und versuche mich NICHT zu blamieren...“ meinte Claire ernst,„Mr. Masrani wird selbstverständlich auch da sein und ich möchte nicht dass er von dir zu hören bekommt, wie du über die Hintern seiner Mitarbeiter denkst... Okaaay? Ich möchte mir ungern eine Ausrede ausdenken müssen, warum du eigentlich gar nichts für dein Benehmen kannst.“  
Karen ging um sie herum und zwickte ihr unter dem Kleid den BH Verschluss auf.  
Claire stöhnte genervt und hielt sich den losen Büstenhalter fest.  
„Du wirst diesen Liebestöter trotzdem nicht tragen Claire!“, meinte sie bestimmt.

Mr. Masrani empfing Claire und Karen am Eingang des Innovation Center.  
Wie immer gut gelaunt und fröhlich.  
Er trug einen einfachen schwarzen Anzug und war stets unauffällig, aber sehr schick gekleidet.   
Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass seine Anzüge Maßanfertigungen waren.  
Claire wünschte sich, dass sämtliche Herren mit denen sie sich den ganzen Tag herumschlagen musste, ein Beispiel an ihm nehmen würden.  
„Wie machen den steifen Teil so kurz wie möglich...“ sagte er beflissen, nachdem er sie begrüßt hatte und geleitete die beiden Frauen in den Festsaal. Der hinter dem Center in einem Nebengebäude lag. Normalerweise wurde der Komplex gerne gemietet für Feste und Feiern, oder Meetings und Tagungen, heute war er den Mitarbeitern vorbehalten.  
Während Karen sich einen Platz an einem der vorderen Tische suchte, gingen Simon Masrani und Claire zur Tribüne.  
„... die Leute sollen sich amüsieren und nicht meinen langweiligen Reden zuhören.“ lächelte er und knüpfte an das Gesagte von vorhin an.  
Claire wunderte sich, wie es möglich war, dass man als steinreicher Milliardär den ganzen Tag positiv und freundlich sein konnte. Es musste doch auch Tage geben an denen, selbst wenn man keine Geldsorgen hatte, da Leben nicht immer nur bunt und lustig war.   
Oder machte viel Geld tatsächlich dauerhaft glücklich?  
Immerhin musste er ja auch zusehen, dass er es behielt, was bedeutete, dass er sich um Verkaufs und Besucherzahlen Gedanken machen musste.   
Sie selbst wurde ja bereits nervös bei einer Parkkapazität von knapp 80%. vielleicht lag es aber auch an seinen indischen Wurzeln.  
Waren Inder nicht immer fröhlich und freundlich?  
Simon Masrani war es jedenfalls.   
Er lächelte fröhlich in die Gesichter die zu ihm hoch schauten und redete von guten Zahlen, glücklichen Besuchern, gesunden Tieren und der geplanten Attraktion für die nächste Saison.  
Es erstaunte Claire immer wieder, dass er selbst die negativsten Zahlen positiv darstellen konnte, um seine Mitarbeiter zu motivieren.  
Kunststück, DU musst sie ja auch nicht rechtfertigen!  
„...stelle ich ihnen nun offiziell die neue Leitung unseres kleinen Unternehmens vor...“  
Pah! Klein!  
„... die meisten kennen sie bereits...Mrs. Dr.Claire Dearing.“  
Er klatschte höflich in die Hände und Claire betrat das Podium.   
Es war nun nicht so, dass es das erste Mal war, vor einer Menge Menschen zu sprechen.   
Jedoch war diese Menge etwas anderes, als eine Horde schlecht angezogener Geschäftspartner, oder verschobener Wissenschaftler.   
Trotzdem erfüllte es sie mit einer Art Nervosität in genau diese Gesichter zu schauen.   
Lowrey stand am Rand des Raumes an die Wand gelehnt in einer legeren Strickjacke, daneben Vivian in einem himbeerfarbene Kostüm, dass sie noch blasser aussehen ließ.   
Karen saß an ihrem Tisch und hatte bereits einen Drink in der Hand.   
Claire heftete den Blick an diesen halbwegs vertrauten Gesichtern fest und schloss, wie es ihre Gewohnheit war, Nervosität und Unsicherheit perfekt ihrem Innersten ein und begann mit ihrer kurzen Ansprache.   
Kein Stolpern kam von ihren Lippen kein Wanken. Ihre Stimme war klar, deutlich und laut über die Mikrophone zu hören.  
Perfekt Claire! Das kannst du!  
„.... wünsche ich uns allen einen vergnüglichen Abend...“ verabschiedete sie sich schließlich.

Karen drückte Claire einen Drink in die Hand, als sie vom Podium herunter kam und sich zu ihr an den Tisch setzte.  
„...kaum zu fassen, dass das da oben die kleine Schwester war, die sich in der Schulaufführung fast in die Hose gemacht hat weil sie einen Baum ohne Text spielen musste....“, lachte sie amüsiert.  
„Tja.... man wächst an seinen Aufgaben...“ murmelte Claire gelangweilt und nippte an dem Drink.   
Sie überblickte die Köpfe der Leute im Raum. Eine Band hatte angefangen zu spielen und Manche wippten im Takt der Musik, während Andere sich nach der Rede sofort ans Buffet gemacht hatten, um mit vollen Tellern an den Tischen zu sitzen und zu mampfen.  
Eigentlich wollte sie es sich nicht eingestehen, aber sie suchte tatsächlich - allerdings nur, um Owen aus dem Weg zu gehen.   
Der Raum war groß genug , so dass sie einander nicht begegnen mussten.   
Reiner Selbstschutz, um sich selbst vor peinlichen Aktionen von Karen zu schützen.   
Sie kannte ihre Schwester gut genug, um zu wissen, dass das auf jeden Fall passieren könnte - und wenn sie nur ihre dumme Bemerkung über seinen Hintern fallen ließ.   
Nicht auszudenken, was daraus für ein peinliches Desaster entstehen würde. Dem wollte sie lieber schon prophylaktisch entgehen.  
Jedoch wusste sie nicht so recht, wonach sie Ausschau halten sollte.  
Alle im Raum hatten sich herausgeputzt, die Möglichkeit einer offiziellen Feier gab es hier im Park nicht so oft, und so war es kaum verwunderlich, dass Jeder seine feinste Klamotte herausgekramt hatte. Die Frauen trugen Röcke, Kleider und Blusen die Männer waren im Anzug, Hemd oder Jackett.   
Sie fragte sich, ob Owen derartige Kleidung überhaupt besaß. Das Bild das sie von ihm im Kopf hatte, trug das was er immer trug: Seine Arbeitskleidung: Die Rangerhose und das Hemd mit dieser unmöglichen Weste, oder verwaschene Jeans und T - Shirt... gut einmal Badeshorts...aber das zählt nicht Wahrscheinlich waren solche Anlässe sowieso nichts für ihn und er saß vor seinem geliebten Trailer beim Grillen mit sich allein und einem Sixpack Bier.   
Wenn vielleicht jemand bei ihm war dann Barry, denn ihn konnte sie auch nicht entdecken.  
Gut so Claire, der Abend wird wunderbar verlaufen, wenn du nicht flüchten musst.  
Claire stellte ihren Drink auf den Tisch und Karen stand auf.  
„Lass uns das Buffet plündern ich habe einen Mordshunger...“, meinte sie.  
Claire zuckte die Achseln. Mehr als ein Salat würde nicht drin sein, wenn sie vorhatte weitere Drinks zu nehmen, aber warum sollte sie sich damit nicht auch den Teller voll laden?  
Sie schlich hinter ihr her zum Buffet und gerade als sie sich in absoluter Sicherheit wiegen wollte, dass es keinen erneuten Mr. Grady Zusammenstoß geben würde, weil sie ihn sicher in seinem Trailer wähnte, entdecke sie Barry im grauen Anzug und erkannte Owens Gesicht hinter ihm.  
Seine Haare waren gekonnt wild frisiert, auf seinem glatten Gesicht war der Ansatz eines Bartschattens zu erkennen.   
Als er neben seinen Freund trat sah sie, dass er ein blütenweißes Hemd trug, an dem er die Ärmel lässig gekrempelt hatte.   
Die obersten Knöpfe waren offen und darüber zierte das Ganze eine graue Tweedweste.  
Claire verschlug es für einen Moment den Atem - ihn so zu sehen... scheinbar war er doch tatsächlich in der Lage sich ordentlich zu kleiden.   
In der Hand trug er ein zur Weste passendes ,dunkelgraues Jackett, seine muskulösen Beine steckten in einer perfekt sitzenden stonewashed Jeans und die Füße in derben, dunkelbraunen Lederstiefeln.  
Ist das allen Ernstes der Reptilien Dompteur? Whow --- Claire! sag schon Hallo!   
Du kommst doch nicht drum herum.  
„Lass uns lieber später essen...“ meinte Claire und klang dabei eine Spur zu lässig.  
„Quatsch ich hab Hunger...“ murmelte Karen und stellte sich auf ihrem Teller eine Auswahl zusammen.  
Claire trottete wie ein folgsamer Hund hinter ihr her, in der Hoffnung in der Masse wieder untertauchen zu können.   
Sie sah sich kurz um und tatsächlich: Barry und Owen waren verschwunden.  
Sie atmete innerlich erleichtert auf, um kurz darauf von dem diffusen Gefühl beschlichen zu sein, beobachtet zu werden, ohne es wirklich zu wissen.   
Sie spürte Blicke in ihrem Nacken und einen fremden Körper der ein wenig zu dicht hinter ihr stand.   
Außerdem konnte sie ihn riechen: Wieder mal! After Shave, gemischt mit Owen und Waschpulver vom wahrscheinlich frisch gebügelten Hemd. Warum riecht der Kerl nur SO verdammt nochmal?   
„Nicht nur ich hab scheinbar meinen besten Zwirn herausgekramt. Hat die Firma tatsächlich eine Claire in diesem Hammerteil von Kleid verdient?! Oder hast du dich für mich so herausgeputzt?“ hörte sie seinen unverwechselbaren Bariton mit dem frechen Unterton neben sich.  
Claire drehte sich um und sah auf, in sein grinsendes Gesicht.   
Die grau - grünen Augen funkelten unternehmungslustig.  
Claire warf den Kopf zurück und rollte mit den Augen.  
Noch bevor sie etwas sagen könnte, war Karen bei ihnen.  
“Ohhh der Raptorbändiger…”, machte sie und lächelte vielsagend, “ kommen sie doch zu uns an den Tisch… oder haben sie etwa schon einen Platz…? ”  
Sie ignorierte Claires flehendes Blicke.  
“Klar,wieso nicht…” Er winkte Barry heran und die Vier gingen zurück zum Tisch.

Während Barry und Karen ihre voll beladenen Teller zu leeren begannen, starrten Claire und Owen einander minutenlang an, bis Barry die Situation unterbrach : “Wo ist dein Teller?”, fragte er an Owen gewendet.  
Owen zuckte kaum merklich zusammen, so als habe man ihn geweckt.  
“Hm?”, machte er.  
“ Dein Teller, hattest du nicht eben noch einen Teller... mit Essen…?”  
Owen konnte kaum seine Augen von Claires Anblick, in dem Kleid mit dem tiefen Ausschnitt wenden.   
Es hatte ihn tatsächlich sein Essen vergessen lassen.   
Er wusste nicht einmal WO er ihn abgestellt hatte. Es war zum verrückt werden mit dieser unnahbaren Frau. Auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugab, aber je öfter er ihr begegnete, umso mehr breitete sich in genau diesen Momenten in seinem Hirn Wackelpudding aus.  
“Ach so, ehm…”, nuschelte er, und blickte sich um, als würde er den Teller so finden können. Ich muss hier weg! “ ich hole mir ‘nen Neuen..” ließ er sie wissen und erhob sich wieder.  
Barry kicherte in sich hinein und steckte sich erneut eine Gabel in den Mund.  
Er bahnte sich den Weg zurück in Richtung Buffet, bog dann aber doch ab zur Bar und bestellte sich einen Drink.   
“Oh dich hatte ich jetzt nicht erwartet…”, hörte er eine bekannte, aber nicht ganz so vertraute Stimme neben sich. Während er das Glas nahm, dass ihm gereicht wurde drehte er sich zu ihr um und blickte in Rachels Gesicht, “ ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mit solchen Feiern was anfangen kannst…” fügte sie hinzu.  
Owen lächelte sie an und hielt sein Glas hoch, “Gratis Drinks…” meinte er nur. Dieses Gespräch hier war jetzt schon wesentlich entspannter.  
Rachel lachte, “ Stimmt…” meinte sie und stieß mit ihrem Glas an das Seine an. Beide tranken einen tiefen Schluck.  
“Dein Freund auch hier?”, meinte er dann.  
Rachel legte den Kopf schief, “ Nein...” meinte sie dann mit vorwurfsvollem Blick, sie hatte die Begegnung in Costa Rica noch nicht ganz verwunden. “er muss arbeiten…” antwortete sie dann wahrheitsgemäß  
“Hmm…” , machte Owen und bestellte mit einer Geste gleich noch zwei Drinks.  
“...hör mal, vielleicht hätte ich das mal vorher klarstellen sollen….” fing sie an, doch in diesem Moment legte Owen ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen.  
“Shhh…”, machte er, “ ist mir egal… das ist deine Sache…” es war gut, dass sie da war, wenn auch nur, um sich für den Moment an sie zu klammern, damit er vergessen konnte, dass er eigentlich zu seiner Gesellschaft an den Tisch zurück gemusst hätte.   
Es war nicht seine Art auf einmal zu verschwinden, aber es war soviel einfacher mit Rachel zu reden, sie verarbeitete sein Hirn wenigstens nicht zu einer unbrauchbaren Masse.   
“Ok…” nuschelte Rachel unter seinem Finger hindurch. Dann nahm er ihn weg und ihr das Glas aus der Hand, welches er dann neben Seins auf der Theke abstellte.  
“Komm wir tanzen”, meinte er und zog sie, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, hinter sich her auf die Tanzfläche, auf der sich bereits viele Andere zum Takt der Musik bewegten.

Barry sah auf seine Armbanduhr und schob seinen Teller weg „Hat der sich verlaufen…?”, murrte er ungehalten und sein Blick schweifte durch den Raum.  
Sein Freund hatte sich bereits 30 Minuten nicht mehr blicken lassen, solange konnte doch die Suche nach einem verlorenen Teller nicht dauern. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er sich wahrscheinlich einfach einen Neuen hätte holen können.  
“Das glaube ich weniger…” meinte Karen dann und nickte zur Tanzfläche, auf der sie dann erspäht hatte, wie er sich mit Rachel dort bewegte.

Claire wusste nicht ob sie enttäuscht, oder erleichtert sein sollte, dass er sich scheinbar eine andere Gesellschaft gesucht hatte.  
Sie beobachtete seine geschmeidigen, Bewegungen im Takt der Musik, die ihm sehr leicht fielen.   
Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass er Jemand war der TANZTE.   
Rachel genoss offensichtlich seine Nähe, während sie sich dem Rhythmus der Musik hingaben.  
“Interessant was der Junge für Talente hat Claire…”,raunte ihrer Schwester ihr zu. Claire verzog das Gesicht. Auch wenn sie es anders ausdrückte, so war es im Augenblick nervig, dass ihre Schwester die gleichen Gedanken hatte wie sie.  
In diesem Moment trat Lowrey an ihren Tisch und grüßte in die Runde.  
Barry schien froh darüber, dass er endlich jemanden hatte, mit dem er sich unterhalten konnte, seit Owen ihn gewissermaßen sitzen gelassen hatte, war die Unterhaltung nicht besonders ergiebig gewesen.

Claire wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als endlich den Abend beenden zu können.   
Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie nun steif an dem Tisch gesessen und versucht hatte, die Unterhaltung am Laufen zu halten, oder sich gut gelaunt daran zu beteiligen.   
Owen war immer noch nicht zurückgekommen.   
Sie hatte ihn eine ganze Weile auf der Tanzfläche beobachtet.   
Wie er mit Rachel flirtete, jedoch ohne dass sie sich wirklich Nahe kamen und die innere Claire verfluchte sie dafür.  
Doch irgendwann war er auch von dieser Bildfläche verschwunden.  
Er war jetzt schon so lange nicht mehr aufgetaucht, dass sie nicht mehr wirklich damit rechnete, dass er noch zurück kam.  
“Ich bin gleich wieder da…”, meinte sie und stand nun auf.   
Sie hatte einige der Wissenschaftler an der Bar entdeckt, auch wenn ihr die Typen suspekt waren, hielt sie es für ihre Pflicht als Parkleitung wenigstens mal kurz bei ihnen vorbei zu schauen. Außerdem war dies ein Terrain auf dem sie sich sicher fühlte.  
“... DAS haben wir von Owen auch gedacht…”, witzelte Barry.   
Claire schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, griff nach ihrer Clutch und ging auf die Gruppe zu, die gemeinsam mit Dr. Wu an der Seite der Bar standen.

Irgendwie hatte er die Zeit vergessen, als er mit Rachel wieder zurück an die Bar kam.   
Er sah auf seinen Chronograph und bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
Was hast du denn gedacht? Das die Zeit sich hier anders bewegt, als in der Realität? Nur weil du meinst flüchten zu müssen, heißt das nicht, dass die Zeit langsamer vergeht, wenn man sich den halben Abend über auf der Tanzfläche versteckt, und das auch noch mit deinem merkwürdigen One - Night- Stand von vor Wochen.  
“Also es ist unumstritten, dass man mit dir echt die besten Abende haben kann.. .das kann ich jetzt sagen...” meinte Rachel fröhlich lachend, drückte ihn an sich und nippte an ihrem Drink.   
Owen nickte, “ Ja dabei sollten wir es aber belassen… denke ich, wer weiß was du sonst noch erklären musst. “ lachte er, “ich glaube ich muss mal wieder zu meinen Leuten.”  
Rachel warf die braune Mähne in den Nacken. “Klar, danke für den schönen Abend - bisher - wir laufen uns gewiss nochmal über den Weg… wenn nicht hier, dann woanders.” sie zwinkerte ihm zu und Owen tat es ihr gleich und schnappte sich sein Glas.   
Mit einem schwungvollen Dreh auf dem Absatz wendete er sich um und prallte, ohne es verhindern zu können, gegen einen anderen Körper, auf dem sich schließlich der gesamte Inhalt seines Glases leerte.  
Zunächst war es nur ein rotes Kleid, mit einem riesigen feuchten Fleck das er wahrnahm und dann, dass es natürlich niemand geringeres war als Claire.

Er wusste es schon, bevor er ihr ins Gesicht sah, welches im selben Augenblick von blassem Porzellan in zartes Rosa wechselte.  
“Whoo… tut mir… Sorry… Entschuldige …” stammelte er los und setzte das nun leere Glas auf der Theke ab.  
Claire funkelte ihn wütend an.  
“Super, erst lässt du uns sitzen und jetzt ruinierst du auch noch mein Kleid!” fauchte sie ihn an.   
Sie wollte ihn anfauchen!   
Alles was sich den ganzen Abend an Ärger über ihn in ihr angestaut hatte, entlud sich mit einem mal unkontrollierbar: Seine dämlichen Tanzeinlagen, sein ständig in der Luft hängender Duft, oder das verlassen ihres ausgewählten Sitzplatzes.   
“War keine Absicht…” meinte er entschuldigend und hob abwehrend die Hände. Jedenfalls nicht so wirklich...  
Er meinte sowohl das Kleid, als auch den Umstand nicht postwendend zum Tisch zurückgekehrt zu sein.  
“Jahh!” machte Claire, “du machst all das ohne Absicht!… Verschwinden und nicht wieder Auftauchen… deine blöden Scherze, deine Sorglosigkeit die du an den Tag legst…ALLES KEINE ABSICHT!” ihre stimme überschlug sich fast und mittlerweile wendeten sich einige Köpfe zu ihnen um.   
Auch wenn Claire in Rage war, so bemerkte sie wenigstens das, und beeilte sich zur nächsten Tür zu kommen, um nicht weiter Aufsehen zu erregen, während Owen ihr schuldbewusst folgte und auf sie einredete: “ Es tut mir Leid, ehrlich… Claire, jetzt bleib doch stehen… Jetzt warte doch mal… man kann das bestimmt reinigen lassen….” meinte er hilflos und wollte sie am Arm greifen und am Fortlaufen hindern, doch sie entwand sich ihm und drückte die Tür zum Innovation Center auf.   
Vor dem Monitor an dem man die Hologramme der verschiedenen Dinosaurier aufrufen konnte , blieb sie stehen.   
Es war plötzlich unglaublich ruhig um sie herum.   
Die Halle, in der sich sonst Besucher fast auf die Füße traten, war menschenleer.  
Sie stoppte abrupt und drehte sich um, fast wäre er ein zweites Mal mit ihr zusammengestoßen.  
“Hey entschuldige…”meinte er dann sanft, “ kein Grund mich so anzubrüllen...du kannst es auch hier ausziehen... ich kümmer' mich dann darum…” lachte er.  
Wieder dieses blöde, anzügliche Grinsen, dass Claire die Knie weich machte und ihre Wut diesmal zum überkochen brachte: “Kannst du das mal lassen! Bist du eigentlich nie verlegen? Hast du eigentlich IMMER eine deiner dämlichen Antworten parat?! Das blöde Kleid ist doch Nebensache Verdammt nochmal. Du bringst mich völlig durcheinander… und ja Owen es NERVT mich! Es war alles in Ordnung bevor du aufgetaucht bist!” wetterte sie los. 

Owen blickte sie schuldbewusst an, du hast ja keine Ahnung ! Ohne nachzudenken fasste er sie mit einer Hand im Nacken zog sie an sich und küsste sie. 

Zunächst berührte er ihre Lippen federleicht und dann fester.   
Ein weicher, flaumiger Druck und schließlich seine Zunge die sich dann vorsichtig in ihren Mund stahl und nach der ihren suchte.  
Claire öffnete die Lippen.  
Whow, kann der Küssen! ...Tatsächlich die Bartstoppeln kitzeln...  
Sie konnte nicht anders als sich seinem Zungenspiel hinzugeben.  
Seine große Hand glitt herunter zu ihrem Rücken und er drückte sie noch fester an sich.  
Sie spürte wie sich der Getränkefleck auf ihrem Kleid langsam gegen Hemd und Weste drückte und durchsickerte zu seinem warmen, festen Oberkörper.  
Seine weichen Lippen fühlen sich auf ihren einfach unglaublich an.  
Jedoch war die innere Claire lauter als je zuvor und auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel, schob sie ihn von sich weg und mit einen widerwilligen Schmatzen lösten sich ihre Lippen voneinander.  
Sie war atemlos.  
” Das ist deine Antwort ja…?” keuchte sie und versuchte die Schmetterlinge zur Ruhe zu bringen die hinter ihrem Bauchnabel nicht aufhörten wie verrückt zu tanzen.y   
Er sah sie mit leicht glasigem Blick an, so als habe man ihn viel zu plötzlich geweckt.  
“Es ist erstaunlich, dass du wirklich auf ALLES eine Antwort hast….”, meinte sie und wandte sich von ihm ab, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, “ich werde mich umziehen…” ließ sie ihn wissen und nahm den Weg nach draußen.   
Sie befürchtete das, dass Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht zu einem Muskelkater führen könnte.


	18. 18. Zwischenfall im Regen

18\. Zwischenfall im Regen

Die große Schwingtür klappte hinter ihr geräuschvoll ins Schloss.  
Owen spürte den Luftzug der sich schließenden Türflügel auf seinem Gesicht und kam sich vor wie der sprichwörtlich begossene Pudel.  
Ist die jetzt tatsächlich weggelaufen? Also so hat noch keine Frau auf meine Küsse reagiert.  
Es kam ihm vor, als starrte er minutenlang die blöde Tür an, dann drehte er sich um und stapfte zurück in die andere Richtung und stieß die Tür zum Festsaal auf.  
Lautes Stimmengewirr, stickig verbrauchte Luft und Musik empfing ihn.  
Zielstrebig steuerte er den Tisch an, an den er eigentlich bereits vor einigen Minuten hatte zurückkehren wollen.  
Barry sah ihm verwundert entgegen.  
„ Oweeeen...“, meinte er gedehnt, „ dass DU dich hier blicken lässt...“ versuchte er zu spotten und ihm gleichzeitig mit seiner Haltung zu vermitteln, dass er es ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung fand, dass sein Freund erst jetzt auftauchte.  
Owen griff nach seinem Jackett das über dem Stuhl hing.  
„Haben sie Claire gesehen?“ fragte Karen und blickte ihn ebenfalls an.  
„Sorry...“, meinte und ging nicht weiter auf sie ein.   
Barry merkte wie unruhig er war.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Karen nun.  
„Alles bestens...“, gab Owen gehetzt zurück, „nur für mich ist der Abend beendet, genießt ihn noch. Machts gut!“ damit schnappte er sich sein Jackett und versuchte so schnell wie möglich der Situation zu entfliehen.   
Er ignorierte Barry der ihm irgendetwas nachrief und verschwand wieder aus dem Saal.  
Vor dem Center hatte er den Jeep geparkt.   
Er schloss die Tür auf, warf das Jackett achtlos auf den Rücksitz, startete das Fahrzeug und düste mit durchdrehenden Reifen davon.   
Owen war froh, dass ihn hier Niemand wegen der paar Drinks belangen konnte und er sich trotzdem hinters Steuer setzte.   
Es würde sowieso Keinen interessieren. Ein Vorteil wenn man auf einer privaten Insel zu Hause ist.

 

“Claire, ich bin’s! Mach auf…”, drang die Stimme ihrer Schwester durch die geschlossene Tür.   
Sie klang besorgt und ein wenig abgehetzt.  
Als Claire die Türe öffnete stand Karen völlig durchnässt vor ihr.   
Erst jetzt wurde Claire bewusst, dass es wie aus Eimer regnete.  
“Ist was passiert?”, fragte Karen und trat ein.  
“Nein…”log Claire erfindunglos.   
Eigentlich ist ALLES passiert.  
“Ehm… kannst du mir dann bitte erklären, warum du mich hast sitzen lassen? Vor etwa einer Stunde ist dein Raptortrainer schon so komisch abgerauscht. Das konnte sich sein Kumpel auch nicht erklären. Der war ganz schön sauer. Seid ihr euch begegnet? Irgendwie war der ja auch verschollen. Wahrscheinlich mit dem Häschen von der Tanzfläche. Lief wohl nicht…” plapperte sie los und ging unaufgefordert in Claires Bad und nahm sich dort ein Handtuch, um sich damit die Haare zu trocknen.  
“Nein sind wir nicht…”, meinte Claire lahm.  
“Was ist denn los…?”, fragte Karen nun besorgt und trat näher an Claire heran, “ Irgendwas stimmt doch nicht …” stellte sie fest.  
Claire wendete sich ab.  
“Ich bin mit… Jemandem zusammen gestoßen, der mich mit seinem Drink beschüttet hat.” antwortete sie dann wahrheitsgemäß. Es war ja nicht nötig zu erwähnen WER dieser Jemand gewesen war. "Also bin ich nach Hause, bevor ich mit einem nassen Kleid auf der Party herumlaufen muss. Den offiziellen Teil habe ich ja erledigt.”  
"Jahhh ein nasses Kleid ist nicht schön.” bemerkte Karen sarkastisch und sah an ihrem herunter, “und das hat dich so aus der Bahn geworfen, dass du mir nicht mal Bescheid sagen konntest und mich mit Fremden Leuten hast sitzen lassen? Sehr nett von dir… Ich glaub dir kein Wort.”  
“ Es tut mir Leid….” murmelte Claire Schuldbewusst - sie musste zugeben, dass sie erst wieder an ihrer Schwester gedacht hatte, als sie sich im Schoß ihrer sichern Wohnung wähnte, um ihre völlig aus den Fugen geratenen Gedanken zu ordnen, und dieses Kribbeln in der Magengegend loszuwerden - “ Willst du heute Nacht hier bleiben?” bot sie ihr dann versöhnlich an.  
“ Allerdings....”, meinte Karen ungehalten, so als wäre es eine völlig überflüssige Frage und pellte sich aus ihrem nassen Dress., “Ich wollte nicht wieder da draußen in den Weltuntergang spazieren.”  
Claire ging in ihr Schlafzimmer und holte für ihre Schwester einen Sportanzug aus dem Kleiderschrank und reichte ihn ihr.  
“Danke…”sagte Karen immernoch misstrauisch und verschwand im Bad.  
Gerade als Claire sich wieder auf ihrer Couch niederlassen wollte, klingelte ihr Handy und der Vibrationsalarm rappelte das Gerät über den Wohnzimmertisch.  
Sie langte danach und wischte über den Bildschirm, um den Anruf entgegen zu nehmen.  
“Dear…” fing sie an und wollte sich mit Namen melden, wurde jedoch direkt von einer aufgeregten Stimme aus dem Apparat unterbrochen .  
“Mrs. Dearing! Gott sei dank, endlich geht mal eine ans Telefon…” drang die abgehetzte, aber dennoch erleichtert klingende Stimme eines Mannes an ihr Ohr.   
Er war schlecht zu verstehen, denn im Hintergrund war ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm.   
Ein undefinierbares Kreischen oder Quieken.  
Claire blickte auf das Display.   
Es war ein offizieller Anruf aus dem Aviarium  
“Ja?”, machte Claire ruhig.  
“Könnten sie mal bitte jemandem von der Sicherheit herbeiholen? Ich tippe mir hier die Finger wund. Es sind ja alle auf der Party!”  
“Was ist denn das Problem?”  
“Wir haben hier einen kleinen Ausbrecher dieses Mistvieh hängt in der Schleuse fest, und ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich es da rausbekommen soll!”  
“Ist denn niemand bei ihnen?”  
“ Ich sagte doch schon, es sind alle auf der Party! Ich bin der Arsch den es erwischt hat. Sorry Miss, aber…” er stoppte und schien sich offensichtlich mit etwas abzumühen das Kreischen wurde leiser. “Ich brauche hier einen von der Sicherheit.” verlangte er abermals.  
“Ich hab schon versucht Grady anzurufen, aber der geht nicht ans Telefon, vielleicht können sie ja ‘nen Kollegen herbeischaffen…Es tut mir Leid, dass ich sie so spät störe...”  
“Grady…” schnaufte Claire, konnte es denn nicht jemand anderes sein?, “na wunderbar… ich kümmere mich darum.” antwortete sie schroff und legte Grußlos auf.  
Einen kurzen Moment starrte sie fassungslos das Telefon in ihrer Hand an und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
Musste sie ihn jetzt allen ernstes herbeizitieren?   
Das war doch alles ein schlechter Witz.  
Aber was wäre sie für eine Parkleitung, die sich nicht kümmern würde, wenn einer ihrer Mitarbeiter offensichtlich ein Problem hatte?  
Jedoch wenn der Ranger aus dem Aviarium ihn schon nicht erreicht hatte, warum sollte er ausgerechnet jetzt ans Telefon gehen?  
Sie ging in dem Smartphone die Liste durch, wer noch in Frage käme und stieß zu ihrem Leidwesen auf immer denselben Namen:

O. Grady. 

Kunststück Claire. Das ist nunmal sein Job. Du bist ein wahrer Glückspilz!

Sie ließ das Handy die Nummer trotzdem wählen, einen Versuch könnte sie wenigstens wagen.   
Wenn er dann nicht rangehen würde, dann müsste sie sich wohl selbst um diesen blöden Prähistorischen Vogel kümmern. - Dachte sie trotzig. Wie schwer konnte das schon sein?  
“Wenn man nicht alles selber macht…” murmelte sie mitleidheischend einem unsichtbaren Gegenüber vor.   
In diesem Moment kam Karen aus dem Bad.  
Claire wollte gerade wieder auflegen, als sich der Anruf aufbaute.  
Es raschelte in der Leitung, und rauschte.   
So, als stünde die Person die den Anruf entgegennahm unter der Dusche.  
“Hallo…?”, kam seine Stimme aus dem Hörer und Claires Herz machte einen ungewollten Hüpfer.  
“Ja hallo, es gibt ein Problem im Aviarium, dort ist irgend so ein Vogel ausgebrochen…” meinte sie unbeholfen.  
“Was ist ausgebrochen…?” es rauschte unaufhörlich und seine Stimme klang irgendwie leiernd.  
“Ein… - - - Sag’ mal stehst du unter der Dusche?”  
“Nein.” kam es knapp und fröhlich aus dem Apparat. “ ich sitze im Grünen und genieße die frische Luft… “ jetzt lachte er sein unverwechselbares Lachen.  
“Bist du betrunken?! ”   
Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass seine Stimme sich nicht nur wegen des Rauschens nicht ganz so klar anhörte.  
“Oooch...ein bisschen vielleicht. Wenn mir schon einer die Party verscheißt, dachte ich, ich mache mir meine Eigene.” gab er zurück.  
Claire fuhr sich verzweifelt mit der Hand über das Gesicht.   
Das konnte ja heiter werden.   
Der Einzige der ihren Mitarbeiter im Augenblick aus dem Aviariumschlamassel holen könnte, stand irgendwo im Niemandsland des Dschungels und war offensichtlich nicht ganz so klar, wie es die Situation erforderte.  
“...und WO bist DU?” fragte sie, es hörte nicht auf zu rauschen.  
“Auf der Veranda und genieße den Abend.” murmelte er, ”soll ich dir mal was sagen Claire? Man hat mich vorhin einfach stehen lassen, ist das zu fassen…?”  
Claire konnte nicht anders, sie musste lachen.  
“Freut mich, dass du das lustig findest…” kam es sorglos zurück.  
“Es hilft nichts Owen, du musst dich jetzt irgendwie zusammen reißen. Ich werde dich abholen, und dann musst du diesen prähistorischen Vogel aus seinem Stall holen…”  
“Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich jetzt schon wiedersehen will Claire, das geht mir alles ein wenig zu schnell!” meinte er sarkastisch.  
Ohne zu antworten legte Claire auf.  
“Es gab einen Zwischenfall im Aviarium,” meinte sie zu ihrer Schwester, “ ich muss da nochmal hin. Vielleicht sollte ich einen starken Kaffee mitnehmen...” seufzte sie verzweifelt.  
Als sie nach draußen trat, wurde ihr erst bewusst WIE heftig der Regen tatsächlich war.   
Sie konnte ihren Wagen nur schemenhaft durch den Regenschleier erkennen, als sie darauf zuguing.


	19. 19. Im Aviarium

19\. Im Aviarium

Claire konnte durch den Regenschleier auf der Windschutzscheibe trotz Scheibenwischer kaum etwas erkennen.   
Die Straße war aufgeweicht und rutschig.  
Als sie vor dem Bungalow hielt, saß Owen unter dem Trailerdach auf einem alten Stuhl und hatte die Füße auf einem behelfsmäßigen Tisch gelegt, der aus einer Holzplatte und einer Kühlbox bestand.   
Die sehr eigenwillige Beleuchtung seiner Behausung, bestehend aus einzelnen Glühbirnen verbunden durch ein langes Kabel, brannte und im Schleier des Regens sah es aus, als hingen gestrandete Glühwürmchen in der Luft.  
Auch unter dem Dach leuchteten ein paar.   
Außerdem hatte er hatte eine Gaslaterne auf seinem Tischchen stehen, das sich den Platz mit leeren Bierflaschen teilte.  
Er trug immernoch das weiße Hemd und die Jeans.

Als Claire ausstieg, war ihr klar, warum der Regen so laut im Telefon geklungen hatte, denn als sie auf ihn zuging, hörte es sich wirklich unglaublich laut an, wie der Sintflutartige Regen auf das Wellblech prasselte.  
Sie huschte durch das unwirtliche Wetter zu ihm unters Dach. Es hatte trotzdem gereicht, sie total zu durchnässen und was nicht bei dem kurzen Sprint zu ihrem Auto vorhin nass geworden war, war es jetzt.  
Owen hob eine Flasche hoch und prostete ihr zu.  
“Hey! Wer hätte gedacht, dass du zurückkommst.”, meinte er und trank einen Schluck.  
Claire verzog das Gesicht und trat näher an hin heran.  
“Warum bist du denn nicht umgezogen?” frage sie vorwurfsvoll, nahm ihm die Falsche aus der Hand und stellte sie auf der Holzplatte ab.  
Scheinbar war sein gewählter Sitzplatz doch nicht so trocken, wie es zunächst den Anschein hatte, denn auf seiner Kleidung waren Wasserflecken und die Haare waren ebenfalls stellenweise nass, was ihn nicht im geringsten zu stören schien.  
“Umziehen?” fragte er mit schwerer Stimme.  
“Owen los jetzt, wir müssen zum Aviarium…”, meinte sie hilflos doch irgendwie musste sie über ihn grinsen.  
“Was wollen wir denn da? Und was soll ich mir denn anziehen? Erst erteilst du mir ‘nen Korb und jetzt willst du es mit mir im Aviarium und das auch noch mit anderer Kleidung…” jammerte er gekünstelt.  
“Mensch!” fauchte sie, “ wegen mir lass das an, was du hast aber komm jetzt…”  
Mit einem Seufzer erhob er sich.  
“Ich hatte so ‘ne schöne Party…” murmelte er und ging leicht schwankend zur Verandatreppe, “wieso sind die immer vorbei wenn DU auftauchst?”  
Er hielt sich am Geländer fest und Claire hatte ein bisschen Bedenken, als er sich daran die Treppe hinaufzog, ob er wirklich in der Lage sein würde sich, um das Aviariumproblem zu kümmern.   
Aber als er oben war und in seinem Häuschen verschwand, waren seine Schritte doch relativ sicher.  
Sie folgte ihm ins Haus.  
Er stand in der Küche und fummelte ewig an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes, was Claire wahnsinnig machte, am liebsten hätte sie ihm geholfen wie einem kleinen Kind. Sie hatte keine Zeit zu trödeln.  
Ungeachtet ihrer Ungeduld, marschierte er in den hinteren Teil seiner Behausung und ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank, das Hemd hatte er inzwischen geöffnet und der begann sich umständlich herauszuschälen.  
Auf Links, die Hände in den Manschetten verfangen, zerrte er das Kleidungsstück von den Armen.  
“Oh Mann…”, stöhnte Claire genervt, wie konnte man sich bloß so umständlich ausziehen? Als sein durchtrainierter Oberkörper zum Vorschein kam, hätte ihr - Oh Mann - auch durchaus ihrer Bewunderung Ausdruck verleihen können, aber das musste ja niemand wissen, “wirst du das hinkriegen…?” meine sie dann ernst, als sie sah wie er sich fahrig an seiner Jeans zu schaffen machte.  
-Wäre die Situation eine Andere, könnte er von mir aus auch ausgezogen bleiben! Himmel nochmal!-

“Geht schon…” nuschelte er beschäftigt und die Jeans rutschte auf seine Füße.  
Gleichzeitig angelte er nach einem T - Shirt im oberen Teil seines Wandschrankes, und zog es sich über.  
Claire konnte nicht anders, als einen Blick auf seinen Hintern in der schwarzen Boxer zu riskieren! -Mensch Karen du hattest Recht! Verdammt. Ich hätte nicht weglaufen sollen.Is doch egal was daraus wird.!-  
“Vorsicht die….” fing sie an, doch da hatte er schon einen Schritt nach vorne gemacht, ohne daran zu denken, dass seine Füße noch in der Jeans steckten,er strauchelte und plumpste schwerfällig auf sein Bett., “...Hose...oh nein…” sie musste kichern.  
“Herchmmm….” machte er seufzend, “ das war so nicht geplant…” meinte er dann, offensichtlich selbst nicht so glücklich über seinen Zustand.  
Unbeholfen kickte er die Jeans in die Ecke erhob sich vom Bett und zog sich dann doch relativ zügig die Rangerhose an, die an einem Haken an der Wand hing.  
Er stellte sich vor sie, als erwartete er ein Lob, dass er es tatsächlich geschafft hatte sich umzuziehen.  
“Na…?” meinte er beifallheischend.  
Claire hielt den Daumen hoch.  
“Ich bin stolz auf dich.” antwortete sie sarkastisch, “Könntest du jetzt bitte die Show beenden, wir müssen los. Wer weiß ob das Ding ihn nicht schon gefressen hat.”  
“Ich denke das wird ein Dimorphodon sein… die sind schon öfter in die Schleuse geraten.”, seine Stimme klang leicht dumpf unter dem Alkoholeinfluss, jedoch hatte Claire trotzdem den Eindruck, sein Verstand hatte das Arbeiten nicht ganz eingestellt.   
Auch wenn sie bei der Umziehaktion die leise Befürchtung gehabt hatte.

Das Gekreische und Gezeter war bereits zu Hören, als sie aus Claires Wagen stiegen.  
Ein Mann in Regencape kam ihnen entgegen gehastet und hielt Claire einen Schirm hin, den sie dankbar an nahm.  
“Da sind sie ja…”, empfing er sie und musterte Owen.   
Dieser grinste schief. Er wünschte sich gerade nichts sehnlicher als, dass er sich nicht mit seinen Bieren eine eigene Party gemacht hätte.   
Eigentlich brauchte er für solche Aktionen all seine Sinne. Stattdessen wanderte dieser Nebel in seinem Hirn herum und Claires Nähe, machte das Ganze nicht gerade besser.  
Irgendwie fühlte er sich noch ausgelieferter als vor ein paar Stunden, - da war er sich bloß vorgekommen wie ein Depp.  
Owen ging an dem Wachmann vorbei zur Schleuse durch die normalerweise das Publikum das Aviarium betrat.  
Wie ein viel zu großes Insekt, gefangen im Netz der Spinne zappelte ein Dimorphodon zwischen den Gitterstäben umher.   
Einer seiner Flügel stand in einem unnatürlichen Winkel ab, er machte ein Riesengeschrei und schnappte wild um sich.  
“Ich habe versucht ihn zurück zu treiben, aber der Kerl weiß wo es nach draußen geht…”  
“Das sehe ich...” murmelte Owen und ignorierte, dass ihm das Regenwasser bereits den Rücken herunterlief und sein T - Shirt seinem nassen Lappen glich.  
Er holte tief Luft und versuchte seine Gedanken so gut es ging zu ordnen.  
Auf das Tier einreden und sich Respekt auf die Art zu verschaffen, wie er es mit seinen Raptorenmädchen machte, kam hier nicht in Frage.   
Außerdem schien das Tier offensichtlich Schmerzen zu haben.   
“Wo ist denn ihr Betäubunggewehr?”, fragte er routiniert einen Notfallplan ab, der in seinem Hirn durchsickerte.  
Wortlos reichte ihm der Wachmann die Waffe und Owen blickte ihn verständnislos an.  
“Da ist keine Munition drin!” meckerte er ihn an. So als hätte er versucht einem Blinden die Farben zu erklären.  
“Ich habe keine mehr..:” hilflos sah er nun zu Claire. “ Ich hatte schon welche bestellt, aber…”  
“Lassen sie mich raten…”, meinte Claire schnippisch, “die Party? Jetzt hören sie aber auf. Das kann ja schlecht ihre Standardausrede sein...”  
Owen fuhr sich mit der Hand über das nasse Gesicht und stemmte die Arme in die Seiten.   
Er ging um den Käfig herum und vergewisserte sich, dass das hintere Tor der Schleuse offen war.  
“Ok… dann eben nicht.”, sagte er zu der zeternden Flugechse, “ irgendwie musst du da wieder rein, und meine Idee ist nicht gerade ein Masterplan, aber Sorry mir fällt im Moment nichts besseres ein.”  
Dann kam er zurück zu Claire und dem Wachmann.  
“Und?”, fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.  
“Ich hoffe meine Reflexe funktionieren, sonst kannst du mich wieder auf der Krankenstation parken. Ich lass mir dann eine Dauerkarte geben. Das macht es denen vielleicht leichter.”sagte er dumpf.  
“Ich verstehe nicht ganz…” meinte Claire und eine gewisse Angst besschlich sie.  
“Das Tier leidet und wir müssen es da hinauskriegen, oder es wird da drin verrecken!”, versuchte er so sachlich wie möglich zu erklären, “ Haben sie irgendwas um ihm die Klappe zu verschließen? Es gab da mal solche Netze….” fing er an, doch der Wachman zuckte mit den Achseln.  
“Natürlich nicht….”, seufzte er “Kann ich mal in ihren Sicherheitbereich. Meine Güte? Irgendwas müssen sie doch hier haben...das ist doch nicht das erste Mal…”.  
Dann fing er der Blick des Mannes ein. “Ok für sie schon…” dann wandte er sich zu Claire.  
”Deine Auswahl, he?” machte er spöttisch, sich auf den offensichtlich unfähigen Mann beziehend “ok genug geredet….”  
Er wusste nicht ob sein Alkoholumnebeltes Hirn dafür verantwortlich war, oder ob er die Situation ähnlich gelöst hätte, wenn er komplett nüchtern gewesen wäre, doch im Augenblick erschien ihm das Gute Alte - Kurz und Schmerzlos - als probatestes Mittel.  
Ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren, riss er die Schleusentüre mit einem Schrei auf und nutze den Überraschungsmoment der Echse, um sie am oberen Teil ihres Körpers zu packen und mit vollem Körpereinsatz nach Hinten zu drücken.  
Er war erstaunt wieviel Kraft der geschwächten Echse noch innewohnte.   
Sie stemmte die Flügel gegen die Seiten des Käfigs und Owen warf sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht dagegen und schaffte es schließlich das Tier durch die zweite Tür zu drücken.   
Immer mit dem Bedacht, seinen schnappenden Kiefern nicht zu Nahe zu kommen.  
“Owen pass auf!” hörte er Claire kreischen und sie klang, als hätte sie wirklich Angst.  
Er gab dem Dimorphodon einen letzten kräftigen Stoß und riss die Tür hinter sich zu und steckte den Riegel in die Arretierung.  
Das Tier machte sich sofort zurück in sein Refugium, jedoch schien es nicht fliegen zu können.  
Owen blieb keuchend in der Schleuse stehen, und jetzt war er froh das der Regen seine überhitzten Wangen kühlte.  
-Adrenalin macht nüchtern. !-  
Zunehmend klarer im Kopf trat er dann wieder aus Gatter hinaus.  
Claire kam aufgeregt auf ihn zu: “ Bist du verletzt?” fragte sie besorgt und berührte vorsichtig seinen Arm und widerstand dem Drang ihn an sich zu drücken nur knapp.  
“Nein…”, schnaufte er, “ alles ok…” dann wendete er sich trotzig dem Wachmann zu: “So geht das…”.


	20. 20. Nur nicht

20\. Nur nicht 

Wenig später hielt der weiße Benz wieder am Bungalow.  
“Danke für deinen Einsatz..” meinte sie und mied es ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen, sie wusste sie würde sich mal wieder in ihnen verlieren.  
“Mein Job…”, meinte er sorglos, “ dafür bin ich jetzt wieder nüchtern…”  
Claire nickte schüchtern lächelnd und dabei tropfte ihr das Wasser aus den Haaren.  
Sie fröstelte.  
“Meine Güte frierst du...” stellte er fest, “ komm wenigstens kurz mit rein, ich geb dir ein Handtuch, oder einen Pulli oder sowas…”   
Claire sah ihn jetzt doch an und ihre Zähne gruben sich in ihre Unterlippe, “das geht schon..:” meinte sie und versuchte ihr Zähneklappern zu verbergen indem sie noch fester auf ihre Lippe biss.  
Obwohl die Heizung im Wagen auf der höchsten Stufe pustete, wurde ihr einfach nicht warm.  
“Hey, ich fass dich auch nicht noch einmal an!!” , meinte er dann und hob beide Hände in die Luft. “Ein Korb pro Abend reicht mir.”   
Er grinste schief.  
Claire lachte.  
Im Augenblick wäre ihr sogar das ganz lieb gewesen.  
“Komm…” meinte er, stieg aus und ging um das Auto herum, um ihr die Tür zu öffnen.   
Als würde er keine Widerrede gelten lassen, deutete er ihr mit einem Kopfnicken an, dass sie aussteigen sollte, was Claire dann auch zögernd tat.   
Sie huschten durch den Regen ins Inneres des Hauses.  
“Ich hol dir ein Handtuch…” meinte er und ließ sie stehen, um in den hinteren Teil zu gehen.   
Claire folgte ihm ein paar Schritte in die fast schon vertraute Umgebung, so weit bis sie schließlich hinter ihm stand, als er abermals an diesem Tag in ihrem Beisein in seinem Schrank wühlte.   
Er drehte sich um und schien überrascht, dass sie ihm gefolgt war.  
“ Hier…”, meinte er dann leise, reichte ihr ein Handtuch und zog einen dunkelblauen Navy Kapuzenpulli aus dem Schrank hervor.   
Zögernd nahm Claire die Sachen und als seine Finger die Ihren zufällig berührten, fühlte es sich für Claire an, wie ein Stromschlag.  
Du wirst jetzt NICHT wieder weglaufen! Claire…. Du weißt doch eigentlich wonach er riecht! Der Kerl riecht nach Sex! So einfach ist das!!  
Sein unwiderstehlicher Geruch machte sie fast wahnsinnig.   
Etwas in ihr wollte weglaufen, doch ihre Füße wagten sich nicht auch nur einen Schritt zu tun.  
Herz über Kopf!!  
“D...anke…”, stammelte sie. Dann ließ sie Handtuch und Pulli fallen und zog ihn an sich.  
Überrascht von dieser Geste taumelte Owen einen Schritt zurück, doch Claire zog ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn.  
Es dauerte einen winzigen Moment, bis er ihren Lippen nachgab und den Kuss erwiderte.  
Er schmeckte so unverschämt gut, dass Claire nicht anders konnte und und die Lippen öffnete, um ihre Zunge in seinen Mund zu schieben, um nach Seiner zu suchen.   
Sie berührte seine Zungenspitze leicht und er erwiderte es, in dem er ihre sanft umkreiste.  
“Hey…” brummelte er dann an ihren Lippen, und seine Stimme klang wie von weit her, “ hatten wir nicht ausgemacht, das wir uns nicht anfassen? Das kann ich aber so nicht...”seine Stimme klang rau und sein Atem ging schwer.  
Es war zum verrückt werden, dass selbst sein ganz normaler Atem der sanft über ihre Lippen strich, Claire mit einer Gänsehaut überlief.   
Sie fühlte seine Hand in ihrem Rücken die herunter glitt, feste ihre rechte Po Backe griff und sie noch enger an sich zog . Das geht alles zu schnell, so war das nicht geplant. - Jetzt sei endlich still!!  
Hinter ihrem Bauchnabel fingen Schmetterlinge wieder an zu tanzen.  
“Mhmm...Ich auch nicht….” murmelte Claire völlig überrumpelt von sich selbst, doch sie konnte ihn nicht von sich lassen.  
Er schob ihr eine feuchte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie erneut, sachte wanderten seine Lippen an der weichen Haut an ihrem Hals entlang.  
„Ich ...ich...“ stammelte sie und versuchte die aufwallende Hitze in ihrer Körpermitte zu verdrängen und Worte zu finden die sie eigentlich nicht finden wollte.   
Sie hatte angefangen, es war jetzt definitiv zu spät um wegzulaufen!  
„Was denn?“ schnaufte er und dieses Schnaufen in ihrem Ohr ließen die Schmetterlinge noch schneller tanzen.   
Seine Finger stahlen sich über den Rand ihrer Hose in ihren schwarzen Spitzenslip, während er mit der freien Hand ihr nasses Blusenshirt hoch schob.  
Irgendwie waren seine großen, starken Hände überall.  
Sie fühlte wie seine fordernden Finger zu ihrer Mitte fanden.  
Das läuft so nicht, jetzt nimm deine Finger aus meiner Hose!----- Bitte nicht bist du wahnsinnig?----Nicht aufhören!!  
Es fühlte sich so gut an, wie er sie vollkommen in der Hand hatte...   
Lass sie schon los deine verdammte Kontrolle....!  
und mit sanftem Druck ihre empfindsamste Stelle massierte.   
Die Knie wurden ihr weich und nur sein starker Arm der sie hielt, hinderte sie daran, dass sie nicht wegsackte.   
„Owen....“murmelte sie und war fast nicht mehr in de Lage sich zur Wehr zu setzen.  
Er streifte ihr das Oberteil von den Schultern und küsste ihr Schlüsselbein.   
Sie fühlte einen vorsichtigen Biss auf der Haut gerade so, dass es die süße Art von Schmerz war, die sie leicht aufkeuchen ließ, jedoch seine Zunge den Schmerz sanft stillte.   
Seine fordernden Finger zogen sich zurück, was Claire einen Moment gab, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.   
Sie fühlte eine beachtliche Beule in seiner Hose.  
Er öffnete ihr den BH und das Kleidungsstück landete auf dem Boden.   
Dann streifte er sich sein Shirt über den Kopf.  
Claire schluckte beim Anblick seines wohldefinierten Oberkörpers.   
Ja Claire, sag ihm dass du DAS nicht haben willst!   
Wenn Du kannst!!  
Er nahm ihre Hand, legte sie auf seine Erregung, und drängte sie auf sein Bett.  
„Sag mir, dass du das nicht willst...“, meinte er unverschämt und streifte ihr die Hose nach unten.  
Dann kam er zurück nach oben, um ihre Brüste mit zärtlichen, feuchten Küssen zu bedecken.   
Claire fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über seinen Bauch, die Haut fühlte sich samtweich an, über den festen Bauchmuskeln.  
Ok das hier war einfach zu gut.!  
„ Ich will...“ murmelte sie und er kam wieder zu ihr nach oben.  
„ Hm?“ machte er fragend und er wusste genau, dass sie nicht sagen konnte, dass sie es nicht wollte, das hatte er zu deutlich vorhin gespürt.  
„...ich kann dir das nicht sagen...“ meinte sie jetzt und fühlte sich ihren Gefühlen gegenüber so hilflos ausgeliefert.  
„Weil du das hier willst Claire...“ meinte er und senkte seinen Kopf an ihre Kehlgrube und räuberte ihren Körper mit Küssen.  
Statt einer Antwort entfuhr ihr ein Seufzen.   
Jah da ist genau das was ich will...Verdammt!  
Sein Kopf wanderte nach unten ganz langsam bedeckte er Zentimeter, um Zentimeter ihrer Haut mit kleinen Küssen bis zur weichen Innenseite ihrer Schenkel und seine Zunge hinterließ dort eine feuchte Spur.  
Claire fuhr mit der Hand in seine braunen Locken.  
Dann wand er sich langsam von ihr zurück vom Bett, um seine Hose auszuziehen.  
Nicht nur sein Oberkörper war gut gebaut.  
Meine Güte Claire, vergiss die Contenance!!  
Sie lächelte und jetzt zog sie ihn mit einer raschen Bewegung zu sich herunter neben sich, so dass er auf dem Rücken lag.  
„Ja...“ wisperte sie „ das will ich.“ sie konnte sich selbst kaum glauben, dass sie das tatsächlich zu ihm sagte.  
Scheinbar machten ihn die Worte mehr an, als sie gedacht hatte, denn er riss sie förmlich an sich und küsste sie so verlangend.   
Claire fühlte sich von diesem Kuss völlig durchdrungen und sie überließ ihm ihren Mund. Seine Zunge tastete sich allmählich vor zur der Ihren, um sie fordernd zu umspielen, so dass sie glaubte, es würde ihr kurz den Verstand rauben.   
Nie war sie derart geküsst worden.   
Intensiv und atemlos.   
Sie rutschte wie von selbst auf seinen Schoß und als er in sie eindrang verschlug es ihr den Atem.   
Es fühlte sich einfach für den Moment so richtig an wie gut er zu ihr passte.   
Wie ein Puzzleteil, das sich an das Andere schmiegt.   
Ein tiefer knurrender Ton kam aus seiner Brust, als sie sich über ihm bewegte.  
Mit den Händen umfasste er ihre Brüste genau richtig - nicht zu sanft und nicht zu fest.   
Während Claire ein Stück nach oben kam, um dann wieder ganz langsam mit einem Seufzer herunter zu gleiten.  
„Ein herrlicher Ton den du da machst...“murmelte er keuchend, „ ich will mehr davon“  
Er packte sie mit einem Ruck und drehte sie, ohne sich von ihr zu trennen, auf den Rücken.   
Claire klammerte sich an seinen breiten Schultern fest.   
Es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an seinen großen, breiten Körper über sich zu spüren und wie er der sanfte Druck seines Gewichtes sie weich in die Matratze drückte.   
Er stieß vorsichtig in sie hinein und dabei stöhnte er so tief, dass Claire die Vibration in seiner Brust fühlen konnte.  
„Nicht so langsam....“, meinte sie dann leise seufzend.  
Er sollte sie nehmen hier, jetzt und schnell.  
Sie bemerkte, dass er versuchte vorsichtig zu sein, doch das war nicht nötig.  
Nicht jetzt!  
Schlagartig erhöhte er das Tempo und nagelte sie förmlich in die Matratze.   
Immer wieder traf er Claires empfindlichsten Punkt, was sie seinen Namen über ihre Lippen seufzen ließ.  
Mit jedem Stoß mehr wand sie sich sie ihrer Erlösung entgegen.  
Ihre Fingernägel gruben sich in seine weiche Haut und er stöhnte im Rhythmus ihrer Seufzer.   
Es gefiel ihr ihn Stöhnen zu hören.  
Er war so Eins mit sich und seiner Begierde.  
Es war einfach ein grandioser Anblick wie er sie nahm: Die unergründlichen Augen geschlossen, ein paar verschwitzte braune Locken die im in die Stirn hingen und sein durchtrainierter Körper der über ihr war.   
Er hatte sich mit seinen breiten, starken Händen neben ihrem Kopf abgestützt.   
Claire war ihm völlig ausgeliefert und es ließ ihre Lust überkochen.   
Sie spürte wie ein Beben durch seinen Körper ging und die Entladung seiner Lust sie schüttelte.   
Gleichzeitig kam ihre Erregung wie einer Welle heran gerollt und schlug über ihnen zusammen.   
Sie rief ein Letztes Mal seinen Namen und es war ihr egal, WER! hier die Kontrolle hatte und wer etwas hören würde davon.   
Es war mitten im Dschungel und hätte ihr Zustand es zugelassen, sie hätte vor Verlangen am liebsten geschrien, wenn sie nicht so atemlos gewesen wäre.


	21. 21. Erwischt

21\. Erwischt

Der Regen hatte nachgelassen.   
Es war nur noch ein dumpfes Tröpfeln auf dem Trailer Dach.  
Claire's Kopf lag auf Owens Brust und sie hörte seinem Herz zu, das im kräftigen Rhythmus schlug, im Gleichklang mit seinen Atemzügen.  
Tock,Tock,Tock  
Seine linke Hand ruhte auf ihrer Schulter.   
Gedankenverloren zeichnete sie mit dem Zeigefinger kleine Kreise auf seine Haut, am liebsten hätte sie gar nichts gesagt, um den kostbaren Moment nicht zu zerstören, doch leider war die innere Claire schneller zurückgekehrt als ihr lieb war.  
Sie dachte an ihre Schwester in ihrem Apartment und dass es auf keinen Fall gut sein würde, hier liegen zu bleiben.  
Aber er war so wunderbar warm und hielt sie so fest im Arm.   
Es fühlte sich so gut an in ihrer haltlosen Welt.  
Doch die vernünftige Claire klatsche laut und unbarmherzig, auffordernd in die Hände:   
Los! Steh jetzt auf!Du warst jetzt rührselig genug!  
Vorsichtig schob sie sich unter seinem schützenden Arm hindurch, legte sich auf ihren Unterkiefer gestützt, auf seinen Oberkörper und sah ihn an.   
Er hatte die Augen geschlossen.   
Claire versuchte sich sein Gesicht für später einzuprägen, damit sie es sich in Erinnerung rufen konnte: Die langen Wimpern unter den geschlossenen Lidern und seine wunderbar geschwungenen Lippen, die sie vorhin so atemberaubend berührt hatten und die hohen Wangenknochen.   
Seine gerade Nase mit der eigentlich perfekt abgerundeten Spitze, gar nicht so unmöglich in den Himmel zeigend wie ihre Eigene - es war wirklich unglaublich wie viel schöner es ihr mit einem Mal vorkam.  
Nicht das ihr sein Gesicht vorher nicht gefallen hätte, jedoch war es jetzt anders.  
„Oweeen...“, säuselte sie in vorsichtigem Singsang und fuhr mit dem Finger sanft über sein kratziges Kinn.  
„Mhm...“ machte er und blinzelte sie an.  
„Ich gehe jetzt...“, ließ sie ihn wissen und diese Worte schnitten sich scharf wie eine Rasierklinge in ihre traute Zweisamkeit.  
Owen fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, offensichtlich um sich selbst aus seinem leichten Dämmerschlaf zu wecken  
„...Was?...“, murmelte er benommen, „Nein…!“,meinte er dann protestierend und seine Stimme klang kratzig, er legte ihr einen Finger unters Kinn und zog sie zu sich heran und küsste sie behutsam.   
Wieso ist diese Frau ständig auf der Flucht?  
Dann schloss er seine Arme um sie.  
Es fühlte sich so sehr nach Geborgenheit an, die ihr so oft fehlte, „ du kannst hier bleiben...“ murmelte er in ihr Haar und küsste ihren Scheitel.  
„Mach es mir nicht so schwer...“, meinte sie und wand sich widerwillig aus seiner Umarmung.  
Owen knurrte protestierend.   
Ja mach du es dir doch einfach, und bleib!  
Vorsichtig schlüpfte sie aus dem Bett.  
Er drehte sich auf den Bauch und stützte das Kinn auf seine verschränkten Hände und sah ihr beim zusammensuchen ihrer Kleidung zu.  
Claire hielt ihm den Pullover hin, den er ihr vorhin gegeben hatte.  
„Gilt dein Angebot noch?“ fragte sie und faltete das Wäschestück auseinander, der Gedanke daran in ihre nasse Kleidung zurück zu klettern war nicht gerade besonders angenehm.  
„Sicher...“ murmelte er.  
Er beobachtete sie, wie sie offensichtlich nach Etwas suchte.  
„Fehlt was?“, meinte er unschuldig und Claire sah ihn an, allein schon an seinem Tonfall merkte sie, dass er nicht so unschuldig war wie er tat.  
Er grinste frech und ließ ihren BH von seinem Finger baumeln.  
Claire verdrehte die Augen und als sie danach greifen wollte zog er ihn weg.  
„Hör auf jetzt...“, sagte sie.   
Abermals griff ihre Hand ins Leere.  
Owen lachte.   
„ Hol ihn dir…“, dann zog er ihn noch ein Stück weiter von ihr weg, als sie näherkam um das Kleidungsstück zurück zu ergattern.   
Er zog sie an sich, um sie zu küssen.  
„Hmmh..“, murmelte sie an seinen Lippen, „Owen ich MUSS gehen...“, meinte sie und schob ihn sanft weg.   
Sie schnappte sich ihren BH und beeilte sich, ihn anzuziehen und verschwand schnell in dem viel zu großen Pullover.  
Er reichte ihr fast bis an die Knie.  
Owen blinzelte sie an, „ Weißt du eigentlich wie schön du bist? Ohne dieses ganze Gestöckel, die Schminke und mit deinen Locken…?“ sagte er dann ernst und setzte sich auf. Vorsichtig berührte er ihre Fingerspitzen, die lediglich aus dem viel zu langen Pulloverärmel hinausschauten.   
Wieder war es wie ein kleiner elektrischer Schlag.  
Claire spürte wie ihr die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg.  
Der Kerl konnte es einem wirklich schwer machen.  
Sie nahm ihre durchnässte Jeans vom Boden und entschied nur den Pullover anzubehalten. Es würde schon gehen für die paar Meter im Auto.   
Karen würde sicher schon schlafen und niemand würde sie sehen.  
„Machs gut...“, murmelte sie, drehte sich um und setzte vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen.  
Bloß nicht umdrehen…  
„Claire...“, hörte sie seine Stimme hinter sich, Oh nein… bitte sag nichts mehr bitte… nichts was es mir noch schwerer macht… Sie drehte sich nicht um, als sie fragte: „ Was?“  
„Ich finde wir sollten ein Date haben.“ sagte er dann.  
Jetzt drehte sie sich doch um und sah ihn verständnislos an.  
„Ein Date?“ fragte sie unbeholfen.  
Er saß mittlerweile auf seinem Bett, die Bettdecke verdeckte seinen Unterleib.  
„Ja, sagte er. Ich will, dass du in deinen geliebten Terminplaner schaust, und herausfindest, wann du Zeit hast mich zu daten...“ grinste er.

„Ein Date haben tzeh...“, murmelte Claire mit sich selbst, als sie das Auto zurück zu ihrem Apartment fuhr.   
Es war ihr unendlich schwer gefallen ihn zurück zu lassen, doch der Gedanke daran morgens neben ihm zu erwachen, war noch schlimmer, nicht dass sie das womöglich nicht genossen hätte, im Gegenteil sogar, aber die Erklärungen…?  
Wie hätte sie denn unbemerkt zurück zu ihrer Arbeit kommen sollen? Jeder würde erahnen, woher sie gekommen war, und dann das Gerede...   
Wahrscheinlich würde es sie noch ihren hart erkämpften Job kosten.  
„Die Parkleitung lässt sich vom Raptortrainer nageln...hört sich gewiss toll an wenn es gesagt wird, wenn du den Raum verlässt Claire...“, murmelte sie und hielt in der Tiefgarage von ihrem Apartment.   
Sie schaltete den Motor aus, legte den Kopf aufs Lenkrad und seufzte tief, „ Warum muss das denn alles so kompliziert sein?“ jammerte sie.  
Sie fuhr sich mit dem Pulloverärmel durch das Gesicht.  
„Wie können Frauen nur solche Kleidung tragen...freiwillig..?“ genervt wollte sie den viel zu langen Ärmel über ihre Hand schieben, als ihr Owens Geruch in die Nase stieg. Verdammt, warum muss dieser Pullover so riechen?  
Seiner? Du dumme Gans… Hast du nicht bemerkt das DU auch nach ihm riechst…? Wenn du das jemals wieder los wirst ---!  
Sie stieg aus und verließ die Garage und ging zu ihrem Appartement.  
Als sie in ihre Wohnung schlich , wähnte sie Karen schlafend auf der Couch.  
Puhhhh Glück gehabt…  
Gerade als sie die nassen Klamotten ins Bad bringen wollte, ging mit einem Mal das Licht der kleinen Stehlampe bei der Couch an und Karen blickte ihr äußerst wach entgegen.  
„Wo warst du solange…?“ fragte sie.  
„Ich ehm… im Aviarium...ich...“, stammelte sie los.  
Karen stand auf und ging auf sie zu.  
„Ich hab schon geglaubt du liegst auf der Kranken...“, sie hielt inne und fuhr fort: „WAS ist das?!“ meinte sie dann scharf und zupfte an dem Pullover.  
Claire konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie rot wurde bis an die Haarwurzeln.  
„Ehmmm ebbeee...“ kam aus ihrem Mund und sie hätte schreien können.  
„Ja? Claire, bist du nicht mit einer HOSE nach draußen…?“  
Claire hielt ihr hilflos die nasse Jeans hin, die sie zusammen mit dem Shirt gepackt hatte und es ins Bad zur Wäsche zu legen.  
„Nass…“, meinte sie dann einsilbig.  
Karen runzelte die Stirn.  
„Und das hier ist wohl kaum aus deinem geheimen Fundus...oder?“ meinte Karen mit sarkastischem Unterton und zupfte abermals an dem dunkelblauen Navy Sweater.  
„Eh.. nein… nein.. ist geliehen...“, versuchte sie weiter sich aus der Situation zu winden.  
„Von?“  
„Oh..w… von, einem Kollegen.“ sagte sie dann rasch und wollte den Weg ins Bad fortsetzen. „Ich bin bei dem Einsatz nass geworden und er war so nett mit etwas trockenes zu geben...“ sagte sie ein wenig zu schnell.  
Es ist immerhin die Wahrheit ohne Details. Das ist doch perfekt.  
„So… ist ja freundlich...“, machte ihre große Schwester wissend und wandte sich wieder zur Couch. „ ich habe mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht, weißt du. Weil es so lange gedauert hat.“ fuhr sie dann fort und setzte sich wieder auf ihre behelfsmäßige Schlafstatt, während Claire den Weg ins Bad fortsetzte.  
„Ja es war nicht so einfach…“, murmelte Claire nun sorglos aus dem Bad und stopfte sie nasse Kleidung nun endgültig in den Wäschesack, froh darüber so glimpflich davon gekommen zu sein.  
„Länger als du im Aviarium warst...“ kam es plötzlich aus dem Wohnzimmer und Claire erstarrte und blickte sich selbst entsetzt aus dem Spiegel über dem Waschbecken entgegen. Sie konnte zusehen wie diesmal aus ihrem Gesicht alle Farbe entwich, statt rot anzulaufen.  
„Ich versteh nicht...“ nuschelte sie.  
„Dein schickes Telefon hier, enthält alle wichtigen Nummern, meinst du nicht ich hätte nach einer gewissen Zeit mal angerufen, um zu fragen ob du in Ordnung bist? Und da sagt mir den nette Mann am Telefon das Mrs. Dearing und Mr.GRADY...“ Claire zuckte bei dem Namen unwillkürlich zusammen und ihre Zähne gruben sich in ihre Unterlippe, „bereits vor 2 Stunden das Feld geräumt haben...“ Karen ließ das gesagt im Raum stehen und genoss dessen Wirkung.  
„Du kannst deiner Schwester nichts vormachen Claire...Ich weiß wem der Pullover gehört und WARUM du ihn trägst. Ich verstehe bloß nicht warum du HIER bist!“ meinte sie dann und grinste.  
Claire funkelte sie an.  
„Das ist meine Sache!“ fauchte sie dann, „ ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht...“ mit diesen Worten verschwand sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer, rupfte sich fahrig den Hoodie aus und warf ihn aufs Bett und ließ sich hinterher fallen.   
Dann zog sie die Decke über den Kopf, drückte ihre Nase ganz tief in das Kleidungsstück.   
Sie sog tief den Geruch ein und trotzige Wuttränen durchnässten den Stoff.


	22. 22. Katzenjammer

22\. Katzenjammer 

Dieses Geräusch in seinem Kopf war unerträglich.   
Wie konnte jemand so fordernd und nervtötend seinen Namen rufen. Sah derjenige nicht, dass er das nicht hören wollte?  
„Oweeeen!“  
Er wand sich herum und drückte den Kopf ins Kissen, er wollte einfach nicht aufwachen.   
Owen kniff fest die Augen zusammen und versuchte zurück zu gleiten ins Reich der Träume, als es abermals tönte: „Owen! Hey!“  
Nur noch ein bisschen…  
Ein bisschen davon träumen NICHT alleine im Bett zu liegen, und nicht geweckt zu werden von dieser nervtötenden Stimme.   
Wer war das überhaupt?  
„Oooween!“  
Es kam ihm nicht vor, als würde die Person Ruhe geben, wenn er sie weiter ignorierte.   
Außerdem plätscherte ihm gerade der Schlaf davon , als würde er versuchen Wasser zwischen seinen Fingern zu halten.  
„Hmmmh...“ stöhnte er und blinzelte in die Sonne.  
Es war so schrecklich hell, dass es fast wehtat.  
Er konnte sehen, dass neben seinem Bett jemand stand, aber er sah nur die Umrisse der Person.   
Von der Statur her, erahnte er, dass es sich wohl um Barry handeln könnte.  
Sicher war er erst als die Person erneut mit ihm sprach.  
„Steh auf Mann!“  
Ok das WAR Barry.  
Owen legte den Arm über die Augen, um sich vor der Helligkeit zu schützen.  
Ich sollte mir doch angewöhnen die Tür abzuschließen.  
„Mahhnn… ist dein Telefon kaputt, dass du nicht anrufen kannst...?“ raunzte Owen ihn an und versuchte klar sehen zu können, „ Ist dir langweilig... hast du keine Freunde..?“ jammerte er los und wand sich auf seinem Bett hin und her.  
„Geh spielen!“, meckerte er ihn an als Barry anfing zu lachen.  
„Später vielleicht,steh auf !Du hast Besuch…!“, meinte Barry und als Owen sich aufrichtete, konnte er das Grinsen in seinem schwarzen Gesicht erkennen.  
„Hm…?“, machte Owen fragend und stützte den Kopf in die Hände, „ warum bringst du Besuch mit, kannst du dich nicht selbst darum kümmern?“ Er erhob sich schwerfällig und tappte nur in Boxershorts bekleidet zum Kleiderschrank und zerrte wahllos ein paar Kleidungsstücke heraus.  
„Whow...“ entfuhr es Barry, als er ihm den Rücken zuwendete.  
Rechts und links an den Schultern waren tiefe rote Kratzspuren zu erkennen.  
„...welche Katze hat dich denn angefallen?“ fragte er.  
„Katze?“ murmelte Owen offensichtlich immer noch nicht ganz da, bis ihm bewusst wurde, WAS sein Freund da entdeckt hatte.  
„Ehm… Ja.. eh...“, meinte er dann und klang verlegen, „ das… es gab gestern einen Zwischenfall im Aviarium...“ redete er drauf los.  
Barry zog die Brauen hoch, „ Weiß ich mittlerweile, aber ich hätte gerade DIR nicht zugetraut, dass du einem dieser Viecher, deinen Rücken zukehrst...“, er zwinkerte und Owen war klar, dass er ihm nichts vorzumachen brauchte.   
Doch er entschied, es nur bei der sichtbaren Erkenntnis zu belassen, ohne ihn darüber aufzuklären WER die „ Katze“ gewesen war, die ihn gekratzt hatte.   
Bester Freund hin oder her.   
Im Moment , war es ihm lieber, darüber kein weiteres Wort zu verlieren.  
„Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass es nur bedingt damit zusammenhängt, was im Aviarium vorgefallen ist, und hefte es mal eher an deinen plötzlichen Abgang auf der Party gestern...“, fuhr Barry dann leicht beleidigt fort.  
„Ja doch... für einen sorglosen Schwarzen bist du ganz schön schnell eingeschnappt...“ meinte Owen genervt, „ich war halt gestern nicht so in der Stimmung zum feiern...“ murmelte er , „ jetzt sag mir lieber, warum du mir gerade jetzt auf den Keks gehst und dazu noch mit Besuch!“  
Er schlüpfte in seine Arbeitshose und machte Anstalten den Trailer zu verlassen.  
„Ich würde mir mehr anziehen, denn ich weiß nicht ob du Mr. Masrani auch erklären willst, das Deine KATZE, eine Flugechse war. Dann wird er deinen Sicherheitsposten bestimmt nochmal überdenken.“ meinte Barry schnippisch.  
„Masrani?!“Owen zog die Brauen hoch und angelte nach einem Shirt und streifte es sich über.  
Der Parkbesitzer war eigentlich nur einmal hier gewesen, und zwar an dem Tag, als er Owen diesen Teil der Bucht übergeben hatte, um ihn zu seinem Heim zu machen.   
Damals hatte nur der Trailer hier gestanden und es war Owen vorgekommen wie das Paradies.

Owen trat durch die Tür und er sah Masrani am Steg stehen. Er schaute aufs Wasser. Doch als er Schritte hörte, wandte er sich zu den Beiden um und lächelte unergründlich.  
„Schön, dass sie Zeit gefunden haben Mr. Grady.“ begrüßte er ihn und reichte ihm die Hand, „ Mr. Malvot war so freundlich mich herzufahren.“ erklärte er, „ich habe mit ihnen Beiden etwas zu besprechen. Es ist mir wichtig ihre Meinung zu hören. Können wir uns irgendwo hinsetzen?“ fragte er sanft.  
Ein wenig überrumpelt wies Owen auf seinen Kühlbox - Tisch von gestern Abend und klemmte sich den Campingstuhl vom Steg unter den Arm und stellte ihn davor. Hastig sammelte er die leeren Flaschen ein und grinste Masrani unbeholfen an.   
Der weiterhin lächelte.  
Barry zog sich seinerseits einen Camping Stuhl heran und Masrani nahm ein großes Stück Papier aus seiner inneren Jackettasche und faltete es auf dem nun frei geräumten Tisch auseinander.  
Es war ein Bauplan von einem ziemlich großen Gehege.  
Owen und Barry schauten verwundert auf das Papier.  
Dann blickte Owen seinen Boss wieder an.  
„Was ist das denn?“, fragte er einigermaßen erstaunt, denn ein derart großes und hohes Gehege hatte er bis jetzt noch nicht gesehen.  
„Sie sind doch der erste Sicherheitsbeauftragte für diesen Bereich, sagen sie mir was sie davon halten: Wenn es für einen Karnivoren Dinosaurier gebaut wird, der sagen wir mal größer wäre als der T – Rex, meinen sie die Mauern in der Höhe sind ausreichend?“ fragte er und lehnte sich zurück.  
Barry und Owen sahen einander an und blickten dann wieder auf den Plan.  
„Wieviel größer…?“ fragte Barry vorsichtig.  
Masrani winkte ab, „mhhh oooch , das ist im Augenblick nur so eine Spielerei, vielleicht fünfzehn Meter, gesamt...“ fügte er hinzu.  
„FÜNFZEHN!“ rief Owen erstaunt aus, „ es gibt einen fünfzehn Meter großen Karnivoren?!“  
„Na wir wissen das noch nicht genau. Sie ist vor ein paar Tagen geschlüpft. Wir müssen abwarten wie groß sie wird. Es sind lediglich Dr. Wus Schätzungen...“  
Owen blickte wieder auf die Karte und tauschte mit Barry vielsagende Blicke. Dann wandte er sich seinem Chef zu.  
„Ich würde die Anlage so gestalten, dass man sie ihrem Monster anpassen kann, dass sie da heranzüchten. Es kommt ja drauf an, was es sonst für Eigenschaften hat...Nur für den Fall...“ murmelte er, „ solange es sein kann, dass Mr. Wu sich nicht nur in der errechneten Größe geirrt hat…“  
„Hmm ihre Haltung lässt keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie diese Idee nicht gerade befürworten...“ warf Masrani ein, „ ich schätze ihre Ehrlichkeit… aber wissen sie, die Leute heute wollen immer wieder etwas Neues...“  
Barry lachte bitter, „...da ist was dran, aber fünfzehn Meter...“  
„Machen sie die Mauern hoch genug, und die Tore sicher...“, sagte Owen dann, „ um welche Art handelt es sich denn?“  
„Das tut nichts zur Sache, es ist ein Projekt, bis jetzt. Wir wissen ja gar nicht ob sie überlebt, wenn es soweit ist werden sie es schon erfahren… Ich danke ihnen für ihre Einschätzung.“

Sonntag.  
Eintrag: Abreise Karen! Fähre 17.50 PM  
Büro: -   
Claire schluckte. Karen würde heute abreisen.   
Wann hatte sie diese Erinnerung in ihren Terminplaner getippt?  
Irgendwie waren die Tage so rasch vorüber gegangen, dass es ihr gar nicht bewusst gewesen war, dass sie heute bereits wieder abreiste.  
Sie starrte an die Decke und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, doch leider mischte sich immer wieder dieser unwiderstehliche Geruch in ihren Kopf, der jegliches sachliche Denken im Keim erstickte.  
Sie zerrte den dunkelblauen Sweater unter ihrem Kopf hervor und bedeckte damit ihr Gesicht und schloss die Augen.   
Ihre Erinnerung fühlte jede Berührung nach, jeden Kuss...und sie hatte das Gefühl, als brenne sie ihr ein Loch in die Haut Du hast sie doch nicht alle Claire! Nimmst du jetzt bitte das Ding von deinem Kopf und reißt dich zusammen.  
„Jahh doch….“, zankte sie sich mit sich selbst und zog langsam den Pulli von ihrem Gesicht. So das der Duft der an ihm haftete, über ihr Gesicht strich, „ das ist unmöglich gesund… du kannst hier nicht mit einem bescheuerten Pullover schmusen...“ sie riss an dem Kleidungsstück und schleuderte ihn in eine Ecke des Zimmers und richtete sich auf.   
Dann schwang sie die Beine über die Bettkante und warf dem unschuldigen Haufen Stoff einen bösen Blick zu.Sie stand auf, schnappte ihn und warf ihn zurück aufs Bett und tappte in Richtung Bad.  
Genug jetzt! Es ist nur ein dämlicher, hässlicher Pullover den du ihm einfach zurück geben wirst, und dann bist du vielleicht auch wieder in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen

Als sie frisch geduscht ins Wohnzimmer kam, lag Karen immer noch schlafend auf der Couch.  
Sie beugte sich vorsichtig über die Lehne und strich ihrer Schwester sachte eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und küsste sanft ihre Schläfe.  
„Noch fünf Minuten...“, murmelte Karen schlaftrunken.  
„Ist ok...“ wisperte Claire und schlüpfte in ihre Jacke, „ ich bin bald zurück, ich fahre nur kurz ins Büro...“  
„Es ist Sonntag Claire...“nuschelte Karen in das Kissen, „ machst du eigentlich irgendwann mal eine Pause?“

Herrlich! Akten! Virtuelle Bilanzen! Park Kapazitäten…  
Keine Pullover, keinen Dschungel, keine Gerüche, die ihr die ihre Gedanken zerstreuten.   
Wenn auch jeder Andere seine Erholung in seinem Zu Hause und seiner Freizeit suchte, so fand Claire sie hier.   
Gerade in diesem Moment.   
Ein Ort an dem sie sich sicher fühlte. Denn hier wusste sie was zu tun war, und außerdem machte es ihren Kopf frei von jeglicher Erinnerung bis zu dem Moment, als sie ihr Desktop aufrief und sie sah das ein Memo von Zara blinkte.  
Sie öffnete es und las die Zeilen:

Terminwunsch Mr. Grady:

Er bittet darum - und er hat mich gebeten ihnen das wörtlich HEUTE so mitzuteilen - : “Das ihre Chefin sich ihren schicken Terminplaner vornimmt und gefälligst mal einen freien Abend heraussuchen soll!“ und das er ( Ich werde wieder zitieren) : „So lange anrufen wird, bis sie einen gefunden hat.“ - Sorry! -Zarah-


	23. 23. Alles nach Plan

23\. Alles nach Plan

Owen saß im Schneidersitz auf seiner Couch im Trailer auf und hatte das Laptop aufgeklappt auf seinen verschränkten Beinen liegen.  
Nachdem Hoskins nun schon zum fünften Mal Berichte erbeten hatte,blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig, als sich an die unliebsame Arbeit endlich ranzusetzen. Er würde ja doch vorher keine Ruhe geben. Das Pad hatte er neben sich auf ein Kissen gestellt und wertete einige Videoaufzeichnungen aus, unter anderem auch die, in der Delta ihn erwischt hatte. Den Ton hatte er abgeschaltet und ihn dagegen durch Musik aus seiner Stereoanlage an der Wand ersetzt, und so untermalte Brian Johnson nebst Angus Young nun in Zimmerlautstärke zum x- ten Mal wie Deltas Kralle in seinen Unterarm fuhr und er sein eigenes Blut herauslaufen sah.  
Er kniff die Augen zusammen und blinzelte, um die Szene anzusehen.   
Aber konnte immer noch nicht ausmachen, worin der Fehler lag.   
Owen überlegte, ob er allen Ernstes :  
„Schlechte Tagesform“ eintippen sollte.  
„Rebellin...“ murmelte er und steckte sich den Stift mit dem er Notizen auf ein paar lose Blätter gemacht hatte in den Mund und tippte auf der Tastatur., „ ich hasse diesen Papierscheiß-...“, grummelte er zwischen den Zähnen hervor und registrierte am Rande, dass er eine Mail bekommen hatte.  
Er klickte sie auf und sah, dass sie von:   
Dr. Claire Drearings Office kam.  
„Oh DOKTOR Claire Dearing, schreibt mir aus dem Office...“,plauderte er sarkastisch vor sich hin. Nachdem er nun drei Tage die selbe Nachricht bei ihrer Vorzimmerzicke hinterlassen hatte, sie möge sich doch bitte mal ihren Terminplaner vornehmen, schien endlich eine Reaktion zu kommen.  
Re.: Terminabsprache  
Samstag 21.10. / 07.15 PM  
Nähere Infos folgen.  
Gruß Dr. C. Dearing  
Owens Augen wurden rund wie Untertassen.   
War das alles?.  
Verdattert nahm er den Stift aus dem Mund als könnte er es nicht fassen.   
Vielleicht hatte er etwas übersehen?  
Ungläubig zählte er mit dem Stift die Zeilen laut ab: “ Eins..zwei...drei, ok wenn man die Betreffzeile mit gelten lässt das sind das vier…” murmelte er.  
Dann scrollte er über den Bildschirm und sein Erstaunen wich einer gewissen Empörung.  
“Vier Zeilen…tzeh…”, er legte den Laptop beiseite und ging zur Küche und drehte im Vorbeigehen den Lautstärkeregler der Anlage hoch:”T’n’T I’m dynamite...T’n’T and I’ll win the fight…!” summte er leise mit und holte sich eine Sodaflasche aus dem Kühlschrank  
“T’nT...I’m a power load…. nähere Infos fogleeeen!...”, baute er in den Text mit ein.   
Es war nicht zu fassen, dass sie noch vor drei Tagen keine zwei Meter entfernt unter ihm auf seinem Bett gelegen, vor Verzückung seinen Namen in den Dschungel gerufen hatte und jetzt schickte sie eine Mail mit der Auskunft , nähere Infos würden folgen.   
Selbst wenn diese Vorzimmer Zicke das geschickt hatte, konnte sie nicht wenigstens einen persönlichen Gruß drunter schreiben?   
Er trank einen tiefen Schluck und stelle die Flasche auf der Spüle ab und beschloss seine Berichte links liegen zu lassen und sich den Frust einfach abzulaufen.   
Vielleicht würde ihm dann auch einfallen, was er Hoskins in seine Dokumente tippen sollte.

 

Er fühlte sich tatsächlich besser, als er die Anhöhe über dem Gebiet der Apatosaurus erreicht hatte.  
Owen hielt kurz inne und schaute hinunter in das weite Tal, in welchem die majestätischen Sauropoden friedlich grasten wie eine Herde überdimensionierter Kühe.  
Er liebte diese Laufstrecke, wenn man einen gewissen Höhenpunkt erreicht hatte, hatte man eine Aussicht von der man einen Großteil des Parks überblicken konnte. Neben der großen Plattform eines Hubschrauberlandeplatzes, erkannte er eine Reihe von Baukränen und es rief ihm in Erinnerung, dass diese wohl zu Masranis neuem Bauprojekt gehören müssten, mit dessen Plan er neulich bei ihm aufgetaucht war. Er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Bau dafür bereits begonnen hatte und versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, welches Tier in dieser Anlage eingesperrt werden sollte. Wenn die Größe von der Masrani gesprochen hatte nur annähernd der Wahrheit entsprach, würde diese Anlage ein jeden Fall zu klein sein.

“Ich habe ihnen die Terminvereinbarungen für diese Woche auf ihren Terminplaner geschickt, kann ich dann gehen…”,meinte Zarah mit dem Kopf in der Bürotür.  
Claire sah kurz von ihrer Arbeit auf.  
“Mhm.. ja.. können sie…” murmelte sie beschäftigt.  
“Sie haben Samstag Abend ein Verabredung mit Mr. Grady, ich habe einen Tisch reserviert.”  
Bei den Worten Mr. Grady, fuhr Claire mal wieder unmerklich zusammen. Es erinnerte sie nicht nur an den Pullover, der immer noch fein ausgebreitet auf ihrem Kopfkissen lag und langsam seinen Geruch verlor.   
Sie fühlte sich so allein, seit Karen abgereist war, Claire fehlte ihre direkte Art mit der sie ihr, ohne es zu wollen, immer einen Schubs in eine gute Richtung gegeben hatte.  
Wenn sie abends im Bett lag, hatte sie das Gefühl, als sei dieser dämliche Pullover, das einzige Stück, das ihr die Geborgenheit zurück geben konnte, die sie seit dem so schmerzlich vermisste.  
Auf was hast du dich da nur eingelassen?Du schläfst mit einem Wäschestück, als wäre es ein Kuscheltier und schaffst es nicht Mal ihn anzurufen? Stattdessen vereinbart deine Assistentin einen Termin zu einem Date!? Das geht doch in die Hose Claire!.  
“Wo denn?”, fragte Claire dann.  
“Sunrio…”  
“ Die Tequila Bar..?” auf der Insel? Zarah, manchmal habe ich das Gefühl du hast den Kopf nur zum Haare machen. “War das Ihre Idee Zarah?”, fragte sie und versuchte nicht vorwurfsvoll zu klingen.  
Zara zuckte hilflos die Schultern.  
“Sehe ich aus, als würde ich in eine Tequila Bar gehen…?”  
Wieder Schulterzucken.  
Owen wird deine Wahl klasse finden…   
“Die haben aber Mexikanisches Essen…”, warf Zarah ein, “ und ich wusste nicht ob sie bis nach Costa Rica….”  
“Mhmmach… ich werde mich schon damit arrangieren … “, meinte sie dann versöhnlich, “ machen sie Feierabend.”

Als die Tür hinter Zarah ins Schloss geklappt war, sah sie sich die Mail die sie an Owen geschickt hatte nochmal an und seufzte, die näheren Infos hatte sie wohl ausgelassen, weshalb ihr nun diese Aufgabe zuteil wurde.  
“ Das hätte man auch schöner schreiben können Zarah.” plapperte sie vor sich hin und tippte:

Wir treffen uns in der Sunrio Bar - Es war nicht meine Idee! - Clarie 

Klickte auf senden, und beschloss sich ihren Rettungsanker vorzubereiten, es musste ja niemand erfahren:

21.10 Sunrio Bar

19.15 h - Ankunft  
20:00 h - Essen  
21:00 h - Drinks  
22:00 h - Ende?

Es fühlte sich wesentlich besser an, einen Plan zu haben. Wenn schon die Umgebung nicht gut war, dann wenigstens der Plan. Claire's Ankerpunkt für alles: Das Leben läuft nach Plan! Etwas an dem sie sich langhangeln konnte, wenn die Welt um sie herum einfach nicht so funktionierte wie sie sollte.   
Dann konnte nichts mehr schief gehen!  
Selbst dann nicht, wenn ihr bei diesem Date wohlmöglich das Herz bis zum Hals schlagen würde.


	24. 24. Sunrio

24\. Sunrio

Als sie durch die Tür ging fühlte es sich an wie eine Ameisenkolonie die über ihren Körper spazierte.   
Sie wollte nicht aufgeregt sein, doch es kribbelte und diese Situation war ihr so fremd.   
Ein richtiges Date hatte sie schon so lange nicht mehr gehabt, dass es ihr tatsächlich entfallen war mit wem.   
Kein Zweifel es musste ein Looser gewesen ein, sonst würde sie sich daran erinnern.  
Sie strich ihr hell gemustertes Neckholder Kleid, dessen gekettelter Saum genau bis auf die grünen Highheel Sandalen fiel, nervös zurecht, als sie plötzlich die Stimme des Restaurantleiters neben sich hörte:  
“Mrs. Dearing, ihr Tisch ist hier hinten…”   
Sie bemerkte das er ebenfalls nervös war.  
Meine Güte, ist das ein Grund zur Aufregung weil ICH hier bin? Komm wieder runter! Und frag’ MICH mal! Ich habe vergessen wie man datet! .  
Er geleitete sie zu einem kleinen Tisch in einer Nische, die offensichtlich so gewählt war, dass man sie nicht von allen Ecken einsehen konnte.Wie vorsorglich! .  
Man hatte sogar an Privatsphäre gedacht.  
Ist er schon da? Bist du zu früh?...zu spät… So ein Quatsch...ZU SPÄT! TZEH.... Claire zog ihr Smartphone aus der Handtasche und warf einen Blick auf ihren Zeitplan, den sie vorsorglich als Datei auf dem Display stehen hatte.  
19.15 h - Ankunft!   
Sie checkte die Uhrzeit: 19.15 h   
Genau pünktlich!Bravo Claire!.  
Ein Kellner kam zu ihr und zog ihr den Stuhl zurück , so dass sie sich setzten konnte.  
“Möchten sie etwas bestellen?”, fragte er routiniert.  
“Ein Wasser danke, ich warte auf Jemand.”, meinte sie leise und legte ihre Handtasche auf einen freien Stuhl an dem Tisch und checkte die Uhrzeit erneut:   
19.18 h!

 

“Wo ist Grady?”, blaffte Hoskins Barry an, ohne ein Wort der Begrüßung.  
“Sie haben aber schlechte Laune…”, bemerkte Barry lässig und versuchte zu lächeln.  
“Schlechte Laune! Pah!”, meinte Hoskins und wedelte mit einem Stapel Papier vor Barrys Nase herum,” der Bursche wird mich gleich kennenlernen!”  
Barry zog verwundert sie Brauen hoch.   
Es war zwar nicht neu, dass Owen und ihr Vorgesetzter öfters aneinander gerieten, weil sie selten einer Meinung waren, jedoch so offensichtlich wütend auf Owen, hatte er Victor Hoskins eher selten erlebt.   
Er fragte sich, was Owen verbrochen haben mochte und antwortete: “Er ist im Umkleideraum….” , doch bevor er weitere Fragen stellen konnte, drängte sich Vic an ihm vorbei und stürmte den Umkleidebereich der Raptorentrainer, mit den flatternden Papieren in der Hand.  
Er stieß die Tür mit der flachen Hand auf .  
“OWEN!!!”, rief er unfreundlich und stürmte auf ihn zu.  
Owen zog sich gerade sein schwarzes Shirt über und machte sich seelenruhig die Bändel seiner Hawaiigemusterten Boardshort zu. Während Hoskins wutentbrannt vor ihm zum Stehen kam.  
“Was gibts?”, fragte er gelassen und blickte ihn an, “ich hab nicht viel Zeit…” ließ er ihn wissen.Im Hinblick darauf, dass er sowieso schon knapp dran war für seine Verabredung.  
Er hatte heute den ganzen Tag das Gefühl gehabt, die Zeit habe sich gegen ihn verschworen.  
“Ihr Zeitplan interessiert mich nicht im geringsten!”, fauchte Vic und raschelte mit dem Papier vor seinem Gesicht herum: “Ist das ihr Ernst? Mehr haben sie mir nicht zu melden, als diese paar Zeilen?”, fragte er aufgebracht.  
Owen nahm ihm ruhig die Papiere aus der Hand und überflog seine selbst geschriebenen Dokumente, dann gab er sie ihm zurück.  
“Japp…”, meinte er sorglos und beugte sich nun herunter und schlüpfte in seine Sneaker.  
“Schlechte Tagesform?!” fauchte Victor nun, “ das ist alles… schlechte Tagesform!? Wo sind denn ihre Videoanalysen? Damit kann doch Niemand etwas anfangen und das wissen sie, wie soll ich das denn an InGEN weitergeben?”  
Owen kam wieder nach oben und ihm zuckte ein Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln.   
Natürlich hatte er Deltas “schlechte Tagesform” so nicht als Grund des Unfalls angeben wollen, doch ihm war an diesem Abend einfach nicht mehr in den Sinn gekommen, so hatte er tatsächlich auf absenden gedrückt. Wohl wissend, dass dies eine Diskussion mit sich bringen würde.   
“Also ICH habe den “SENDEN” Button benutzt...” schlug er dann frech vor und tippte mit dem Finger auf das Papier, das Victor wieder in den Händen hielt.  
Er war herrlich zu sehen wie sein Hautton von Bronze zu Rot wechselte.  
Obwohl ihm eigentlich die Zeit fehlte sich daran zu erfreuen.  
“Übertreiben sie es nicht Grady!”, meinte er nun und fuchtelte mit seinem dicklichen Finger vor Owens Gesicht herum.  
“Ich dachte es ist ihnen zu wenig, und jetzt übertreibe ich? Sie wissen auch nicht was sie wollen…”, nahm er ihn weiter auf die Schippe.  
Hoskins schnaubte.  
“Lt. Grady, ich kann sie auch ganz schnell wieder auf den allerletzten Äppelkahn der US Navy verfrachten, wenn ihnen das lieber ist! Sollten sie sich nicht ganz schnell darüber bewusst werden, wer hier das Sagen hat. Sonst dürfen sie meinetwegen in Zukunft gerne ihre Berichte über Pinguine in der Antarktis verfassen!”  
Owen sah ein, dass es nur noch mehr Ärger mit sich bringen würde, wenn er jetzt nicht einlenkte. Auch wenn er es nach wie vor hasste, von Hoskins mit einem Dienstgrad angesprochen zu werden. Aber der Typ würde wohl niemals damit aufhören. Außerdem sagte ihm ein Blick auf die große Uhr an der Wand, dass er nun auf Jeden Fall zu spät zu seinem Date kommen würde.  
“Auch wenn sie es vielleicht gerne hätten, ich habe für sie immer noch keinen Dienstgrad.”, seufzte Owen mitleidig genervt, “aber wenn es sie beruhigt, werde ich ihnen einen neuen Bericht schreiben…”  
“Ihnen ist wohl nicht klar, wie ernst mir das ist. Ich kann ja ihren nächsten Gehaltsscheck auch mal mit einer schlechten Tagesform ausfüllen…” spielte er nun ganz den Trumpf des Vorgesetzten aus.  
Owen rollte mit den Augen. Konnte der Typ sich eigentlich nur mit Drohungen Respekt verschaffen?  
Er stemmte die Arme in die Seiten, “ Wars das?” fragte er dann trotzig.  
“Nicht erst nächste Woche!”, meinte Hoskins dann nochmal mit Nachdruck.  
“Ich werte das als Ja…”, stöhnte Owen dann und drängte sich an ihm vorbei.  
Als er die Tür aufstieß hätte er sie fast Barry an den Kopf geschlagen, der wie ein kleiner Schuljunge lauschend davor gestanden hatte.  
“Was hast du verbrochen?”, fragte er kichernd, “ irgendwann werde ich dich als Kollegen verlieren, wenn du dem Dicken ständig Kontra gibst.”meinte er  
Owen grinste, “Wohl kaum, der weiß doch gar nicht wie er das bewerkstelligen soll. Weil er keine Ahnung von dem hat was wir machen... der Schwätzer! Ich will sehen, wie er die auf uns geprägten Raptoren dazu bringen will, seinen Anweisungen zu folgen.”, jetzt lachte er und blickte auf seine Armbanduhr.  
19.40 Uhr!!!  
Owen bekam einen kleinen Schreck.  
Ok schenken wir uns duschen und umziehen! Wenn sie überhaupt noch dort ist.! Verdammt!  
“Ich muss los…”, sagte er dann gehetzt zu seinem Freund, “wenn der noch was zu meckern hat… ich habe für heute Feierabend!”,setzte er hinzu,klopfte Barry auf die Schulter und hastete los.

 

“Kann ich ihnen noch was bringen Mrs. Dearing…”, fragte der Kellner nun bei seinem mittlerweile dritten Versuch.   
Sie spürte, wie sehr er Mitleid mit ihr hatte.   
Arme versetzte Parkleitung. Saß da, wartete mit klopfendem Herzen und Niemand kam.  
Ihre Wut wich langsam einer Enttäuschung, die sich als Kloß in ihrem Hals festsetzte, der ihr das Schlucken schwer machte.  
Sie nahm nun zum x-ten Mal ihr Handy in die Hand und wischte über das Display.  
19.50 Uhr.!  
20:00 Uhr - Essen…  
Das würde wohl nichts werden.  
Überhaupt, fühlte sie sich, als würde sie nie wieder etwas essen können, so sehr schnürte sich ihr Hals zu.   
Mittlerweile hatten Leute, die mit hereingekommen waren, ihre dampfenden Teller vor sich stehen und aßen fröhlich und schwatzten.  
“Danke… nein…”, meinte Claire und machte eine Handbewegung, als würde sie eine lästige Fliege verscheuchen.  
Mit einer Mitleidsmine wandte sich der Kellner ab.  
Claire versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie es wohl gelaufen wäre, wenn er sie nicht versetzt hätte. Inzwischen war sie davon überzeugt, dass er es sich anders überlegt hatte.   
Sie hatte ihn wohl zu lange zappeln lassen.   
Nur das kleinste, letzte Fünkchen Hoffnung ließ sie die letzten Minuten noch ausharren, damit ihr Zeitplan wenigstens die nächste volle Stunde erreichte.  
In ihrer Vorstellung trug er einen Anzug, und sein Haar war zurecht gemacht.   
Er würde seinen Geruch ausströmen, der ihre Gedanken durcheinander brachte und an seinen Füßen würden die braunen Leder…   
SNEAKERS?! ---!!!  
Claire sah vom Boden auf, auf den sie ihren Blick geheftet hatte, an den grauen Turnschuhen entlang, die in der Nähe ihres Stuhls aufgetaucht waren, nach oben…  
BOARDSHORTS?  
EIN T-SHIRT!?  
Ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als sie dann weiter auf blickte in sein unrasiertes Gesicht und durchaus kein bisschen zurecht gemachtes Haar.  
Owen grinste verlegen, jedoch für Claires Geschmack nicht schuldbewusst genug.  
“Darf ich mich setzen?”, fragte er und zog sich einen Stuhl heran.  
Claire versuchte ihren Kloß herunter zu schlucken, was ihr relativ mühelos gelang, jedoch die wütende Empörung zurück brachte.  
Wie siehst DU denn aus?! Ist DAS deine Vorstellung von einem DATE?! Fast eine Stunde zu spät aufzutauchen ohne ein Wort der Entschuldigung?   
In BADEHOSEN???! Oder was auch immer das darstellen soll?!  
“Ich weiß nicht…”, presste sie zwischen den dunkelrot geschminkten Lippen hervor, “ ich bin mit Jemandem verabredet!”  
Ungeachtet ihrer Ablehnung ließ er sich auf den Stuhl fallen.  
Eine kurze Weile herrschte bissiges Schweigen.   
Claire starrte immer noch fassungslos seinen Aufzug an.   
Es kam ihr vor, als sei er geradewegs vom Surfbrett gefallen. Owen hatte doch so darum gebettelt, aber scheinbar war es ihm noch nicht einmal die Mühe wert, sich ein bisschen zurecht zu machen.   
Da hätten sie auch an die Snack Bar gehen können, um ihr Essen aus Pappschachteln zu sich zu nehmen.  
Wieder griff ihre Hand nach dem Smartphone das auf dem Tisch lag.  
Uhrzeit : 20:00 Uhr  
20:00 Uhr Essen!  
“Hey…” hörte sie seine warme, dunkle Stimme ganz nah bei sich, “ ich bin nicht pünktlich, entschuldige bitte…” sagte er dann sanft und als Claire den Kopf hob erschrak sie, dass er ihrem Gesicht so nah war.  
Vorsichtig fuhr er mit dem Finger ihr Kinn entlang.  
“Du siehst wirklich wunderschön aus.”  
Claire wand sich aus der elektrisierenden Berührung und Owen lehnte sich vorsichtig wieder zurück.  
Spar dir dein Gesülze! Und Hör auf mich mit deinem verdammten Geruch einzunebeln, dass ist ja entsetzlich!   
Ich bin stinksauer auf dich!   
Man Versetzt Claire Dearing nicht!   
Schon garnicht wenn man um ein Date gebettelt hat!  
In diesem Moment kam der Kellner wieder an den Tisch getrabt. Scheinbar erfreut darüber, dass Mrs. Dearing nun doch nicht mehr alleine den Abend verbringen musste.  
“Was kann ich den Herrschaften denn zu trinken bringen?” fragte er freundlich und legte dann zwei Speisekarten auf den Tisch.  
“Mhm...erstmal zwei Tequila…”, meinte Owen und grinste fröhlich.  
Der Kellner nickte beflissen und zog geschäftig von dannen.  
“Tequila?!”, fragte Claire nun mehr als entgeistert.  
“Ja… warum nicht, das ist eine Tequila Bar?”, meinte er, das offensichtliche erklärend und deutete mit dem Finger in den Raum. “Der wird dich vielleicht mal ein bisschen locker machen..”, lachte er.  
Claire stieß geräuschvoll Luft durch die Nase aus.  
“Mein Ernährungsplan sieht allerdings ein solches Getränk nicht vor!”, sagte sie schnippisch und hätte sich selbst dafür ohrfeigen können, dass es genauso über ihre Lippen gekommen war.   
Wie entsetzlich zickig musste sie sich anhören?  
Aber was fiel dem Kerl auch ein, einfach etwas zu bestellen, ohne sie gefragt zu haben ob sie damit einverstanden war?  
Owen brach in ein spöttisches Lachen aus: “ Dein Ernährungsplan ?!”  
In diesem Moment kam der Kellner und brachte die gewünschten Schnäpse inklusive Salz und Zitronenscheiben.  
“Jetzt komm schon Claire...tu mir den Gefallen, den Einen… und dann verzeihst du mir. In Ordnung?”


	25. 25. Schlimmer geht immer

25\. Schlimmer geht immer

Owen griff nach dem Schnapsglas und nahm die Zitrone vom Rand.   
Claire sah ihn ungläubig an.  
“Jetzt hab dich nicht so…”, meinte Owen und strich mit der sauren Frucht eine feuchte Spur über seinen Handballen, auf den er dann etwas Salz streute.  
Claire nahm vorsichtig das kleine Glas zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und betrachtete es, als würde es eine giftige Substanz enthalten.  
Dann sah sie zu, wie Owen sich das Salz von der Hand leckte, den Schnaps in einem Zug hinterher kippte und dann in die Zitrone biss.  
Er kniff die Augen zusammen und schüttelte sich.   
Offensichtlich war das Getränk nicht wirklich lecker.  
“Der Erste ist immer der Mieseste..”, meinte er und stellte das Glas ab.  
Ok Claire, tu ihm den Gefallen, es ist sowieso alles zu spät…

Sie erinnerte sich nicht, ob sie jemals etwas so fürchterliches geschmeckt hatte.  
Da machte es das bisschen Zitronensaft und Salz auf ihrer Haut auch nicht besser.   
Was sollte eigentlich das ganze komische Ritual ? Das hatte sie nie verstanden.  
Der Tequila brannte in ihrer Kehle und ihr Hals fühlte sich unangenehm warm an.  
Owen lachte über ihr Minenspiel.  
“Am besten kippst du gleich einen hinterher…”, meinte er lachend, “ dann ist es nicht so schlimm.” Er gab dem Kellner zu verstehen, dass er nochmal das Gleiche bringen sollte.  
Claire schüttelte vehement den Kopf.  
“Nein!” meinte sie und schob das Glas angewidert von sich, “Ganz bestimmt nicht…”  
Sie griff wieder nach ihrem Handy und checkte ihren Zeitplan:   
\--21.00 Uhr Drinks--  
Dann sah sie auf die Uhr: 20.15 Uhr und bisher hatten sie lediglich Drinks bestellt.   
Nein, ER hatte Drinks bestellt.   
Dieser unmögliche Mensch brachte alles durcheinander.  
Als der Kellner erneut mit der Bestellung kam, nahm Claire demonstrativ die Karte und bestellte dann bei ihm einen Salat.   
Auffordernd blickte er Owen an. Doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte auf die zwei Tequila Gläser.  
“Das nochmal und dann überlege ich was ich essen will.”, sagte er störrsich.

Sollte sie doch von ihm denken was sie wollte, es war sowieso alles gelaufen, da konnte er auch weiter Tequilas kippen.  
Ein Ernährungsplan, meine Güte, ich dachte wir haben hier ein bisschen Spaß zusammen.  
“Möchtest du heute Abend lieber flüssig essen..?”, drang ihre Stimme zu ihm durch.  
Sie klang hochnäsig.  
“Das kommt ganz auf die Gesellschaft an…”, gab er dann frech zurück und es machte ihm Spaß die Empörung auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen.  
“Also wenn du einen Saufkumpanen suchst, fragst du lieber Barry! Der findet es gewiss auch toll, wenn du ihn fast eine Stunde warten lässt.”  
Touché! Claire!  
Owen kippte sein schlechtes Gewissen mit dem letzten Tequila Glas hinunter, das eigentlich für sie bestimmt war.  
“Ich habe doch gesagt es tut mir leid… “, beharrte er trotzig.  
“Ja, es wäre bestimmt leichter zu verstehen, wenn du es auch so meinst und den Eindruck habe ich nicht!”  
Ok der Abend läuft überhaupt nicht nach Plan..  
Owen verdrehte die Augen.  
Es ärgerte ihn, dass sie Recht hatte, jedoch wollte er ihr nicht erklären, was der Grund seines Zuspätkommens war.   
Er wollte an diesem Abend nicht mal einen klitzekleinen Gedanken an seinen Boss verschwenden, der ihm offensichtlich jetzt schon die Tour vermasselt hatte.  
Wieder trat der Kellner mit der Bestellung an den Tisch und stellte die Schnapsgläser hin.  
“Ihr Salat kommt gleich Mrs. Dearing, und sie?” meinte er auffordernd und nickte Owen zu.  
Owen klappte die Karte auf, blickte hinein und klappte sie dann kurz darauf wieder zu.  
“Mhm…ach keine Ahnung..”, meinte er genervt und gleichzeitig hilflos.   
Das Ganze hier schien zu einem kompletten Desaster zu mutieren., “irgendwas mit Steak oder so…” der Kellner hob die Brauen.  
“Bitte?!”  
“Überraschen sie mich!”, meinte Owen dann und klang sarkastisch.  
Eingeschnappt nahm der Kellner wieder die Karten entgegen und nuschelte im Weggehen: “Ich seh’ was ich tun kann…”  
Owen lehnte sich zurück und starrte eine Weile aus dem Fenster.  
Das eisige Schweigen ließ ihn trotz der schwülen Inselhitze fast frösteln.   
So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt und es ärgerte ihn.  
Er langte nach dem nächsten Tequila und kippte ihn herunter, ohne Salz oder Zitrone anzurühren.   
Das Brennen in seiner Kehle, nahm er kaum wahr.  
Viel eher hoffte er, dass es dafür sorgen würde, diesen Abend erträglicher zu machen.

Claire griff wieder nach ihrem Handy und hasste sich für ihren Zeitplan.   
20:45 h  
Der Kellner kam mit der Bestellung zurück.  
Er gab sich Mühe Claires Teller so behutsam wie möglich auf den Tisch abzustellen und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, während er Owens lieblos auf den Tisch krachen ließ.  
“Überraschung!”, sagte er spöttisch.  
Auf dem Teller lag ein Stück Fleisch und ein einsames Dekorations Salatblatt.  
“Möchten sie dazu jetzt etwas trinken, oder soll ich mit den Tequilas weitermachen?”, fragte er nochmal unfreundlich.  
“Japp… ein Bier, wenns nicht zuviel Mühe macht.”, Owen grinste ihn frech an und Claire bewunderte ihn für seine Fassung.  
Auch wenn er immernoch nicht damit herausrückte, ob es einen Grund für seine Verspätung gab, oder nicht und sie sich eigentlich darum weiter über ihn ärgern wollte.  
Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er sie einfach so versetzte und jetzt wo er vor ihr saß schon garnicht.   
Es passte überhauptnicht zu dem Eindruck, den sie bisher von ihm gehabt hatte.  
Selbst wenn er sich oft ungehobelt benahm, und Vorgesetzten gegenüber nicht unbedingt vorbildlich verhielt, so hätte sie ihn niemals als unzuverlässig eingeschätzt.  
Auch wenn sein Aufzug sie zusätzlich verärgerte, so tat es ihr gerade leid, wie er vor seinem Teller saß, mit seinem halbherzigen Essen darauf.  
Wieso hast du jetzt Mitleid mit ihm Claire? ER hat deinen schönen Zeitplan zerstört. UND sich nicht entschuldigt. -- Jedenfalls nicht richtig--- Nicht so dass es reicht!  
Es liegt daran, wie er da sitzt und wie er riecht!!!  
Auch ohne Duschgel!  
Verflixt nochmal!  
Sie grinste in sich hinein und nahm ihr Besteck zur Hand.  
“Was!?”, meinte er, als er ihr Lachen bemerkte und auch ihm huschte ein Lächeln übers Gesicht.  
“Nichts…”, meinte Claire, kicherte leise, wich seinem Blick aus und heftete ihn stattdessen auf seine Mahlzeit.  
Owen folgte ihren Augen und schob den Teller dann von sich.  
“Ja, vielleicht ist es besser DAS nicht zu essen.Wer weiß aus welchem Eimer sie das in der Küche herausgezogen haben…” meinte er dann.  
Claire nickte: “Man sollte den Kellner nicht verärgern…” riet sie ihm.  
“Hmm die Parkleitung auch nicht…”, fügte er hinzu.  
“Das wäre besser, ja…” bekräftigte Claire. Sie pickte nun ein Salatblatt auf, stecke es sich in den Mund und legte die Gabel wieder beiseite.  
Dann warf sie wieder einen Blick auf ihr Handy:  
21.00 Uhr  
Zeit für Drinks….  
“Bevor sie dir auch noch ins Bier spucken, lass uns gehen…”, schlug sie schließlich vor und stand auf.  
Owen sah sie verständnislos an.  
“Die Drinks nehmen wir woanders.” sie streckte ihm versöhnlich die Hand hin und zog ihn vom Stuhl auf.  
“Drinks?” fragte er verdutzt, “wir hatten nicht mal was zu Essen…”  
Sie antwortete ihm jedoch nicht, sondern ging zielstrebig zum Ausgang.   
Owen folgte ihr.  
Claire hielt kurz an der Rezeption inne, während Owen bereits den Weg nach draußen fortsetzte.   
“Schicken sie die Rechnung in mein Büro”, meinte sie.

Als sie vor die Tür trat, musste sie ihn erst kurz suchen.   
Claire erspähte ihn dann aber neben dem Gebäude an einem Gartenzaun, der den Außenbereich umgab, an dem er irgendwie herumfummelte.  
Sie ging zu ihm und sah dann erst WAS genau er da tat.  
“Was machst du denn da?!” , meinte sie entgeistert.   
Owen hatte sein Taschenmesser in der Hand und drehte mit der geöffneten Klinge gerade die Schrauben aus dem SUNRIO Schild des Lokals.  
“Könntest du vielleicht deinen süßen Hintern so parken, dass man uns nicht erwischt?”, meinte er schelmisch und schob sie so herum, dass sie die Sicht auf ihn verdeckte und er unbeobachtet an der letzten Schraube herumdrehen konnte.  
“Owen!” zischte sie, als ein Scheppern ihr verriet, dass er tatsächlich das ovale Blechschild abgeschraubt hatte, “... was soll denn das!?”  
Owen versteckte die Trophäe hinter seinem Rücken nahm ihre zierliche Hand in seine und zog sie aus dem Blickwinkel der Lokalgäste, zurück auf die Main Street.  
Dann ließ er ihre Hand los.  
“Die haben das verdient!”, meinte er dann mit der Begeisterung eines Kindes.  
Claire musste lachen.  
“Und was hast du damit vor…?”, meinte sie spöttisch.  
“Ich eröffne meine eigene Sunrio Bar in meinem Bungalow. Da ist der Service besser”, sagte er und war ihrem Gesicht plötzlich ganz nah.  
Wie von selbst fanden sich ihre Lippen.   
Ein leichter unverbindlicher Kuss, der Claire trotzdem erneut die Weichheit seiner Lippen in Erinnerung rief und sie nervös werden lies.  
“Hrm..”, räusperte sie sich, als sie sich voneinander lösten und wendete sich von seinen tiefgründigen Augen ab.  
Owen leckte sich verlegen über seine Unterlippe und versuchte ebenfalls ihrem Blick auszuweichen.  
“..Drinks…”, flüsterte Claire dann, als würde sie den roten Faden wieder aufnehmen, um zu einer inneren Ordnung zurück zu kehren.  
“Mhm…?”, machte Owen abwesend, immer wenn sie ihm so nah war, wie vorhin, hatte er das Gefühl sein Verstand würde das Arbeiten ganz einstellen.   
Es war zu verrückt werden.  
Claire zückte erneut ihr Handy:  
21.20 Uhr.  
Gleich ist es zu spät für Drinks   
“Du bist heute wohl sehr gefragt.”, meinte er dann und wies auf ihr Smartphone, das sie gerade wieder in ihre Handtasche rutschen ließ.  
“Was?---Neiiin...nein…”, meinte sie dann und wollte lässig klingen, aber es klang eher unbeholfen.  
“Naja, falls du doch gerne weiter mit Tequilas machen willst, ich eröffne gerade ‘ne Bar...”, schlug er vor und hielt das Schild hoch.

Sie konnte sich selbst kaum glauben, als sie mit ihm im letzten Licht des Tages vor seinem Bungalow hielt. Statt Drinks, wie vorgesehen, in einer der Bars auf der Main Street zu nehmen, stiegen sie nun tatsächlich aus.   
Das letzte Sonnenlicht das durch die Blätter in der riesengroßen Platane neben seinem Haus schien, war noch warm und warf sanfte Schatten auf den Boden.

Owen stieg die Treppe hoch und hielt das Schild prüfend über das große Fenster neben der Eingangstür. Dann stieg auf einen der Metallstühle, die davor auf der Veranda standen und platzierte es genau zwischen die beiden alten Stechpaddel seines Canadiers, die er ebenfalls vor einiger Zeit als eigenwillige Dekoration an die Bretter genagelt hatte.   
Claire blieb an der untersten Stufe stehen und sah ihm zu, wie er es provisorisch befestigte.   
Im Null - Komma- Nichts machte er es mit einer der beiden Schrauben, die es zuvor am Gartenzaun im Sunrio gehalten hatten fest, und sprang dann von dem Stuhl herunter.  
Claire lächelte ihn nachsichtig an.   
Sie wusste das ihr Plan bereits über 21.45 Uhr gerutscht sein musste Drinks gab es nicht wirklich und zu Essen hattet ihr auch nichts...es läuft ganz und garnicht Claire!  
Owen machte er eine einladende Handbewegung nach Drinnen und kam ihr ein Stück entgegen.  
“Eröffnet,” meinte er grinsend, nahm ihre Hand und führte sie hinein.  
“Oh…”, machte Claire und blickte auf einen Wust aus Kleidung auf dem Fussboden im Wohnzimmer, “ der Eröffnungstermin hat sich wohl mit dem Waschtag überschnitten…”  
Owen schien es erst jetzt bewusst zu werden, dass er nicht wirklich Zeit gehabt hatte zum aufräumen.  
Nicht unbedingt Damenbesuchstauglich So ein Mist! Muss denn heute alles schief gehen?  
“Eh , ja… möglicherweise..”, meinte er und fuhr sich verlegen mit dem Zeigefinger über den Nasenrücken.   
Er dirigierte Claire zu einem der Barhocker an der Küchentheke und pflückte eine Tequilaflasche aus dem Regal darüber.  
“Aber es gibt Tequila…”, verkündete er als würde es das Paradies versprechen und verzog das Gesicht zu einem schiefen Grinsen.  
“Owen, ich mag nicht noch mehr Tequila trinken, ehrlich…”, seufzte Claire.  
Es schmeckt scheußlich und es wird deinen ganzen Diätplan auseinandernehmen. Wenigstens EIN Plan der funktioniert!  
Owen drehte den Deckel der Flasche ab und streckte sich nochmal nach oben, um zwei Schnapsgläser aus dem Regal zu holen.   
Als sein T- Shirt dabei leicht hochrutschte und den Ansatz seines sanft definierten Six - Packs entblößte, spürte Claire, wie ihr die altebekannte Hitze auf die Wangen schoss.   
“Du brauchst bloß mehr Übung…”, meinte er und kippte die Gläser mit der Spirituose voll.  
Als er er wieder zu ihr aufblickte, sah er, dass sie bereits wieder das Smartphone in der Hand hatte.  
“Owen, ich denke es reicht…”   
22:00 Uhr Ende.  
Owen verzog das Gesicht und nahm sich eines der Gläser und kippte den Inhalt hinunter.  
“Geht auch ohne Zitrone und Salz…” , meinte er, als er geschluckt hatte und Claire bemerkte, dass der Alkohol langsam Wirkung zu zeigen schien.   
Er kam um die Theke herum und zog sich den anderen Barhocker heran, auf dem sie ihre Handtasche abgelegt hatte.  
“Aber na schön, wenn du Keinen mehr willst, was kann ich dir sonst noch anbieten..?” gab er sich geschlagen, bevor er sich auf dem Stuhl niederlassen wollte.   
Claire seufzte erneut Es ist Zeit nach Hause zu gehen und überlegte ob sie es drauf ankommen lassen, oder doch lieber den Rückzug antreten sollte, wie es vorgesehen war, als ihre Handtasche von dem Stuhl rutschte den Owen sich herangezogen hatte.   
Da Claire den Reisverschluss offen gelassen hatte, damit sie den ganzen Abend ihr Smartphone im Auge behielt, verteilte sich der gesamte Inhalt nun auf dem Holzfußboden.  
“Oh nein…”, entfuhr es Owen und Beide folgten gleichzeitig der Tasche, um sich danach zu bücken und alles wieder einzusammeln.  
Es gab ein dumpfes “Tonk” als ihre Köpfe unweigerlich an der Stirn aneinanderstießen.  
Owen gab einen leisen Stöhnlaut von sich und fuhr sich mit der Hand an die angeschlagene Stelle.   
“Au..”, machte Claire und rieb sich ebenfalls die getroffene Stirn.  
Mit der freien Hand schoben sie gemeinsam wieder den Tascheninhalt zurück und kamen nach oben und Claire rüttelte an der Tasche, damit der Inhalt wieder vollständig hineinrutschen konnte. Sie blickten einander an.   
Owen lachte leise: “Wenn etwas nicht laufen soll, dann das hier, was? “ stellte er fest, und sah, dass sie auf dem Boden offensichtlich noch ein bedrucktes Blatt Papier beim einsammeln übersehen hatten.  
“Irgendwie nicht wirklich…”, meinte Claire und war froh das der Zusammenstoß, scheinbar keine Beule hinterlassen würde, denn der Schmerz ließ bereits nach.   
Owen beugte sich abermals nach unten, um den Zettel aufzuheben, den sie nicht zurück in Claires Tasche geschoben hatten.   
Er kam nicht umhin einen Blick auf das einmal in der Mitte gefaltete Papier zu werfen, dessen bedruckte Seite nach Außen zeigte:  
21.10 Date:   
Owen Grady / Sunrio Bar  
19.15 h - Ankunft  
20:00 h - Essen  
21:00 h - Drinks  
22:00 h - Ende?


	26. 26. Wenn Pläne scheitern

26\. Wenn Pläne scheitern

“WAS ist das denn?” fragte er entgeistert, als er seinen Namen darauf entdeckt hatte und überlegte, ob es am Zusammenstoß lag, oder am Tequila, dass sich hinter seiner Stirn mit einem Mal ein stechender Schmerz bemerkbar machte.  
“Das ist nichts… das ist nur für mich…”  
Claire wollte ihm den Zettel schnell entwenden, doch bevor sie danach greifen konnte, hielt er ihn hoch so, dass ihre Finger das Blatt nicht mehr erreichen konnten.  
Er drehte sich aus ihrem Blickfeld und klappte das Papier auf.  
Dumme Claire, warum hast du es denn nochmal ausgedruckt und in deine verdammte Tasche gesteckt?   
WARUM?!   
Du Kontrollefreak!  
“Date: Owen Grady?!”, drang seine Stimme zu ihr durch und sie klang empört und nicht so weich wie sonst. Die Musik die meist darin lag, wenn er mit ihr sprach, war schlagartig verstummt.  
“Würdest du das bitte weglegen.”, startete sie den Versuch das Unaufhaltsame zu stoppen.  
“21:00 Uhr Drinks…”, las er vor und ließ ein empörtes Lachen hören. Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und der sanfte Blick aus seinen sonst so warmen Augen, den sie so gern hatte, traf sie mit einem Mal eiskalt.  
“22:00 Uhr Ende…”... prüfend blickte er auf seine Uhr, “da musst du dich aber ranhalten…”, sagte er abschätzig.  
Nicht geplant Claire! Nimm die Beine in die Hand und lauf!  
“Das ist ernsthaft ein Ablaufplan für diesen Abend… nein warte…”, seine Stimme klang, als könnte er es nicht glauben. Er nahm sich das Papier nochmal vor und tat so, als müsse er nachlesen, “Für: OWEN GRADY… gibt es davon noch mehr?”  
Claire schnappte nach Luft.  
“Nein!”, sage sie scharf.  
Owen zog die Brauen hoch und rieb sich die pochende Stirn.  
Wieder traf sein harter Blick ihre grünen Augen und Claire konnte mit seiner Enttäuschung kaum umgehen.   
So hatte sie das nicht gewollt.   
Garnichts dergleichen hatte sie gewollt.   
Sie hätte sich dafür ohrfeigen können, dass sie ständig für alles irgendwo einen Anker brauchte und sei er nur aus Papier.   
Diese verdammten Reißleinen, die sie in ihrem Leben verteilte und über die sie, seit ER darin aufgetaucht war, ständig stolperte.   
Sie wünschte sich Karen wäre da, um ihr zu sagen, was sie tun sollte. Sie war der einzige Anker die sie nicht straucheln ließ.  
“Die Fragezeichen?”, meinte er zusammenhanglos und tippte auf das Blatt.  
Claire rupfte ihm nun das Schriftstück aus der Hand und stopfte es achtlos in ihre Handtasche.  
“... wofür sind die?” beharrte er auf seiner Frage und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, “für dass was an dem Abend passiert ist, als du zuletzt hier warst?!” meinte er.   
“Stand da in deinem Scheißplan auch: Vögeln mit dem Raptortrainer! Sind das deine Fragezeichen?... Gibt es in deinem feinen Büro irgendwo eine GRADY - Akte in der das drin steht, oder musstest du dafür einen neuen Plan schreiben? Für all die Ohh’s und Ahhh’s… hm? Gibt es dafür auch ein Skript Clarie?!” fragte er wütend.  
Claire presste die Lippen aufeinander und ihre Zähne so fest zusammen, dass sich ihr Unterkiefer verkrampfte.  
Du wirst jetzt NICHT heulen!  
Sie schnaubte geräuschvoll die Luft aus.   
Es war, als würde jede Erinnerung an diese Nacht vor ihrem geistigen Auge zu einem Häuflein Asche verrauchen.  
“Wohl kaum...aber...”, fing Claire nochmal an, nachdem sie Luft geholt und sich ihre Zähne wieder voneinander gelöst hatten.,” es ist doch leichter wenn…”  
“Leichter?”, echote Owen spöttisch, “Mann Claire, du bist so kompliziert, man kann doch nicht alles kontrollieren. Es gibt Dinge auf die man sich einfach einlassen muss. Aber weißt du, ich nehme dir jetzt deine Entscheidung ab, deine Fragezeichen für heute bedeuten, dass du es gut sein lassen und den schrecklichen Abend mit mir nun beenden kannst.” Er wich zwei Schritte von ihr zurück, so als würde er ihr Platz machen wollen, zur Flucht.  
Claire schluckte.  
Dann nutze die Chance!  
“Das sollte ich wohl!”, fauchte sie ihn an, klemmte ihre Tasche unter den Arm und ging zielstrebig zur Tür.   
Ohne sich noch einmal umzuwenden trat sie hinaus, in die inzwischen herangekrochene Dunkelheit und schlug die Tür mit einem Krachen ins Schloss.  
Es roch mild und ein paar Grillen sangen ihr ein Klagelied, als sie in ihr Auto stieg, das neben der Behausung geparkt war.  
Erst als Claire den Schlüssel ins Schloss steckte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass ihr Gesicht nassgeheult war. Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und es war ihr egal ob sie damit ihr Make - up auf den porzellanfarbenen Wangen verteilte.  
Jetzt siehst du wohin dich das gebracht hat! Du hättest dich niemals darauf einlassen sollen!  
Sie ließ den Motor aufheulen und jagte mit durchdrehenden Reifen nach Hause.

Owen hörte wie kleine Steine unter den schnell drehenden Reifen ihres Wagens davonflogen und schließlich, wie sich ihr Benz von seinem zu Hause entfernte.  
Erst als er sich sicher war, dass er weder ihre Rücklichter, noch sonst etwas von ihr sehen würde, schnappte er sich die Tequilaflasche und trat nach draußen auf die Veranda.  
Er holte tief Luft und ging hinunter Steg.   
Dann setzte er sich auf den Rand, zog die Schuhe aus und ließ die Füße ins Wasser baumeln. Owen trank einen tiefen Schluck aus der Flasche und ignorierte, dass das Zeug keineswegs besser schmeckte, wenn man es in größeren Mengen zu sich nahm und starrte auf die glatte Wasseroberfläche in der Bucht.   
Das Wasser war ruhig wie eine Pfütze und kein Lüftchen kräuselte sich darauf.  
“Warum musste es ausgerechnet DIE sein?”, murmelte er, nahm noch einen Schluck und lehnte sich zurück, bis sein Rücken die Bretterbohlen berührte.   
Der samtschwarze Himmel über ihm hatte sein schönstes Sternenkleid angezogen.   
Es sah gigantisch aus, wie hell sie leuchteten und wieviele es waren. Es war, als würde jeder einzelne Stern am Firmament zu sehen sein.   
“Einen Ablaufplan für ein Date…Wer macht sowas? ”, murmelte ungläubig er vor sich hin, richtete sich auf, um einen weiteren Schluck aus der Flasche zu nehmen, dann wieder zurück auf die Bretter zu sinken und weiter den Himmel zu betrachten, der sich so schön und unendlich über ihm ausbreitete.   
Er fühlte den immer noch den dumpfen Schmerz, wo er mit ihr zusammengekracht war. Sie hatte wohl in sämtlichen Facetten einen Dickschädel, wenn man es genau nehmen wollte.   
Vorsichtig rieb er über die kleine Beule und hoffe das dieser Schmerz ihm nicht bis zum morgigen Tag erhalten bleiben würde, um ihn daran zu erinnern WAS heute alles daneben gegangen war.

 

Als Claire die Wohnungstüre auf schloss, hatte das Heulen endlich aufgehört.  
Claire Dearing heult nicht weil sie aufgeflogen ist!  
Sie warf die Handtasche an die Garderobe und streifte die Schuhe von den Füßen, dann ließ sie sich auf die Couch fallen und starrte in die Dunkelheit ihrer Wohnung, in der die Schatten jedoch ein ihr allzu bekanntes Gesicht einnahmen.  
Sie wusste nicht auf was sie wütender sein sollte, sich selbst für diesen unsäglichen Plan, oder Owen, der den Abend schon dadurch verdorben hatte, dass er einfach viel zu spät aufgetaucht war.   
"Du blöder Reptilien Dompteur... ",murmelte sie, stand auf und ging ins Bad und sah sich selbst aus dem Spiegel entgegen.   
Sie sah furchtbar aus.   
Die Augen gerötet und das Mascara lief traurig über ihre Wangen. Ihre Haare begannen sich bereits wieder zu wellen.   
Claire beugte sich herunter und ließ Wasser in ihre Hände laufen und schüttete sich eine Portion eiskalten Wassers über das Gesicht.   
Es kühlte ihre überhitzte Haut und machte ihr eigenes Selbst ein wenig erträglicher.

Wenig später kletterte Clarie in ihr Bett und setzte sich auf die Kante. In ihrer Hand hielt sie das zerknüllte Stück Papier, das sie aus ihrer Tasche herausgezogen und glatt gestrichen hatte.  
Sie überflog die Zeilen erneut und ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass ihr der Plan auf ihrem Handy nicht genug gewesen war. Niemand hätte ihren Anker bemerkt und wer weiß, vielleicht wäre dann alles anders gelaufen?  
Ein Stück Papier - und der ganze Abend ist hinüber!   
Wunderbar Claire!  
Ist dir noch nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass dein Wunsch danach, alles in der Hand halten zu wollen, durchaus Menschen verletzen kann?  
Owens nachtblauer Hoodie mit dem gelben NAVY Aufdruck lag nach wie vor ausgebreitet über ihrem Kopfkissen. Das große Emblem lag genau in der Mitte des Kissens, so dass sie jeden Abend ihren Kopf auf das Adler - Anker Symbol der US Navy bettete.  
Sie schlief darauf, seit er ihn ihr gegeben hatte, steckte jede Nacht ihre Nase in den weichen Stoff und versuchte den Geruch wieder zu finden, den er langsam verlor.   
Er war so beruhigend und einzigartig. Etwas das sie wieder einschlafen ließ, wenn sie schlecht geträumt hatte, oder wach lag, weil der Morgen nicht kommen wollte.  
Kurzerhand nahm sie das Wäschestück von ihrem Kopfkissen herunter und faltete es energisch zusammen.  
“Es reicht mir Mr. Grady!”, meinte sie entschlossen, stand auf und stopfte den Pullover in ihre Arbeitstasche.   
Er würde morgen wieder zu seinem Besitzer zurückgehen und dann wäre die Sache endgültig erledigt.

 

“Owen?...” Barry trat vorsichtig durch die sperrangelweit geöffnete Tür des Bungalows lugte kurz hinein und wunderte sich, dass der Besitzer des Häuschens so früh nicht dort anzutreffen war. Schließlich waren sie verabredet.   
Er blickte auf das Durcheinander im Wohnzimmer und lachte darüber. Immerhin war das wie gewohnt. Aber das Owen eine Verabredung mit ihm nicht einhielt, war neu.  
“Pennt er noch?!”, hörte er Lowreys Stimme hinter sich und er kam die Verandatreppe hoch.  
“Das wäre ja noch schöner. Er ist nicht da… ”, murrte Barry und kam zu Lowrey nach draußen.  
“Na ob das besser ist…”, gab Lowrey enttäuscht zurück. Da wollte er endlich mal mit den Jungs zum surfen und nun drohte sein Sonntags Highlight ins Wasser zu fallen.  
Barry drehte sich um und betrachtete das Holzhäuschen.   
Irgendetwas war anders und dann fiel ihm das SUNRIO Schild auf, beschloss dies aber nicht weiter zu kommentieren und blickte sich ratlos um.  
Seine Augen wanderten hinunter zur Bucht, er blinzelte in die Sonne. Es sah tatsächlich aus, als würde jemand, oder etwas, auf dem Steg liegen.  
Entweder spielten ihm seine Augen einen Streich, oder es war tatsächlich nur ein Haufen Klamotten.   
So genau konnte er das gegen das Sonnenlicht nicht ausmachen.  
Lowrey folgte seinem Blick.  
“Was ist das denn?”, sprach er aus, was Barry sich im Stillen gefragt hatte.  
“Entweder die Fortsetzung von drinnen…”, meinte er an den Klamottenberg denkend, der auf dem Fußboden lag, “...Oder…”, er ließ seinen Satz unbeendet und trat die Stufen in raschen Schritten herunter.   
Gefolgt von Lowrey lief er hinunter zum Steg.  
Als er näher kam, erkannte er, dass in der Kleidung auf den Brettern durchaus eine Person steckte: Nämlich der Gesuchte selbst.   
Owen lag mit ausgestreckten Armen auf dem Steg wie ein Gekreuzigter und schien zu schlafen.  
Lowrey erschien neben ihm und stutzte.  
“Ist was passiert?”, fragte er besorgt.  
Barry bückte sich und hob die Tequilaflasche neben Owen auf und kippte den Rest daraus ins Wasser.  
“Japp..”, meinte Barry und hielt ihm die Flasche vors Gesicht.  
“Tequila ist passiert…”  
Lowrey sah zu dem reglosen Owen hinunter und rückte seine Brille zurecht.  
“Sieht nicht so aus, als hätte er Lust zum surfen…” stellte er fest.  
Barry schob Owen vorsichtig mit dem Fuß an und registrierte den blauen Fleck an seiner Stirn.  
“Hey!” machte er und ging dann in die Hocke und tippte Owen energisch an der Schulter.  
“Zeit zum Aufstehen!”  
Als er keine Reaktion bekam, wurde Barry ein bisschen mulmig, weshalb er ihn umso heftiger schüttelte, bis sich plötzlich ein Schwall Wasser über Owens Kopf ergoss und Barry ebenfalls etwas davon abbekam.  
Prustend und nach Luft schnappend wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen richtete Owen sich auf und hustete Wasser aus.   
Barry sah zu Lowrey auf, der jetzt einen Eimer in der Hand hielt, dessen Inhalt er offensichtlich über Owen ausgekippt hatte.   
Er warf Lowrey einen strafenden Blick zu und klopfte dem hustenden Owen auf den Rücken.  
Lowrey zuckte die Schultern, “Was denn?”, fragte er den vorwurfsvollen Blick auffangend, “ das machen die in den Filmen doch auch immerso…”, er stellte den Eimer ab und reichte Owen die Hand und zog ihn auf.  
Barry richtete sich ebenfalls wieder auf und wandte sich an den immer noch hustenden Owen: “Netter Schlafplatz...”, meinte er mit unverhohlenem Spott in der Stimme.  
Owen fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und durch die nassen Haare.  
“Mhmmm..”, machte er, “ der war so nicht geplant…” seine Stimme kippte ihm weg, offensichtlich hatte er doch mehr Wasser abbekommen, als Lowrey beabsichtigt hatte.  
“Sieht ganz danach aus…”meinte er mit Seitenblick auf die Tequila Flasche.  
Owen fuhr sich an die Stirn und zuckte sofort zurück, als er die getroffene Stelle erwischte und kniff die Augen zusammen.  
Ok danke für die Erinnerung!  
Offensichtlich war er doch heftiger mit ihr zusammengeknallt, als er zunächst angenommen hatte. Oder er hatte einfach den ungünstigeren Winkel gehabt.  
“Sieht aus, als wärst du ziemlich erwischt worden…”, meinte Lowrey und deutete mit dem Finger auf seine Stirn.  
Daaaaa hast du wohl Recht!!  
“Hmmm,”, brummelte er.  
“Surfen fahren wir wohl nicht…”, vermutete Barry.  
“Doch…”, gab Owen mit immer noch brüchiger Stimme zurück,” gebt mir 20 Minuten, ok?” er schlappte mit wackeligen Beinen den Weg hinauf zum Haus.

Nach einer Dusche fühlte Owen sich deutlich besser. Er warf rasch seine Surfklamotten in eine Tasche und wenig später saß er neben Barry im Wagen.  
“Kannst du bitte kurz im Sunrio halten?”, bat Owen ihn.  
Barry sah ihn entgeistert an.   
Das Sunrio lag genau entgegengesetzt ihrer eigentlichen Route.  
“Ich nehme nicht an, dass du mir erklären willst,warum? Oder warum das Sunrio - Außenschild seit neuestem deine Bude ziert, oder du Tequila Partys am Steg feierst… allein…?”, fragte sein Freund ernst.  
“Später vielleicht, fährst du einfach vorbei, ja? Ich muss da noch eine Rechnung begleichen…”.  
Wenn ich eins kann, dann meine Rechnung selbst bezahlen!Dr. Dearing!


	27. 27.Deltas Geheimnis

27.Deltas Geheimnis

Die Rezeption des Sunrio war nicht besetzt. Owen trommelte nervös mit den Fingern auf die Thekenplatte, während er wartete.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kam eine Bedienung aus einem der hinteren Bereiche.  
“Entschuldigen sie, wir haben geschlossen…”, meinte sie und wollte sich schon wieder zum Gehen abwenden.  
“Eh, ja ich weiß...”, meinte Owen schnell, “ ich wollte nur eine Rechnung begleichen.” Die junge Frau sah ihn erstaunt an und Owen setzte hinzu ,”Is von gestern…”  
Sie stutzte.   
Er machte auf sie nicht gerade den Eindruck, wie der Typ der anschreiben ließ.  
“Aha…und sie sind?” fragte sie routiniert und begann auf dem Touch Pad herumzutippen, dass auf dem Podest lag.  
“Gray...eh…”, unterbrach Owen sich selbst, es war mit Sicherheit besser seinen Namen nicht zu hinterlassen, überlegte er, “Für Mrs. Dearing…” verbesserte er sich dann schnell. Es fühlte sich an wie ein seltsamer Geschmack, als er den Namen aussprach.Mrs. Dearing….Warum nicht gleich Mrs. DOKTOR Dearing?  
“Oh Mrs. Dearing...”, machte die Blonde dann wissend, tippte wieder herum und aus einem Printer, neben ihrer Hand schob sich ein weißer Bon heraus.   
Sie legte Owen den Zettel hin und Dieser zerrte sein Portemonnaie aus der hinteren Tasche seiner Jeans-Short.  
“Ich zahle das in bar…” ließ er sie beiläufig wissen und reichte ihr einen 100 $ Schein.  
Gerade als sie den Schein an sich genommen hatte, wurde sie von einer Stimme aus dem hinteren Bereich angesprochen, die dann nach vorne kam.  
“Sag mal Liz… unser Schild am Zaun…”, sagte die Männerstimme, zu der nun auch eine Person auftauchte, Owen kurz zunickte, und sich dann wieder der Angestellten zuwendete,   
“...weißt du wo das hingekommen ist…es ist irgendwie nicht mehr da?”  
“Wissen sie was... behalten sie den Rest…”, meinte Owen schnell und steckte sein Portemonnaie wieder ein, bevor der Kellner von gestern, zu dem die Stimme gehörte, ihn erkannte.  
Denn er war sich nicht sicher, ob seine Aktion vielleicht doch aufgefallen war.Sollte er sich vielleicht an ihn erinnern und Rückschlüsse ziehen , wenn ihm bewusst wurde, dass das Schild nicht einfach nur verschwunden war, wollte Owen lieber nicht mehr in der Nähe sein.   
“Aber Sir, das sind 100 $...”, sagte sie erstaunt.  
Owen zeigte mit dem Finger auf sie und zwinkerte ihr smart zu, und wendete sich zum Gehen.   
“Dann ist heute ist wohl ihr Glückstag...”, grinste er und beeilte sich, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, nach draußen zu kommen.  
Adieu du schöner 100er, du warst der letzte für diesen Monat.  
“Fahr…” ,meinte er zu Barry und kam in den Wagen gesprungen, als würde es sich um ein Fluchtfahrzeug bei einem Banküberfall handeln - er lachte in sich hinein, als Dieser den Wagen startete.   
Owen stellte sich vor, wie sich das Mädel über ihr mehr als großzügiges Trinkgeld freute und der blöde Kellner anfing sich an den gestrigen Abend zu erinnern.  
Zumindest diese Erinnerung, hatte sich bei ihm positiv eingegraben, wenn auch der Rest ein Fiasko gewesen war.  
“Was ist so lustig…” , fragte Barry.  
“Ich habe gerade satte 100 $ für ein paar Tequila und ‘nen Salat mit nem Stück Fleisch bezahlt…” antwortete er und Barry blickte ihn an, als habe sein bester Freund kurz den Verstand verloren.  
“Je ne comprenais pas tout, pas vous?” meinte Barry dann.  
“Ceci est parfois mieux…”gab Owen grinsend zur Antwort. “aber damit wirst du dich wohl nicht zufrieden geben…” fügte er dann hinzu.  
Lowrey beugte sich zu den Beiden von der Rücksitzbank nach vorn.  
“Danke, das ihr eure Geheimsprache habt… aber ich würde mich gerne an eurer Unterhaltung beteiligen…”, meinte er beleidigt, da er kein Wort verstand.   
Owen und Barry lachten. Hin und wieder mischten sich Fetzen von Barrys Muttersprache wie von selbst in ihre Unterhaltungen, besonders dann, wenn Barry sich aufregte oder ärgerte.  
“Sorry ..”, antwortete Barry entschuldigend. Während er die Straße zu dem Strand einschlug, an dem die Wellen hoch genug waren.  
“Ich hatte gestern nicht unbedingt einen schönen Abend…”, erklärte Owen dann wortkarg.  
Lowrey wies auf seine Stirn, “Oh… ja das sieht man..”, machte er, als sei er völlig im Bilde,   
“Schlägerei?”  
Barry ließ ein unterdrücktes Lachen hören.  
Owen verdrehte die Augen.  
“Es war ein bisschen zuviel Tequila…”, sagte er bloß, und war froh als sie den Strand erreicht hatten.

Barry parkte den Wagen in unmittelbarer Nähe zum Wasser.   
Der Himmel war wolkenverhangen, grau und ein frischer Wind türmte genau die Wellen auf, die sie haben wollten.  
Ein paar Seevögel pickten am Strand herum und flogen erschreckt auf, als Barry die Bretter vom Jeep in den hellen, feinen Sand fallen ließ, der mit einem leisen schlurfenden Geräusch unter der glatten Fläche zu den Seiten weg stob.  
Lowrey zwängte sich in den geliehenen Surfsuit und sah unfreiwillig komisch aus, als er bereit zu seinem ersten Surf Ausflug vor Barry und Owen stand wie ein braver Schüler.  
Während Barry sich Seiner annahm und mit ihm ins seichteres Wasser ging um zu üben, schnappte sich Owen sein Board und passte eine Welle ab, um sie zu reiten.  
Er genoss das befreiende Gefühl in seinem verkaterterten Kopf, der Wind der um seine Nase wehte und die Gischt die ihm das salzige Wasser ins Gesicht drückte.   
Owen wechselte von einer Strömung in die nächste und glitt auf dem Wasser dahin.   
In diesem Moment gab es nur ihn und seine Gedanken wurden so klar, wie sie es heute den ganzen Tag noch nicht gewesen waren.   
Auch wenn ihn heute morgen, im Bad die leicht aufkommende Übelkeit als Erinnerung an den gestrigen Abend kurz hatte überlegen lassen, ob es eine gute Idee war mitzukommen, so wusste er spätestens jetzt, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war.   
Es gab nicht besseres als im Hier und Jetzt auf seinem Board zu stehen.   
Er drückte den vorderen Teil seines Bretts tiefer in das unter ihm hindurch gleitende, klare Wasser, dem seine blaue Farbe durch das fehlende Sonnenlicht abhanden gekommen war. Owen erklomm den Wellenberg und lenkte sein Surfboard über den Kamm.  
Eine Weile schaffte er es, das Board oben zu halten, dann gab er der Schwerkraft nach und fuhr den Wellenhang wieder hinunter.   
Im Wellental bohrte sich das blaue Brett jedoch ins Wasser, schwappte über den vorderen Teil und Owen geriet aus dem Gleichgewicht.   
Er ließ sich seitlich hinunter kippen und die brechende Welle schlug über ihm zusammen.   
An der Leash zog er sich zurück nach oben und als er wieder aus dem Wasser auftauchte, sah er das Lowrey bereits auf dem Board stehen konnte.   
Er stellte sich ziemlich geschickt an.   
Owen zerrte sein Board mit der Leash ans Ufer und starrte hinaus auf die aufgewühlte See, um auf die nächste Welle zu warten.

Es war spät, als sie zurückfuhren.   
Erschöpft von dem anstrengenden Tag, war die Rückfahrt ziemlich wortlos und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.  
Bis sie am Raptoren Gehege vorbei fuhren .  
Owen kniff die Augen zusammen, als er den InGEN Wagen vor der Tür stehen sah.  
“Halt an...”, meint er zu Barry.   
Auch Barry war bewusst, dass im Raptoren Gehege jemand von InGEN kein gutes Zeichen sein konnte.  
Owen stieg aus und ging zielstrebig hinein, während Barry und Lowrey ihm folgten.  
Er hörte bereits das protestierende Geräusch der vier Raptoren, als er sie noch nicht sehen konnte.  
Es waren drei Mitarbeiter von InGEN in Uniform die am Gatter entlang liefen, Elektronschockstäbe festhielten und mit einem Touchpad herumhantierten.  
Delta steckte bereits im Maulkorb und es sah so aus, als würden die Uniformierten es gerade mit den Anderen versuchen wollten indem sie sie mit Futter lockten.  
“Was soll das denn werden?”, fragte Owen in gewohnt ruhigem Ton, als er bei den Arbeitern angekommen war.  
“Ein Versuch Owen..”, hörte er die Stimme, die er am wenigsten an diesem Tag hatte vernehmen wollen.  
“Hoskins…” stöhnte er, drehte sich um, und blickte in das teigige Gesicht seines Vorgesetzten.  
“Was denn für einen Versuch..?”, fragte Owen gelangweilt.   
So langsam ging ihm Hoskins mit seinen Experimenten auf die Nerven. Dass er sich nun auch noch ohne sein Wissen im Raptorenhaus aufhielt, ärgerte ihn sehr.  
Er fuhr sich durch sein salzverklebtes, feuchtes Haar und ging zu Delta die sich knurrend wehrte.  
Die anderen drei Velociraptoren wandten sich nun ganz von den Maulfixierungen weg, da Owen sie mit einem kurzen Pfiff dazu brachte, sich in das Innere ihres Geheges zurückzuziehen.  
Wollen wir doch gleich mal klarstellen WER hier das Sagen hat!  
Owen ging zum Gatter und beruhigte Delta mit ein paar Worten. “Shhsch... alles wird gut, ich mach es gleich auf… bleib ruhig. Alles guuut. ” versprach seine warme, besänftigend flüsternde Stimme und es schien ein wenig Ruhe in das Tier zurück zu kehren.  
Er fasste ihren Hals und berührte vorsichtig die braun, grünen Schuppen.  
Ein InGen Mitarbeiter hob einen Elektroschocker und Delta geriet erneut in Rage.  
“Nehmen sie das Ding runter, verdammt..”, sagte Owen jetzt etwas lauter und hob die Hand.  
“Der kleine Kerl hier, hat sich so schnell überreden lassen mit uns zu kooperieren, wenn sie mich fragen ist er der Loyalste…”, meinte Hoskins und lachte überheblich.  
“Was meinen sie denn damit…?”, fragte Owen nun von einer Ahnung beschlichen, “Shhsch Delta ruhig mein Mädchen... Alles wird gut. ..” beschwörte er wieder seine Velociraptordame und drückte dann den Knopf um die Fixierung zu öffnen, was Delta augenblicklich zur Flucht nutzte.  
“Sie ist immer gekommen wenn wir hier waren…”, grinste Hoskins ihn an.  
Owen riss die Augen auf   
Oh Mann vertrauensselige Delta... Konntest du deine Neugier nicht zügeln?  
“ Sie haben sich heimlich hier eingeschlichen?”, bemerkte Lowrey nun das Offensichtliche.  
“Machen sie das schon länger?”, Owens Stirn zog sich in tiefe Falten.  
“Seit unserem letzten Gespräch über die Versuchsreihe haben sie sich auf nichts eingelassen. Grady, und sie scheinen zu vergessen, dass die Tiere InGEN gehören und warum wir einen Soldaten hier eingestellt haben! Da ist es nur legitim, wenn wir sie Sache ein wenig beschleunigen…”  
Owen holte tief Luft. Am liebsten hätte er Hoskins Eine mitten ins Gesicht verpasst. Doch ihm war bewusst, dass er am längeren Hebel saß und so versuchte er diplomatisch zu sein, um seine Tiere zu schützen. Delta war das letzte Tier in der Rangordnung, und sie war neugierig.   
Hoskins hatte sich ohne den Hauch einer Ahnung dies alles zu Nutzen gemacht und das Vertrauen des Tieres für seine bescheuerten Zwecke mißbraucht.   
“Ehrm..”, räusperte er sich und er hasste es klein beigeben zu müssen, jede Faser in seinem Körper sträubte sich mit aller Macht dagegen, “Hoskins...es ist ja nicht so, dass wir das nicht im Auge behalten...aber sie sind noch nicht soweit…”, sagte er leise und die Stirnfalte grub sich noch tiefer in sein Gesicht.   
“Hmm nach ihrem letzten Bericht...” fing Hoskins an, doch Owen unterbrach ihn, “Jahh... weil wir noch ein bisschen mehr von ihnen wissen müssen… sie müssen ihnen Zeit geben.”  
In diesem Moment fiel einem der InGEN Leute der Schocker aus der Hand und Delta ließ aus ihrem sicheren Abstand einen Klagelaut ertönen von dem Owen wusste, sie hatte das Gerät zu spüren bekommen.   
Delta wusste wie es sich anfühlte mit Elektroschocks gefügig gemacht zu werden.  
Er wusste, dass es bedeutete, dass sie sich Deltas zweifelhafte Loyalität, von der Hoskins so beseelt war, durch Gewalt erkämpft hatten und nicht durch eine Art Vertrauensbasis, wie es seine Arbeitsweise war.   
Er wusste auch, sie würden immer Raubtiere sein und genauso behandelte er sie.   
Aber das war genau Hoskins Handschrift, sich zweifelhaften Respekt, mit allen verfügbaren Mitteln zu erzwingen.   
Das dieser dann nicht von langer Dauer war, interessierte ihn nicht.   
Owen schluckte hinunter, was er am liebsten gesagt hätte.   
Er wusste nun das Delta ihn keineswegs hatte verletzen WOLLEN.   
Es war lediglich eine Abwehrreaktion gewesen, und diese wieder aus ihr herauszubekommen würde Monate dauern.   
Er würde mit Claire reden müssen, damit sie, so hoffte er, in ihrer Funktion als Parkleitung irgendetwas unternehmen konnte, dass InGEN zu sehr in seinem Raptorengehege herumpfuschte.   
Natürlich war Owen klar, dass er von der Navy hier eingestellt worden war, um genau das zu tun - was hielt ihm, dieser blasierte Vollidiot das denn ständig vor?   
Es galt herauszufinden, ob man sich das Verhalten der Tiere zu militärischen Zwecken zu Nutze machen konnte. Es ist völliger Blödsinn, als hätte ich das nicht schon gewusst, bevor ich einen Fuß auf diese Insel gesetzt hab.  
Es hatte für ihn nie eine Rolle gespielt. Vielmehr war es ein Privileg mit ihnen arbeiten zu dürfen und ihr Verhalten zu erforschen.  
Er sah es als unglaublich glückliche Fügung an, einmal mit den Tieren arbeiten zu dürfen von denen, dieser ihm damals völlig unbekannte, Professor Grant so furchteinflößend erzählt hatte, als ihn mit der Velociraptorklaue "aufschlitzen" wollte. Wenn man zwölf ist hinterlässt das einen unglaublichen Eindruck, besonders wenn man heimlich zu Ausgrabungen geschlichen ist, bei denen man nichts zu suchen hat.   
Er wollte bloß zusehen, ob sie etwas interessantes gefunden hatten.   
Er war lediglich ein kleiner Junge gewesen, mit ein bisschen zuviel Speck auf den Rippen, einer vorlauten Klappe, wenig Ahnung und einer Leidenschaft für den T- Rex, wie viele Jungen in dem Alter.   
Wochen später erinnerte ein völlig fertiger Professor Grant, in den Nachrichten nach seiner Rückkehr von einer Insel im Pazifik kaum noch an dem Mann, der ihm hatte erklären wollen, was Respekt ist.   
Doch wie schicksalhaft diese Begegnung sein würde, hätte Owen niemals für möglich gehalten, als ihn gut zwanzig Jahre später sein Commandant mit Simon Masrani aus der Mensa geholt hatte, oder dass es ihn je hierher bringen würde.   
Jedoch WAS es bedeutete sich Respekt zu erarbeiten, hatte er hier mehr gelernt als auf jedem Schiff der U. S. Navy.   
Krieg war immer in unfaires Spiel bei dem es nur Verlierer gab. Und keinesfalls wollte er sein Land mit urzeitlichen, wiederbelebten Killermaschinen verteidigen, die zu Werkzeugen in einer Welt ausgebildet wurden, die es für sie eigentlich gar nicht geben durfte.  
Und jetzt kam tatsächlich sein dicklicher, kriegsverliebter Vorgesetzter und wollte ihm dies alles zunichte machen, indem er an einer Idee festhielt, die einfach nur irre war.  
“Alle Zeit der Welt haben wir nicht.” meinte Hoskins nun.  
Owens Blut kochte, jedoch blieb er äußerlich ruhig.   
Er sah wie Delta sich zu den anderen Drei begab die sie sofort in ihrer Mitte aufnahmen.  
“Das weiß ich, aber wenn sie meine Arbeit behindern, oder hier herumfuhrwerken, ohne mich zu informieren kommen wir auch nicht weiter…” er hielt Hoskins seinen Arm unter die Nase auf dem Deltas Angriff noch als rote, allmählich zurückgehende Wunde zu sehen war, die irgendwann als Narbe zurückbleiben würde, "das leuchtet ihnen doch hoffentlich ein…Wenn sie damit weitermachen wollen... ”, meinte Owen, setzte alles auf eine Karte und wies in die Runde der InGEN Leute mit ihren Schockern, “ dann werde ich nicht der einzige Verletzte bleiben… nur zu!” sagte er und machte Anstalten das Gelände zu verlassen.  
“Owen... ”,hörte er Hoskins Stimme nun hinter sich und sie war einlenkend, zumindest klang es so, falls es diese Geste in seinem Repertoire überhaupt gab.   
Erleichtert atmete Owen kaum merklich auf, er hatte ihn soweit, hoffte er zumindest.   
“In Ordnung, ich überlege es mir… wenn ich von ihnen auch mal Berichte über ihre Arbeit erhalte, sie sind hier nicht Tierpfleger im Ferien Camp!” meint er dann.


	28. 28. Sweatshirts und Plastikdinos

28\. Sweatshirts und Plastikdinos

“Zara, wo ist die Rechnung vom Sunrio?”, fragte Claire , als Zara ihr den Tagesplan vorlegte.  
“Ich weiß nichts von einer Rechnung…”, meinte Zara und ein leiser Anflug von Panik stieg in ihr auf, hatte sie etwa schon wieder etwas übersehen?   
In letzter Zeit passierte ihr das so häufig, seit Rob sie sitzen gelassen hatte.   
Irgendwann würde Claire sie deswegen auf die Fähre setzen.  
Claire blickte sie durchdringend an.  
“Von Samstag, ich hatte darum gebeten, dass man mir sie schickt…”, erklärte sie und tippte auf der Tastatur ihres PCs herum.  
“Sorry, es ist nichts reingekommen… Soll ich für sie anrufen?”  
“Bitte..”, machte Claire auffordernd und wendete sich wieder den Bilanzen zu. Sie wollte schnellstmöglich einen Haken hinter die Sache machen. In ihrer Tasche wartete immer noch der Pullover darauf, zu seinem Besitzer zurückgegeben zu werden.   
Irgendwann in den letzten beiden Nächten auf ihrem eigenen Kopfkissen, hatte sie beschlossen, dass es das Beste wäre, einen Schlussstrich unter die Sache zu ziehen und dass Owen einfach nicht ihr Typ war.   
Das ständige Auf und Ab machte sie wahnsinnig.   
Es würde nicht funktionieren.  
Sie ignorierte einfach die Stimme tief in ihrem Herzen, die sie darum förmlich an flehte, dies nicht zu tun.  
Claire zerrte das unsägliche Kleidungsstück aus ihrer Tasche und legte es auf dem Schreibtisch ordentlich zusammen.   
Nochmal hob sie das Teil an ihre Stupsnase und atmete tief ein.   
Sie hatte ihn natürlich gewaschen und nun roch er nur nach Weichspüler und Waschmittel, jedoch glaubte sie den Geruch, den er vorher gehabt hatte in ihrer Erinnerung abrufen zu können, und sie wusste, dass sie diesen niemals vergessen würde.   
Es war, als hätte er sich unter ihre Haut gebrannt wie ein Makel, der nun für immer blieb und sich nicht mehr entfernen ließ.

Zara steckte den Kopf wieder ins Büro und Claire legte den Sweater schnell zurück auf den Tisch.  
“Das Sunrio hat gesagt die Rechnung ist bezahlt, Claire.” informierte sie sie.  
Claire stutze.  
“Bezahlt?” meinte sie, “ von wem denn…?”  
“Das haben sie nicht gesagt, nur das ein Mann sie bezahlt hat, er hat wohl ein saftiges Trinkgeld gegeben. Dunklere Haare, ziemlich groß…” gab sie die Infos weiter, die sie bekommen hatte.  
“Owen…” sprang es leise über ihre Lippen, und sie konnte den klang seines Namens gerade mal nicht ertragen.   
Clarie schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte sie damit die schlechten Gedanken vertreiben, “gut, na dann...” meinte sie schließlich geschäftlich, “dann ist das ja erledigt.”   
Pah! Dann soll er doch!  
“Hatten sie einen schönen Abend?”, fragte Zara freundlich, um Smalltalk zu betreiben und Claire traf diese Frage wie ein fliegendes Messer.  
“Ehm…”, machte sie und heftete ihren Blick an den blauen Haufen Stoff auf ihrem Schreibtisch , “nicht so wie ich erwartet hatte…” gab sie dann diplomatisch zur Antwort.   
Jah in ausweichenden Antworten bist du unschlagbar Claire.  
“Unerwartet...Gut?”, harkte Zara nach und lächelte sie an.   
Ihre Chefin endlich mal mit den Gedanken bei etwas anderem zu sehen, als bei der Arbeit war ein sehr befreiendes Gefühl. Manchmal hatte sie den Eindruck sie würde mit einer Maschine zusammenarbeiten, umso mehr freute es sie, wenn dann doch mal eine menschliche Seite zum Vorschein kam.  
“Ich fand es unglaublich süß von Mr. Grady, dass er sie so oft gefragt hat. Bei ihnen muss man wohl hartnäckig sein, Claire...” meinte sie dann und das Lächeln verschwand einfach nicht aus ihrem blassen, britischen Gesicht, das von der Schneewittchenfrisur umrahmt war.  
“Es hat ihm nichts genutzt, Zara…”, sagte Claire dann hart, und das Lächeln auf Zaras Gesicht starb, als hätte man es ihr gestohlen., “Mr. Grady und ich sind lediglich Kollegen…”  
“ Oh... ok…”, machte sie und klang irgendwie enttäuscht.   
Sie murmelte ein kaum merkliches “Schade…” vor sich hin und wollte zur Tür hinaus verschwinden, als Claire sie zurück rief.  
“Zara… könnten sie bitte herausfinden wann Mr. Grady seinen Dienst beginnt?” sie deutete auf den Pullover, “ich muss ihm noch etwas zurückbringen. Wir haben sowieso noch einiges heute abzuklappern. Bitte erstellen sie mir einen Zeitplan , ja?”

 

Mit einem Kaffeebecher in der linken Hand und einem Rucksack über der rechten Schulter betrat Owen das Raptorenhaus.   
Er hatte den gestrigen, restlichen Abend damit zugebracht, die Berichte für Victor zu verfassen, damit diesem keine weitere Angriffsfläche geboten wurde.  
Er war ein wenig zu früh dran und Barry war auch noch nicht da. Doch als er den Gang herunter kam, wurden seine Schritte bereits erkannt.  
Blue kam neugierig an das Gatter im Innenbereich, ging mit erhobenem Kopf neben ihm her, sah ihm zu wie der den Rucksack abstellte und einen Schluck aus dem Becher nahm.  
“Hey,” machte er leise, als würde er einen Kollegen begrüßen.   
Sie legte den Kopf schief und ließ ein halblautes Schnauben hören.  
Ihre Bernsteinaugen blinzelten kurz.  
“Du bist die einzige Lady bei der ich wenigstens halbwegs weiß woran ich bin...” seufzte er und lachte bitter.   
Er stellte den Kaffeebecher auf dem Tisch ab und begann in seinem Rucksack zu wühlen.   
Er zerrte seinen Laptop heraus, legte ihn auf den Tisch und klappte ihn auf.  
Blue war ihm gefolgt und beobachtete den Computer genau.  
Owen tippte sein Passwort ein, sah auf und sein Blick traf sich mit dem der Raptorendame.  
“Du hast nur schlechte Laune wenn du Hunger hast…”, meinte er dann , und ging zum Futterkühlschrank und warf ihr auf die kurze Entfernung, indem er genau durch die Gitterstäbe traf, einen Happen zu, den sie gierig verschlang.  
“Vielleicht hätte ich besser DICH daten sollen, Blue…” führte er die einseitige Unterhaltung fort, “ du hättest mir vielleicht in den Arm gebissen, aber dafür hättest du mit Sicherheit KEINEN bescheuerten Plan gebraucht.”  
Jetzt hör auf so verbittert zu klingen. Es ist ja nicht so, dass es deine Erste mit einer Macke gewesen wäre.   
Schwamm drüber… Du hast deine Rechnung beglichen, dass Thema ist durch.  
Hinter sich ertönte auf einmal ein Lachen, “Das will ich sehen, wie du mit ihr ausgehst…”, meinte Barry, der unbemerkt hereingekommen war.  
Owen trat routiniert seine drei Schritte vom Gatter weg , bevor er sich zu ihm umdrehte.  
Er lächelte ihn schief an.  
“Hmmh…” machte er.  
“ Also war das der Grund für deine... Ich-schlafe-eine-Nacht-auf-dem-gemütlichen-Steg -Eskapade…” resümierte er., “mit wem denn?” harkte er nun nach, was Owen ihm am Sonntag vorenthalten hatte.  
“Mag sein…”, meinte Owen und gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er keineswegs weiter darüber reden wollte, “ist unwichtig, die Sache ist erledigt…” fügte er beschäftigt hinzu, schnappte sich einen Futtereimer und deutete auf den Laptop, “ ich habe den Bericht für den Arsch fertig, kannst du mal drübersehen? Ich hoffe das reicht ihm…” Owen machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

Ein wenig unbeholfen tippelte Zara ihrer Chefin über den Splitt zum Raptorengehege hinterher. Es war einfach erstaunlich, wie leicht Claire mit den High Heels über nahezu jeden Untergrund schwebte, während sie selbst darauf herumeierte, als habe man ihr rohe Eier unter die Füße geheftet, sobald der Boden uneben wurde.   
Naja, aber Claire muss ja auch keine Aktentasche mit sich herumschleppen, dachte sie und schob den Trageriemen des schweren Taschenmonstrums zurück auf ihre Schulter.  
Claire drückte, ohne zu zögern, die Tür zum Innenbereich des Raptorenhauses auf, sich kurz daran erinnernd, dass sie vor garnicht allzulanger Zeit mit einem Korb voll Essen und einem beflügelnden Kribbeln in der Magengegend durch diese Türe getreten war.   
Das Kribbeln war jetzt auch da - aber es war nicht beflügelnd. Vielmehr zehrte es an einer Sehnsucht, die sie bis vor ein paar Minuten noch gut verschlossen hatte.  
Komm schon Claire- Du schaffst das… Es ist wie Pflaster abreißen!---- Schnell und ratsch!  
Barry saß an Owens Laptop und drehte sich um, als er die Schritte von den beiden herankommenden Frauen, im Flur hörte,   
“Guten Tag Mr. Malvot, ich möchte zu Ow...Mr. Grady….”, reihte Claire aneinander, und es hörte sich nur ein bisschen unbeholfen an.  
“Oben auf der Traverse… soll ich ihn holen?”, er warf einen Blick auf ihr Schuhwerk und sah sie bereits mit den spitzen Hacken im Gitter hängen bleiben. Er fand es erstaunlich wie geschäftlich sie sein konnte, wenn sie offensichtlich beruflich unterwegs war. Denn er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern von ihr je bei seinem Nachnamen genannt worden zu sein.  
“Nicht nötig, ich kenne den Weg.”, gab sie zur Antwort und machte eine fordernde Handbewegung zu Zara, die daraufhin die Tasche öffnete und den Pullover herauszerrte.  
Wie Pflaster abreißen Claire!  
Sie klemmte sich den Hoodie unter den Arm, ging den Gang hinunter und an dessen Ende ohne innezuhalten die Stufen hinauf.  
Barry staunte nicht schlecht, dass sie keineswegs in einem der Gitterlöcher hängen blieb, wie er befürchtet hatte. Eher schwebte sie auf ihren Zehenspitzen dahin, ohne dass ihre Hacken auch nur mit dem Untergrund in Berührung kamen.   
Wie anstrengend das sein muss....dennoch war er tief beeindruckt, so dass er fast vergaß sich zu fragen, was sie hier wollte, noch dazu mit einem Pullover, der offensichtlich Teil der Freizeitkleidung eines Navy Soldaten war, dass hatte er an dem gelben Logo zweifelsfrei erkennen können.

Owen stand mit dem Eimer in der Hand auf der Traverse und bemerkte, die fremde Person die herantrat, an der Reaktion der Raptoren, noch bevor er sie sah.  
Er blickte in ihre Richtung und musste schlucken.   
Sie so Bald wieder zu sehen, hatte er jetzt nicht erwartet.   
Eigentlich hatte er seine Bitte, im Bezug auf das Training der Velociraptoren eher telefonisch an sie richten wollen.   
Zumindest war dass seine erste Überlegung gewesen.  
Aber wenn sie nun schonmal da war...  
“Mr..Gra...Ow… Ehmn….”, kam es aus ihrem Mund. Owen trat näher und blickte sie, ob ihres Gestammels, ein wenig ratlos an.  
“Hey..”, machte er knapp und nickte ihr zu und stellte den Eimer ab. “kann ich was für dich tun?”  
Claire reichte ihm unbeholfen mit ausgestrecktem Arm den Pullover hin, so als habe sie etwas explosives in der Hand.  
Ein wenig irritiert nahm Owen ihn entgegen und hörte nicht auf sie anzusehen.  
Hör auf so zu starren! Bitte! Kannst du nicht eine Sonnenbrille tragen oder sowas? Deine Augen gehören verboten!.  
“Nein...”, meinte sie dann mit schwankender Stimme, die sich aber schlagartig festigte, als sie fortfuhr: “das wäre schon alles…” Sie wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, als er noch näher trat, um nicht auch noch seinem unwiderstehlichen Owen - Geruch zu verfallen. Denn sie wusste es würde die Sehnsucht zurückbringen.  
Denk an das Pflaster Claire!.  
“Danke fürs Leihen…”, meinte sie noch und wollte sich umdrehen zum Gehen, als er sie am Arm berührte, um sie aufzuhalten.  
Seine Hand auf ihrer Haut fühlte sich an wie ein Stromschlag der sie durchfuhr und ließ sie blitzschnell zu ihm herumfahren.  
“WAS!”, machte sie scharf und Owen ließ sie erschrocken los.  
“Ehm, hoh sorry.. ich wollte bloß… ich hab noch etwas berufliches mit dir zu klären, nichts weiter. Tschuldigung…” er hob abwehrend die Hand , aufgrund ihrer heftigen Reaktion auf seine Berührung.  
“Was denn?..”, meinte Claire nun sanfter.  
“Ich hatte gestern…,” fing er an doch Claire unterbrach ihn schnippisch . “ ‘nen Kater? DAS Kann ich mir vorstellen…”  
Owen verdrehte die Augen. Dann wich er einen Schritt zurück, um dringend nötige Distanz zwischen sich und Claire zu bringen.  
Er warf seinen Pullover gedankenlos über seine Schulter und lehnte sich lässig an das Geländer. Delta kam unter der Traverse hergeflitzt und machte eine Kehrtwende, um zurückzukommen und es sah so aus, als würde sie die Beiden beobachten.  
Claire warf einen vorsichtigen Blick nach unten, so ganz geheuer waren ihr die Tiere nicht, Owen jedoch nahm von Delta kaum Notiz.  
Er holte tief Luft, schluckte eine Bemerkung hinunter und ging nicht auf ihre Spitze ein: “Gestern war Hoskins hier - ohne mein Wissen! Und er hat Manipulationen an den Tieren vorgenommen, die nicht in Ordnung sind.”  
“Soweit ich weiß sind es seine Tiere, bzw die von InGEN…” gab Claire sorglos zur Antwort.  
“Leider..”, nuschelte Owen und blickte nun auch ins Gehege in dem sich lautlos die drei anderen Raptoren dazu gesellt hatten.  
Claire zuckte zusammen, als vier scharfe Augenpaare auf sie gerichtet waren.   
Es kam ihr nicht unbedingt vor, als seien sie neugierig, sondern als würden sie ihr zukünftiges Mittagessen betrachten.  
“Also was willst du dann? Soll ich ihm verbieten herzukommen? Eine Art Besuchsverbot oder sowas?” Ein wenig Spott schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Nur mühsam konnte sie den Blick von den Vieren abwenden, um dann in die nächste Todesfalle zu tappen: Grau -grüne Augen -! Tiefgründig und undurchdringlich wie der Dschungel um sie herum.  
Owen lachte verächtlich: “Ich würde dich nicht bitten, wenn ich eine andere Wahl hätte glaub mir. Aber möchtest du gerne mit Stromschlägen gefoltert werden?” Er stieß sich nun vom Geländer ab und richtete sich vor ihr auf.  
Selbst in High Heels bleibt mir vor ihm nichts anderes übrig, als ständig den Hals zu recken! Verflixt!  
Owen steckte die Daumen in die vorderen Gürtelschlaufen seiner Hose und wippte auf seinen Stiefeln unruhig hin und her.  
“Na die werden doch wissen was sie da tun? Oder nicht…”, meinte sie.  
Ok ihr zu zu erklären, dass es sich hier nicht um kleine Maschinen handelt, denen das nichts ausmacht hat wohl keinen Sinn.  
“Kannst du nicht mal nur einen Moment überlegen…” meinte er und presste die Lippen zusammen.  
Empört riss Claire die Augen auf: “ Willst du mir damit etwas sagen, ich denke nicht nach oder was? - Ich finde du beginnst den Bogen zu überspannen...”  
Kurz überlegte Owen ob er das verneinen sollte, denn schließlich wusste er, dass irgendwo in dem ganzen Businesspanzer eine gefühlvolle Frau steckte, doch dann beschloss er nicht darauf einzugehen. Im Augenblick waren seine Gedanken nur bei seinen Raptoren, denen er weiteres Leid ersparen wollte, egal wieviel er dafür betteln müsste.  
“Ich möchte, …” er zögerte, “ bitte Claire, sprich mit Masrani, ich weiß das er nicht möchte, dass seine Tiere zu solchen Zwecken benutzt werden. Hoskins hat diese fixe Kampf - Raptoren - Idee und er will sie mit allen Mitteln erreichen. Ich will doch lediglich, dass du deinen Einfluss geltend machst, damit nicht wieder passiert, dass er hier reinkommt mein ganzes Training sabotiert!”  
Claire zog die perfekt gezupften Brauen hoch.  
“Bist du nicht genau dafür eingestellt?”  
“Auslegungssache..”, grinste er schief, “Sicherheitsmanager, Verhaltensforschung und Trainer...und mein Training sieht keine Gewalt vor!”  
“Hm…”, machte Claire und sie schien ernsthaft zu überlegen.  
Jetzt trat Owen einen Schritt auf sie zu und tippte sie mit dem Zeigefinger, unvermittelt kurz unterhalb ihres Schlüsselbeins, auf die Brust.  
Stromschlag Nummer zwei für Heute.  
Claire schluckte ein Keuchen hinunter.  
“Ich weiß das dardrin eine andere Claire steckt. Du hast beschlossen sie mir vorzuenthalten, gut, aber es geht hier nicht um mich.” sagte er dann.  
“Schön , dass du das begriffen hast!” meinte sie dann und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
“..und um dich auch nicht…”, sagte er leise, als sie die Stufen hinunter kletterte.  
Er blickte ihr hinterher bis sie wieder im Raptorenhaus verschwunden war. Als er dann wieder einen Blick hinunter ins Gehege warf, waren seine vier Velociraptoren nicht mehr zu sehen.

 

“Verflixt!”, fluchte Lowrey und fuchtelte mit seinem Smartphone herum.  
“ Was ist..?” fragte Barry und warf einen weiteren Holzscheit in den Feuerkorb auf der Terrasse die zu Lowreys winzigem Appartement gehörte , in das dieser eine kleine Runde zu seinem Geburtstag eingeladen hatte.   
Außer Barry und zwei weiteren Freunden saß nur noch Vivian aus dem Kontrollraum auf einem der klapprigen Gartenstühle. Die einzige Frau in der Runde, was sie aber nicht zu stören schien.  
Owen jedoch ließ wie immer auf sich warten.  
Inständig hoffe Barry dass Lowrey's “Verflixt” nicht einer Absage aus dieser Richtung galt, die Feier war sowieso schon lahm genug, da wollte er nicht noch alleine mit den ganzen Nerds den Abend verbringen.  
“Ich habs wieder nicht geschossen...”, meinte Lowrey traurig und sah in die Runde, als wüssten alle Anwesenden um was es ging.   
Sein Blick traf jedoch nur ahnungslose Gesichter.  
“Na das Shirt…”, sagte er nun, “ das wäre mein perfektes Geburtstagsgeschenk an mich gewesen!” meinte er und streckte die Nase in die Luft und warf sich in die Brust.  
Barry lachte, “Wir freuen uns wenn wenigstens DU weißt wovon du redest…” erleichtert registrierte er, dass Owens Jeep auf einem der Apartment Parkplätze hielt.  
Vivian grinste und trank einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas.  
“Ein Shirt aus dem alten Park...Jurassic PARK!”, sagte Lowrey dann erklärend und klang nerdiger als jemals zuvor.  
“Davon gibt es T - Shirts…???” meinte Lowreys Freund und schaute ihn verwundert an, “ wie abartig, wie sind die denn daran gekommen?”  
“Das ist authentisch! Nicht abartig...... meinte Lowrey stolz, “leider werde ich immer überboten. Jemand vertickt die bei Ebay. Und ich will eins haben! … Ich denke mal die haben die aus ‘ner alten Produktion oder so. Es gibt aber auch Welche die schon getragen sind… der verdient sich eine goldene Nase damit. ...”  
“Ja, damit, dass es noch mehr Bekloppte gibt wie dich…”, sagte sein Freund und lachte.  
“Mag sein… ich steige trotzdem in in die nächste Auktion ein...” meinte Lowrey und tippte auf seinem Smartphone herum, als es an der Tür klingelte.  
Mit dem Gerät vor den Augen ging er, um zu öffnen. Ohne von dem kleinen Bildschirm aufszusehen zog er die Tür auf.   
Owen blickte ihm verwundert entgegen.   
Was für ein merkwürdiger Empfang.  
“Lowrey?!”, machte er fragend.  
Wie aus einer Trance erwacht, schaute er von dem Gerät auf und grinste dann breit.  
“Oh… Ja hi..:”, meinte er und schob das Gerät in die hintere Tasche seiner ausgebeulten Jeans.  
“Happy Birthday... ”, meinte Owen fröhlich und klopfte Lowrey die Schulter.   
Für Lowreys Geschmack ein wenig zu fest, denn es fühlte sich an, als habe ihn ein Grizzly in die Mangel nehmen wollen.  
“Ja…” er ließ ein leises Husten vernehmen, “Danke… komm rein..”  
Owen hielt ihm eine Flasche Cacique entgegen, an deren Hals mit einem knittrigen Geschenkband zwei Velociraptorfiguren festgebunden waren.  
Lowrey betrachtete die Flasche genauer und es schien als freute er sich mehr über die Dino - Figuren, als das Getränk selbst.  
“Die sind ja toll ..Danke…”, sagte er echt begeistert und kam hinter Owen her, der inzwischen den Weg zur Terrasse eingeschlagen hatte, wo er die Anderen schließlich höflich begrüßte.   
“Das ist doch nur die Deko. Der Bäckerladen hat die auf seinen Cupcakes…” informierte er ihn, “aber ich dachte du könntest die gebrauchen..”   
Ich nämlich nicht mehr!  
Owen sah sich im Wohnzimmer um, in dem überall Dinosaurier Figuren herumstanden. Was das betraf war Lowrey ein echter Nerd, der genau den richtigen Job zu seiner Leidenschaft gefunden hatte.  
“Park die hier in deinem...Museum...”, meinte Owen dann und deutete mit dem Finger auf die Regale.  
“Einen ja…”, meinte Lowrey und hatte bereits das Plastikfigürchen aus der Geschenkschnur befreit, “ der Andere kommt zu seinen Kumpels in den Kontrollraum…” sagte er lächelnd und ging dann in die Küche, um seinen letzten Gast mit Essen und Getränken zu versorgen.

Owen hätte nicht erwartet , dass Lowrey so gut kochen konnte.   
Er hatte fast von jedem Häppchen probiert, das Lowrey in einer erstaunlichen Auswahl in seiner spartanischen Küche aufgebaut hatte. Er fühlte sich entsprechend träge, als er in seinem Jeep nach Hause fuhr.  
Gerade als er neben dem Trailer hielt, vermeldete sein Mobiltelefon in seiner Hosentasche, dass eine Nachricht hereingekommen war.  
Während er ausstieg öffnete er das Display.  
\---Mail : Büro Dr.Claire Dearing: Antrag auf Freistellung der Trainingsmethoden der Produkte in Sektor G Pad. 8….------  
Owen nahm immer zwei Stufen auf einmal, als er die Treppe zu seiner Veranda hochging und öffnete die Tür. Während er die E Mail aufrief, zog er einen Arm aus seiner braunen Lederjacke und schüttelte sie, aus dem zweiten Ärmel schlüpfend, achtlos auf den Fußboden. Es krachte, als der harte Schlüsselbund in der Jackentasche den Holzfußboden erreichte.  
Mail: Öffnen:  
\---- Sehr geehrter Mr. Grady,  
Ihrem Wunsch entsprechend, frei über Trainingsmethoden und Dauer der Ihnen und Ihrem Team anvertrauten Produkte entscheiden zu dürfen, freut es mich, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Mr.Victor Hoskins sich auf Mr. Masranis Anraten hin, dazu bereiterklärt hat, seine Besuche bis auf Weiteres darauf zu beschränken, Ihre Arbeit zu inspizieren.  
Das hierfür entsprechende Berichte erwartet werden, bedarf - wovon ich ausgehe - keiner weiteren Erwähnung.  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Dr. C. Dearing  
Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ließ sich Owen auf seine Couch fallen.  
Das war mehr als er sich erhofft hatte.  
Er tippte auf seine Kontaktliste und seine Finger suchten wie von selbst ihre Nummer heraus.   
Kurz zögerte er, dann ließ er den Apparat die Nummer wählen.  
Es sprang sofort die Mailbox an.  
“... hinterlassen sie ihren Namen und ihre Telefonnummer, ich rufe sie sobald wie möglich zurück. ….” ein schrilles Hupen ertönte.  
Owen holte kurz Luft, dann sagte er nur: “Danke Claire.” und legte auf.


	29. Epilog

Epilog

Eigentlich hatte sie gehofft etwas in dieser Art würde sich nicht nochmal wiederholen.  
Es hatte schon etwas von einem höchst seltsamen Déjà-vu nach so langer Zeit auf genau dieselbe Art und Weise zu seinem behämmerten Bungalow geschickt zu werden wie beim ersten Mal.  
Als ob Mr. Masraini ihr nochmal erklären musste, um wen es sich handelte.   
Zum Zweiten Mal doch nicht! Gut, aber woher sollte er auch wissen, welche Narben diese Begegnung hinterlassen hatte?  
“Es gibt hier einen Amerikaner von der Navy, er gehört zu einem Forschungsprojekt einer meiner Firmen…” bevor sein Name über seine Lippen gekommen war, hatte Claire kurz Stoßgebete gen Himmel geschickt, dass er einen anderen Namen sagen würde, als unweigerlich : “Owen Grady “ aus seinem Mund kam.  
Sie versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen : “Ja…” schnaufte sie kaum hörbar , “ich weiß wer das ist…” hatte sie gesagt und darauf verzichtet ihm zu mitzuteilen, dass ER eigentlich Schuld an der ersten desaströsen Begegnung mit dieser Person war.   
Das würde ihn wohl kaum interessieren.   
Für Simon war die Sache bereits erledigt gewesen, als Claire ihm ihre Berichte geschickt hatte, was InGEN mit den Raptoren machte.   
Schließlich war das der Grund gewesen, warum sie überhaupt zu ihm geschickt worden war.

Mr. Masrani hatte gut Reden. Er hatte nur seine dämliche Attraktion im Kopf, die in drei Wochen eröffnete.   
Eine Zahl von vielen.  
Dieses weiße Monster.   
In Rekordzeit herangewachsen, als habe man es aufgeblasen wie einen monströsen Luftballon.  
Riesenhaft allein sein Kopf, so unfassbar groß, dass ein Bus darin Platz gefunden hätte. Da war es für Sicherheitsgespräche sowieso zu spät.   
Als ob da sein supertollter höchstwahrscheinlich überheblicher Ratschlag noch von Nöten wäre.  
Sie konnte sich schon denken, was er dazu sagen würde.   
Irgendetwas superschlaues, bedeutungsschwangeres bestimmt.   
Sie war jetzt schon genervt!

Was sag ich denn überhaupt...Owen?   
Mr. Grady?   
Ich wollte diesen Kerl nie wiedersehen!

Verdammt und nun machte Karen ihr auch noch die Hölle heiß weil sie nicht bei Zach und Gray sein konnte.   
Immer dieses Geheule.  
“Bye Mom...”, sagte Claire gelangweilt legte auf und parkte ihren Wagen neben seiner Behausung.

Claire stieg aus, betrachtete ihr Äußeres gefällig im Fenster des Wagens und kontrollierte ihre Frisur bevor sie auf das Häuschen zuging.

Owen hockte auf einem umgedrehten Blecheimer vor seinem Motorrad und schraubte daran herum.   
Als sie näher trat, blickt er auf und sah sie minutenlang an, als könnte er es nicht glauben.   
Er murmelte irgendwas, dann wandte er sich wieder äußerst beschäftigt seiner Maschine zu, als sie auf ihn zukam.Seine Haltung war mehr als ablehnend.  
Ich fange mit einem förmlichen Mr. Grady an. Das wird direkt die Fronten klären…  
“Mr.Grady, ich möchte dass sie mitkommen, um sich etwas anzusehen.” reihte sie aneinander, als hätte sie einen Text auswendig gelernt.  
Owen warf einen Schraubenschlüssel auf den steinigen und von einigen Grasflecken durchzogen Boden vor seiner Maschine und sah sie ungläubig an.  
Wie er da saß auf seinem umgedrehten Blecheimer, die Unterarme auf die muskulösen Oberschenkel gestützt, konnte sie ein bisschen nachvollziehen warum er sie mit gerunzelter Stirn so verdutzt anblickte, als sei sie gerade aus einem Raumschiff gestiegen.  
Nach so langer Zeit taucht sie einfach so auf...und möchte das MISTER Grady mitkommt….????  
“Warum nennst du mich MR.Grady?” fragte er verwundert, ohne auf ihre Aufforderung einzugehen.  
Claire seufzte kaum merklich.  
“Owen…”, sagte sie dann und klang ein bisschen genervt, “wenn sie nicht zu beschäftigt sind…” fügte sie dann hinzu.  
Owen griff nach der Colaflasche, die neben seinem behelfsmäßigen Sitzmöbel stand.  
Oh du hast keine Ahnung WIE beschäftigt ich bin Schätzchen!  
”Ich bin mehr als beschäftigt…”, meinte er ablehnend und nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche.  
“Ich will ihnen etwas Aufregendes zeigen.  
Jetzt richtete Owen sich auf. Er sah ein wenig verärgert aus.  
“Bei unserer letzten Begegnung wolltest du das nicht…”, sagte er dann ein leicht beleidigt und baute sich in sicherer Entfernung vor ihr auf.  
Oh Mann! War klar, dass du das hervorkramen musstest!  
“Ich rede von Dinosauriern... Mr. Grady..und…”  
“ Owen!!!” unterbrach er sie beharrlich.  
“...eine neue Spezies die wir erschaffen haben…” , fügte sie an ihren letzten Satz an während ein nerviges Insekt herangeschwirrt kam und um ihren Kopf herum sauste .   
Es brachte sie ganz aus dem Konzept.   
Hier zu sein war schon anstrengend genug.   
Claire versuchte es mit beiden Händen abzuwehren, ohne zu bemerken, dass Owen näher gekommen war und erschreckte sich kaum merklich, als seine große Hand durch die Luft gesaust kam und das Insekt genau neben ihrem Kopf in seiner Faust einfing.  
Claire lächelte nachsichtig.  
Natürlich, genau das habe ich gemeint!  
Toll gemacht!   
Du Held!   
Applaus!  
Owen schlenderte zu einem Tisch, auf dem er sein Werkzeug ausgebreitet hatte,und seine Augen blickten darauf herum, als würde er sich die Auslage auf dem Wochenmarkt ansehen und nach etwas ganz bestimmtem Ausschau halten.  
Claire trat ein paar Schritte näher an ihn heran.  
“Ihr habt einfach einen neuen Dinosaurier erschaffen…?”, fragte er und es klang eher beiläufig, während er weiter zu suchen schien und wahllos einen Drehmomentschlüssel in die Hand nahm.  
“Ja, sowas machen wir gelegentlich…”   
Will der mich verarschen?  
“Owen schürzte die Lippen schien die Werkzeuge auf seinem Tisch stumm zu überprüfen, scheinbar war nichts von dem dabei was er gesucht hatte.  
“Die Ausstellung wird in drei Wochen für das Publikum eröffnet, Mr. Masrani wünscht das ich deinen Rat einhole…” während sie sprach war er näher gekommen. Er drehte gedankenverloren den Schlüssel in seiner Hand herum und fast hatte Claire vergessen, wie gefährlich sich seine Nähe auf sie auswirken konnte.   
Jedoch schaffte sie es, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, als er belustigt die Brauen hob und mit einem spöttischen Grinsen in den Mundwinkeln sagte:”Willst du ihn hier ein holen...oder…” er senkte verführerisch, die ohnehin schon dunkle Stimme, die in ihrem Kopf schon wieder zu rotieren begann.”...in meinem Bungalow?” fügte er dann hinzu und nickte kaum merklich mit dem Kopf zu seiner Behausung.  
Claire schüttelte den Kopf ohne eine Mine zu verziehen.   
Du dämlicher Arsch!  
Ja, sie kannte den Bungalow zu gut und wusste wie verführerisch es gewesen war, dort mit ihm in seinem Bett zu liegen.   
Danke für die Auffrischung meiner Erinnerungslücken!   
Sie hatte es nicht vergessen.   
Aber musste er sie ausgerechnet mit dieser dummen Bemerkung daran erinnern?  
Verlegenheit kannte der Typ immer noch nicht.  
“Das ist nicht witzig…”, sagte Claire daraufhin kopfschüttelnd und hoffte es würde sich beiläufig genug anhören.  
Er ließ ein dreckiges Lachen vernehmen, entwand sich ihrem Blick, und sprintete die Stufen zur Veranda hinauf, um dort weiter nach dem Werkzeug zu fahnden, das er die ganze Zeit gesucht hatte.   
Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass es ihn diebisch freute, sie - auch wenn Claire es nie zugeben würde - kurz damit aus der Bahn geworfen zu haben und sie daran zu erinnern, dass durchaus gemeinsame Momente hier stattgefunden hatten, die nicht nur geschäftlicher Natur gewesen waren.  
Eine komplizierte Geschichte, aber er würde lügen, wenn er sagen würde, dass es ihn nicht auf eine gewisse Art freute, dass sie hier vor ihm stand.  
“... ‘n bisschen schon…”, sagte er als sein Lachen verebbt war.  
“Wir hätten gern, dass du das Gehege auf Schwachstellen untersuchst…”  
“Warum ich?” meinte er dann genervt und verschwand hinter dem Häuschen.  
Was soll ich denn da untersuchen?   
Es ist doch schon gebaut!

Claire kam ihm ein wenig nach, und wackelte ihm schließlich angesäuert hinterher, weil er sich nicht einmal die Mühe machte, stehen zu bleiben, um mit ihr diese Unterhaltung zu führen. Offensichtlich war ihm sein blödes Motorrad wichtiger.   
Sie seufzte:“... ich nehme an Mr. Masrani denkt, da du auch Raptoren unter Kontrolle halten kannst…”   
Ja und das denkt NUR Mr. Masrani! Damit dir das klar ist! Du Reptilien Dompteur!  
Jetzt kam Owen um die Hausecke herum und wieder war da dieses spöttische Grinsen, dass sie zu gut kannte.  
“Bei dir geht es immer nur um Kontrolle…” unterbrach er sie leicht vorwurfsvoll.   
Das alte Lied.   
Wenn er das Wort “Kontrolle” nur aus ihrem Mund hörte, hätte er platzen können vor Zorn .  
“..ich kontrolliere die Raptoren nicht , wir haben eine Beziehung…”   
Das was du nie auf die Reihe kriegst, weil es deine Kontrolllust derart beeinflussen würde, dass es dich umbrächte, “...basierend auf gegenseitigem Respekt!” und auch davon hast du keinen sitzen, Claire!   
Claire fasste ihm tief in die Augen.   
Nicht drin versinken Claire!  
Was kam er ihr denn jetzt mit dem Gerede von Respekt?   
Darum ging es hier doch gar nicht.  
Owen holte tief Luft und überlegte, ob er er tatsächlich, dass aussprechen sollte, was ihm auf der Zunge lag.   
Kurz zögerte er, doch dann beschloss er, über seine Lippen zu lassen, was sich hinter seiner Stirn zu Worten geformt hatte: “Deshalb hatten wir auch kein zweites Date!”   
Er wandte sich rasch von ihr ab, um der Reaktion, die sich in ihrem Gesicht zwangsläufig abspielen würde, zu entgehen, sprang die Treppe wieder herunter und wendete sich, ohne sie zu beachten seinem Motorrad erneut zu.  
“Entschuldige mal!” hörte er sie in völliger Empörung sagen, “ ich wollte auch nie ein zweites Date…”  
“Wer druckt ‘n Ablaufplan für einen Abend zu zweit aus?”  
Natürlich die Sache mit dem Ablaufplan.   
Die musste ja aufs Tablett kommen.  
Erst jetzt war ihr mit einem Mal bewusst, wie sehr ihn das gekränkt zu haben schien.  
“Ich bin eben ein organisierter Mensch…”, startete sie einen Erklärungsversuch.  
Owen ließ sich wieder auf seinem Blecheimersitz nieder und wandte sich nun das erste Mal erneut wieder ihrem Blick zu. “...aaaach und bei welcher Diät darf man keinen Tequila trinken?”  
“Eigentlich bei jeder, um genau zu sein…”, meinte Claire nun schnippisch.  
So eine bescheuerte Frage!  
Owen drehte nun eine Zündkerze in sein Werkzeug und begann sie fest zu schrauben.  
Er verzog das Gesicht.   
Diät Pah! Jetzt war gerade DIE Gelegenheit ihr mal endlich die Meinung zu geigen. Diese überhebliche, dämliche Ziege!  
“Und welcher Mann erscheint denn bitte zu ‘nem Date in Boardshorts…?” konterte sie vorwurfsvoll.  
Jahhh Die Etikette… wie konnte ich die vergessen.   
Dieser enttäuschte Blick, als er aufgetaucht war.   
Ohne mal zu hinterfragen wieso.   
Was hatte er sich abgehetzt an diesem Tag, um halbwegs pünktlich zu sein.   
Gut es hatte war ihm nicht gelungen, aber da regte sie sich heute noch darüber auf, dass ihr seine Kleidung nicht passte.   
Es war wirklich so offensichtlich wie wenig sie zusammenpassten.  
Statt ihr aber nun endlich die nötige Erklärung dafür zu liefern, warum es damals genau so gekommen war, sagte er nur: “Naja Mittelamerika ist heiß!”   
Es ging sie doch garnichts an, dass er sich an diesem Tag mit dem dämlichen Hoskins angelegt hatte.   
Es reichte ihm schon, dass der heute morgen bereits wieder am Raptorengehege aufgetaucht und mal wieder mit einer seiner Feldversuch Geschichten dahergekommen war.   
Welche Owen mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit nach wie vor schaffte zu zerstreuen.  
Es war ein immer währendes Hin und Her.  
Das hier bringt so nichts   
“Ok..ok…” meinte Claire und hob beschwichtigend die Hände, “konzentrieren wir uns doch einfach auf das Produkt…”, lenkte sie nun wieder die Unterhaltung zum eigentlichen Thema. Alles andere würde nur dazu führen, dass sie weiter stritten.  
Jetzt drehte er sich um.  
Sie spricht immer noch vom PRODUKT das ist wohl einfacher zu verarbeiten.  
Meine Güte.  
Owen zog aus der hinteren Tasche seiner Hose einen ölverschmierten Lappen, und begann sich sich die Finger abzuwischen während er sprach.  
Schlendernd kam er zur Verandatreppe, blieb unten stehen und blickte zu ihr hinauf.  
“Weißt du, ich versteh’ das…” meinte er und klang kein bisschen verständnisvoll., “ du trägst große Verantwortung, musst wichtige Entscheidungen treffen… und es mag leichter sein die Tiere als … Nummern zu betrachten.” er wischte mit dem dreckigen Lappen über seine Handkanten, die ebenfalls etwas abbekommen hatten und steckte das Tuch wieder an seinen Platz in der Hosentasche., “ aber das sind sie nicht...” Er machte eine Kunstpause “…. sie leben..” fügte er dann an.  
Claire sah ihn an, als habe er sie darüber informiert, dass auf den Tag die Nacht folgt.  
Worauf wollte er den bitte nun schon wieder hinaus?  
“..und mir ist auch völlig klar, dass sie leben…” sagte sie dann mit kaum merklichen, mistrauischem Zögern  
“Sie mögen künstlich erschaffen sein…”, setzte er seine Rede fort, “aber das wissen sie nicht…” er machte eine Geste als erklärte er ihr einen völlig logischen Sachzusammenhang, den sie einfach nicht begreifen wollte. “...sie denken: Ich will fressen...ich will jagen…. ich will….” statt es auszusprechen deutet er mit einer eindeutigen Handbewegung an WAS er meinte.   
Claire verdrehte die Augen.   
Musst du mir jetzt damit kommen?   
ICH weiß das wir SEX in deinem schäbigen Bungalow hatten und Jaaah er war Klasse…. das hättest du wohl gerne schriftlich!   
Sie konnte ein leichtes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.   
Der Kerl war immer noch unmöglich, und schaffte es sie trotzdem zum Lachen zu bringen, IMMER NOCH !  
“...wenigstens eine Sache davon musst du doch… auch gut finden, oder..?”  
Ja Owen er WAR gut!  
Sie kam die Treppe herunter, ohne das Grinsen aus ihrem Gesicht gewischt zu bekommen. Sie stand nun so dicht vor ihm, dass sich schon wieder sein Geruch, den sie lange vermisst hatte, in ihre Nase schlich.   
Er roch immer noch unwiderstehlich, auch wenn es von einem leichten Motorölduft irritiert wurde.  
”Ich warte im Wagen.” ließ sie ihn wissen und war ihm so nahe dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten.   
Sie stand auf der ersten Stufe und war nun endlich mal auf seiner Augenhöhe.  
“Kleiner Tipp, zieh dir ‘n frisches Shirt an…”, meinte sie mit leichtem Blick auf sein dreckverschmiertes T - Shirt, “ ...sie reagieren sehr empfindlich auf Gerüche…” und es tat ja nichts zur Sache, dass sie damit NICHT die Dinosaurier gemeint hatte.   
Sie hoffte, dass es dann besser sein würde, wenn er nicht so sehr nach sich selbst roch und sie schon neben ihm die Fahrt im Auto aushalten musste.  
Dann stiefelte sie zurück zum Wagen, ohne sich nach ihm umzusehen, um zu warten, ob er tat, was sie ihm gesagt hatte.  
Er sah ihr hinterher wie sie, ohne zu zögern in ihren schicken Wagen stieg und sich tatsächlich hinter das Steuer klemmte.  
Es dauerte einen Moment bis er sich aus seiner Starre gelöst hatte.  
Er konnte es nicht glauben, dass sie einfach so hier auftauchte und ihm zu guter Letzt auch noch allen Ernstes Vorschriften machte, wie er sich zu kleiden hatte.  
Claire warf ihm durch die Windschutzscheibe einen fordernden Blick zu und deutete ihm mit einem Kopfnicken an, dass sie es wirklich Ernst gemeint hatte, weshalb er dann die Stufen zu seinem Bungalow hochstieg und wenig später mit einem frischen Arbeitshemd und seiner Lederweste bekleidet zu ihr ins Auto stieg.

“Zufrieden?”, meinte er, krempelte die Hemdsärmel nach oben und knöpfte sie mit der dafür vorgesehenen Schlaufe fest.  
Claire konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
Gut so! Überwiegend Waschmittelgeruch --- Geht doch! So muss ich wenigstens nur halb so viel leiden! Lass uns dieses dämliche Gehege ansehen und dann verschwindest du wieder aus meinem Leben!   
NOCHMAL!  
“Ich dachte dieses hässliche Teil hättest du inzwischen mal aussortiert, aber ich schätze das wird dem Produkt nichts ausmachen…”, meinte sie und deutete auf die Weste.  
“Na was für ein Glück,” meinte er spöttisch,”hast du sonst noch etwas zu meckern? Ich wusste nicht, dass du mit mir zu einem Dinosauriertanz fährst, sonst hätte ich mir, dem Anlass entsprechend, ein Ballkleidchen besorgt!”  
Außerdem hätte ich niemals gedacht, dass wir jemals wieder so nah zusammensitzen wie hier in diesem Auto.   
Geschweige denn, dass wir nochmal miteinander sprechen und meine Weste ist prima! Du hast keine Ahnung wie praktisch sowas sein kann! Besser als jede deiner bescheuerten Handtaschen!  
Während Owen seinen trotzigen Gedanken nachhing, hatte Claire den Wagen gestartet, um zum neuen Gehege zu fahren.   
Der unwegsame Dschungel lichtete sich bald und Claire fing an darüber zu referieren, wieviele Zahlen, die neue Attraktion anlocken würde.   
Während Owen sich immer noch fragte, WAS genau er da nun zu sehen bekam.   
Bisher hatte sie ihm immer noch nicht gesagt an welcher DNA sich ihre gotteslästerlichen Wissenschaftler diesmal vergangen hatten, noch dazu höchstwahrscheinlich an einer, die nicht einmal zusammen passte.   
Er erinnerte sich, dass Mr. Masrani ihn schon einmal aufgesucht hatte, um ihm Fragen bezüglich der Sicherheit genau dieses Paddocks zu stellen, als der in Sicht kam.   
Damals hatte er von einem Tier gesprochen, dass Berechnungen zur Folge um die 15 Meter erreichen würde.

Als sie vor dem Bauwerk hielten wusste er, dass es sich genau um dieses Tier handeln musste.  
15 Meter Hybrid! Die sind doch bekloppt!  
“Wie groß ist das Tier denn?”, fragte er sicherheitshalber nach, als Claire vor dem Gehege anhielt.  
“16 Meter..”, meinte sie mit einem unverhohlenem Stolz in der Stimme, als habe sie es höchstpersönlich gezüchtet.  
Owen hob die Brauen  
”Alle Achtung….” keuchte er, und öffnete die Tür des Wagens.   
Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete er nachdenklich die Außenmauern und überlegte, ob die Höhe ausreichen würde, es tat ja nichts zur Sache, was er persönlich davon hielt, danach war er nicht gefragt worden.

Mit dem Versuch dies auszublenden und seinem Job nachzugehen, begann er zu rechnen, ob die Höhe des Paddocks und die Größe des Tieres zueinander passten.   
Er kam um das Auto herum, während Claire weiter die Werbetrommel rührte, als sei sie auf einer Verkaufsveranstaltung.  
“Der Vorverkauf für die Tickets läuft schon seit Monaten…” schnatterte es an seinen Ohren vorbei und sie überholte ihn mit energischem Schritt, um ihm voraus die Treppe hinaufzugehen, “der Park braucht neue Attraktionen und das alle paar Jahre, damit das Publikum nicht das Interesse verliert…”  
Owen folgte ihr und hörte nur halb zu als sie weitersprach: “ ist ein bisschen wie beim Raumfahrtprogramm…”  
Was für ein Vergleich..Hört die sich eigentlich zu wenn sie redet?  
“Die Firmenleitung ist der Ansicht Genmodifikation erhöht den WOW - Faktor.” kam es aus ihrem Mund und Owen kam nicht umhin nun doch eine Bemerkung zu machen : “Das sind Saurier, das ist Wow genug.”  
Das dies einmal nicht mehr ausreichen würde, um den Leuten vor Augen zu führen, was für Wunder sie zu sehen bekamen, wollte ihm nicht in den Kopf.   
Was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass es für ihn mal eine Welt OHNE Dinosaurier gegeben hatte, für die Kids hingegen, die ihre Eltern täglich in den Park zerrten weniger.  
“...unsere Fokusgruppen sehen das anders…”, harkte Claire ein.   
Das muss der Kerl doch einsehen. Immerhin sichert das auch seinen Arbeitsplatz, “ durch den Indominus - Rex erhalten wir mehr Aufmerksamkeit…”   
Was hat sie da gerade gesagt? INDOMINUS - REX? Was für ein bescheuerter Name! Da hatte die Marketingabteilung ja ganze Arbeit geleistet.  
“Der Indominus - Rex!” betonte er und konnte sich das spöttische Lachen nur schwer verkneifen.  
Claire rollte mit den Augen.  
“Wir brauchten etwas gruseliges, das leicht auszusprechen ist.” sie hatte das obere Ende der Treppe erreicht und drehte sich nun zu ihm um, während Owen die letzten Stufen nach oben kam, “... lass du doch mal einen Vierjährigen sowas sagen wie: Archaeornithomimus…”  
“Schon schlimm genug wenn du es sagst…”gab er sarkastisch zurück und folgte ihr ins Innere, des noch im Bau befindlichen Schauraumes.  
Er trat zu ihr an die große Glasfront und seine Augen suchten routiniert im Dickicht von Blättern, Bäumen und Palmen, nach dem versprochenen Tier.  
“...und aus was ist das Vieh entstanden?” fragte er ab und wunderte sich, dass ein so großes Tier auf der Schauplattform nicht bereits von Weitem zu erkennen war.  
“ Die Basis - Gen - Sequenz ist ein T- Rex…”, meinte sie, “der Rest ist… streng vertraulich…” fügte Claire dann mit kaum merklichen Zögern hinzu und hoffte gut überspielt zu haben, dass sie selbst nicht den blassesten Schimmer hatte.  
“Ihr habt ‘nen neuen Saurier erschaffen und habt keine Ahnung was für Einen?” meinte Owen nun ernst und blickte sie mit einem Vorwurfsvollen Kopfnicken an.  
Das wird ja immer unglaublicher.   
Es war ihm ein Rätsel wie man sich mit so wenig Verstand an eine solche Sache heranwagen konnte.  
“Das Labor liefert uns fertige Produkte und wir zeigen sie dem Publikum…” erklärte sie genervt.   
Gleich geht's los! Das was ich mit ersparen wollte: Er wird den besserwisserischen Reptilien Dompteur herauskehren...Gott wie mich das NERVT!  
“... können wir dann bitte das Futter herunterlassen…”, fauchte sie den dickfälligen, Sandwich mampfenden Wachmann in der Ecke an.   
Ich will jetzt, dass er sich dieses Vieh ansieht, mir sagt was er sagen muss, und dann möchte ich gerne einen ganz großen Abstand zwischen uns Beide bringen.   
Der Kerl macht mich wahnsinnig.  
“Wie lange ist das Tier schon da drin?” hörte sie ihn sagen.  
“Sein ganzes Leben lang…”, antwortete sie gehetzt und tippte auf dem Touchpad herum.   
Es machte sie verrückt, dass das Ungeheuer sich nicht an den Plan hielt, sich zu zeigen.  
Owen presste die Lippen zusammen” ... und es hat noch nie etwas außerhalb dieser Mauern gesehen?”  
“Wir können es ja schlecht Gassi führen…”, meinte Claire spöttisch.  
“...und damit wird es gefüttert?” fragte Owen und sah zu der Rinderhälfte die nun an einem Kran in das Gehege gelassen wurde.  
“Hast du ‘n Problem damit?” gab sie kopfschüttelnd zurück, obwohl ihr durchaus bewusst war, dass Owen all die Faktoren abfragte, um sich ein Bild des Ganzen zu machen. Natürlich verstand er was von seinem Handwerk, sonst hätte Masrani sie nicht gebeten ihn hinzuzuziehen, aber es war einfach unerträglich seine Nähe zu fühlen.  
“Tiere die in Isolation aufwachsen verhalten sich oft anders…” erklärte er, fuhr sich mit der Zunge nachdenklich über seine Unterlippe und stemmte die Arme in die Seiten.  
Claire hätte ihn gerade mal dafür hassen können, dass er IHR etwas erklären musste.   
Sie wollte nicht von ihm belehrt werden, deshalb warf sie als Gegenargument ein : ”Deine Raptoren wurden doch auch in Gefangenschaft geboren.”  
“...mit Geschwistern…”, nickte er ihr erklärend zu und trat näher an sie heran, “sie sind seit ihrer Geburt auf mich geprägt… sie haben Vertrauen, den einzigen positiven Bezug den dieses Tier hat, ist dort dieser Kran…”, meinte er und schaute wieder durch die Glasscheibe und wies mit dem Finger auf die immer noch unberührte Rinderhälfte.  
Oh jah Du weißt ja alles soviel Besser.  
Claire hob arrogant den Blick.   
Es war schrecklich, dass der blöde Reptilien Dompteur ihr ausgerechnet drei Wochen vor der geplanten Ausstellungseröffnung nun im Grunde genommen erklärte, dass sie so ziemlich alles falsch gemacht hatten, was man hatte falsch machen können.  
“Wenigstens weiß sie dass es Futter bedeutet…”, fügte er hinzu und Claire ertappte sich dabei, wie sie ein bisschen zu lange mit ihrem Blick auf seinem Gesicht hängen blieb, das nun nachdenklich hinaus in den immer noch leeren Paddock starrte.  
“Heißt das, dass sie einen Freund braucht…?”, versuchte sie es scherzhaft. Sie schaffte es sich von seinem Gesicht zu lösen und sah nun auch in den Paddock herunter, sollen wir ihr Spielkameraden besorgen oder sowas?”  
Doch statt eines erlösenden Lachens hörte sie nur: “ Wohlmöglich keine gute Idee…”, völlig Ernst über seine Lippen kommen.  
Ach was!  
Ok Indominus - Rex du Ungeheuer.   
Lass mich jetzt nicht hier hängen…   
Ich will jetzt das er aus meinem Dunstkreis verschwindet.  
Schnell!   
Zeig dich jetzt!  
Ungeduldig pochte Claire mit dem Finger an die Scheibe.  
“Wo ist sie?”, fragte sie mehr sich selbst, als Owen.   
Umso überraschter war sie, als er ihr antwortete: “Tja vielleicht unten im Keller?...’ne Etage tiefer…” spottete er, “ Gibts hier ‘n Partyraum?” belustigt stemmte er wieder die Arme in die Seiten und kniff die Augen zusammen, um vielleicht etwas zwischen den Bäumen zu entdecken, das auf das Tier hinweisen könnte.   
Er konnte jedoch nichts Dergleichen ausmachen.  
“Sie war hier, wir haben sie gerade noch gesehen..” beharrte Claire.   
So langsam hatte sie genug davon. Sie hastete zum Touchpad des Wachmannes und tippte darauf herum.  
Die Anzeige war rot.   
Es war keine Wärmestrahlung im Paddock auszumachen.  
Owen ging gemächlich zum anderen Ende der Fensterfront, um einen Blick auf die Mauern zu werfen. Sollte sie doch zusehen, wie sie ihr Problem löste.   
Der Saurier hatte sich ja wohl kaum in Luft aufgelöst.   
Sein Blick ging Segment für Segment an der Mauer nach oben und er wurde stutzig als er in etwa 10 Meter Höhe die tiefen Kratzer im Beton entdeckte.  
Ok es gibt dafür sicher eine logische Erklärung ---  
Der Wachmann war äußerst irritiert, dass es eigentlich nicht sein konnte, dass die Kamera nichts aufzeichnete und gab zu verstehen, dass es sich möglicherweise auch um einen Systemfehler handeln konnte, oder das Tier schlichtweg ausgebüxt war.  
Eine leichte Panik stieg in Claire hoch.  
Nein, nein,nein..Bitte keinen unvorhergesehenen Zwischenfall, nicht heute, nicht jetzt! Nicht in diesem Moment.  
Bis Owen nun unerbitterlich von seiner Entdeckung berichtete. “ Waren diese Kratzspuren schon immer da?”


End file.
